


Northwind

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark Elves, Druid Harry, Elves, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Forest Elves, High Elves, M/M, Other, Parabatai, Prince Liam, Prince Louis, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson pl, limala, siall, warhammer au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Świat, w którym zapanował Wiatr Północy i okrutne rządy króla Malika to nie jest świat, jakiego pragnie Louis Tomlinson, książę Leśnych Elfów. Dlatego młody następca tronu po śmierci ojca wraz z pomocą księcia Ulthuan oraz jego parabatai wyrusza na ryzykowną misję dostania się do obozu wroga i zduszeniu zamiarów króla Mrocznych Elfów w zarodku. Towarzyszy im Harry Styles, tajemniczy druid, o którego pochodzeniu nie wiedzą nic. Czasy, w których grozi wybuch wojny nie są dobrymi czasami na zakochiwanie się, jednak czasem nie można nic na to poradzić.





	1. Soundtrack

  1. **Fantasy Celtic Music - _[Heart Of Fire](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DS4BFRYoVtIg&t=NDNjOGEzZmZhNjViZGI1OTY4YzQ2YjUxNjZlODIyOTkwNjBmYzc5OCwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  2. **Fantasy Celtic Music - _[Spirit Of The Wild](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dg-jGHbkM8e4&t=NWYyNGE3MTJlMWQ2YTUzNzExYTVjOTg1YWJjNTU0MTE5NDEwZGQ0OSwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  3. **Celtic Fantasy Music - _[Druidic Dreams](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DN2SURjzRU08&t=YTE5YzBhOTdlYmMwYTExMThhN2U5M2Q0NWU2ZjIyMGJjYzFlMjc0MSwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  4. **Fantasy Music - _[The Hunt](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsonvlSvpH2w&t=YmMxM2E0MjYwOTFmMTVlYmI5OWNiYjU3MWI5MGEwMzI3NTg2YzM3ZiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  5. **West One Music - _[Fantasy Chorale](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DS50tx5Oqa_A&t=ZGQ2YmNjYzdiYmQyNGNlOWQyM2FjNWM5NjY2MTRhMDQxZWVjYjAwYiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  6. **Celtic Fantasy Music - _[Alvae](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEkXYsYfvyRI&t=YTFjYzYxYTgyNjdkOGRlOTcyZDZjYzg2Zjc2NWNkNzU2Yzk5ZmI0ZSwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  7. **Fantasy Music - _[Lumina](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwcBosWg1UfA&t=MzEwYjI4NjU4NGRmMjE1MGYzYzBjNGEyNGQwMmE2ODRkZDhkZDhjMiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  8. **Celtic Fantasy Music - _[Caer The Waever Of Dreams](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjjR92GW9VAg&t=ZDhjYTY0YjdkNDE1ZTFkYTg2OThjMzgwMDIwMzMzMjlmOGI2MjQ2NCwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  9. **Magic Fantasy Music - _[The Last Of Her Kind](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DjdqcB_lKS1A&t=MDc1NGEyMzU5YjRjZWIyYTliYTc5MTk3MDc2MGY4M2I0MTZlNWI2NCwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  10. **Fantasy Emotional Music - _[Reverie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DwnjB7GvO-Q4&t=NTc3NjZhNDUxN2M4ZjNmYzZiZDdlYTJhNDM5MjdiN2Q3ZWY2MGNmMywxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  11. **Celtic Fantasy Music - _[The Forest Queen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DU9XK10VhW3A&t=MzkyNjU1OWIwNGI1YjI5NDEzYzA4NDRiMGQ4NTVlMjc2NmFjNGMwZiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  12. **Emotional Celtic Music - _[She Who Watches](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOtg04jYK8zY&t=NzBkYjU1MmRhN2RjMmQxMjA3ZmMzMTY1ZmZhOGM3ZGI5MGJlMjkwNywxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  13. **Celtic Music - _[Magic Of Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0-B0dgYDQNI&t=MjFmYzQyNWQ4N2Q1MWYzMThmNWExNDkwNDM4OTM0NjFmODQ4NTRhNiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  14. **Fantasy Music - _[The Elven Prophecy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7SPnSGJwbm4&t=YmM1Y2FmN2NiNmIzOGUxNjk3MDYxMGFjMzg2NzllNGMwYWQ5ZTQ1MywxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  15. **Relaxing Fantasy Music - _[Awake In A Dream](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpLAb3U8JjN0&t=YzZmNDM5YzA0MTM2ZjU4MDI1YmMyNThkMTUyMmM3OTFlMzI0NWM1YSwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  16. **Celtic Music - _[Winters Heart](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dw3CaYTO0oXo&t=ODEyMDc4ZTI5YjFmMzZiYWY3M2YzNDEzODZlYzQwNmI4MTgzYWNiOSwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  17. **Fantasy Music - _[Northwind](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dh_3QdRkwyiQ&t=N2Y5NmJkOTkxY2ViMzc0YmZmNTRiZWQ0MzU2MjljN2YwNzM0NDMyNiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  18. **Fantasy Elven Music - _[The Voice Of The Forest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLwGyIIZQ_PM&t=NmQ5YjViNjIwZTNhYmVlNGFlMGZhOWM4NmVmNmQwNGM4OTE5MWJlZSwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**
  19. **Emotional Fantasy Music - _[Hymn To Eternity](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDb4PCy_cFg8&t=OWViODNkOTFkNTdmNWMzYjM4YWI5MDIyMmRjNGU0MWI2MWU2NWFiNiwxRE5SblE5NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AmH6vvicAgppR7iEvNhAynQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdrunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178660252556%2Fnorthwind-soundtrack&m=1)_**




	2. Słowniczek

_ Leśne Elfy  _ - bliscy kuzyni Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. Są tajemniczą i mocno izolującą się rasą, ich domem jest las Athel Loren, którego strzegą za wszelką cenę i rzadko go opuszczają. Znajduje się on pomiędzy  Bretonnią a Górami Szarymi.  Leśne elfy do perfekcji opanowały sztukę władania łukiem, choć inne aspekty wojennego rzemiosła także nie są im obce. Pośród nich znaleźć można wybitnych jeźdźców i wojowników posługujących się bronią sieczną z niebywałą precyzją. Jak wszystkie elfy również te z Athel Loren umieją wytwarzać piękne zbroje czy też oręż. Leśne Elfy są łudząco podobne do swoich kuzynów Wysokich Elfów - są wysocy, zwinni, gibcy i pełni wdzięku w swoich ruchach, jednak lata spędzone wśród cieni drzew Athel Loren spowodowały, że ich cera jest niezwykle blada. Ich włosy są najczęściej koloru jasnego i srebrzystego, ale zdarzają się również osobnicy z kruczoczarnymi włosami. Leśne Elfy mają świetnie rozwiniętą intuicję oraz posiadają rewelacyjny wzrok, co w połączeniu ze zwinnością i niewiarygodnym kunsztem wytwarzania broni, a w szczególności łuków i strzał, czyni z nich najznakomitszych łuczników całego starego świata. Asrai to także świetni rzemieślnicy, wytwarzają praktycznie wszystko, co jest potrzebne ich społeczności do życia - od broni czy zbroi poprzez zwyczajne ubrania i biżuterię po narzędzia codziennego użytku, większość surowców zbierają w rozległym Athel Loren, jednak czasem muszą handlować, najczyściej z ludzkimi osadami, głównie w celu zdobycia żelaza. Leśne Elfy w bitwach dosiadają rączych rumaków wypasanych na sekretnych polanach. Często też elf dosiada wielkiego orła bądź jastrzębia. Rzadziej natomiast w roli wierzchowca występuje jeleń lub jednorożec. A już niezmiernie rzadko ujrzeć można elfa na zielonym smoku.

_ Góry Szare  _ \-  strome i nieprzystępne góry Nowego Świata. Rozciągają się pomiędzy Lasem Loren a Nuln, od Księstw Granicznych aż po Jałowe Krainy. Na Arkadii są to chyba najniebezpieczniejsze góry, pełne przepaści i ukrytych przejść oraz opanowane przez harpie. Gdzieś pośród gór swoje zamczyska mają Ogrza Kompania oraz Konstanty Drachenfels. Na szczęście względnie bezpieczną podróż między Bretonnią a Cesarstwem umożliwiają dwie przełęcze: Montdidiera na południu i Uderzającego Topora na północy.

_ Nazgule  _ \- olbrzymie, pokrewne smokom potwory. Są to bestie wywodzące się ze skrzydlatych jaszczurów. Przypominają wielkiego, pozbawionego piór ptaka, którego ciało pokryte jest szczególnie mocną, sztywną czarną skórą. Fałdy tej skóry rozpięte na kościanym szkielecie skrzydeł do złudzenia przypominają skrzydła nietoperza. Skrzydlata bestia z daleka śmierdzi padliną. Jej ulubionym pożywieniem jest to, co znajduje się w ostatecznym stadium rozkładu. Własne ciało bestii niewiele różni się od padliny. Jest przesycone jadowitym fermentem tak, że krew i ekstrementy zabijają najbardziej odporne rośliny.

_ Athel Loren  _ \- jest dużym lasem leżącym pomiędzy ziemiami Imperium i Bretonnii, przy zachodnich zboczach Gór Szarych. To właśnie to miejsce przed wiekami elfy z Ulthuanu wybrały na założenie nowego domu, przyjmując nazwę Leśnych Elfów. Cały las jest przesiąknięta magią, co jest dość niezwykłe. Mówi się, że czas płynie tam w zupełnie inny sposób. Jeśli będziemy tam przebywali kilka godzin, to po wyjściu może okazać się, że w rzeczywistości minęło zaledwie parę minut. Czasami zdarza się też proces odwrotny - po odczekaniu paru minut mijają całe wieki. Leśne duchy - drzewce, driady i tak dalej - są powszechnie spotykane w Athel Loren, a gdy Leśne Elfy idą na wojnę, by bronić granic swego domu, walczą one u ich boku. Obcy rzadko zapuszczają się w dzikie ostępy Athel Loren, a bretońscy chłopi trzymają się od lasu z daleka, z obawy przed czyhającymi w nim niebezpieczeństwami.

_ Elfy Wysokiego Rodu  _ \- jedna z najstarszych i najmądrzejszych ras. Prastare i dumne istoty od dziesięciu tysięcy lat rozwijały sztukę walki i wiedzę magiczną. W czasie, gdy prymitywne plemiona ludzi i orków walczyły ze sobą, Elfy Wysokiego Rodu zakładały kolonie i rysowały mapy Ziemi, Morza i Nieba. Stanowiły najpotężniejszą rasę, jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po planecie. Są niedościgłymi mistrzami we władaniu łukiem i mieczem, są elitą każdego pola bitwy. Ich wojska potrafią zadać szybki i śmiercionośny cios w samo serce wroga.

_ Ulthuan  _ \- w języku elfickim oznacza “piękną wyspę”. Poza położonym na dalekim wschodzie Nipponem, to największa wyspa świata. Ulthuan ma kształt pierścienia zwężanego ku dołowi. Od wschodu otaczają go Dryfujące Wyspy, a od północy Nieszczęsna Wyspa. Cały Ulthuan jest górzysty, nie licząc Avelornu, Cothiqe i Ellyrionu. W sercu Ulthuan leżą trzy wielkie morza: na północnym zachodzie Morze Zmierzchu, na południowym wschodzie Morze Snów, a w środku Morze Zewnętrzne i Wyspa Umarłych. Na południu Morza Snów leży mały archipelag, na którym znajduje się Wielka Świątynia Asuryana, miejsce koronacji wszystkich Królów. Nikomu poza Elfami nie wolno przebywać na Ulthuan, z wyjątkiem jednego miasta Lothern, nieco otwartego na przybyszów.

_ Bretonnia  _ \- jest rozległym samodzielnym królestwem, które od wschodu graniczy z Imperium (Reiklandem), a od południa z Tileą. Posiada również niewielką granicę z Księstwami Granicznymi, a na jej terytorium (w południowo-wschodniej części) znajduje się elfi las - Loren. Na Arkadii królestwo to jest reprezentowane przez miasto książęce Quenelles, miasteczka Jaskare, Jouinard i Salignac La Rouge, oraz wioski Montlac, Vingtiennes, Marceaux Descloux, Cixous i Marguilles. W zachodniej części Bretonii trakt wiedzie przez rozległe łąki, znajduje się też tam stosunkowo niewielki, ale ciekawy, Masyw Orcal. Na północy rozciągają się Góry Szare, jeden z bardziej interesujących łańcuchów w świecie Arkadii, który przecięty jest przez Przełęcz Uderzającego Topora, na północ od której leży zamek Drachenfels. Południowa granica Bretonnii (z Tileą) przebiega natomiast wzdłuż Gór Irrana.

_ Nowy Świat  _ \- leży na zachodniej półkuli i składa się z dwóch kontynentów: morskiego, z Ulthuan i kilkoma ludzkimi królestwami oraz z leśnego, z Loren, Bretonnią i Puszczą Kopper, a także pobliskimi terenami. Charakteryzuje się największą tendencją do przeprowadzania reform i małą konfliktowością.

_ Mroczna Puszcza  _ \- wielka puszcza położona w Rhovanionie.  Rozciągała się na wschód od Gór Mglistych i Anduiny. Na północy graniczyła z Górami Szarymi, a na południu z Brunatnymi Ziemiami. Na wschód znajdował się Erebor, rzeka Celduina i pustkowia. Jej południową część zamieszkiwały straszliwe stwory, do których należeli Orkowie, ogromne pająki z rodu Ungolianty, a pod koniec trzeciej ery trolle Ologh-hai. Swe siedziby miały tam także liczne stworzenia, jak jelenie, czarne wiewiórki, nietoperze i czarne motyle.

_ Parabatai - _ to najlepsi przyjaciele, towarzysze w walce, złączone dusze. Ich więź pod wieloma względami przypominała małżeństwo, z tym, że miłość pomiędzy parabatai był surowo zabroniona. Łączyła ich bowiem silna magia, która pod wpływem miłości romantycznej, prowadziłaby do makabrycznych konsekwencji.

_ Wzgórze Leochita  _ \- mroczne, pagórkowate tereny, leżące tuż przed Naggaroth. Były królestwem wampirów.

_ Naggaroth  _ \-  jest siedzibą Mrocznych Elfów, leży na samej północy Starego Świata. Pomimo naturalnej przeszkody w postaci pasma górskiego granica z ziemiami wampirów usiana jest wieloma wieżami strażniczymi pilnującymi dzień i noc przed nadciągającymi wrogami. Nikt o dobrym sercu nie zapuszcza się w te tereny, mało kto też stamtąd wraca.

_ Kitsune  _ \- lisy z kilkoma ogonami, kolor ich sierści bywa różny. To istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności. Zwiększają się one wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Posiadają także zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Liczba ogonów kitsune informuje o mądrości i mocy, jaka go charakteryzuje. Najsilniejsze są te z dziewięcioma. Istnieje podział kitsune na yako (dzikie lisy) i zenko (dobre lisy). Yako oszukują, omamiają czy też opętują ludzi. Sprowadzają na nich choroby i upośledzenia umysłowe. Potrafią zamienić się w piękną kobietę, aby nakłaniać mężczyzn do seksu, żeby ukraść im siłę witalną. Zenko wykonują wolę bóstw. Ukazują się często jako wierni opiekunowie, przyjaciele, kochankowie czy żony. Czasami uznawano je za bóstwa pożywienia, plonów, gór i szczęścia. Znane są przypadki, kiedy one także opętywały ludzi. Przeciwieństwie jednak do yako, robiły to po to, aby rozwinąć w nich szczególne umiejętności czy też uzdrowić. Takie osoby często zyskiwały później nadnaturalne zdolności.

_ Łowcy  _ \- najczęściej grupa ludzi łapiąca wszelkie magiczne stworzenia, by sprzedać je na targu niewolników.

_ Driady  _ \- nimfy drzew. Charakterystyczne dla nich jest zielonkawe zabarwienie skóry. Driady są wyznawczyniami kultu matki natury. Stronią od innych ras i zabijają niemal każdego, kto naruszy ich święty las. Starają się nie włączać do konfliktów i tłumaczą to tym, że natura jest wieczna i będzie trwać nawet po wojnach. Ich społeczność składa się tylko z kobiet. Młode driady rodzą się z uświęconych związków z elfami lub ludźmi, przy czym zawsze rodzą się dziewczynki. Driady są bezwzględne, mistrzowsko władają łukiem oraz potrafią poruszać się bezszelestnie po lesie.

_ Banshee  _ \- zjawa w kobiecej postaci, najczęściej zwiastująca śmierć kogoś bliskiego. Charakteryzuje je żałosny płacz lub zawodzenie, którym zdarzenie to przepowiadają. Usłyszenie lamentu banshee prorokuje śmierć w rodzinie, a ujrzenie tej istoty zapowiada śmierć osoby, która ją widziała. Banshee zawsze są ubrane na biało i mają długie, jasne włosy, które czeszą srebrnymi grzebieniami.

_ Szczurołak  _ \- w humanoidalnej formie to zwykle szczupła, żylasta osoba o wzroście mniejszym niż przeciętna, rozbieganych oczach oraz drgających w chwili podekscytowania nosie i ustach. Mężczyźni często noszą rzadkie, nierówne wąsiki. W zwierzęcej formie szczurołaki unikają walki. Wykorzystują ją natomiast do czajenia się i szpiegowania. W postaci hybrydy walczą rapierami i lekkimi kuszami.

_ Brionne  _ \- jedno z największych miast Bretonnii, zamieszkiwane przez ludzi.

_ Lembasy  _ \- chleb, produkowany przez elfów dla elfów. Okazję zjedzenia lembasów otrzymała również niewielka liczba ludzi czy przyjaciół elfów, którzy znaleźli się w potrzebie. Miały kształt niewielkich, jasnobrązowych placków o wnętrzu koloru śmietany. Były bardzo pożywne, wystarczały na jeden dzień wędrówki dla rosłego mężczyzny.  Jeśli lembasy znajdowały się w opakowaniu z liści, bardzo długo zachowywały świeżość. Przeznaczone do konsumpcji tylko w trakcie długich podróży przez pustkowia lub dla rannych i osób, których życie było w zagrożeniu.

_ Skemblidge  _ \- miasto rozpusty, żyjące nocnym życiem i zamieszkałe przez zdemoralizowane nimfy, czarodziejki, sukkuby czy ludzi.

_ Mroczne Elfy  _ \- zazwyczaj znajdują się w stanie konfliktu z innymi odmianami elfów, zwykle zamieszkują bagna, ciemne lasy lub jaskinie, także podziemia, cechują się często mrocznym i raczej złym charakterem. Perfekcyjnie opanowali czarną magię, potrafią też dobrze władać mieczami oraz łukami. To istoty o zróżnicowanym wyglądzie: o ciemnej (czarnej, fioletowej) skórze lub zupełnie białej i włosach białych, fioletowych lub czarnych, oczach zaś czerwonych, czarnych albo fiołkowych. Są zdradzieckim plemieniem wywodzącym się z Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, które odłączyło się od elfów z Ulthuanu po śmierci Aenariona, Króla Feniksa i nieudanej sukcesji Yasera, pochodzącego z nieprawego łoża. Mroczne Elfy zamieszkują kontynent zwany Starym Światem, w krainie zwanej Naggaroth. Stolicą ich państwa jest Naggarond, zwane Wieżą Chłodu. Miasto wybudowane zostało w samym sercu Mrocznych Gór, stanowi również siedzibę Wiedźmiego Króla Malika i jego matki Trishy. W walce posługują się podstępem, truciznami oraz Magią Krwi. Jej mistrzyniami są Oblubienice Khaine'a, bardziej znane jako Elfie Wiedźmy. Są to dzikie i bezwzględne kobiety traktujące pole bitwy niczym ołtarz ku czci swego boga, który należy obficie zrosić krwią wrogów.

_ Inkub  _ \- lubieżny demon lub goblin, który pragnie stosunków płciowych.

_ Fulmala  _ \- w języku hindi oznacza ‘wianek’.

_ Faerie  _ \-  potomstwo aniołów i demonów. Wyglądają różnie, w zależności od rodzaju. Mają różnokolorową skórę, niekiedy oczy w niezwykłych barwach bądź szpiczaste uszy. Faerie nie potrafią kłamać, choć znają rozmaite sposoby, by zwieść swego rozmówcę. Kłamać potrafią jedynie pół faerie. Warto też dodać, że podczas wojen zawsze stoją po stronie, którą uważają za wygraną.

_ Amfid  _ \- Wielki Duch Przodka, jeden z pierwszych faerie. Jego dusza zamieszkiwała ciało elfki z Safiny.

_ Safina  _ \- puszcza Fulmali, w której grasują łowcy.

_ Nocnica  _ \- zmora/mara, demoniczna postać określana jako pośmiertna forma egzystencji ludzkiej duszy. Jest demonem narodzonym z duszy grzesznika, osoby potępionej lub bezpodstawnie skrzywdzonej.  Siadając na piersiach ofiary, przyciska ją i dusi pozbawiając tchu, w ten sposób powoduje uderzenie krwi do głowy. Następnie spija krew wyciekającą z nosa lub wgryza się w żyłę pulsującą na skroni albo szyi. Zmorę widywano jako wysoką, chudą kobietę o długich nogach. Ten kto widział zmorę w świetle księżyca, opowiadał, że promienie światła przenikały przez nią niczym przez biały bursztyn.

_ Nadworny Mag  _ \- każdy pałac ma swojego maga/czarodzieja/druida, który jest prawą ręką króla/królowej pod względem magicznego wsparcia.

_ Puszcza Kopper  _ \- wiekowy las, w którego mroczniejszej części mieszkają wilkołaki i nocnice. Znajduje się pomiędzy Safiną a Mossidge.

_ Mossidge  _ \- miasto krasnoludów, znane z handlu.

_ Scoia’tael  _ \- inaczej Wiewiórki, nieludzcy buntownicy, toczący wojnę podjazdową przeciwko ludziom w Północnych Królestwach. Powodem ich walk jest niezadowolenie z rasizmu i dyskryminacji nieludzi, jak i rasizm, nienawiść i poczucie wyższości. Trzon Wiewiórek tworzą elfy, choć w szeregach formacji można spotkać także przedstawicieli innych starszych ras, takich jak niziołki czy krasnoludy.

_ Rada Starszyzny  _ \- grupa wiekowych mędrców doradzająca elfim królom.

_ Arras  _ \- ścienna tkanina artystyczna naśladująca obraz. Tworzono je z cienkich nici wełnianych z dodatkiem złotych oraz jedwabnych.

_ Pixie  _ \- małe postaci obdarzone magiczną mocą. Zwykle są łagodne, psotne, niedojrzałe i zachowujące się dziecinnie. Lubią tańczyć, szczególnie na zewnątrz, w dużych grupach. Zdarza im się siłować.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Prolog

_ Książę Leśnych Elfów, Louis Tomlinson, stoi nieruchomo i wpatruje się zmrużonymi oczami w zarys odległych Gór Szarych. W momencie krótszym niż jakikolwiek elf byłby w stanie mrugnąć, ściąga zawieszony na jego plecach łuk, napina cięciwę i wypuszcza strzałę, trafiając dokładnie w krtań tropiącego nazgula, widocznego jedynie w postaci kropki. _

Taki jest. Zimny, tajemniczy, niepozorny - ale precyzyjny i pewny swego. Musi taki być, odkąd jego ojciec zmarł i zostawił go jako jedynego następcę tronu. Aktualnie władczynią jest jego matka, Johannah, ale wdowa wzbudza zbyt duże zainteresowanie innych elfich królestw, których władcy chcą za pomocą ożenku przywłaszczyć sobie Leśne Królestwo. Louis nigdy nie chciał być królem, ale jego matka zdecydowała o abdykacji w najbliższą rocznicę urodzin i przekazaniu mu korony. 

Problem leżał w tym, że mieszkańcy lasu Athel Loren nie widzieli w młodym Tomlinsonie swojego przyszłego króla. Był o wiele niższy niż wszyscy przedstawiciele jego rasy, co nie wzbudzało respektu poddanych. I choć bali się spojrzeć prosto w jego zimne, niebieskie oczy, to książę nie był głuchy na szemranie za swoimi plecami. Jego ojciec zwykł mawiać, że to po prostu zawiść - Louis był najlepszym łucznikiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział świat i to bez fizycznych predyspozycji. Jednak młody elf czuł, że musi coś udowodnić swoim przyszłym poddanym, aby faktycznie móc ich nazywać swoimi poddanymi. Pragnął osiągnąć to wszelkimi kosztami, nie bał się śmierci. 

_ Louisowi nie drga nawet powieka, kiedy w powietrzu rozlega się wrzask zabitego stworzenia. Przekrzywia delikatnie głowę, a wiatr smaga jego jasnymi włosami. Opuszcza łuk i obserwuje uważnie niebo, nasłuchując. Zdaje się, że to pojedynczy nazgul. Pojedynczy, ale na pewno nie zbłądzony. Ktoś je wysyła do patrolowania terenu Leśnego Królestwa.  _


	4. Rozdział I

Młody druid gwałtownie zatrzymuje swojego wierzchowca. Wybitnie niezadowolona klacz prycha i potrząsa łbem, ale wystarczy zaledwie maleńka iskierka, by się uspokoiła. Harry Styles opuszcza siodło i rozgląda się czujnie wokół. Przysłania oczy dłonią, długo wpatrując się w horyzont. Ktoś zestrzelił właśnie skrzydlatą bestię. Poprawia futrzany kaptur, postanawiając odpocząć. Puszcza wierzchowca luzem, nie rozsiodłowując go jednak, po czym siada pod rozłożystym dębem. Bierze głęboki oddech i sięga w głąb siebie, dotykając złoża energii i kreśląc kilka prostych run, wznosi delikatną niczym pajęczyna barierę. Dopiero wtedy rozluźnia się odrobinę i pozwala myślom płynąć. Co prawda wyczułby niebezpieczeństwo poprzez swoje niespotykane połączenie z Ziemią, ale w końcu przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Sięga po manierkę z wodą, przy okazji studiując zniszczoną mapę. Jeszcze dwa dni drogi i powinien znaleźć się na południowym brzegu lasu Loren. Nie zaszkodzi zażyć trochę odpoczynku. List od królowej Leśnego Królestwa brzmiał poważnie, a klątwa, która dotknęła jedną z jej córek, nie wyglądała na zabawę niedoświadczonego maga. Więcej szczegółów miał poznać dopiero na miejscu.

 

Znudzony Niall opiera brodę o zgiętą w łokciu rękę, wydymając policzki i starając się rozbawić siedzącego naprzeciwko księcia Tomlinsona. Ten tylko unosi brew, nawet na niego nie patrząc, przysłuchując się jedynie słowom Liama, księcia Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. Zignorowany szlachcic układa usta w podkówkę i wzdycha teatralnie. 

W pewnym momencie w komnacie rozlega się pukanie, a po chwili pojawia się sługa, który kłania się nisko.   
\- Druid przybył, o Pani - mówi do Królowej.

\- Przyprowadź go tutaj, Leonardzie - odpowiada Johannah, kiwając głową. 

\- Żartujesz sobie? - prycha Louis, wstając i opierając gwałtownie dłonie o stół, przez co Horan podskakuje i upuszcza ze strachu migdały w miodzie, które chował pod spodem. - Wezwałaś do Lottie jakiegoś szarlatana i jeszcze chcesz dopuścić go do tajnych obrad? 

\- To Harry Styles, najlepszy z najlepszych. - Jay marszczy gniewnie brwi, zła na syna za tak jawne okazanie nieposłuszeństwa przy delegacji z Ulthuan. - Jeśli ktoś może pomóc twojej siostrze, to tylko on. 

W tym samym momencie, w którym kończy zdanie, do sali zostaje wprowadzony Harry. Przesuwa spojrzeniem bez wyrazu po twarzach obecnych, zatrzymując je na Jay. Skłania lekko głowę.   
\- Królowo.

\- Witaj, Harry. - Kobieta uśmiecha się delikatnie i wstaje, by uścisnąć jego rękę. - Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się pomóc mojej rodzinie. 

\- Jakbyś nie machnęła workiem diamentów, to w życiu byś go tu nie zobaczyła - stwierdza Louis, siadając z powrotem na swoim miejscu. 

Styles zupełnie go ignoruje, nie zaszczycając nawet jednym spojrzeniem.   
\- Muszę dowiedzieć się więcej o tej klątwie. Dopiero wtedy stwierdzę, czy będę w stanie pomóc twojej rodzinie.

\- Tak, oczywiście - zgadza się Johannah. - Zaprowadzę cię do mojej córki, a po drodze wszystko wyjaśnię. Książę, Niall, wybaczycie mi…? Myślę, że równie dobrze możecie ustalić wszystko z Louisem, w przeciwieństwie do mnie zna się na strategii.

Harry potwierdza skinieniem głowy. Zanim odwraca się by podążyć za Jay, przeszywa Louisa spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby chciał zajrzeć w głąb niego.

Młody Tomlinson marszczy brwi, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Nigdy nie ufał druidom, ale ten jest wyjątkowo dziwny. 

Zupełnie niespeszony brunet wpatruje się w niego przez kolejne sekundy. Na jego twarzy i dłoniach pojawiają się cienkie linie, żarzące się delikatnym zielonym blaskiem. Uśmiecha się jednym kącikiem i linie znikają. Odwraca się, podążając za Królową.

Louis zaciska mocno szczękę, nie przyznając się przed samym sobą, że druid wzbudza w nim lekki niepokój. Sam nie wie czemu… To nie tak, że to pierwszy druid, z jakim książę ma rzekomą przyjemność, ani nawet jego wygląd nie jest czymś niecodziennym w Bretonni, po prostu Tomlinson nie jest pewien, czego Styles od niego chce. Postanawia, że podczas jego pobytu w Athel Loren będzie spędzał swoje dnie pośród drzew, wracając do zamku jedynie na noc, o ile w ogóle. Lepiej unikać niepotrzebnych komplikacji. 

 

Harry zostaje zaprowadzony do komnaty z księżniczką. Niemal od razu zaniepokojony marszczy brwi.   
\- Coś blokuje magię - mówi. - Czy miała jakąś styczność z czarnoksiężnikami albo należącymi do nich przedmiotami? - pyta. - Czarownicy? Nekromanci?

\- W Loren kryje się mnóstwo ciemnej magii, - przyznaje Jay, głaszcząc czoło córki pogrążonej w niespokojnym śnie - ale zawsze chroniłam przed nią moje dzieci. Żadna z moich córek właściwie nie opuszcza terenu pałacu, nie są takie jak mój pierworodny. Cokolwiek zaszkodziło Charlotte, nie pochodzi z naszego świata. 

\- Czarna magia nigdy nie dotyka sama z siebie - mówi zamyślony. - Coś musiało ją przyciągnąć. Standardowa magia na nic się tu nie zda. Czy mogę postawić kilka run? Mogą zostawić ślady w kamieniu - informuje.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, jestem przede wszystkim matką, dopiero potem królową. - Kobieta przenosi na niego zdesperowane spojrzenie. - Możesz zburzyć nawet połowę pałacu, jeśli istnieje jakakolwiek szansa, by jej pomóc. 

\- Zobaczymy... - mówi. - Czy mogę prosić o kilka przedmiotów i roślin? - Dotyka ścian, wysyłając swoją magię, ale nie dostaje kompletnie nic.

\- Oczywiście. - Johannah wstaje i zaprasza do komnaty czekającego na zewnątrz sługę. - Leonardzie, dostarcz Harry’emu wszystko, o co cię poprosi. 

Harry kiwa głową.   
\- Potrzebuję kory dębu, sosnowych szyszek, liści brzozy i kwiatów śnieżynki. Przydadzą się też owoce jałowca i igły ze świerku - wymienia. - Do tego kreda i węgiel. W miarę możliwości proszę o niezbliżanie się do tego skrzydła zamku i nie przerywanie mi.

Służący niemal upuszcza pióro, gdy wyciąga je pośpiesznie z kieszeni swojej szaty wraz z kawałkiem pergaminu i zapisuje wszelkie życzenia druida. 

\- Oczywiście, działaj. Poproszę wszystkich o uszanowanie twojej pracy. - Królowa kiwa głową i wychodzi z komnaty. 

Harry ściąga futrzany płaszcz i podwija rękawy szaty. Czekając na potrzebne materiały, przygotowuje się, nakładając bariery i oczyszczając podłogę w miejscach, w których chce postawić runy. Kiedy pojawia się sługa z naręczem przedmiotów, o które prosił, posyła mu oszczędny uśmiech i zabiera się do przygotowania rytuału.

 

Louis ignoruje prośbę swojej matki i zaraz po zakończeniu obrad z Elfami Wysokiego Rodu, stanowczo rusza w stronę komnaty swojej młodszej siostry. Nie pozwoli na to, by jakiś podejrzany druid został z nią bez nadzoru.

 

Runy, które narysował druid, wypalają ogromne dziury w podłodze, ale dają mu ogólne pojęcie, co mogło się stać. Ociera pot perlący mu się na czole. Powinien zrobić przerwę. Powinien. Traci niesamowicie dużo energii na walkę z czarną magią, która mami i zwodzi jego runy, ale udaje mu się wygrać. Pieprzony amulet na jej szyi! Musiała go dostać od jednego z nekromantów! Wyciąga po niego rękę, ale ten parzy jego palce. Klnie szpetnie i wysyła w jego stronę magię. Jego żyły zapalają się na zielono, a z gardła dziewczyny wydobywa się krzyk. Zaciska mocno palce na błyskotce, ignorując ból i wysyłając ostatnią wiązkę, zrywa go z jej szyi. Zaraz potem opada na nią, tracąc przytomność.

 

Kiedy książę Tomlinson wchodzi gwałtownie do komnaty swej młodszej siostry, zaniepokojony dobiegającymi stamtąd krzykami dziewczyny, widzi przygniatającego ją do łóżka druida. Mruży wściekle oczy i podchodzi do nich szybko, ściągając z niej o wiele większego elfa jednym, stanowczym pociągnięciem. Nie rozumie, jak jego matka mogła zostawić bezbronną dziewczynę na pastwę tego zdemoralizowanego druida. 

Głowa Harry’ego bezwładnie opada na jego ramię. Mężczyzna jest nieprzytomny.

Skonfundowany Louis marszczy brwi, ale kiedy widzi, że jego wystraszona siostra jest w pełni ubrana, rozumie, że mylnie ocenił sytuację. Delikatnie układa bezwładnego druida na łóżku i wzywa sługę, by zajął się i nim, i jego siostrą. 

 

Harry budzi się kilkanaście godzin później z gardłem wysuszonym na wiór i piaskiem pod powiekami. Jest tak słaby, że nie może nawet unieść ręki.   
\- Wody... - chrypi.

Trzy głowy skupione nad mapą Nowego Świata w komnacie księcia Leśnych Elfów unoszą się na dźwięk jego głosu. Louis kiwa głową na Horana, a ten wzdycha i wstaje, by nalać druidowi wody z karafki. Przykłada ostrożnie kielich do jego ust, pozwalając, by ciecz spłynęła do jego gardła. Książę Liam i Louis ponownie nachylają się nad mapą. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo niebezpieczna będzie ta trasa, dopóki zaoszczędzi nam to czasu - kwituje Tomlinson, stukając palcem w Mroczną Puszczę. - Las to moje naturalne środowisko, przeprowadzę nas. 

\- Lou, to zbyt niebezpieczne! - protestuje Liam. - Musielibyśmy mieć kogoś, kto zna się na magii!   
\- Co z dziewczyną? - przerywa im Harry, bezcelowo wpatrując się w sufit. Nie ma nawet siły skupiać się na ich rozmowie, nie dość, że wyczerpało go samo kreślenie run, to jeszcze ten nekromancki znak.

\- Czemu nie zwerbujemy tego tu? - podsuwa Niall, odkładając kielich i poprawiając poduszkę, na której leży Styles, po czym mu odpowiada: - Ma traumę, ale poza tym nic jej już nie dolega; królowa jest ci dozgonnie wdzięczna. 

\- Nialler! - syczy Liam. - To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się wydaje!   
\- Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać - mówi druid, próbując się podnieść. - Była w posiadaniu rzadkiego, w dodatku zakazanego przedmiotu.

\- Tego? - Blondwłosy książę podchodzi do swojego własnego łoża i unosi na wysokość jego wzroku zabezpieczony, rozbity na pół amulet. 

\- Zawsze tylko  _ Nialler _ … - mamrocze parabatai księcia Payne’a, odsuwając się i zgarniając z biurka Louisa misę z poziomkami. 

\- Masz w ogóle pojęcie co to jest? - pyta Harry, z trudem unosząc się na łokciach i z ciekawością rozglądając po komnacie.

\- Jakiś czarnomagiczny amulet? - Tomlinson unosi brew, odrzucając pudełko z odrazą. - Mama dostała to jako podarek, a Lottie postanowiła go sobie przywłaszczyć. 

\- Czarnomagiczny amulet! - prycha pogardliwie Styles. - Oczywiście, czego się spodziewałem. - Krzywi się z niesmakiem i z powrotem opada na posłanie, gdy sama próba podniesienia się zabiera tę resztkę energii, którą udaje mu się odzyskać.

\- Och, wybacz, iż jestem tylko prostym elfem i nie rozumiem spraw większych ode mnie - drwi Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Nie wszyscy zajmują się magią. Niektórzy nauczyli się polegać tylko na sobie. 

\- Polegać tylko na sobie... Żyjąc w społeczności, w której zawsze można się do kogoś zwrócić. W której można się skupić tylko na sobie, bez ciągłego oglądania się za siebie, bo inni pilnują twoich pleców. Przynależąc gdzieś i posiadając miejsce, do którego można wrócić, które można nazwać domem - kpi. - Jasne. Myślałem, że wiecie chociaż tak podstawowe rzeczy, by rozpoznać zagrożenie. Szczególnie w pałacu. To było Oko Nieumarłego.   
Liam ze świstem wciąga powietrze.

\- Społeczność Leśnego Królestwa różni się od tej Wysokiego Rodu. - Książę Tomlinson zaciska szczękę. - Wiem, czym jest Oko Nieumarłego, choć jego wygląd jest niepozorny i mnie zmylił. To oznacza, że miałem rację, ktoś czyha na nasze królestwo… Liam, Niall, wyruszamy jutro z samego rana, nie ma na co czekać. 

\- Louis, powtarzam, nie wiemy nic o magii! - protestuje Liam po raz kolejny. - Nie rozpoznaliśmy nawet Oka Nieumarłego, co będzie, jak spotka nas coś jeszcze gorszego?!

\- Więc co, zamierzasz tu siedzieć i trząść portkami, Payne? - irytuje się Louis. - W porządku, zostań tutaj pod pretekstem chronienia królestwa. Poradzimy sobie z Niallem. 

\- Weźmy ze sobą druida - proponuje, wyłamując palce i spoglądając niepewnie na leżącego na łóżku mężczyznę.

\- Nie ufam mu. - Książę kręci głową. - Jasne, wyruszy z nami, jeśli mu zapłacimy, ale co jeśli zaczniemy na nim polegać, a on nagle zniknie? 

\- Nie chcę pieniędzy - prycha Styles. - I nie potrafię się teleportować.

\- Tym bardziej nie zaufam komuś, kto nie ma w tej wyprawie żadnego celu. - Tomlinson mruży oczy. - Nie jesteś poddanym żadnego z nas, nie lubisz nas, nie chcesz zapłaty. 

\- Zagrożenie ze strony Mrocznych Elfów jest wystarczającą motywacją - mówi.

\- Druid walczący o lepsze jutro? - drwi Louis. 

\- Louis! Chce nam pomóc, dlaczego mamy nie skorzystać?

\- Jesteś taki naiwny, Liam - parska książę. - Ale w porządku, niech wyruszy z nami. Tylko żeby potem nie było, że nie uprzedzałem. 

\- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, młody książę... - mówi z westchnieniem Harry, unosząc się i sięgając po kielich.   
\- Pomogę ci! - oferuje Liam, otrzymując w zamian wdzięczny uśmiech.

\- Och, widzę, że zyskałem swojego osobistego duchowego przewodnika. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się kpiąco, po czym kręci głową i wraca do mapy, wyciągając zza ucha pióro i kreśląc nim trasę. 

\- Niektórzy byliby zachwyceni, ale nie jestem nim i nigdy nie pretendowałem do bycia czyimkolwiek przewodnikiem duchowym, jak to nazwałeś. - Upija łyk wody z kielicha podanego mu przez Liama.

\- No tak, miej pretensje do mnie, że polegam tylko na sobie, a sam unikaj jakichkolwiek, nawet mentorskich relacji. - Louis posyła mu zblazowany uśmiech i stawia x na Wzgórzu Leochita.

\- Lou, tam żyją wampiry - próbuje się wtrącić Niall. 

\- Nie wiem wystarczająco by być czyimkolwiek mentorem - mówi z przekąsem Styles.   
\- W końcu ktoś skromny! - Liam patrzy znacząco na Louisa. Jest zachwycony nowym towarzyszem.

\- Fałszywa skromność cnotą dzisiejszego świata! - rzuca leśny książę, trzepocząc rzęsami i uśmiechając się na pokaz, po czym na jego twarz wraca standardowy, chłodny wyraz. - A teraz moglibyście łaskawie stąd wyjść? Muszę się przebrać.

Harry tylko kręci głową.   
\- Wciąż jest mnóstwo rzeczy, których nie rozumiem. Magia jest właśnie czymś takim. Mogę z niej korzystać, czerpać z jej zasobów, ale nie wiem do końca dlaczego. Czy chodzi o moje umiejętności, czy o coś innego? - tłumaczy. - Nie próbuję być skromny, tylko znam granice swoich możliwości.   
\- Dasz radę wstać? - pyta Liam, przerywając mu.   
\- Pomożesz mi? - prosi, podnosząc się z pomocą księcia.

\- Wiecie, gdzie są drzwi - mruczy Tomlinson, wciskając mapę w ręce Nialla i odwracając się do swojej szafy. - Zapoznajcie się z tym i przygotujcie na podróż, o świcie ruszamy. Mam nadzieję, że zdążycie się zregenerować, niepotrzebni nam towarzysze opóźniający tempo. 

Żyły Harry’ego rozświetlają się na zielono.   
\- Mógłbyś chociaż okazać trochę wdzięczności za pomoc twojej siostrze! - syczy rozeźlony i wspierając się na Liamie, wychodzi z komnaty.

Louis unosi brwi, przerzucając swoje tuniki. Wiedział, że druid nie jest tak do końca bezinteresowny. 

\- Nie przejmuj się, Louis bywa chłodny, ale wszyscy są ci wdzięczni za pomoc księżniczce - mówi Liam, wspierając go.   
\- Dziękuję, ale wiem, co o mnie mówią. - Kręci głową. - Nie będę was opóźniać, przysięgam. Muszę tylko odpocząć, zużyłem prawie całą magię...   
\- W porządku, wskażę ci miejsce i przyślę kogoś do ciebie. - Prowadzi go do wolnej  komnaty, by mógł odpocząć.

  
  
Następnego dnia Harry w swoim podróżnym płaszczu z futrem czeka na wszystkich już przed świtem, kreśląc runy na dziedzińcu. Jego żyły świecą jasnym blaskiem w szarówce poranka, a korona spleciona z kwiatów, liści i ziół na jego włosach szeleści łagodnie.

Książę Tomlinson wyłania się prosto z lasu, prowadząc ze sobą Eme, jego przyjaciela jelenia. Wąskie, różowe usta jak zwykle są zaciśnięte, niebieskie oczy niemalże przezroczyste pod wpływem głęboko zaszytego w nim chłodu, a jasne włosy ułożone niedbale, zapewne jedynie poprzez przeczesanie dłonią. Odziany jest w brązowy, skórzany płaszcz; przez jego plecy przewieszony jest łuk i kołczan ze strzałami. Idzie do przodu stanowczo, choć lekko, tak jak mają to w zwyczaju Leśne Elfy, nie chcąc być słyszane. Mruży nieznacznie oczy, dostrzegając sylwetkę druida, odprawiającego jakiś rytuał na dziedzińcu. Jego długie, ciemne włosy zaplecione są w warkocz, co w połączeniu z koroną i świecącymi żyłami daje widok całkiem wart podziwiania. 

Harry podnosi głowę, dostrzegając księcia. Zmazuje runy i kiwa mu głową.

\- To runy ochronne? - Louis zdąża rozpoznać jeden ze znaków, zbliżając się do niego wraz z Eme podążającym za nim niczym wierny rumak. 

\- Nie tylko. - Wzrusza ramionami. Jeleń podchodzi do niego, trącając go nosem. - Hej! - chichocze, głaszcząc jego chrapy.

\- Na długo zadziałają? Nie chciałbym zostawiać mamy i sióstr bez żadnego zabezpieczenia. - Leśny Elf kręci głową na spoufalanie się Emego z druidem. - Oczywiście, że od razu cię uwielbia… 

\- Wszystko zależy od mocy tego, który będzie chciał je złamać. Powinny wytrzymać do momentu, w którym je zdejmę. - Harry głaszcze jelenia. - Wyczuwa ode mnie magię ziemi.

\- To dobrze. - Tomlinson kiwa głową, drapiąc się odruchowo po schowanym pod płaszczem tatuażu jelenia na ramieniu. - To nie jest zwykły jeleń, to mój zwierzęcy bliźniak. Urodził się dokładnie wtedy, co ja, towarzyszy mi od zawsze. 

\- To niesamowite. - Harry patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Zdarza się niezwykle rzadko... Musiałeś spędzać w lesie dużo czasu, skoro udało ci się zbliżyć do jego matki.

\- To las jest moim domem, nie pałac. - Książę kiwa głową na zamek. - Lepiej się czuję wśród zwierząt niż elfów. Czasem zastanawiam się, czy to nie ja jestem elfim bliźniakiem Emego, urodzonym przypadkowo nie wśród tego gatunku, co trzeba. 

Harry uśmiecha się łagodnie.   
\- Las jest też moim domem. Nie mam innego.

Louis patrzy na niego nieco bardziej rozumiejącym wzrokiem i przytakuje w milczeniu, kiedy z pałacu wybiegają trzy małe, dziewczęce postaci wraz z Niallem, a za nimi podąża kręcąca głową z pełnym miłości uśmiechem królowa, trzymająca Charlotte za rękę, z księciem Paynem po jej drugiej stronie. 

Jeleń chowa się nieufnie za druidem, kiedy najmniejsza z elfich dziewczynek wpada w swojego brata, przyczepiając się kurczowo jego nóg i wołając z pretensją: - Niall mówił, że chciałeś uciec bez pożegnania!

Harry skłania lekko głowę przed królową i pozwala Eme odejść. Dyskretnie też odsuwa się, dając im trochę prywatności. Dołącza do niego Liam.   
\- W porządku? Odpocząłeś?   
\- Tak, dziękuję. Twój napar z wierzby bardzo mi pomógł.

\- ...Harry? - wtrąca się w ich rozmowę najstarsza z królewskich córek, stając niepewnie przed druidem i wyłamując nerwowo palce. - Chciałam ci podziękować… 

Ten tylko uśmiecha się i dotyka jej ramienia.   
\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. Bądź ostrożna.

W oczach księżniczki błyszczą łzy, więc szybko pochyla głowę, by to ukryć. Szepcze: - Ja tylko… Gdzieś się zagubiłam, W całym naszym bogactwie i we władzy. Liczyły się dla mnie tylko błyskotki i piękno. 

\- Nie przejmuj się, każdy się może pogubić, najważniejsze, żeby wrócić i starać się już nie popełnić błędu. - Sięga do kieszeni i wręcza jej łańcuszek z malutką, delikatnie zdobioną runą pomyślności. - Ta błyskotka będzie cię chronić.

\- Dziękuję - mamrocze cicho dziewczyna i ujmuje jego dłonie w swoje, ocierając łzy i uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jesteś naprawdę dobrą istotą… Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz swoje szczęście i dom. 

\- Chciałbym... - wzdycha melancholijnie. Liam kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach w pocieszającym geście.   
\- Czas na nas - mówi.   
Harry kiwa głową i gwiżdże na palcach, przywołując swoją klacz.

Niall próbuje pogłaskać Emego, ale za każdym razem, gdy zbliża rękę, jeleń chce go ugryźć. 

\- Odpuść - chichocze Felicite. - Pozwala się dotykać tylko Louisowi. 

\- Przywieź nam coś! - żąda Phoebe, ciągnąc brata za rękaw. 

\- Wystarczy, że przywieziesz siebie w całości - mówi królowa z uśmiechem i przyciąga czoło syna, by go ucałować, a kiedy ten przewraca czule oczami, śmieje się i podchodzi do młodego druida, wyciągając z szaty bogato zdobioną, skórzaną księgę. - Harry. Wiedziałam, że nie będziesz chciał żadnych pieniędzy, jednak należy ci się coś za pomoc mojej rodzinie. To stara księga, zawierająca tajniki naszej magii, magii Leśnych Elfów. Nasz ród dawno temu od tego odszedł, nawet nie potrafimy rozszyfrować jej treści. Nasi wielcy magowie odeszli już dawno temu. Ufam, że ty zrobisz z tego pożytek i może przywrócisz naszą magię do życia. 

Harry patrzy na nią rozszerzonymi oczyma.   
\- Nie mogę jej przyjąć! - protestuje.   
\- Możesz! - mówi Liam. - Ich magowie i tak nie mogą jej odczytać.   
Harry chwyta księgę drżącymi rękami. Jego klacz trąca jego ramię.

\- Jesteś odrobinę nadgorliwy jak na coś, co nie dotyczy twojego królestwa, prawda, Payne? - Książę Tomlinson mruży podejrzliwie oczy i podchodzi do nich, odbierając księgę z rąk druida. - Masz rację, nie możesz jej przyjąć, Styles. Możesz ją pożyczać w mojej obecności. I tylko w mojej, Payne. 

Harry posyła mu zimne spojrzenie i odwraca się na pięcie, wskakując na konia, spinając jego boki i gwałtownie ruszając w stronę lasu.   
\- Louis! - Payne patrzy na niego ze złością.

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie! - Johannah zaciska gniewnie szczękę. - Dopóki nie abdykuję, to ja decyduję o takich sprawach, a nie ty. Chyba się zapomniałeś. 

\- Dobrze,  _ królowo _ \- syczy Leśny Elf, wsuwając księgę do swojej torby. - Oddam mu ją później. A ty, Payne, mógłbyś łaskawie nie wtrącać się w sprawy mojego królestwa? Nie obchodzi mnie, jak bardzo chcesz wejść w jego tyłek, są sprawy, w których nie masz prawa głosu. 

\- Nie chcę mu wejść w tyłek! - burzy się Liam. - Po prostu... uważam, że jesteś uprzedzony do Harry’ego.

\- Też myślę, że odrobinę chcesz wejść w jego tyłek - wtrąca jego parabatai, zasłaniając spiczaste uszy Daisy. 

\- Nie jestem uprzedzony, tylko mu nie ufam. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Znam go od wczoraj, jak mogę mu ufać? 

\- Nialler, ty się lepiej nie odzywaj! - warczy Liam, rumieniąc się. - Zbierajmy się! - Chwyta wodze swojego konia. - Dziękujemy za gościnę, Królowo - zwraca się do matki Louisa, skłaniając głowę. - Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się wkrótce!

\- Zawsze tylko  _ Nialler _ … - mamrocze Horan, wsiadając na swojego białego rumaka. 

\- Uważajcie wszyscy na siebie - prosi Jay, patrząc z niepokojem, jak jej syn dosiada lekko Emego, bez żadnego siodła czy lejcy. 

Liam rusza pierwszy, kierując się między drzewa tam, gdzie ostatni raz widział Harry'ego.

Książę Tomlinson prycha pod nosem na jego zachowanie i wyczuwając chęć konkurencji, puszcza się galopem, wyprzedzając zwinnie Liama. Niall wzdycha głęboko i rusza za nimi, czując się zapomnianym. 

Liam, ku jego niezadowoleniu, szybko zostaje wyprzedzony przez Louisa. Nigdzie też nie ma śladu po Harrym i jest coraz bardziej wściekły, że przez dziecinne zachowanie księcia, druid mógł zrezygnować z podróżowania z nimi. 

  
Pierwszy postój robią dopiero koło południa na niewielkiej, przeciętej strumieniem polanie oddalonej od gościńca. Dopiero tam dołącza do nich druid, ale trzyma się mocno na uboczu.

Eme odłącza się od sprzeczających się o dalszy kierunek książąt, a Horan zajada się szybko psującym prowiantem, który zapakowali, skacząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Jeleń trąca Harry’ego nosem, po czym upuszcza przed nim torbę Louisa. 

Harry głaszcze jego pysk.   
\- Nie powinieneś się oddalać od Lou, Eme - mówi cichym głosem. - Będzie się martwić, tym bardziej, że mnie nie lubi - dodaje z rozgoryczeniem. - I powinieneś oddać mu jego torbę.

\- Nie chce mi się ciebie nawet słuchać, Payne! - irytuje się Tomlinson, odwracając się na pięcie. - Nie masz pojęcia o lesie. Zapytajmy o zdanie kogoś, kto się zna na rzeczy. - Idzie bez zawahania w stronę swojego zwierzęcego towarzysza z zamiarem zapytania Harry’ego, ale przystaje, widząc porzuconą na ziemi torbę. Rzuca jeleniowi karcące spojrzenie. - Ty mały zdrajco. - Podnosi ją i wyciąga z niej księgę, kładąc ją na kolanach druida. - Eme ma rację, jest twoja. Ale chciałbym, żebyś mi coś z niej przekazał, nie możemy kompletnie stracić naszego dziedzictwa.

Harry unosi na niego wzrok.   
\- Nie chcesz przecież, żebym ją miał. - Obserwuje jego twarz. Jest w nim coś, co go przyciąga.

\- Ale królowa chce. - Louis wykrzywia nieznacznie lewy kącik ust, wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Królowa chce wielu rzeczy. - Druid spuszcza wzrok, orientując się, że gapi się na Louisa.

\- Które dostaje, takie jej prawo - prycha książę Leśnych Elfów, opierając się plecami o Eme, tak że jego postać w całej okazałości prezentuje się tuż pod nosem druida. - Tak czy inaczej, mógłbyś powiedzieć Payne’owi, że lepiej kierować się do Naggaroth lasami niż ludzkimi osadami?  _ Ciebie  _ z pewnością posłucha. 

\- Dlaczego miałby? - pyta zaskoczony, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od przesunięcia wzrokiem po sylwetce księcia.

\- Bo jest tobą zauroczony? - odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie Tomlinson, unosząc brwi. - Książątko skoczyłoby prosto w paszczę smoka, gdybyś powiedział, że to najlepsza droga. 

\- Oh... - Styles jest naprawdę zaskoczony. - Ale ja nic nie…

\- Och! - Louis uśmiecha się szerzej na jego zakłopotanie i zakłada ramiona na piersi, uwidoczniając swoje tatuaże. Płaszcz leży porzucony parę metrów dalej, zrobiło się zbyt ciepło. - Czyli Payne nie był nawet brany pod uwagę, biedactwo. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że on może chcieć czegoś więcej. Jest księciem - mówi druid, jakby to było coś oczywistego.

\- Racja, u Elfów Wysokiego Rodu są pod tym względem restrykcyjni - przyznaje Tomlinson, kiwając głową i uśmiecha się, widząc wcale nie tak dyskretnie zerkającego na nich kątem oka księcia. 

\- Nie wiedziałem... Czy on... może mieć jakieś nieprzyjemności przeze mnie? - Eme trąca go żartobliwie.

\- Ta, ale zapewne z chęcią zrzekłby się korony dla związku z tobą. - Louis wzrusza lekceważąco ramionami. 

\- Ale ja jestem druidem, nie mam nic. - Marszczy brwi. - Dlaczego on chce kogoś takiego?

\- Jesteś dla niego fascynujący, jak mniemam - mówi Tomlinson, spoglądając na Liama, który omywa zabłocone buty wodą z manierki. Kręci głową z politowaniem. - Tylko, że fascynacja nie wystarczy. On by cię nie zrozumiał, twojej chęci przebywania w lesie, silnego połączenia z naturą i pragnienia podróżowania. Jest przyzwyczajony do luksusów, bezpiecznego życia w pałacu. I jeśli uważasz nasze królestwo za oszałamiające, to nigdy nie byłeś w Ulthuan.  

\- Liam jest dobry, nie zasługuje na takie życie. - Harry patrzy na księcia krzywiącego się na plamy na swoim płaszczu. - Byłem w Ulthuan, ale las to mój jedyny dom, nie znam innego. Nie potrafię tak żyć - wzdycha. Nawet Louis uważa, że nie jest odpowiedni dla księcia.

\- Może i dobry, ale rozpuszczony - parska Louis, odrywając się od ciała Emego i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jest cały w sierści jelenia. - Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i nasi rodzice załatwiali sprawy, kazali nam się ze sobą bawić. Nigdy nie wychodziło, bo dla Payne’a zabawą była bitwa ołowianych żołnierzy, przeprowadzana w ciepłej i bezpiecznej komnacie, a dla mnie zabawą było ganianie za wiewiórkami, nawet po drzewach, niezależnie od pogody. Kończyło się na tym, że jego rodzice patrzyli na mnie jak na dzikusa, kiedy wracałem cały podrapany i w podartych ubraniach. Ale ja tylko wtedy byłem szczęśliwy. Dusiłem się w bramach zamku. Do tej pory tak mam. A Payne… Spójrz na niego. 

\- Ludzie są różni, a ja nauczyłem się, by nie oceniać. Ty dusisz się w zamku, dla niego mury to synonim bezpieczeństwa. Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz? - Decyduje się zapytać.

\- Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, młody druidzie… - mówi z westchnieniem Tomlinson, naśladując jego ton z poprzedniego dnia, po czym uśmiecha się cwanie i pochyla nad nim, ściągając mu wianek. Zakłada go sobie na głowę, mówiąc: - Dobrze, teraz się skup, Styles, bo za chwilę będziesz musiał to powtórzyć. - Po czym trzepocze rzęsami i rzuca mu powłóczyste spojrzenie, zmieniając głos na głębszy i misterny: - Książę, uważam, że lepiej będzie przeprawić się przez lasy. Nada to naszej wyprawie większej tajemnicy i pozwoli na lepsze ukrycie się przed niechcianymi spojrzeniami. 

\- Im bliżej natury, tym silniejsza jest moja magia, to wystarczy. Też uważam, że lasy są bezpieczniejsze.

\- Więc wyjaśnij to książątku, bo ze mną się kłóci dla zasady, nawet gdy mówię, że niebo jest niebieskie. - Louis przewraca oczami i odchodzi od druida, zapominając o wciąż tkwiącym w jego włosach wianku. Kołysze nieznacznie biodrami, dostosowując się do powolnego tempa Emego i trzymając dłoń na szyi jelenia. 

Harry podąża za nim wzrokiem. Zdecydowanie ten książę jest bardziej interesujący. Zbliża się wolnym krokiem do obozu, akurat, żeby usłyszeć sprzeczającego się Liama i Louisa. Wzdycha.   
\- Liam, uważam, że lasy są bezpieczniejsze. Moja magia jest silniejsza w miejscach, które mają większy kontakt z naturą.

\- Przegłosowane, idziemy leśną trasą! - wtrąca Niall, mając serdecznie dość wysłuchiwania ich bezsensownych kłótni, które przybrały na sile, gdy jego parabatai spostrzegł wianek druida we włosach księcia Leśnych Elfów. 

Harry z ulgą dosiada swojej klaczy i standardowo, stara się trzymać na uboczu.

Tomlinson ze zwycięską miną przewodzi im na swoim potężnym jeleniu, co jakiś czas strasząc księcia, albo i jego kuzyna, jeśli się napatoczy. Tym razem widząc bystrymi oczami czającego się w zaroślach tuż obok Liama małego lisa, krzyczy w udawanym strachu: - Na bogów, Payne, to kitsune! 

\- Gdzie? - Liam rozgląda się ze strachem, zatrzymując konia w miejscu, dopóki nie słyszy śmiechu ze strony Tomlinsona. - Bardzo zabawne!   
Harry podąża za nimi zatopiony w swoich myślach, ignorując ich przekomarzanki i co jakiś czas skanując las magią. W pewnym momencie unosi głowę i czujnie nasłuchuje.   
\- Wszyscy kryć się. - Gwałtownie kieruje wierzchowca w najbliższe zarośla. Pospiesznie się z niego zsuwa i zaczyna kreślić na szybko runy.   
\- O nie, nie dam się znowu nabrać! - mówi Payne z naburmuszoną miną.   
\- KRYJ SIĘ, GŁUPCZE! - syczy Harry, pociągając jego konia za uzdę.

\- Też ich słyszę - szepcze Louis z drzewa obok, podczas gdy Eme i Niall wraz ze swoim koniem leżą płasko na ziemi za bujną roślinnością pod nim. - Ludzie, wielka grupa, uzbrojeni… I jakby coś ciągnęli… Jakby coś się szamotało w klatkach… Łowcy? 

\- Ani drgnijcie! - mówi cicho Harry, kreśląc kolejne runy. - Spróbuję nas ukryć. - Jego żyły rozświetlają się na zielono, a przez korony drzew przetacza się szum.

Oczywiście Horan, jak na zawołanie, zaczyna trząść się jak osika, więc jeleń leśnego księcia przykrywa go i unieruchamia swoim własnym ciałem. 

Tomlinson nieruchomieje, w milczącym skupieniu przeczesując odległy teren swoim bystrym, niebieskim spojrzeniem. 

Harry inkantuje jeszcze jedno zaklęcie i dopiero wtedy kładzie się płasko na ziemi, ukryty za niskimi krzewami jagód. Dokładnie w tym momencie zza załomu wyłania się kolumna jeźdźców.

Louis, nawet sam o tym nie wiedząc, przymyka powieki i bierze głęboki oddech, wtapiając się bardziej w tło. Kiedy otwiera je z powrotem, jest niedostrzegalny na pierwszy rzut oka, a już na pewno słabego, ludzkiego oka. 

\- Clifford, niech mnie, nie wierzę, że udało nam się złapać cholerną syrenę! - rozlega się rechot spośród jeźdźców, którzy ciągną brutalnie między sobą klatkę z uwięzionym w nim, zrezygnowanym, męskim przedstawicielem tego gatunku. 

Harry oblizuje wargi. To okrutne. Ale przecież są w pieprzonym lesie, do cholery! Jeśli Louis mu pomoże, może mógłby... Spogląda w górę na Louisa, czekając na jakiś znak.

Tomlinson przekrzywia delikatnie głowę i w ułamku sekundy trzyma przygotowany łuk wraz ze strzałami. Zerka na druida i przytakuje z poważną miną, po czym napina cięciwę i wypuszcza strzałę za strzałą, a każda z nich tkwi dokładnie w jednej ludzkiej krtani. 

Złożenie zaklęć zajmuje Harry'emu trochę dłużej, ale już po kilku sekundach kolejni łowcy padają pod naporem jego mocy. Wraz z narastającym gniewem na coraz to nowe, wymęczone stworzenia w ciasnych klatkach, przywołuje magię ziemi i wypadając z zarośli, ciska nią w najbliżej stojących ludzi. Wbija się w nich coraz głębiej, dziwnie spokojny o swoje plecy, kryte przez strzały leśnego elfa.

Cała ścieżka to teraz jedno wielkie pole walki, choć po jednej stronie jest tylko dwóch wojowników. Wszędzie rozlegają się krzyki zabijanych łowców i ryki magicznych stworzeń. Najbardziej śmiały spośród jeźdźców zamierza zaatakować druida od tyłu, ale kończy przybity za szyję do drzewa, dwoma strzałami. Przerażony Niall patrzy w zdumieniu na swojego dziecięcego towarzysza zabaw, który zamienił się w morderczy posąg, podczas gdy jego parabatai prawdopodobnie zemdlał w krzakach obok. 

Harry przebija się już niemal na sam koniec kolumny, gdy zostaje raniony w ramię. Wściekłość, napędzana dodatkowo adrenaliną sprawia, że uwalnia w stronę pozostałych łowców zdecydowanie większą dawkę energii niż potrzeba. Szybko skanuje teren i uśmiecha się lekko. Udało się! Podchodzi do najbliższej klatki wypełnionej driadami, patrzącymi na niego nieufnie.   
\- Liam, Niall, Louis?! - woła. - Możecie mi pomóc?!

Dość szybko leśny książę do niego dołącza, patrząc na chronione przed magią pręty ze wściekłością. Za nim podążają Eme i roztrzęsiony Horan. 

\- To niesprawiedliwe..! - sapie Elf Wysokiego Rodu, rozglądając się z bólem po wszystkich zapełnionych klatkach. 

\- Mogę spróbować nakreślić na prętach runy, ale to zajmie wieki. - Harry rozgląda się po wszystkich tych klatkach. - Macie jakiś pomysł? - pyta zrezygnowany, wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać po głowie malutką wróżkę, trzymającą kurczowo nogę dorosłej. Łamie mu się serce na myśl, co ci łowcy chcieli zrobić z tymi stworzeniami.

\- Dajcie mi spróbować… - mamrocze Louis, mrużąc oczy i przyklękając przed zamknięciem klatki. Wkłada do środka jedną ze swoich strzał, poruszając nią chwilę, dopóki nie słyszy satysfakcjonującego trzasku otwarcia drzwi. 

\- Jesteś geniuszem! - mówi zachwycony druid. - Niall? Sprawdź, czy nie znajdziesz przy żadnym z ciał kluczy - proponuje, wyciągając rękę po strzałę.

Tomlinson podaje mu jedną, wstając i kierując się od razu do syreny, którą zobaczył jako pierwszą. Otwiera jego klatkę, podczas gdy Horan przeszukuje martwych łowców. 

\- Książę Leśnych Elfów. - Uśmiecha się słabo wykończone stworzenie. 

\- Luke… - szepcze zielonooki zmiennokształtny, uwięziony w klatce naprzeciwko. - Błagam, zanieście go szybko do wody, on jest umierający..! 

Harry bezskutecznie grzebie w zamku klatki z centaurami. Jest w tym beznadziejny. Ociera pot z czoła.   
\- Lou? Zaniosę go do strumienia, ty zajmij się klatkami. - Łapie wyciągnięte ramię księcia.

Louis kręci głową, odsuwając się od klatki i przechodząc do tej ze zmiennokształtnym. 

\- Niech jego ukochany go zaniesie, ty mi jesteś potrzebny tutaj - mówi, wypuszczając chłopaka, który ściska jego dłonie z wdzięcznością i dopada do syreny, biorąc go w swoje ramiona i puszczając się biegiem w głąb lasu. 

\- Mam klucze! - Niall niemalże potyka się o swoje własne nogi, biegnąc w ich stronę i wymachując pękiem mosiężnych kluczy. 

\- Cudownie, zacznij otwierać klatki! - poleca Styles, samemu próbując otworzyć jedną strzałą. Louisowi bez większych problemów udaje się uwolnić kolejne stworzenia. Pojawia się również niesamowicie blady Liam. Harry odrzuca warkocz na plecy i podchodzi do kolejnej klatki. Zamiera na kilka sekund, przykładając dłoń do ust. Wpatruje się w migoczącą, białą sierść poranionego jednorożca.    
\- Biedactwo... - szepcze, patrząc w ciemne oczy stworzenia. Z namaszczeniem wyciąga rękę, niepewnie, delikatnie dotykając pyska. Jest niemal porażony miękkością sierści.

Leśny książę wypuszcza nimfy, uzyskując szereg podziękowań i zapewnień, że będzie świetnym królem, podczas gdy książę Payne rzuca mu spojrzenia spode łba, kręcąc się między trójką swoich towarzyszy i nie mogąc odnaleźć się w sytuacji. 

\- Cholera - klnie jego parabatai, otwierając klatkę z praktycznie nieprzytomnym krasnoludem. - Dlaczego oni to robią?! My byliśmy tu pierwsi! 

Harry kompletnie ignoruje towarzyszy, wpatrując się w jednorożca. Czuje irracjonalną złość. Pamięta, że gdy był nastolatkiem, spędził kilka lat na szukaniu ich. Myślał, że jego połączenie z Matką Naturą mu w tym pomoże, wszak jednorożce były niemal uosobieniem magii ziemi, ale jego poszukiwania spełzły na niczym, a łowcy, zwykli ludzie, trzymali właśnie jednego w klatce. Mogli dostać za niego niemal równowartość całego królestwa! Przez chwilę ma ochotę związać stworzenie i zabrać ze sobą, ale wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Jak najwolniej potrafi, otwiera zamek klatki i otwiera drzwi. Wyciąga rękę, by jeszcze raz dotknąć jego sierści. Nie powinien. Cholera, wie o tym, ale nie może się powstrzymać. Kiedy jednorożec wstaje i sam ostrożnie wsuwa chrapy w jego dłoń, ma ochotę się rozpłakać.   
\- Idź maleńki, jesteś już wolny... - szepcze urzeczony, ale ten patrzy tylko na niego.   
Liam łapie wzrokiem Harry’ego i pociąga Louisa za ramię.   
\- Patrz!

Tomlinson ignoruje księcia, a jego spojrzenie łagodnieje, gdy zbliża się do jednorożca, zafascynowany pięknem widoku przed sobą. Eme stąpa delikatnie za nim, naturalnie chcąc pomóc magicznemu zwierzęciu. Leśny Elf, nie chcąc spłoszyć tego rzadkiego stworzenia, dotyka pleców druida, mamrocząc: - Jestem pewien, że podczas wertowania naszej magicznej księgi natknąłem się na rysunek jednorożca… Może jest tam jakieś zaklęcie uzdrawiające? Sprawdź, w dawnych czasach było ich więcej i były blisko z naszym rodem. 

\- Całe życie marzyłem o tej chwili - mówi cicho Harry. - Nie chcę pozwolić mu odejść, ale wiem, że nie mogę go ze sobą związać. - Kręci głową i spogląda prosząco na Louisa. - Podasz mi księgę? - Nie może się zmusić do odejścia.

\- Jasne. - Leśny książę rzuca jeszcze jedno powłóczyste spojrzenie stworzeniu, po czym zanurza się w zaroślach, poszukując torby druida. 

Eme tymczasem opiera się o bok jednorożca, chcąc być blisko niego. 

Harry ma ochotę płakać. Głaszcze pysk zwierzęcia, nie mając odwagi sięgnąć dalej. Z trudem odrywa się od niego, gdy Louis przynosi mu księgę. Wertuje strony w poszukiwaniu tej z zaklęciem uzdrawiającym dla jednorożca. Kiedy w końcu na nią natrafia, aż otwiera szerzej oczy. Tekst jest po staroelficku, a runy tak misterne i skomplikowane, że ma obawy, czy będzie w stanie je odtworzyć.   
\- Zajmijcie się resztą stworzeń - prosi, ściągając płaszcz i podwijając rękawy. Linie na jego ciele zapalają się na zielono.

Tomlinson kiwa głową i wydaje niezbyt skomplikowane polecenia Elfom Wysokiego Rodu, sam przykucając przy nie mającym siły się podnieść krasnoludzie. 

\- Nieźle cię urządzili, co, druhu? - wzdycha, wyciągając ze swojej torby apteczkę i opatrując go w miarę możliwości, podczas gdy Niall stara się wypuścić z klatki syczącą na niego banshee, a książę Payne zostaje próbuje opędzić się od chmary chochlików, ostatecznie potykając się o niewielkiego szczurołaka i lądując twarzą w krzakach. 

Harry w skupieniu kreśli runy, mamrocząc pod nosem inkantacje. Rytuał jest niesamowicie trudny i skomplikowany, ale nie narzeka, mimo ciągłej konieczności ocierania potu z czoła. Kończy, kiedy niemal wszystkie stworzenia zostają już wypuszczone. Przysiada na piętach, wpatrując się w misterne rysunki przed sobą. Chwyta księgę i po raz kolejny upewnia się, czy idealnie odwzorował runy. Bierze głęboki oddech i zaczyna rytuał.

\- Też mogę z wami iść? - pyta podekscytowany skrzat, drepcząc za Louisem krok w krok, gdy ten pomaga kolejnym stworzeniom. 

\- Star, nie - wzdycha Tomlinson, kręcąc głową. - To zbyt niebezpieczne…

\- Ale Panie, dla niego to też zbyt niebezpieczne, a jakoś tu jest! - Urażony skrzat wskazuje palcem na księcia Payne’a, który wmasowywuje maść we własne otarcia, obserwując druida i nie dbając o potrzebujące pomocy stworzenia. - Ja nie będę takim balastem, obiecuję! 

Parabatai księcia maskuje śmiech kaszlem, otwierając ostatnią klatkę, z uwięzionym w niej wodnikiem. 

Liam spogląda urażony na skrzata.   
\- Wcale nie jestem balastem! - Zaplata ręce na piersi. Ma zamiar dodać coś jeszcze, ale przerywa im skrzek Eme. Jednorożec stoi o własnych siłach, potrząsając łbem i ocierając bok o jelenia, a blady druid powoli staje na nogi.

\- Udało się… - Leśny książę wypuszcza ciche pufnięcie, po czym uśmiecha się i podąża w ich stronę. Klepie Eme po szyi, chwaląc go: - Dobry chłopiec, pomogłeś Harry’emu, tak? 

\- Uspokajał go. - Druid chwali jelenia, podziwiając jednorożca. - Czyż nie jest piękny? - pyta sam siebie, obserwując jak ten staje dęba i po chwili kopie tylnymi kończynami.

\- Tak, jest - przyznaje Louis, odruchowo zerkając kątem oka na druida w rozczochranym warkoczu. Chce coś dodać, kiedy jednorożec podchodzi do niego ostrożnie i przygląda się uważnie wiankowi, o którym książę zapomniał, że cały czas ma go na głowie. - Och, wianek? - pyta zaskoczony zwierzę, wyciągając go ze swoich włosów i układając delikatnie na grzywie jednorożca. - Masz rację, tobie pasuje lepiej. 

Harry chichocze, chłonąc prawdopodobnie ostatnie chwile z przepięknym zwierzęciem. Powinni już ruszać w drogę. Jednorożec podchodzi do druida, skubiąc jego włosy. Ten się śmieje, zaplatając dłonie w mieniącą się grzywę.

\- To co, wyruszamy teraz, tak? - upewnia się skrzat, patrząc to na Nialla, to na dwójkę ze zwierzętami, celowo omijając wzrokiem księcia Wysokiego Rodu. - Druid z jednorożcem, a Star z Panem i jeleniem? I jeszcze panicz Horan i bezużyteczny książę?

\- O nie, Star zostaje. - Tomlinson kręci głową na upór skrzata. 

Harry nie zwraca uwagi na skrzata, ciesząc się jednorożcem.   
\- No już, leć, maleńki, już jest w porządku.   
Zwierzę potrząsa łbem, patrząc na niego. Do Harry’ego zaczyna docierać, co to oznacza, ale wciąż nie może w to uwierzyć. To przecież jednorożec, jego marzenie. Coś ściska go za serce.   
\- Chcesz... iść ze mną? - pyta, a koń nadstawia pysk do głaskania. - Lou? - Nie daje się porwać obezwładniającej radości. Jeszcze nie. To nic nie znaczy.

\- Hm? - Leśny książę podchodzi do niego, przesuwając delikatnie dłonią po boku białego stworzenia. 

\- Mogę... go zatrzymać? - pyta, krzywiąc się w myślach na wydźwięk tego pytania. Oczywiście, że nie, wie o tym!

\- Nie widzę przeszkód. Pomogłeś mu, przywiązał się do ciebie. - Louis wzrusza lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się, gdy Eme zazdrośnie przysuwa się z powrotem do boku stworzenia. - A Eme przywiązał się do niego, powinien iść z nami. Będzie bezpieczniejszy. Tylko wiesz, jak to jest z takimi istotami, prawda? Może cię wybrał na swojego towarzysza, ale to nie oznacza, że pewnego dnia nie odejdzie, jeśli uzna, że to odpowiednia pora. 

\- Nie wiem, czy pozwoliłbym mu odejść - mamrocze, pocierając białą sierść.

\- Rozumiem. - Tomlinson przytakuje głową, pocierając podobnym gestem sierść jelenia. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby ten jednorożec pozwolił tak samo odejść tobie, więc. 

\- Wiesz, że to zakazane, prawda? Przetrzymywanie jednorożca - wyrzuca z siebie.

\- Wiesz, że jestem księciem, prawda? - Louis zerka na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. - Jeden podpis i ty będziesz miał na to międzynarodowe pozwolenie. Choć nie nazwałbym tego przetrzymywaniem, on chce z tobą iść. 

\- I naprawdę uważasz, że to będzie w porządku? - Uśmiecha się, klepiąc bok szyi stworzenia. To potrząsa głową, trącając go, jakby mówiło  _ wreszcie _ !   
\- Śliczny! - mówi z zachwytem Liam, wyciągając rękę, ale koń podrzuca głowę, cofając się gwałtownie.

\- Jest w porządku, dopóki nie zamkniesz go w królewskich stajniach i będziesz go wystawiać na pokaz - prycha pogardliwie leśny książę, wyrwany z magicznej bańki, w której znajdował się tylko on, druid i ich zwierzęcy towarzysze. Rzuca Payne’owi niechętne spojrzenie i odchodzi do jego parabatai, który próbuje odczepić od swojej nogi zdesperowanego, by z nimi wyruszyć, skrzata. Eme patrzy rozdartym wzrokiem między jednorożcem a Louisem, jednak w końcu podąża za elfem. 

Harry przeczesuje jeszcze grzywę wierzchowca, urzeczony oglądając kolorowe iskierki w jej włosiu.   
\- Iskra... Tak, to do ciebie pasuje. - Idzie przemówić do rozsądku skrzatowi i zdecydować, co zrobić z dotychczasowym wierzchowcem.

\- Stara to nie obchodzi, Star jedzie z jego Panem - płacze skrzat, wdrapując się po nodze jelenia i chowając się w torbie księcia. 

\- Chryste. - Niall unosi wysoko brwi. - Jest naprawdę… zdeterminowany, tak to ujmę. 

Nadąsany Liam tymczasem siedzi na swoim rumaku, pożyczonym z Leśnego Królestwa, a Tomlinson obserwuje go z namysłem, pijąc wodę ze swojej manierki, po czym uśmiecha się złośliwie lewym kącikiem ust. Ma spory wpływ na zwierzęta z Athel Loren, a już tym bardziej na te z pałacu. Łapie spojrzenie karego konia i podnosi szybko brwi na niego, pstrykając subtelnie palcami. Zwierzę natychmiastowo staje dębem, zrzucając księcia Wysokiego Rodu z siodła i biegnąc galopem w drogę powrotną do królestwa, razem z całym jego bagażem. Louis zaciska usta, powstrzymując śmiech. 

\- Lou, daj mu jakiś skrawek ubrania - poleca Harry, powstrzymując chichot, ale mimo wszystko podchodzi do Liama. - Wszystko w porządku, książę?

\- Pan nie ma ubrań, Star wszystko zje! - grozi skrzat z torby, a parabatai księcia zgina się wpół ze śmiechu obok. 

\- To najlepszy dzień mojego życia - śmieje się, ocierając łzy. 

\- Oprócz urażonej dumy? - Tomlinson unosi złośliwie brwi, podchodząc do księcia. - Myślę, że nic mu nie jest. Zwierzęta trzeba szanować, Payne. 

\- Nic nie zrobiłem! - protestuje ten. - Nie mam teraz konia! Na czym pojadę?! - biadoli.   
Harry natomiast podchodzi do torby księcia i zaczyna rozmawiać z ukrytym w niej Starem.

\- Cóż… - Louis rozgląda się w udawanym zastanowieniu po terenie. - Możemy wziąć cię w jednej z tych klatek. 

Star wychyla się z torby, patrząc na księcia.   
\- Cóż, możesz wziąć mojego konia, skoro mam teraz Iskrę - oferuje Harry, patrząc jak Liam otrzepuje się z błota i liści.

\- A czy Star może teleportować się do zamku Pana i tam na niego czekać? - prosi po namyśle skrzat.

\- Może - wzdycha Tomlinson, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem i nachylając się do skrzata. - Po prostu mogłaby ci się stać krzywda podczas podróży, nie chcę cię mieć na sumieniu. 

\- Star będzie najlepszym książęcym skrzatem! - obiecuje stworzenie i znika. Louis parska i chce odłożyć manierkę do torby, ale spostrzega, że…

\- Zabrał mi wszystkie ubrania! Jasna cholera!

\- Oh! - Harry patrzy na niego zmartwiony. - Jestem pewien, że Niall, albo Liam coś ci pożyczą?   
\- Ale... - zaczyna Liam, ale zamyka się po spojrzeniu od druida. - Tak, jasne.

\- Będą pewnie trochę za duże, - zaczyna Niall, lustrując księcia wzrokiem - ale pożyczę ci moje ubrania, nie ma problemu.

\- Dzięki, Niall - mówi grobowym tonem Tomlinson, przeszukując torbę dla pewności. - Ale to nie ma większego sensu, potrzebuję moich leśnych ubrań, żeby czuć się komfortowo. Zgaduję, że będę musiał sobie jakoś poradzić tylko z tymi. 

\- Mogę złożyć kilka run, żeby błoto się do nich nie przyczepiało - oferuje druid, przesuwając wzrokiem po jego sylwetce.

\- Bardzo proszę - wzdycha Louis, zamykając ze zrezygnowaniem torbę i wskakując na jelenia, po czym mamrocze pod nosem, bo przecież książę Payne także został przez niego pozbawiony osobistych rzeczy: - Cholerna karma… 

\- To co, ruszamy, a wieczorem postój? - pyta Horan, kiedy wszyscy za przykładem leśnego księcia dosiadają swoich rumaków. 

Harry wyraźnie się waha przed wejściem na grzbiet jednorożca, ale widząc jak ten pochyla głowę, chwyta się grzywy i wskakuje na niego. Niemal od razu czuje rozpierające go szczęście. Jednorożec puszcza się galopem, z łatwością wyprzedzając towarzyszy i wysuwając się na prowadzenie. Teraz muszą tylko dotrzeć do stolicy przed zmrokiem.


	5. Rozdział II

Wieczorem docierają do Brionne, z godzinnym opóźnieniem, gdyż książę Payne nie do końca mógł się dogadać z koniem druida. Rozbijają obóz na obrzeżach miasta; Niall z Louisem rozpalają ognisko, Harry przygotowuje potrawkę z mięsa królika i jakichś roślin, a Liam siedzi na ściętym pniaku, czekając, aż wszystko będzie gotowe, i prowadząc rozmowę ze Stylesem. Po zjedzeniu ciepłego posiłku każdy zajmuje się własnymi sprawami: Horan je jeszcze więcej, Payne usypia, Styles studiuje księgę, a Tomlinson wymyka się do pobliskiego jeziora. Ściąga swoje ubrania i przepiera je wodą, po czym układa je na dużym kamieniu do wyschnięcia i wchodzi do wody, chcąc się wykąpać. Zamyka powieki i wchodzi pod mały wodospad, pozwalając, by woda spływała po nim razem z kurzem i potem. Przesuwa dłonią po swojej grzywce, wytrzepując z niej resztki pozostałe po druidzkim wianku. Światło księżyca pada na jego postać, uwidoczniając jasną postać leśnego księcia na tle jeziora. 

Harry zamiera, wpatrując się w Louisa jak urzeczony. Podążył za nim, chcąc o coś zapytać i kompletnie nie spodziewał się, że ten będzie się obmywał. Kryje się za drzewem, nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

Książę przejeżdża dłonią w dół swojego ciała, uchylając powoli powieki. Trzepocze pomału mokrymi rzęsami, a blask księżyca odbija się w jego oczach. 

Styles chłonie widok całym sobą. Uświadamia sobie, że go pragnie, jest twardy.

Louis oblizuje usta i odchyla głowę do tyłu, po czym zgrabnym gestem odwraca się i zanurza pod wodą. 

Harry odwraca wzrok i zsuwa się po drzewie. Sięga do swojego penisa ze łzami w oczach. Cholera jasna! Pożąda księcia Leśnych Elfów!

Tomlinson co jakiś czas wynurza się spod tafli jeziora, by złapać oddech, po czym znika pod nią powrotem. Mija trochę czasu, zanim wynurza się ostatecznie z wody. Podąża do brzegu z naturalną godnością i sensualnością, ukazując swoje zgrabne ciało coraz bardziej. 

Druid dochodzi we własną dłoń, zagryzając wargi i starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków.

Książę potrząsa swoimi blond włosami, otrzepując z nich resztki wody i zmierza do kamienia, zgarniając swoje ubrania. Strużki wody wciąż spływają po wyżłobieniach na jego plecach. Przerzuca ubrania na drugi kamień i siada na tym, na którym one się znajdowały, czekając, aż wyschnie. Wyciąga zgrabne nogi i odchyla głowę do tyłu, przymykając powieki. Uśmiecha się leciutko, słysząc przytłumione szlochy druida. Wiedział od początku, że za nim podąża; przed jego czujnymi uszami nikt nie mógł się ukryć. 

Harry uspokaja oddech i niepostrzeżenie wraca do obozu. Poczucie winy zżera go od środka. Właśnie zrobił sobie dobrze, patrząc na księcia. Czuje się tak brudny, że nie chce nawet podchodzić do jednorożca. Siada z dala od obozu, w cieniu drzew.

 

Godzinę później Louis wraca, już ubrany. Mijając kryjówkę Stylesa, odszukuje wzrokiem jego zielone tęczówki i uśmiecha się do niego, przystając przy jednym z drzew i opierając się o nie plecami i zgiętą w kolanie nogą. 

\- Nie możemy spać? - rzuca, chwytając zębami swoją górną wargę. 

Harry kręci przecząco głową, nie patrząc na niego i mocniej wciskając się plecami w drzewo, o które się opiera.

\- Są lepsze…  _ sposoby _ na wykorzystanie czasu - mruczy Tomlinson, podchodząc do niego i układając ręce po obu jego bokach. Druid nie ma jak uciec. Patrzy na niego niemal z paniką w oczach i przełyka ślinę.   
\- C.co masz na myśli?

\- Rozkosz - śmieje się książę, przygryzając jego ucho. - Taki duży druid, a nie wie, jak się bawią dorośli? 

Harry podskakuje i odsuwa go na odległość wyciągniętych ramion.    
\- Ja... wiem, ale... nie mam z kim, nie chcę - plącze się.

\- A ze mną? - Louis czerpie niezdrową satysfakcję z wyprowadzania druida z równowagi. - Nie chciałbyś? 

Harry rumieni się niemal po same cebulki włosów.   
\- Jesteś przecież księciem... ja... ty... nie.

\- Księciem, nie księżniczką - przypomina mu Tomlinson, sunąc dłonią po jego torsie w górę i rzucając mu kuszące, niewinne spojrzenia spod rzęs. - Nie proponuję ci też małżeństwa, tylko… trochę rozrywki. 

Przez ciało druida przechodzi wyraźny dreszcz. Rozchyla usta, patrząc na Louisa zamglonym spojrzeniem.

\- Pozwoliłbyś, żebym zrobił z tobą wszystko, prawda? - chichocze drwiąco książę, igrając palcami wokół jego krocza. - Pragniesz mnie. 

\- T.tak - potwierdza Styles, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Tak? - Na usta Louisa wpływa usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech. - Nawet nie zaprzeczasz? Chcesz mnie mieć? 

\- Chcę... przecież wiesz, po co mam zaprzeczać? - Druid próbuje się wysunąć z jego dłoni.

\- Hej. - Tomlinson zatrzymuje go; jego oczy ciemnieją, a rysy twarzy wyostrzają się. To on tu kontroluje sytuację, druid musi to wiedzieć. - Myślisz, że gdzie się wybierasz? Nie skończyłem z tobą rozmawiać. 

\- Czego jeszcze chcesz? - pyta nieco opryskliwie Harry. Mógłby użyć magii, ale podoba mu się ta gierka.

\- Posłuszeństwa - syczy książę, popychając go głębiej między drzewa. 

Harry zupełnie się tego nie spodziewa. Cofa się, potykając o wystający korzeń. Upada na ściółkę. Okej, to mu się nie podoba.

Louis pochyla się nad nim i przewraca go na brzuch jednym pociągnięciem. Mimo niepozornej postury jest silny. Siada na nim okrakiem i chwyta go za warkocz, przyciągając go do siebie, by spojrzał w jego gniewne, ale wciąż chłodne, niebieskie tęczówki. 

Harry patrzy mu w oczy z wyzwaniem, zaciskając wargi.   
\- Myślisz, że siła to najlepsze rozwiązanie?

\- Cóż, to nie tak, że jakoś szczególnie protestujesz, - Tomlinson mruży oczy, szepcząc mu do ucha: - Panie  _ Zróbmy sobie dobrze, podglądając księcia _ . 

Harry rumieni się.  _ Więc jednak wiedział! _   
\- Zwykła reakcja organizmu! - broni się.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, druidzie. - Uśmiecha się krzywo Louis, zjeżdżając dłonią w dół i bez wahania zdzierając z niego spodnie. - To nie będzie nam potrzebne. 

Harry unosi biodra, ułatwiając mu. Czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej, odwracając wzrok.

Tomlinson kręci głową i rozpina swoje własne spodnie, by odrzucić je tuż pod nos Harry’ego. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, wsuwa się w niego zdecydowanym ruchem. 

Harry zagryza wargi, by nie jęknąć, ale mimowolnie się zaciska.   
\- Powoli!

\- Och, zbezcześciłem druidzkie sanktuarium? - drwi książę, jednak za drugim razem wsuwa się w niego ostrożniej. Trzepocze powiekami, czując przyjemne ciepło zaciskających się na nim mięśni.  

\- Nie istnieje dla ciebie żadne sakrum? - wzdycha cicho Styles, układając się wygodniej.

\- Może i teraz istnieje - mamrocze praktycznie niesłyszalnie Louis, wyciągając ramiona po obu stronach głowy druida i unosząc się nad nim w stałym rytmie. 

Harry odchyla głowę w tył, gdy ten pociąga za warkocz. Wzdycha, czując ciepło w podbrzuszu. Nie spodziewał się, że straci dziewictwo w taki sposób.

Tomlinson liże go po uchu, zanurzając się w nim raz za razem. Przejeżdża dłonią po jego szyi w intymnym geście. 

\- Nnn, blisko - szepcze brunet, wychodząc mu biodrami naprzeciw.

Książę przyśpiesza tempo, chcąc doprowadzić ich na szczyt. Wypuszcza sapnięcie w ucho druida, czując kumulujące się ciepło w jądrach. 

Harry na oślep szuka jego dłoni. Potrzebuje jeszcze tylko kilku pchnięć, by dojść nietkniętym.

Louis nieruchomieje, dochodząc we wnętrzu Stylesa. Mimowolnie na niego opada, niemalże połykając swój język, by powstrzymać upokarzający jęk przyjemności. 

Druid nie ma z tym problemu, pojękując cicho.

\- Zwykła reakcja organizmu, co? - dyszy Tomlinson.

\- Tak. - Uparcie twierdzi Harry. Jest przyjemnie rozluźniony.

\- To dobrze. - Książę zsuwa się z niego i kładzie obok, wpatrując w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Między koronami drzewa pada na nich blask księżyca. 

Styles czuje chłodny powiew na ciele i przechodzi go dreszcz. W dodatku sperma wypływa z jego dziurki, ale jest zbyt rozleniwiony, żeby sięgnąć po swoje spodnie. Patrzy na Louisa.

Tomlinson przymyka delikatnie powieki, delektując się powiewem wiatru na twarzy. Wdycha zapach, zapach lasu i zbliżenia, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem. 

Harry przysuwa się do niego, po prostu przy nim leżąc i rozkoszując się lasem.

Książę otwiera oczy i zerka na niego, po czym wzdycha i wplata palce w jego włosy, rozplątując warkocz. Kocha naturę, a druid ma całkiem śliczną twarz, która wygląda jeszcze lepiej z rozczochranymi lokami naokoło. 

Ten zwija się przy nim, mrucząc z zachwytu na dłoń w swoich włosach. Panuje między nimi komfortowa cisza, Louis jest delikatny, a wokół nich grają świerszcze. Harry po raz pierwszy czuje, że odnalazł właściwe miejsce.

W pewnym momencie dłoń księcia przestaje się poruszać, a jego głowa opada na bok, gdy zasypia. Rozchyla lekko usta, wypuszczając miarowe oddechy, idealnie zlewające się z odgłosami natury, zupełnie, jakby był częścią lasu. 

Harry składa pocałunek na jego czole i niedbale podciąga spodnie. Poprawia też płaszcz Louisa. Kreśli niedbale kilka run i zasypia z głową na jego piersi.

 

Tomlinson budzi się na dźwięk cichego parskania nad uchem. Marszczy brwi i trzepocze powiekami, wyganiając z organizmu resztki snu. Spostrzega stojących nad nim Eme i Iskrę, gdzie ta druga patrzy na niego z pretensją, a jeleń z zadowoleniem. Louis ziewa, przewracając oczami, gdy orientuje się, że ciężar na jego piersi to wtulony w niego druid. Jest pewien, że jednorożec wie, co robił w nocy z jego  _ niewiastą _ . 

\- Harry, wstawaj. - Dźga go palcem w policzek. - Twój jednorożec jest na mnie zły. 

\- Nie teraz... - mamrocze Styles, wtulając się w niego.

Książę chce odpowiedzieć, ale nie robi tego, słysząc głosy dobiegające z obozu. 

\- Podejrzane, że tak nagle zniknęli… - mówi Niall. - Ich rzeczy zostały. 

\- Powinniśmy ruszać - mówi niezadowolony druid, podnosząc się powoli.

\- O nie, powrót do marudzącego Książątka… - jęczy Tomlinson, przysłaniając oczy ramieniem w geście załamania. 

\- Jesteś uprzedzony, Lou... - mówi, podnosząc się i krzywiąc na ból w tylnej części ciała.

\- Tak jak on do mnie - parska Louis, opuszczając rękę w zaskoczeniu, gdy Iskra rzuca w niego z pogardą jego spodniami. 

Harry chichocze.    
\- Dlaczego nie możecie po prostu być zgodni? - wzdycha. Przenosi wzrok na jednorożca i nagle zamiera. Wczoraj oddał się Louisowi... Co jeśli już nie będzie mógł na niej jeździć? Przecież tylko dziewice mogą dosiadać jednorożców, prawda? Blednie, przełykając ciężko ślinę.

\- Już się ubieram, cnotko… - mamrocze książę, skacząc na jednej nodze i wciągając na siebie spodnie. Prawie traci równowagę, ale opiera się o zwierzę dłonią. Te tylko parska i trąca go nosem. - No już, przepraszam! Nie gniewaj się na mnie, twój druid nie narzeka. 

Harry podnosi się, krzywiąc się nieco i powoli podchodzi do Iskry. Wyciąga dłoń, a ta prycha i odsuwa się. Druid ma wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Więc jednak to prawda, bezpowrotnie stracił swojego wierzchowca. Po chwili jednak, kiedy praktycznie zaczyna płakać, ta wsuwa pysk w jego dłoń.   
\- Iskra! - Przytula ją z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy. - Wystraszyłaś mnie!

\- Jest bardzo humorzasta - zauważa Tomlinson, obserwując jednorożca zmrużonymi oczami. - Jakby była ciężarna… 

\- Ty też jesteś - burczy, głaszcząc białą sierść.

\- Hej! - oburza się Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Nawet jeśli, to taka specyfika szlachetnych istot. 

\- Szlachetnych! - parska. Wsuwa nos w grzywę Iskry. - Myślałem, że już nie będę mógł na niej jeździć…

\- Tak,  _ szlachetnych  _ istot - mówi z naciskiem leśny książę - na których  _ wciąż możesz jeździć _ , bez obaw. 

\- Chciałbyś, co? - mówi Styles z przekąsem.

\- Ty na pewno byś chciał - śmieje się Tomlinson, klepiąc go w tyłek i odchodząc w stronę obozu, pstrykając palcami na Eme, na co jeleń podąża wiernie za nim. 

\- Hej! - oburza się Harry, a jednorożec trąca go nosem. - Chciałbym, ma rację - mówi pod nosem i podąża za nim w stronę obozu, odrobinę dziwnie.

\- Och, byliście razem? - Horan otwiera usta w zdumieniu, patrząc jak po uśmiechniętym księciu z lasu wyłania się druid. 

\- Patrolowaliśmy teren i takie tam. - Szczerzy się Louis, puszczając oczko księciu Wysokiego Rodu. 

Liam nabiera wody w usta, obrzucając Louisa nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.    
\- Ruszajmy, już mamy poślizg - mówi, łapiąc lejce i chcąc zgrabnie wskoczyć na konia, ale ten daje krok w bok, przez co Payne się przewraca, z jedną nogą wciąż w strzemieniu.

\- Ciekawe, skąd ten poślizg - kpi leśny książę, wskakując zwinnie i z zadowolonym uśmiechem na swojego jelenia, podczas gdy Niall zaczyna niekontrolowanie rechotać, nie mogąc się uspokoić. 

Harry wdrapuje się na Iskrę z jej małą pomocą. Krzywi się na ból w tylnej części ciała.

\- W porządku? - pyta Tomlinson druida, przygryzając policzek, by powstrzymać znaczący uśmiech. 

\- Tak - burczy. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji, nie ma mowy!

\- To dobrze, bo niedługo zjeżdżamy z traktu na nierówny teren - informuje Louis, kręcąc głową i ruszając naprzód. 

Harry zagryza tylko wargi. Jakoś da sobie radę i będzie dobrze, prawda?   
  
Nie jest. Kilka godzin później Harry ma dosyć, mimo że Iskra stara się stąpać ostrożnie. Dzielnie ignoruje zaczepki Louisa i nagabującego go Liama. Czemu nie mogą mu dać spokoju?!

\- Louis - zaczyna Niall, strzepując z podbródka okruszki lembasa. 

\- Mhm? - Książę nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi, zajęty piorunowaniem wzrokiem Payne’a, gdy ten podchodzi zbyt blisko druida. 

\- Trzeba będzie uzupełnić zapasy w pobliskiej osadzie. 

\- Ta, jasne… - mamrocze lekceważąco Tomlinson, ale po chwili słowa do niego docierają i prostuje się, patrząc niedowierzająco na blondwłosego elfa. - Jak to uzupełnić zapasy? Jesteśmy w podróży dopiero drugi dzień i jedliśmy tylko dwa razy! 

\- Oops? - Horan uśmiecha się przepraszająco. 

Tymczasem Liam usilnie stara się zagadać Harry'ego, który marzy tylko o tym, żeby się zamknął.   
\- Uważam, że postój to dobry pomysł - mówi poważnym tonem, prostując się w siodle i pociągając za lejce, przez co jego koń podrywa głowę i w efekcie Payne dostaje w nos. - Harry wygląda, jakby potrzebował odpoczynku.   
\- Twój nos bardziej - burczy druid. - Nic mi nie jest! - warczy, kiedy wszystkie spojrzenia skupiają się na nim.

\- O nie - protestuje Louis. - Ty, Książątko, nie będziesz odpoczywać. Załatwisz nam jedzenie. Druid niech robi, co mu się podoba, a ja znajdę jakąś znachorkę, żeby zmniejszyła Niallowi żołądek. 

\- … - Parabatai księcia patrzy na leśnego elfa w zdumieniu. - Najgorsze jest to, że nie jestem pewien, czy sobie żartujesz… 

\- Będziemy mu wydzielać racje żywnościowe - proponuje Harry.

\- Dobra myśl. - Tomlinson kiwa głową w zgodzie. - Ale wciąż to Książątko organizuje nasz prowiant, niechże się w końcu do czegoś przyda. 

\- Robię bardzo wiele rzeczy, Louis! - protestuje Liam. - To ty jesteś wiecznie niezadowolony i obrażony na cały świat. Nie dziwię się, że poddani cię nie lubią i nie chcą, żebyś to ty objął tron!   
\- Liam! - warczy Harry. - Swoje personalne uprzedzenia zachowaj dla siebie!

\- Oczywiście, bo  _ ty _ będziesz świetnym, ukochanym królem. - Leśny książę uśmiecha się spokojnie, a w jego oczach czai się coś dziwnego, przez co Niall przełyka głośno ślinę. - Takim, który w razie ataku mdleje w krzakach, zamiast walczyć o swoje królestwo. Ale dobrze. W porządku. Od teraz to ty dowodzisz tą wyprawą. 

\- W porządku! - krzyczy Payne. - Przynajmniej nikt nie wątpi, że będę dobrym królem.   
Druid zatrzymuje gwałtownie swojego wierzchowca.   
\- Nie jadę dalej.

\- O nie! - lamentuje parabatai księcia Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. - Nie zostawiaj mnie z nimi! 

\- Nie będę się narażał pod niepewnym przywództwem.

Louis nie odzywa się ani słowem, wpatruje się tylko w głąb lasu nieobecnym spojrzeniem. 

\- I co teraz,  _ dobry królu _ ? - jęczy sfrustrowany Horan, patrząc z wyrzutem na swojego parabatai. 

\- Yyy... Do najbliższej osady, uzupełnimy zapasy, a później zdecyduję.   
Harry dotyka ramienia Louisa.   
\- Hej, w porządku?

\- Tak. - Tomlinson nie unosi na niego wzroku, wciąż wpatrując się nieruchomo w las. Eme spuszcza łeb ku ziemi, jako jedyny będąc w stanie odszyfrować emocje leśnego księcia. 

\- Przecież to dokładnie to, co zarządził Louis! Zaraz ci walnę! - Gdzieś z tyłu dobiega ich krzyk Nialla.  

Iskra trąca nosem Louisa. Harry wzdycha, wiedząc, że ten się do niczego nie przyzna. Przyciąga go do miękkiego pocałunku.   
\- Zrobimy postój?

Louis otwiera szeroko swoje jasnoniebieskie oczy, zaskoczony gestem druida. Coś zaczyna trzepotać mu w żołądku, jakby książę połknął stado motyli. Patrzy w zielone tęczówki z niezrozumieniem. Czyżby Styles go… lubił?  _ Dlaczego?  _

\- Cóż, to nie ja tu jestem teraz przywódcą. - Wzrusza ramionami po chwili, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał normalnie. 

\- Podróżuję z tobą, ty tu rządzisz. - Posyła mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. - Ale naprawdę muszę odpocząć od grzbietu Iskry…

\- A jednak. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia lekko uśmiech, po czym kiwa głową w punkt, w który się wcześniej wpatrywał. - Tam jest niewielka rzeka, widziałem przemykającego wodnika. 

\- Przejdziemy się? - proponuje z nadzieją. Ma nadzieję, że chociaż trochę poprawił Lou humor.

\- Ucieczka? - Louis kręci głową, po czym zsuwa się z jelenia i dyga przed druidem, wystawiając rękę w dworskim geście. - W takim razie z chęcią potowarzyszę pięknej damie. 

Harry przyjmuje dłoń i zsuwa się z grzbietu wierzchowca, wzdychając z ulgą. Przytula się do niego na parę chwil i wciąż trzymając jego dłoń, pociąga go w stronę strumienia.

Leśny książę uśmiecha się pod nosem i podąża z druidem, nie zwracając uwagi na obserwujące ich dwie pary oczu Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. 

\- A niech mnie… - gwiżdże za nimi Niall. 

 

Harry szybko nakłada kilka run i obmywa w strumieniu twarz. Wzdycha z ulgą i zabiera się do zdejmowania butów i spodni. Musi zmyć z siebie zaschniętą spermę.

Tomlinson tymczasem siedzi na brzegu rzeki, z nogawkami podwiniętymi aż po kolana i łydkami zanurzonymi w wodzie. Macha nimi odrobinę bezmyślnie, przyglądając się rozpierzchającym się pod wpływem ruchu kolorowym rybom. 

Po dokładnym umyciu się, Styles siada obok niego i opiera głowę o jego ramię.   
\- Co teraz? - Spogląda na niego w górę.

\- O co pytasz? - Louis zerka w dół i odgarnia mokry kosmyk loków z czoła druida. 

\- Gdzie teraz idziemy?

\- Tam, gdzie Książątko nas poprowadzi. - Uśmiecha się krzywo Tomlinson, opuszczając rękę. 

\- Pieprzę to książątko - warczy zły. - Idę z TOBĄ, rozumiesz?

\- Hej… - Louis obejmuje go jednym ramieniem i przytula lekko do siebie. - Nie powinniśmy się od nich odłączać; po pierwsze nie poradzą sobie sami, a po drugie ktoś ich wytropi i wyda się, że zmierzamy do Naggaroth. 

\- Eh, masz rację. - Bezsensownie rozpryskuje wodę wokół siebie. - Ale nie mam zamiaru słuchać Liama.

\- Nie jesteś do niego czasem uprzedzony? - Tomlinson masuje go lekko po ramieniu, unosząc brwi i uśmiechając się. - Nie musisz się buntować tylko dlatego, że mi coś powiedział. 

\- Nie jestem jeszcze aż tak zaślepiony! - prycha. - Po prostu nie uważam go za dobrego stratega.

\-  _ Jeszcze _ \- drażni się z nim książę, wstając i szturchając go łokciem, po czym zaczyna wchodzić w głąb rzeki. - Cóż, niektórzy są dobrymi królami, a niektórzy powinni pozostać przy roli stratega. Ostatecznie i tak nie będzie wiedział, co robić, więc po kłótniach i tak będzie powtarzał moje komendy i taktyki. 

\- Dlaczego w ogóle chce dowodzić, skoro wie, że nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia?

\- Może nie ma pojęcia, ale ma sympatię poddanych. - Louis uśmiecha się zrezygnowany, wpatrując w widoczny horyzont. - Od reszty możesz mieć doradców, szacunku ludu niczym nie zastąpisz. 

Harry wyłapuje smutek i zrezygnowanie w jego głosie.  _ Więc tu jest jego bolączka. _   
\- Dlatego wyruszyłeś?

\- Trochę tak, trochę nie. - Tomlinson brodzi głębiej w wodę, zaczynając ściągać swoją tunikę. - Zawsze kochałem przygody, to w trasie jest moje miejsce. W zasadzie i tak nie byłbym dobrym królem, nie mogąc usiedzieć w zamku, pomyślałem więc sobie: _ a może i zginę, chroniąc królestwo? Rozwiąże to mój problem i zapewni szacunek, chociaż pośmiertny.  _

\- Nie myślałeś o zrzeczeniu się korony na rzecz jednej z sióstr i wzięciu na siebie roli dowódcy armii? Mógłbyś wtedy spędzać w lesie całe dnie na patrolach.

\- Gdyby Athel Loren nie potrzebowało męskiego króla, moja matka by nie abdykowała. - Książę wzrusza ramionami i zawiesza swoje ubrania o zwisającą gałąź drzewa, po czym zanurza się w wodzie. 

Harry spuszcza głowę. Louis zostanie królem i zapewne ożeni się z jakąś księżniczką ościennego państwa, by zawiązać sojusz. Wiedział o tym od początku. W milczeniu obserwuje księcia.

\- Ale przynajmniej będzie zabawnie. - Louis uśmiecha się leniwie, płynąc na plecach i wystawiając twarz do słońca. - Wyczuwasz te wszystkie skandale, które wywołam? 

\- Które, przesiadując w lesie?

\- Czasem będę musiał pokazać się w cywilizowanym świecie - mruczy Tomlinson, przymykając powieki. - Te wszystkie obowiązki w stylu: królewskie bankiety, zawiązywanie sojuszów, utrzymywanie ciepłych stosunków z Ulthuan… Chryste, jak Liam już zostanie królem, to nie wiem, jak to się uda… W każdym razie, nie spełnię oczekiwań Nowego Świata. Nie dam im królowej, nie dam im kolejnych następców tronu, nie przedłużę rodu. Takie tam. 

\- Jedna z twoich sióstr może mieć męża, który zostanie królem... - mówi cicho, odrzucając na razie myśl, że nie może z nim być.

\- Mhm, ale na razie są zbyt młode na zamążpójście i nie wiadomo, czy ich wybrankowie będą godni korony - wzdycha książę. - Nie będę ich popychał w ustawione małżeństwa tylko dlatego, że korona mi ciąży.

\- Jesteś po prostu zbyt dobry - wzdycha.

Louis otwiera oczy i przewraca się na brzuch, podpływając do brzegu. Opiera się łokciami o trawę przed druidem i próbuje wyczytać coś z jego twarzy. 

\- Co się dzieje w tej twojej kędzierzawej główce, hm? - pyta w końcu, przekrzywiając głowę w zainteresowaniu. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. To nie tak, że książę mu coś obiecywał…

\- No powieedz… - marudzi Tomlinson, kładąc mokrą głowę na jego kolanach. - Ja ci powiedziałem. 

Harry wsuwa dłonie w mokre kosmyki, przeczesując je delikatnie.   
\- Sam zgadłem. Przynajmniej połowę.

\- Czyli tak… - Książę mruży oczy, myśląc intensywnie. - To ma coś wspólnego ze mną? 

\- Nic ci nie powiem, bo zaczniesz się obwiniać i niepotrzebnie.

\- Obwiniać…? - Louis marszczy brwi. - Ale o co chodzi; nie chcesz, żebym był królem czy coś? 

\- Dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? - prycha. - Byłbyś świetnym królem, ale... To nie jest coś, czego pragniesz.

\- Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego pragniemy - stwierdza po prostu Tomlinson. - Na przykład Liam pragnie ciebie, ale tego nie dostanie, racja? 

_ Ja pragnę ciebie, ale też tego nie dostanę _ .   
\- Tak, masz rację. - Nie patrzy na niego.

\- Dlatego trzeba żyć chwilą - dodaje książę. - Brać teraz to, czego potem się nie będzie mogło. Czerpać pełnymi garściami z życia w podróży. 

\- Jesteś księciem, nie filozofem. - Pociąga żartobliwie za kosmyki.

\- Nie psuj mi frajdy. - Louis układa usta w podkówkę. - Pozwól mi chociaż raz w życiu nim nie być. Bo to nie jest coś, co ja wybrałem. To coś, z czym się urodziłem i nie mogę tego zmienić. 

\- Taak... - Harry kiwa głową w zrozumieniu.   
\- Tu na pewno jest gdzieś strumyk! - Dociera do nich głos Liama. - Słyszę tu stru... Ah! - Payne potyka się o korzeń i tracąc równowagę, wpada twarzą do wody.    
Harry unosi brwi.   
\- Gratuluję, znalazłeś.

\- Wszystko byłoby w porządku, Harry, gdyby nie ten nawracający ból głowy - wzdycha głośno Tomlinson. - Och, patrz, znowu się pojawił… 

\- To musi mieć jakiś związek z ciśnieniem - mówi poważnie Styles. - Niektóre rzeczy cisną mocniej, inne mniej... Zdobyliście prowiant?

\- W tak krótkim czasie przejawiacie złośliwą zgodność par, ciężko będzie teraz z wami wytrzymać - psioczy Niall, pomagając wygrzebać się swojemu parabatai. - Tak, zdobyliśmy. Tylko… połowę zjedliśmy. 

\- Lou, wspominałeś coś o tym zmniejszaniu żołądka, pamiętasz?

\- Nie jesteśmy  _ parą  _ \- parska książę, podnosząc swoją głowę z kolan druida i podpływając do miejsca, w którym zostawił ubrania. - I zdecydowanie zmniejszymy ci żołądek, Niall. Albo całkowicie usuniemy. 

Harry milczy, skubiąc rękaw szaty. Nic sobie nie obiecywali, więc czemu czuje się zawiedziony?

\- Tylko nie żołądek! - płacze Horan, odwracając wzrok, gdy leśny książę wypływa na brzeg i się ubiera. 

\- Niall, nie mamy czasu na twój żołądek - wzdycha Louis, po czym przypomina sobie o Liamie. - Chwila… ty miałeś dowodzić, nie? 

\- Tak - mówi dumnie, wykręcając płaszcz z wody. - Myślę, że podążymy głównym gościńcem do Skemblidge, a później... - Marszczy brwi w skupieniu. - Dam wam jeszcze znać.

\-  _ Dasz nam jeszcze znać _ ? - kpi Tomlinson, zapinając swoje skórzane spodnie. - To jest twój sposób dowodzenia? Gdyby coś nas zaatakowało, też byś powiedział: na razie się brońcie, potem  _ dam wam znać _ ? 

\- Głównym gościńcem? Może od razu wyślemu do Naggaroth wiadomość, że do nich zmierzamy? - Krzywi się Harry.   
\- Jak jesteś taki mądry, to wybierz lepszą drogę!   
\- Na pewno musimy pozostać w lasach najdłużej jak się da. Skierujmy się w stronę Asmorth, później na wschód do Nimbliees, okrążmy je całe i odbijmy na północ do puszczy Kopper. - Patrzy na Louisa.

\- Bez okrążania Nimbliees, nie mamy czasu. - Leśny książę zatrzymuje dłoń Nialla z figą zmierzającą prosto do jego ust. - Jeśli skierujemy się na południowy wschód do Safiny i przejdziemy przez nią, będziemy mogli wkroczyć w puszczę Kopper w połowie. 

\- Nie wiem, czy Safina jest bezpiecznym miejscem po ostatnich zamieszkach... Ale możemy spróbować. - Druid kiwa głową.   
\- Hej, ja tu dowodzę! - wcina się Liam.   
\- Chciałeś lepszej drogi, to proszę.

\- Louis zawsze wybiera najniebezpieczniejsze trasy - marudzi Horan. - Chcesz się nas pozbyć po drodze, przyznaj to. 

\- Przyznaję - przytakuje Louis, kiwając głową na księcia Payne’a. - Zwłaszcza jego. 

\- Mogłeś się po prostu nie zgadzać na towarzyszy podróży, ale nie, musiałeś coś udowadniać! - burczy Liam.

\- Akurat nie chodziło tylko o mnie, bo twoje królestwo też jest na celowniku Mrocznych Elfów, a ja nie zamierzam nadstawiać za nie policzka - warczy Tomlinson, rzucając mu chłodne spojrzenie. 

\- Zawsze mogli wysłać kogoś innego - spiera się Liam.

\- Zaufaj mi: wiele bym oddał, by twój ojciec przysłał mi tylko Nialla… - wzdycha leśny książę, przywołując Eme. Po chwili marszczy brwi, przypominając coś sobie i zwraca się do druida: - Jest w porządku? Możesz już jechać czy wolałbyś jeszcze odpocząć? 

Harry niemal zabija go wzrokiem.   
\- Wszystko w porządku.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz. - Louis unosi wysoko brwi na wrogość Stylesa. Nie chciał mu dogryzać, naprawdę się zastanawiał. 

Harry zgarnia swój płaszcz i wsiada na grzbiet Iskry. Zagryza wargi. 

 

Niedługo potem wyruszają. Harry trzyma się blisko ucieszonego Liama, który opowiada mu o wielu rzeczach, które nie interesują go nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Ale przecież Louis jasno określił ich relację.

Leśny książę unosi dumnie głowę i nawet nie patrzy w kierunku tej dwójki. Skoro druid przedkłada towarzystwo Książątka nad jego, niech tak będzie. W nocy i tak przyjdzie do niego. 

Przeczesuje wzrokiem las po jednej i drugiej stronie ścieżki, którą podążają, gdy dobiega go ciche chrupanie. Prostuje się natychmiastowo i odwraca w stronę Nialla, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. 

\- Dostaniesz po tyłku strzałą; miałeś już nie jeść! 

\- Ale to nie ja! - broni się Elf Wysokiego Rodu, pokazując puste ręce. 

Nagle krzaki przed nimi poruszają się i po chwili wyłania się zza nich brzydka, pomarszczona i łysa istota.   
\- To ogr - szepcze Harry do Liama. - Zostawmy go w spokoju i przejedźmy bokiem.   
\- To tylko przygłupia kreatura! - mówi Liam, zsiadając z konia. - Nie będę nadkładał drogi przez jakiegoś głupiego ogra!

Na te słowa stworzenie patrzy prosto w kierunku księcia i krzywi swoje popękane, nieforemne usta. Idzie pomału w jego stronę, ostentacyjnie spluwając po drodze resztkami kostek swojej ofiary. Mija dwójkę z przodu bez żadnego zbędnego spojrzenia. Parabatai księcia przełyka głośno ślinę, a Tomlinson przekrzywia głowę i mruży oczy, przyglądając się kościom. 

\- To chyba jakiegoś wieśniaka - uznaje po chwili. 

\- Harry, co mam zrobić? - pyta strachliwie Payne, chowając się za nim. Iskra ostentacyjnie przesuwa się na bok.   
\- A ostrzegałem... - wzdycha ciężko druid i sięga po magię. Po chwili ogr zostaje unieruchomiony przez oplatającą go winorośl. - A teraz przejedziemy obok.    
Ogr krzywi się i wydaje z siebie bulgoczący dźwięk. Sięga po konar i kiedy książę przejeżdża obok niego, zdziela go nim po głowie.

Louis masuje skroń, załamany głupotą towarzysza podróży. Normalnie by go to bawiło, teraz czuje dziwny ścisk w klatce, gdy druid tak po prostu pomaga księciu, nie karcąc go. Bez żadnego słowa zawraca swojego jelenia, mija jęczącego Payne’a i przystaje przy ogrze, zeskakując na ziemię. 

Harry spogląda na niego, ciekaw, co chce zrobić. Pomaga wdrapać się Liamowi na konia i podaje mu manierkę z wodą.

Leśny książę wyciąga zza cholewki mały sztylet i zaczyna rozcinać pnącza oplatające stworzenie, całkowicie nieprzejęty jego ostrzegawczym warkotem. Kiedy mu się to udaje, patrzy w jego pożółkłe oczy i kłania nieznacznie głowę, przemawiając: - Leśne Królestwo stara się żyć w zgodzie z wszelką inteligentną formą życia, a także stawiać na uczciwy pojedynek, a nie chowanie się za czyimiś plecami. Wybacz zachowanie moich towarzyszy. Należy ci się uczciwa walka wręcz. Możesz zmierzyć się ze mną. 

Ogr mruga ciężko powiekami, patrząc na Louisa w niezrozumieniu.   
\- Po co w ogóle zaczynałeś Li... - wzdycha po raz kolejny druid.

\- Przyjmuję zakłady! - woła Niall, podjeżdżając na swym białym rumaku do swojego parabatai i jego towarzysza. - Leśny książę czy ogr? Gdybyś to ty tam stał, Li, obstawiałbym ogra. 

\- Możesz. Zmierzyć. Się. Ze. Mną. - Tomlinson stara się pokazać na migi stworzeniu o co mu chodzi, strzegąc nerwowo lewym uchem na zdrobnienie użyte przez druida. Oczywiście, że nie był wyjątkowy. Przez chwilkę on był Lou, a kiedy znudził się druidowi, mamy Li. 

Ogr w końcu załapuje o co chodzi, ale bierze tylko swój konar i ciągnie go za sobą w las, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany znokautowaniem Liama.   
\- Chyba mamy szczęście... - mówi Styles.

Louis opuszcza ramiona ze zrezygnowaniem i wzdycha głęboko, po czym zaciska usta, wskakuje z powrotem na jelenia i rusza w całkiem przeciwną stronę. 

\- Hej, a ty dokąd? - woła za nim druid, dosiadając jednorożca i podążając za nim.

\- Wracaj do swojego królewicza - rzuca Tomlinson przez ramię. - Ja muszę od niego psychicznie odpocząć. 

\- Nie jest mój, o co ci chodzi?!

\- Nie wiem, po prostu nie odstępowałeś go ani na krok - śmieje się gorzko książę. - Uznałem, że przerzuciłeś się na lepszego księcia. 

Styles spina rumaka, by zastąpił mu drogę.   
\- Przecież nie jesteśmy razem! 

\- To o to ci tylko chodzi?! - wydziera się wytrącony z równowagi Louis, zatrzymując Eme. - Polujesz na przyszłych królów?! Powiedziałem, że nie jesteśmy razem, to poleciałeś do Książątka?! 

\- CO?! - Harry po prostu nie wierzy. - Masz o mnie tak niskie zdanie? Myślisz, że sypiam z każdym, tak? - Łzy kłują go w oczy. - Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał do mnie jakieś... prawo - wypluwa.

\- Oczywiście, że nie mam! Przecież jesteś  _ wolny i niezależny! _ I wcale się tak nie zachowuję; chciałem zostawić was w spokoju! - piekli się Tomlinson, cofając się gwałtownie i przeskakując jeleniem nad druidem, po czym rzuca przez ramię: - Dołączę do was jutro w południe, pod Asmorth. 

\- Louis! - krzyczy za nim bezskutecznie. Książę nie ma zamiaru wrócić.   
Kiedy w końcu dołącza do swoich towarzyszy, jest już późno, a oni rozłożyli prowizoryczny obóz.   
\- Co się stało, Harry? - pyta zmartwiony Liam, ale Styles kręci przecząco głową. Wspina się na drzewo z dala od ogniska i sięga po księgę, by zająć swoje myśli.

 

Louis tymczasem dociera do najbliższego miasta i wstępuje do tawerny. Musi się jakoś zrelaksować, ta wyprawa niesamowicie go stresuje. Niall jest irytujący, Książątko jeszcze bardziej, a teraz doszła ta cała sprawa z druidem... Zamawia kufel pitnego miodu i rozsiada się wygodnie w kącie sali, wyciągając z torby fajkę i wsypując do niej specjalne zioło. Kiedy otaczają go kłęby halucynogennego dymu, jego nogi obite w wysokie buty spoczywają na krześle naprzeciw, a w jego stronę zmierza cwaniacko uśmiechnięty inkub, wie, że ten odpoczynek dobrze mu zrobi. 


	6. Rozdział III

Kilka minut przed południem Harry, Liam i Niall zbierają się niedaleko bramy głównej miasta. Liam dzierży ich uzupełnione na nowo zapasy, a Niall próbuje się do nich dobrać. Druid natomiast z narzuconym kapturem siedzi skulony nad szyją Iskry, bezmyślnie przeczesując jej włosie.

W pewnym momencie mijają ich dwie, wyraźnie wczorajsze, ale chichoczące nimfy. 

\- Na booogów, ta zabawa wczoraj w tawernie… - Jedna z nich przeciąga się lubieżnie.

\- O tak! - wtóruje jej rudowłosa towarzyszka. - Książę z Athel Loren wie, jak się bawić. 

Harry unosi lekko głowę, zaprzestając ruchów dłoni, ale jego twarz wciąż jest skryta pod kapturem.   
\- Hej! - woła za nimi Liam. - Gdzie teraz jest książę? Wciąż w mieście?

\- A jakże! - Jedna z nich odwraca się i porusza znacząco brwiami. - Zniknął nad ranem z Beko, naszym najzdolniejszym, miejscowym inkubem. Pewnie wciąż jest w jego sypialni. 

Liam dziękuję im, a wtedy tuż obok nich przebiega jednorożec, zmuszając je do uskoczenia z drogi. Zaskoczony spogląda najpierw za nim, a później na Nialla, który wzrusza tylko ramionami.   
\- Kazał na siebie nie czekać.   
\- Pójdę poszukać Louisa - oznajmia książę, marszcząc brwi.  _ Beko, tak? _

 

Louis, owinięty od pasa w dół pościelą, stoi przy małym oknie w kamienicy inkuba i dopala resztkę swojej fajki, przyjemnie rozluźniony. Nagle marszczy brwi, widząc zmierzającego w stronę budynku Liama.

\- Zgubiłeś się, Książątko? - pyta głośno, krzywiąc usta w niezadowoleniu i strzepując popiół na dół. 

Payne patrzy w górę, a dostrzegając ich zgubę, wzdycha z ulgą.   
\- Mieliśmy się spotkać w południe pod bramą miasta - mówi. - Sądziłem, że chociaż tego cię nauczyli!

\- Straciłem rachubę czasu. - Leśny książę wzrusza nagimi ramionami w nonszalanckim geście. - Czas bez twojego marudzenia zlatuje zdecydowanie szybciej. 

\- Myślałem, że to ty masz coś do udowodnienia! Masz dziesięć minut. Później ruszamy bez ciebie.

\- Och na bogów - jęczy Tomlinson, przewracając oczami, po czym odwraca się od okna, zgarnia z oparcia fotela swoje ubrania i naciąga je na siebie. Chwyta za torbę i wychodzi przez okno, zeskakując po kolejnych parapetach na dół, wprost na grzbiet jelenia, który zjawia się znikąd. - Już. 

Liam odwraca się zaskoczony, słysząc jego głos koło siebie. Nie spodziewał się go tak szybko, w duchu nawet liczył, że wyruszą bez niego.   
\- Louis? Czy między tobą, a Harrym coś jest? - pyta w końcu.

\- Ta, przespaliśmy się ze sobą - ziewa leśny książę i opiera czoło o szyję Eme. 

\- Tylko? - dopytuje.

\- Nie, zdążyłem jeszcze mu się oświadczyć - rzuca Louis z przekąsem. 

\- Louis, pytam poważnie. Przespaliście się, ale nic między wami nie ma? - upewnia się.

\- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? - parska Tomlinson.

\- Chcę się dla niego zrzec korony - wyznaje w końcu Liam.

Leśny książę unosi głowę i otwiera usta, mrugając ociężale. Patrzy na niego w zdumieniu. - Ty… co? - Jest zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie na takie rewelacje, tym bardziej po takiej nocy. 

\- Wiem, wiem! Znam go tak krótko, a już chcę dla niego zmieniać całe swoje życie, ale on jest niesamowity. Jest dobry, miły, nigdy nie powiedział o nikim złego słowa, każdą istotę traktuje z szacunkiem, włada niesamowicie potężną magią, a natura jest mu posłuszna... Sam przyznaj, że to dużo.

Louis unosi wysoko brwi. - Liam. Ale on nie jest tobą zainteresowany w ten sposób… Jest po prostu miły, jak sam powiedziałeś.

\- Miał nadzieję na coś z tobą, ale skoro dla ciebie to był tylko seks...Chcę mu zapewnić dom, wskazać miejsce, gdzie zawsze będzie mógł wrócić.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że w waszej relacji nie ma żadnego uczucia, przynajmniej z jego strony - syczy Tomlinson, prostując się i rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie, zanim przyśpiesza Eme. - I nie chcę o tym słuchać, co do cholery! 

\- Z twojej też! - krzyczy za nim Liam.

\- Odpierdol się! - warczy przez ramię leśny książę. - To nie twój zasrany interes, co ja czuję! 

Liam dociera pod główną bramę sporo później niż Louis.   
\- Okej, możemy ruszać - oznajmia, odbierając od Nialla torbę z zapasami i uważnie oglądając jej zawartość.

Tomlinson rzuca mu tylko wyniosłe spojrzenie i rusza galopem naprzód, nie oglądając się na towarzyszy. 

\- Się narobiło… - wzdycha Niall, kradnąc pasek suszonego mięsa i podążając za leśnym księciem. 

 

Podążają w napiętej ciszy przez cały czas i kiedy zatrzymują się na postój tuż po zachodzie słońca, atmosferę można niemal kroić nożem. Wszyscy są zajęci, tylko Liam, zamiast zająć się czymś pożytecznym, zbiera kwiatki.

\- I co zamierzasz z nimi zrobić? - Louis staje nad nim z założonymi na piersi ramionami. - Obsypać płatkami kolejnego ogra, który cię zaatakuje? 

\- Wianek. Dla Harry'ego, skoro jego poprzedni zgubiłeś... - posyła mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

\- Nie zgubiłem, tylko założyłem Iskrze. - Leśny książę odwzajemnia twardo jego spojrzenie. - Nigdy go nie zrozumiesz, kierujesz się pozorami. 

\- A ty go doskonale rozumiesz, tak? - Payne zaczyna nieudolnie splatać kwiatki.

\- Na pewno bardziej niż ty - prycha chłodno Louis, po czym siada trochę dalej i sprawnie zaczyna splatać subtelny wianek z leszczyny, malutkich szyszek i iglastych liści. 

 

Harry pojawia się późno, kiedy Liam już przysypia zwinięty przy ognisku. Jest przemoczony, ale wciąż trzyma się z dala, wchodząc tylko w krąg światła.

Tomlinson unosi na niego czujny wzrok ze swojego ciemnego kąta pod drzewem. Nie odrywa od niego oczu, nie wiedząc, co miałby powiedzieć albo zrobić. Spuszcza wzrok na swój podołek, gdzie leży ukończony już wianek. Kręci głową i wstaje, podchodząc powoli do druida. 

Harry siada oparty o Iskrę i ciaśniej owija się swoim równie przemoczonym płaszczem. Wie, że Louis do niego podchodzi, dlatego czeka z powitaniem, aż zbliży się wystarczająco.   
\- Książę. - Kiwa mu głową z szacunkiem.

\- Nie za oficjalnie? - Tomlinson unosi wysoko brwi, po czym oddycha głęboko i kuca przed druidem, nakładając mu delikatnie wianek na głowę. 

Harry patrzy na niego zaskoczony.   
\- Co to jest? - Sięga do wianka.

\- Uplotłem dla ciebie. - Louis wzrusza ramionami z niepewnym uśmiechem i siada po turecku naprzeciwko niego. 

Druid jest zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego gestu. Dotyka niepewnie szyszek.   
\- Dziękuję, jest... piękny.

Leśny książę kiwa tylko głową i kładzie dłoń na jego kolanie, by zorientować się, że Harry jest cały mokry i zimny. 

\- Coś ty robił? - pyta go delikatnie, wstając i ściągając swój własny suchy płaszcz, by go nim okryć. Obejmuje go, przytrzymując poły i po chwilowej walce z samym sobą, wypełnionej przygryzaniem dolnej wargi i szybszym biciem serca, całuje go lekko w policzek. - Chodź do ognia, powinieneś się ogrzać. 

\- Tutaj jest dobrze - mamrocze druid, ale popchnięty przez Iskrę, daje się pociągnąć bliżej.

Tomlinson prowadzi go w stronę ciepłego ogniska, masując jego ramiona w rozgrzewającym geście. Sadza go przed odpoczywającym z tyłu Eme i obok swojej torby, wyraźnie odsuniętych od śpiących Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. Dawny rumak druida parska na niego z oddali w geście sympatii. 

\- Chcesz herbaty? - pyta, zaczynając szukać swojej ulubionej mieszanki w swoich rzeczach. - Powinienem też mieć gdzieś resztki miodu… Udało mi się trochę uratować przed Niallem. 

\- Nie, dziękuję, wystarczy herbata - mówi Styles, wciąż patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  _ Stało się coś? _ \- Nie mam dzisiaj siły - mówi, domyślając się, że może ten potrzebuje seksu.

\- Biedactwo. - Louis, po znalezieniu suszonych liści, przyciąga jego czoło do delikatnego cmoknięcia. Wrzuca mieszankę do małego kociołka, w którym gotował już wcześniej wodę. - Dlatego powinieneś się ogrzać, zjeść coś i się wyspać. Możemy wyruszyć jutro później. 

Harry marszczy brwi.  _ Nie chodziło mu o seks? _   
\- Dlaczego jesteś taki... miły?

Książę zamiera nad garnuszkiem, odwrócony do niego plecami.  _ Och, przecież nie powie mu, że wystraszyła go wizja utraty tego czegoś, co mają, na rzecz Liama…  _ Opuszcza drżące ramiona, odchrząkując i mówiąc: - Wiesz, to chyba jedna z tych nocy, gdy zamieniamy się z Eme ciałami. 

Harry kiwa głową.   
\- Możecie to robić częściej. - Wyciąga dłonie nad ognisko. Wciąż noszą ślady niedawno kreślonych potężnych run.

Louis przymyka powieki z ulgą i oblizuje usta. Druid nigdy na niego nie naciska. Odpuszcza, kiedy widzi, że nie chce nic mówić, albo pozwala mu na obracanie rzeczy w żarty. Jest wyjątkowy. 

Wyciąga dwa gliniane kubki i nalewa do nich gorącego napoju. Siada obok Stylesa, podając mu jeden. Marszczy brwi na widok jego dłoni, ale nie pyta. Kręci tylko głową i przyciska się do jego boku, dmuchając w swój napar. 

Harry przyjmuje herbatę, ale trzyma ją tylko, ogrzewając o nią dłonie.   
\- Dobrze bawiłeś się w mieście?

\- Zdobywałem informacje - odpowiada Tomlinson, bębniąc smukłymi palcami o kubek. 

\- To dobrze, zawsze lepiej wiedzieć więcej. - Uśmiecha się blado. - Coś o zamieszkach w Safinie?

\- Tak. - Leśny książę przytakuje poważnie głową. - Łowcy polują na rozkaz króla Mrocznych Elfów, ofiaruje im niespotykane kwoty. Organizuje coś w rodzaju fantastycznej armii? Wciąż nie jestem pewien, jak chce kontrolować te wszystkie zgnębione stworzenia, ale pragnie ich. 

\- Może na nich wpływać za pomocą runy kontroli. Musimy się spieszyć. Ryzyko rośnie z każdą minutą. - Odkłada kubek i pociera twarz dłońmi.

\- Wiesz, że mamy w Athel Loren podporządkowane nam stado centaurów...? - zaczyna Louis, upijając łyk swojej herbaty i wpatrując się w skaczące płomienie. - Jedyne na świecie. 

\- W końcu Leśne Elfy są najbardziej związane z naturą. Jednak wojna to naprawdę ostateczność.

\- Mam na myśli: na nie runy nie działają - wyjaśnia Tomlinson, oblizując usta i nie odrywając oczu od ognia. - Więc jedyny sposób, by je kontrolować, jest przez nas. Myślę, że Oko Nieumarłego to sprawka króla Malika. 

\- Niestety to właśnie podejrzewałem. Charlotte wyznała, że wzięła amulet z jednej ze skrzyń waszej matki.

\- On chce dostać się na nasz tron. - W niebieskich tęczówkach odbijają się wysokie płomienie. 

Leśny książę postanawia zachować dla siebie najważniejszą informację, której się dowiedział: król Mrocznych Elfów największą stawkę wyznaczył za upolowanie jego. 

\- Musimy go powstrzymać. - Harry kręci głową. - Zagraża bezpieczeństwu całego Nowego Świata. 

\- I to zamierzam zrobić. - Louis opiera głowę o jego ramię, przymykając oczy i myśląc o tym, jak do cholery jego plan ma się powieść. Ich jest czwórka, a poddanych króla Zayna… 

\- Jest taka runa... Myślę, że byłbym w stanie ją nakreślić, ale musielibyśmy znaleźć sposób, by dostać się do środka.

\- To nie będzie takie trudne - mówi Tomlinson, mrugając. - O ile Malik wciąż zachowuje pozory dyplomizmu, ja i Liam jako książęta możemy zażądać audiencji. 

\-  _ Niepostrzeżenie _ dostać się do środka - poprawia. - Samo rysowanie run może zająć kilka godzin…

\- Cóż, jakby to powiedziało Książątko:  _ zastanowię się i dam ci jeszcze znać _ . - Uśmiecha się leśny książę pod nosem. 

\- W razie czego nauczę się tego rytuału. - Harry uśmiecha się po raz pierwszy szczerze.

Louis podnosi się lekko i przytrzymując jego ramienia, całuje go, tym razem w usta. Po prostu czuje, że w tym momencie właśnie to jest właściwe. 

Harry mruga zaskoczony, bo kompletnie nie spodziewał się tak czułego gestu z jego strony. Mimo to odwzajemnia pocałunek.

Tomlinson wzdycha w jego usta i zaczyna gładzić go po policzku. Gdzieś w oddali słychać wycie banshee, a książę przymyka oczy, nie chcąc jeszcze myśleć o przyszłości. Teraz jest teraz. On i druid. 

Harry pociąga go bliżej, przez co Louis traci równowagę i wpada na niego, i ostatecznie siada na nim okrakiem. Styles cichutko jęczy, wciąż nie przerywając pocałunku.

Tomlinson mruczy, desperacko odwzajemniając pocałunek i wplątując palce w loki druida, dotyka opuszkami palców upleciony przez siebie wianek. Jego serce wali jak oszalałe, a oczy zaczynają robić się mokre. 

Harry w końcu odrywa się od niego, by zaczerpnąć tchu.    
\- Lou? - pyta, widząc jego wilgotne oczy.

Ten tylko kręci głową, uśmiechając się przez łzy i kładąc palec na jego ustach w uciszającym geście. Całuje go jeszcze raz, wtulając się mocno w jego już rozgrzane ciało.  _ Bo to zawsze tak jest, nie? Znajdujesz kogoś odpowiedniego w nieodpowiednim momencie.  _

Harry splata razem ich palce, odwzajemniając każdy pocałunek i muśnięcie. Czuje się z nim spokojny i tak bardzo  _ na miejscu _ .

Louis nie ma ochoty na sen. Sen to strata czasu z druidem, a tego pewnie nie zostało mu za wiele. Trzepocze mokrymi rzęsami, pozwalając ich ustom ze sobą tańczyć. Chce mu powiedzieć  _ tak wiele…  _ ale obawia się, że ten poczuje się w obowiązku go chronić. A tutaj jest miejsce na dbanie tylko o misję i samego siebie. 

Harry wie, że jest  _ kolejny _ , że łączy ich tylko seks, ale godzi się na to z pełną świadomością.

Tomlinson stara się przylec do niego jak najściślej,  _ potrzebuje go _ . Zakłada plątające się loki za spiczaste uszy, kiedy jego pocałunki robią się coraz czulsze. 

Druid oplata jego biodra nogami. Wsuwa dłonie pod tunikę, dotykając jego pleców.

Książę drży pod jego dotykiem, spragniony bliskości Stylesa. Księżyc odbija się w jego przejrzyście niebieskich oczach. 

\- Będziesz tu ze mną rano? - pyta łamliwym głosem Harry. Ociera się o niego.

\- Będę - zapewnia go Louis bez tchu, układając dłonie na jego biodrach i nakierowując jego ruchy. - Na bogów,  _ będę _ . 

Druid kiwa głową, poruszając przy nim biodrami. Wystarcza kilka ruchów i dochodzi w swoje spodnie z cichym jękiem.

Tomlinson chowa twarz w jego szyi, całując go tam delikatnie. Przenosi jedną z dłoni na plecy, które masuje w uspokajającym geście. 

Kiedy Harry uspokaja oddech, sięga do Louisa, pocierając go delikatnie. Jest między nimi niesamowita intymność i chce ją wykorzystać w pełni.

Leśny książę unosi głowę i opiera podbródek o jego obojczyk, wpatrując się w jego twarz z cichym uwielbieniem. 

Styles wciąga go w kolejny pocałunek. Nigdy nie będzie miał dość tych ust.

Louis przygryza delikatnie jego dolną wargę, obejmując dłońmi jego policzki. Gładzi kciukami jego śliczny profil, wypuszczając rozczulone parsknięcie, gdy leśny wiatr wplątuje zagubionego liścia w ciemne loki.

\- Przyciągasz do siebie las - mamrocze. 

\- Jestem w końcu druidem - mówi cicho, z uczuciem odgarniając mu jasną grzywkę drugą ręką.

\- Mnie też do siebie przyciągasz - mruczy Tomlinson, przymykając oczy i ocierając się policzkiem o jego dłoń. 

\- Też jesteś związany z lasem... - szepcze, ponownie go całując.

Książę wzdycha w jego usta, odwzajemniając ich ruchy. Jego wargi są całe opuchnięte i omrowiałe, w ten przyjemny, ciepły sposób. Myśli sobie, że gdyby postawić przed każdym takiego wspaniałego druida, na świecie byłoby mniej zła. Bo kiedy pocałujesz takiego raz, chcesz zajmować się tym już całymi dniami. Albo nocami. Tak, z tym blaskiem księżyca omywającym ich splecione sylwetki, noc jest ich rzeczą. 

\- Oddaj mi swoje wszystko - mówi cicho Styles. Patrzy na światło księżyca odbijające się w jego spojrzeniu. Jest piękny i wyjątkowy. Harry też chciałby coś dla niego znaczyć. Wie, że Louis jest księciem, a on druidem niewiadomego pochodzenia, ale może znalazłby się sposób by to zadziałało?

\- To napad? - szepcze Tomlinson, zafascynowany świecącymi się na biało żyłami, zawijającymi się pod uszami druida. Przesuwa po nich palcami.  

\- Na twoje serce, tak - potwierdza. - Ty już zabrałeś moje... Podobają ci się? - pyta, mając na myśli swoje żyły. - Nie wydają ci się... dziwne? Nienormalne?

\- Harry. - Leśny książę patrzy na niego niedowierzająco. - Są cudowne, niespotykane. Zupełnie jak ty. Nawet nie waż się tak myśleć; one są częścią ciebie, składają się na mój ideał. - Przesuwa w namyśle po twarzy druida, wędrując do tych na czole. Uwielbia je. Chwyta dolną wargę w zęby, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć na jego wcześniejsze słowa. - Na ideał Książątka też, możesz w nas przebierać. 

\- Co? - pyta zdziwiony, marszcząc brwi. - Jak to?

\- Chce zrzec się dla ciebie korony. - Louis uśmiecha się gorzko, przenosząc wzrok na pogrążonego w śnie księcia Wysokiego Rodu, ściskającego kurczowo swój nieudolny wianek, spleciony z masy kolorowych, niepasujących do siebie nawzajem kwiatów. - To on rozpoczął tę bitwę na wianki, a nawet nie doczekał twojego powrotu… Świat jest niesprawiedliwy. 

\- Oh... - Harry również patrzy w jego stronę. - Ale... Nie chcę, żeby to dla mnie robił, nie kocham go. Moje serce należy do ciebie…

\- I nie zamierzam go nikomu oddawać. - Tomlinson przeciąga się z rozleniwieniem w jego ramionach, po czym opiera głowę o jego pierś, słuchając serca, które bije dla niego. - Chyba będziemy musieli z nim porozmawiać. 

\- Nie chcę, żeby miał nadzieję na coś, co nigdy nie nastąpi. Oczywiście, czuję się zaszczycony faktem, że chce się dla mnie zrzec swojego dziedzictwa, ale... ja tego nie pragnę... I wiem, że może nigdy nie będziemy razem, bo masz obowiązki względem królestwa, ale... - wzdycha, urywając.

\- Myślisz, że co? - Książę ściska mocno jego kolano. - Że gdyby jakimś cudem udało nam się wrócić w kawałku do Loren, to kazałbym ci odejść? Harry, jak już mówiłem, mam głęboko w poważaniu królewskie normy obyczajowe. Leśne Elfy, odkąd na tronie zasiadają Tomlinsonowie, nie wchodzą w ustawione małżeństwa. Wiesz, że moja matka była zwykłą medyczką, gdy ojciec ją poznał? 

\- Nie chcę, żeby twoi poddani krzywo na ciebie patrzyli z mojego powodu. Bo jestem tylko druidem, w dodatku niewiadomego pochodzenia. Twoja matka może i była medyczką, ale wciąż była Leśnym Elfem. Ja nie wiem, kim jestem.

\- Jeśli moi poddani patrzyliby na mnie krzywo z powodu osoby dającej mi szczęście, to nie zasługują na bycie częścią królestwa. - Między brwiami Louisa pojawia się zmarszczka. - Jesteś Harrym. Pochodzenie nie jest aż tak istotne. 

\- To wszystko pięknie wygląda w teorii. Nie chciałbym, byś musiał z czegoś rezygnować przeze mnie.

\- Ale nie chciałbyś też, bym rezygnował z ciebie, prawda? - Tomlinson splata ich dłonie w pytającym geście. 

\- Nigdy. Chyba, że będziesz wtedy szczęśliwszy.

\- Więc przestań się zamartwiać. - Książę uśmiecha się i całuje go delikatnie, delektując się smakiem druida. Głaszcze jego loki i poprawia wianek. - Rozumiemy się jak mało kto i tego się trzymajmy. 

\- Za bardzo kochamy naturę? - chichocze i zwija się przy nim. - Dziękuję za wianek... Ja - waha się przez chwilę, a później kończy: - dzięki niemu moja magia jest silniejsza.

\- Naprawdę? - Louis patrzy na niego w zaskoczeniu, przeczesując splątane loki. - To jakikolwiek wianek czy musi być z czegoś konkretnego? 

\- To zależy. Drzewa iglaste na przykład potęgują działanie run umysłu, a brzoza odpędza złe moce. Czasami też rodzaj splotu ma znaczenie. Czasem wystarczy tylko wpleść kilka kwiatków, czy liści we włosy.

\- W takim razie dobrze, że jest ci w tym wszystkim do twarzy, mój druidzie. - Tomlinson przebiega palcami po uszach druida, po czym ziewa. - Będę plótł ci wianki codziennie podczas naszej podróży, przyda nam się wzmocnienie twojej magii. 

\- Na razie nie korzystałem z niej zbyt często - wyznaje, potrząsając uchem. - Nie rób!

\- Dlaczego nie? - chichocze leśny książę, pochylając się i liżąc spiczaste ucho. - Jest śliczne! 

\- Łaskoczesz! - Nakrywa ucho dłonią, nadstawiając twarz do pocałunku.

\- A usta cię nie łaskoczą? - śmieje się Louis, obsypując całą jego twarz pocałunkami. 

\- Jak całujesz, to pomaga! - Daje mu szybkie liźnięcie w nos.

\- Bo to są magiczne usta - wyjaśnia Tomlinson z szerokim uśmiechem, całując w końcu jego wargi. 

\- Założę się, że działają tylko na mnie!

\- Chciałbyś! - puszy się książę pod naciskiem jego ust. - Jestem bardzo potężnym magiem… 

\- Miłosnym? - podrzuca. - Tamte nimfy były zachwycone…

\- Jakie nimfy? - Książę marszczy brwi i odrywa się od niego, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. 

\- Te w Amorth.

\- Po pierwsze nie interesują mnie żeńskie przedstawicielki jakiegokolwiek gatunku. - Brwi Louisa wędrują bardzo wysoko. - A po drugie, wypytywaliście tam o mnie? 

\- Same chwaliły się na prawo i lewo - mówi cicho. - Więcej nie wiem.

\- Tylko się z nimi bawiłem; podejrzane by było, gdybym wszedł do tawerny i po prostu zaczął wypytywać - wzdycha Tomlinson, przeczesując swoją grzywkę palcami. - Ale jak Książątko je wypytywało, co by tłumaczyło, dlaczego po mnie przyszedł, to to nie miało sensu. I tak wszyscy już wiedzą, że podróżujemy razem, połączą wszystkie fakty.  

\- Nie zjawiłeś się na czas - mówi przepraszająco. - Wszyscy się martwili.

\- Musicie mi bardziej ufać. - Leśny książę kręci głową, wbijając spojrzenie w las. - Wiem, że nie jestem moralnym przywódcą, ale moje metody działają. 

\- Nikt tego nie kwestionuje, Lou! Jesteś świetnym przywódcą, tylko... nie rozstaliśmy się w najcieplejszych stosunkach. - Winę ma niemal wypisaną na twarzy.

\- To prawda, byłem wściekły - śmieje się głucho Louis. - Był taki moment, że naprawdę chciałem pobiec w całkiem przeciwną stronę i nie wracać już nigdy. 

\- Cieszę się, że jednak wróciłeś... Nie poradzimy sobie bez ciebie.

\- To nieprawda. - Tomlinson oblizuje powoli usta, przekrzywiając głowę. - Z tobą by nie zginęli. Ale wiesz? Też się cieszę, że wróciłem, druidzie. Mimo tych tam. 

Harry uśmiecha się i wtula w niego.   
\- Myślisz, że sobie poradzimy?

\- Wiem, że ja i ty zrobimy wszystko, by tak było - odpowiada leśny książę z namysłem, mrużąc oczy i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Tylko musisz mi obiecać, że jakby coś mi się stało, to zostawisz to za sobą i doprowadzisz was do końca. 

Harry traci całe swoje rozleniwienie i patrzy na niego czujnie.   
\- Co może ci się stać? Nie będziesz ryzykować, rozumiesz?!

\- Hej… - Louis rozszerza oczy, zaskoczony jego wybuchem. Masuje go uspokajająco po plecach, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę w nerwowym geście. - Nic takiego, ja tak tylko ogólnie… 

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się niepotrzebnie narażał.

\- Nie niepotrzebnie - wzdycha Tomlinson, kręcąc kosmyk jego loków na palcu. - Mamy misję. Ja to tylko ja, a jeśli to pomoże reszcie świata… 

\- A co ze mną? - pyta cicho. - Nie chcę, żebyś się podkładał pod nóż. Zawsze jest jakiś sposób.

Leśny książę przetrawia jego słowa w swojej głowie:  _ no tak, teraz nie jest tylko dla samego siebie, Harry’emu na nim zależy…  _ Zakłada kosmyk włosów za jego ucho i całuje go spokojnie w czoło. 

\- Przepraszam, Harry, masz rację. Nie mogę myśleć teraz tylko o sobie i misji. Nie mówię też, że się podłożę. Po prostu chciałem się upewnić, że gdyby coś się stało, zostawiłbyś uczucia za sobą i przejął dowództwo. 

\- Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by ci pomóc. Zawsze. W każdym aspekcie. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie bój się mi zaufać…

\- Tobie ufam - mruczy Louis, całując go delikatnie w te czerwone usta. Kompletnie nie może się powstrzymać; Harry jest taki śliczny w tym wianku… - Reszcie kompanii nie do końca. I to nawet nie jest nic osobistego, bo ja ich mimo wszystko lubię. Ale to jest szlachta, a nie wędrowcy. 

\- Przeznaczeni do salonów i rządzenia, nie znoszenia trudów traktu. - Kiwa głową. - Polegaj na mnie. Jestem w podróży całe moje życie.

\- I kochasz to, czyż nie? - pyta Tomlinson, z zainteresowaniem przekrzywiając głowę. 

\- Kocham. Ale chciałbym też mieć takie miejsce, które mógłbym nazwać domem. Do którego zawsze mógłbym wrócić.

\- Dlaczego tak jest? - Książę, chcąc rozgrzać dłoń, wsuwa ją pod tunikę druida i gładzi jego tatuaże na biodrach, w geście pokazującym, że tu jest. - Nawet jako dziecko nie miałeś domu ani nikogo, kto by się tobą zajął? 

Harry kręci przecząco głową, wzdychając na jego dotyk. Wygina ciało, by być jeszcze bliżej niego.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - bulwersuje się Louis, nie zauważając desperackich ruchów druida. - Po prostu odkąd pamiętasz, jesteś pozostawiony sam sobie w lesie? 

\- Mogły mnie spotkać gorsze rzeczy - mówi po prostu.

\- Mogły, bo jako niewinne dziecko musiałeś radzić sobie sam! - warczy sfrustrowany Tomlinson, ponawiając gładzenie jego tatuaży. - Cóż, Athel Loren może być twoim domem, jeśli tylko chcesz. 

\- Naprawdę przyjęlibyście mnie do swojej społeczności? Nawet niewiadomego pochodzenia?

\- Harry, jesteś bardziej leśny niż większość elfów z naszego królestwa. - Książę zaciska dłonie na jego biodrach. - Pasujesz do nas. Nie potrzebujemy twojego rodowodu. W Loren cenimy osoby za czyny, nie krew. 

\- Dziękuję... - Harry sięga po jego dłoń i całuje jej wierzch. - To... niezwykłe. Przywykłem już do tego, że jesteś nikim, jeśli nie potrafisz udowodnić swojego rodowodu.

\- Nie możesz być nikim ze swoją magią - prycha Louis, splatając ze sobą ich palce. - Do tego Iskra pozwala ci się dosiadać mimo tego, że nie jesteś już dziewicą. To wystarczy nam za świadectwo, że jesteś kimś wartym wpuszczenia do społeczności. 

\- Każdy może wyrysować runy, to nic trudnego. A co do Iskry, to wciąż mnie to zastanawia.

\- Nie doceniasz siebie, Harry. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - Nie bez powodu to ciebie moja matka wezwała do pomocy Lottie. A Iskra, to jednorożce wyczuwają szlachetność duszy. 

\- Mogła po prostu nie mieć innych opcji, albo byłem najbliżej? - sugeruje. - Lepiej nie oczekiwać za dużo. Miła niespodzianka jest lepsza niż przykre rozczarowanie…

\- Harry - wzdycha leśny książę, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku i pocierając go kciukiem. - Udowodnię ci, że jesteś wartościowy; lepszy niż ja, Liam i Niall razem wzięci. Nie będę ci obiecywał wiele, bo wciąż nie wiemy jak, kiedy i czy w ogóle wrócimy z tej wyprawy, ale postaram się w trakcie. Jest różnica między skromnością a niedocenianiem siebie. 

\- Muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć, tak? - cytuje Louisa, patrząc w rozgwieżdżone niebo. - Mógłbym tu zostać na zawsze…

\- Znudziłbyś się za jakiś czas. - Louis także unosi głowę, uśmiechając się lekko. 

\- Z tobą? Nigdy w życiu! O ile byś ze mną został…

\- Znudziłbyś się, romantyku. - Tomlinson ściska jego kolano, uśmiechając się szerzej. - Teraz tak mówisz, bo to wszystko jest dla ciebie świeże. Jakbyś się do mnie przyzwyczaił, szybko chciałbyś znowu wyruszyć w podróż. 

\- Z tobą, tak. Moglibyśmy razem patrolować lasy.

\- Brzmi obiecująco. - Książę zerka na niego spod długich rzęs.

\- Wciąż możesz być formalnie królem, tylko mianować zastępcę i zajmować się wojskiem i patrolami.

\- A gdzie stawia to ciebie? - Louis opiera się na łokciu, całkowicie porzucając wpatrywanie się w nocne niebo na rzecz profilu druida. - Skoro myślisz już o wszystkim. 

\- Jako druida w twojej armii?

\- A nie jako królową? - chichocze Tomlinson, szturchając go łokciem. 

\- Dlaczego miałbym być królową? - pyta zdziwiony.

Leśny książę marszczy brwi, równie zdezorientowany, odpowiadając po prostu: - Cóż, skoro ja będę królem? A ty będziesz ze mną? 

\- Oh! Ty naprawdę mnie chcesz... co z twoimi poddanymi?

\- Pokochają cię - zapewnia go Louis, ciągnąc go za loka. - Jesteś wspaniały, piękny i mądry, będziesz ich ulubieńcem. 

Harry tylko wzdycha.    
\- Podoba mi się twój optymizm, wiesz?

\- Łatwo mi przychodzi, jeśli mowa o kimś innym niż ja sam. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się delikatnie. 

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było, jeśli to wszystko ma się udać…

\- Ale nie myślmy o tym jeszcze za wiele - prosi książę, przyciągając go do siebie i całując w czoło. - Tak bardzo jak podoba mi się wizja bycia królem z tobą u boku, tak bardzo wciąż nie jestem pewny, czy następnego dnia nie znikniesz, tak jak to robią jednorożce. 

Styles strzyże uszami i rozgląda się czujnie, ale Iskra spokojnie skubie trawę na skąpanej w księżycowym świetle polanie. Jej sierść lśni niezwykłym blaskiem.   
\- Mnie ta wizja motywuje - przyznaje szczerze, obserwując klacz. - Że mam do czego wracać.

\- Tu tak samo - mruczy Louis, ściskając jego dłoń. - Z drugiej strony jestem rozdarty, bo wiem, ile mam do stracenia. 

\- To też może być motywujące. - Harry dotyka jego dłoni. - Masz zbyt dużo do stracenia.

\- Ta, nakręcaj mnie dalej, a wepchnę Książątku ten jego wianek w gardło, jak znowu zacznie marudzić o tym, jak to porzuci dla ciebie koronę - prycha Tomlinson. 

\- Nie stracisz mnie. Porozmawiam z Liamem, obiecuję. Zdrzemnijmy się trochę, niedługo wyruszamy.

\- Ta, racja - mamrocze leśny książę, przeczesując swoją jasną grzywkę, po czym uśmiecha się, a w jego oczach pojawiają się łobuzerskie błyski. - Tylko wiesz, jutro znów obudzę się w ciele jelenia, a ty będziesz musiał użerać się z księciem. 

Druid prycha, wtulając się w jego tors.   
\- Będę rozmawiał z Eme, a nie z nim.

\- To dobrze - śmieje się Louis, wsuwając dłonie w jego włosy i zaczynając splatać z nich warkocz. - Eme zasługuje na uwagę. 

\- Wpleć w niego kilka źdźbeł trawy. Zawsze to robię.

Tomlinson uśmiecha się i wraz z kolejnymi splotami sięga dłonią do trawy, na której leżą, skubiąc kilka źdźbeł i wplatając je w jego loki. - Jesteś trochę jak taka Matka Natura. Czasem się czuję, jakbym miał boga za kochanka... 

Harry chichocze.   
\- Nie wiem, czy mógłbym konkurować z Matką Naturą, ale dziękuję. - Przymyka oczy z przyjemnością. - Nie chcę, by to się kończyło…

\- Nie da się jakoś zakląć czasu? - żartuje książę, oplatając końcówkę warkocza konwalią. 

\- Nie znam takiej runy, niestety... - wzdycha żałośnie. - Nie wracaj jutro do ciała Eme…

\- Spokojnie, jutro i każdego innego dnia wciąż taki będę - mówi Louis, oglądając swoje dzieło - ale tylko dla twoich oczu. 

\- Więc przy Niallu i księciu wciąż będziesz się zachowywać, jakby nic nas nie łączyło? - pyta zasmucony.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. - Tomlinson składa delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. - Po prostu nie będę tak czuły, żeby nie stracić reputacji dupka. 

\- Nie wymagam pocałunków, ale nie zaprzeczaj, mówiąc, że łączy nas tylko seks.

\- W porządku, przepraszam. - Książę poprawia jego wianek i odsuwa się odrobinę, by obejrzeć profil druida w całości. Uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem,  _ jest śliczny _ . - Opracujemy jakiś kompromis.

\- Możesz zachowywać się tak, jak dotychczas - zezwala. - Ale nie mów, że tylko ze sobą sypiamy. Szczególnie w obecności Liama.

\- Znaczy po prostu chcesz, żebym przyznał przed nimi, że jesteśmy razem, tak? - upewnia się Louis, odszukując wzrokiem jego intensywnie zielone tęczówki. 

\- Też nie do końca. Nie chcę, żebyś się z tym obnosił. Powiedz po prostu prawdę? Że jest między nami coś więcej.

\- Jak zwykle tajemniczy. - Tomlinson przewraca oczami z czułością. - W porządku, cokolwiek sobie życzysz, druidzie.

\- Po prostu... nie chcę tego jeszcze definiować. Jest między nami coś więcej i tyle wystarczy.

\- Idealnie - szepcze książę, gładząc dłonią jego policzek i unosząc brwi, gdy dobiega ich głośniejsze chrapnięcie Nialla.

\- Że też Liam się jeszcze nie obudził - śmieje się druid.

\- Jest zbyt zmęczony po tym wianku - kpi Louis. - I wbrew swoim deklaracjom wiecznej miłości do ciebie nie rozwinął mu się jeszcze szósty zmysł na twoją obecność. 

\- Tobie się za to rozwinął - prycha. - Po prostu nie spałeś!

\- Sen jest dla słabych - oświadcza wyniośle Tomlinson, strzepując nieistniejący brud z paznokci. - Gdybym spał, nie mógłbyś rozładować się po ciężkim dniu. Dlatego jestem lepszym kandydatem. Książątko byłoby jednym z tych wybranków, co to zasypia, zanim wrócisz do domu. 

\- Wiesz, że pragnę cię nie z tego powodu.

\- A z jakiego innego? - Leśny książę patrzy na niego ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. - Mój charakter jest dość trudny, nawet mnie nie lubiłeś nie tak dawno. 

\- Coś mnie w tobie przyciąga. Kochasz naturę, masz zwierzęcego bliźniaka, a Iskra cię lubi... Ktoś, kogo kochają zwierzęta, nie może być złym człowiekiem.

\- Ale też nie do końca dobrym. - Louis kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze i zaciska ją w zaborczym geście. Nie może oderwać od niego rąk, jeszcze nigdy się tak nie czuł. 

\- Jestem w stanie przeboleć tę złą część. - Puszcza mu oczko i wzdycha rozleniwiony.

\- To dobrze, śliczny. - Tomlinson całuje go jeszcze w skroń. Tę chwilową ciszę między nimi przerywa głośne burczenie w brzuchu Nialla. - Co jest z tym dzieciakiem nie tak… 

\- Mam nadzieję, że zaraz się nie obudzi, żeby coś zjeść…

\- Poświęcisz biedną bestię w jego żołądku, bo nie chcesz się mną jeszcze dzielić? - Uśmiecha się Louis i zaczyna go łaskotać lekko po boku. 

\- Dokładnie! - Uderza go lekko w dłoń. - Przestań!

\- Druid nie lubi dzielić się swoją własnością? - parska Tomlinson i zaczyna z kolei skubać palcami jego ucho. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - Prycha. - Ty też nie chcesz się mną dzielić, prawda?

\- Absolutnie nie - oznajmia książę, przyciskając palcem jego nos. - Jesteś za śliczny i to sprawia, że mam ochotę zagryźć Książątko, jak tylko zbliża się do ciebie za bardzo. 

\- Zamkniesz mnie w złotej klatce i zabronisz wychodzić, jak już zostaniesz królem? - pyta przekornie.

\- Nie… - odpowiada Louis, marszcząc brwi w głębokim namyśle. - Ale wtrącę Liama do lochu, tak dla pewności. 

\- I wszczniesz wojnę pomiędzy elfami?

\- Nie wiem, czy królowi Payne’owi aż tak by zależało na odbiciu syna, jeśli mam być szczery… - żartuje Tomlinson, szturchając go palcem w dołeczek. - Spokojnie, Harry, to tylko droczenie. Nie dziwię się, że inni do ciebie lgną, zupełnie ich rozumiem. 

\- A skąd takie informacje? - pyta zaciekawiony.

\- Wysłał go na misję ze mną, więc. - Leśny książę wzrusza ramionami. - To tak, jakby życzył mu samych nieprzyjemności. 

\- Aż tak cię nie lubią w państwach ościennych?

\- Uhum - przytakuje po prostu Louis. - Ufają moim umiejętnościom, jeśli chodzi o strategię czy walkę, ale nie uważają mnie za kogoś godnego królewskich salonów. Mama mówi, że nie potrafię długo zachowywać pozorów życzliwości i to dlatego. 

\- Ja uważam, że wysłał go z tobą, by podpatrzył od ciebie trochę umiejętności. Jesteś świetnym strategiem.

\- Albo żeby nauczył się prawdziwego życia. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się pod nosem, patrząc na już zmęczonego podróżą Liama. 

\- To też... Ciekawe w którym mieście pęknie i wyśle wiadomość do domu z prośbą o nowe ubrania.

\- Ta, pożyczanie ich od przyjaciela musi być uwłaczające - chichocze leśny książę. 

\- Ja po prostu myślę, że on czuje z nimi głęboką emocjonalną więź.

\- Mówisz? - śmieje się Louis głośniej. - Czyli wziąłbyś go na poważnie, gdyby to z nich chciał dla ciebie zrezygnować? 

\- To by było warte rozważenia - droczy się.

\- Och! - Tomlinson przykłada dłoń do serca urażonym gestem. - Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś. 

\- Kto da więcej? - śmieje się.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a będziesz skazany na jego wianki - ostrzega leśny książę, mrużąc gniewnie oczy. - I utratę tych ślicznych loków, jak zechce spleść je w warkocz. 

\- Oh. nie! Tylko nie mój warkocz! - biadoli, wspinając się na niego. - Twoje argumenty mnie przekonały, zostaje z tobą.

\- Słuszna decyzja, druidzie. - Louis przytakuje głową z poważną miną i chwyta asekuracyjnie jego biodra. 

Iskra niepostrzeżenie skrada się z boku i kradnie wianek Harry'ego.   
\- Heeej, oddawaj! - śmieje się, zsuwając się z Louisa i biegnąc za klaczą.

\- Ten przeklęty jednorożec! - klnie Tomlinson, wzdychając sfrustrowany. - Nie pozwoli nam na więcej seksu… 

Styles próbuje odebrać wianek uciekającej przed nim Iskrze, śmiejąc się i pokrzykując na nią. Jego okrzyki budzą pozostałych towarzyszy.   
Liam pociera oczy pięścią, rozglądając się nieprzytomnie. Zaraz jednak rozjaśnia się, gdy dostrzega Harry'ego biegającego po polanie.

\- Gdzie jest jedzenie? - mamrocze nieprzytomnie Niall, błądząc dłonią po omacku w poszukiwaniu prowiantu. 

Leśny książę wzdycha głęboko i głośno w swoim niezadowoleniu, przewracając się na bok obrażonym. 

\- Harry! - Liam zrywa się, biorąc swój wianek, który rozlatuje mu się w rękach. - Oh... zrobiłem specjalnie dla ciebie...   
\- Dziękuję, książę, nie trzeba było - Posyła mu ładny, ale ostrożny uśmiech.

Louis wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy parsknięciem śmiechem a kaszlnięciem, szybko przygryzając swoją pięść. Z jego oczu zaczynają lecieć łzy rozbawienia.

\- No Eme… Nie bądź taki… - Parabatai księcia próbuje tymczasem przekonać pilnującego ich zapasów jelenia, by go do nich dopuścił. - Wujek jest głodny… 

Liam patrzy żałośnie na resztki kwiatków. Iskra wyłaniająca mu się zza ramienia, chwyta je i zaczyna przeżuwać, uprzednio rzucając Louisowy wianek pod nogi druida.   
\- Dziękuję Liam, naprawdę doceniam twój gest, ale nie próbuj mnie uczynić swoją królową. Powinniśmy ruszać.

Tomlinson ociera oczy i siada, przygryzając wargę w próbie powstrzymania śmiechu. Jednocześnie jest mu nawet trochę szkoda Książątka. Odchrząkuje, wtrącając: - Ale Harry, w ogóle nie spałeś. 

\- Zdrzemnę się po drodze, ufając, że Iskra mnie nie zrzuci. - Posyła jej nieprzychylne spojrzenie, schylając się po swój wianek.

\- Będę ubezpieczał twoje boki w razie czego - leśny książę się szczerzy - skoro i tak to Liam dowodzi. 

Payne patrzy na nich nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.   
\- Czyli gdzie teraz?

\- Do Safiny? - Louis unosi wysoko brwi, wstając i otrzepując swoją tunikę ze źdźbeł trawy oraz kilku kwiatków konwalii, identycznych, jak we włosach druida. Lituje się nad Horanem i wręcza mu dwa jabłka, w które ten wgryza się z westchnieniem ulgi. - Nie masz mapy? Zaznaczyłem ci przecież wszystko. 

Liam desperacko maca się po kieszeniach, po czym patrzy na Tomlinsona niemal z przerażeniem.   
\- Nie ma.

\- Na szczęście dobrze się z nią zapoznałeś i zapamiętałeś trasę, prawda? - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego słodko i przygotowuje Eme do dalszej drogi. 

Liam rozszerza oczy i kręci przecząco głową.   
\- Co mam robić? Louis?! - niemal piszczy.

\- Jak ty chcesz dowodzić tej wyprawie, nie mając najmniejszej orientacji w mapie Nowego Świata? - wzdycha ciężko leśny książę, dając jeleniowi jego przysmak i wskakując zwinnie na jego grzbiet. - Teraz po prostu przeprowadź nas bezpiecznie przez Safinę, bo to właśnie rola przyszłego króla, jak mniemam. 

\- A... w którą stronę? - pyta bezradnie.

\- Południowy wschód. - Louis przewraca oczami, siedząc godnie na Eme. 

Payne kiwa głową i niezgrabnie wdrapuje się na wierzchowca, który parska niezadowolony. 

  
Po ostatecznym ustaleniu gdzie jest południowy wschód, ruszają. Harry kładzie się na grzbiecie jednorożca, luźno obejmując jego szyję i przeciągle ziewa.

Tomlinson zbliża się do niego, a Eme jest niesamowicie zadowolony z powodu towarzyszenia Iskrze. Dotyka delikatnie jego ramię, dając mu znać, że tu jest. 

Druid posyła mu wdzięczny, zmęczony uśmiech.   
\- Łap mnie w razie czego - prosi.

\- Oczywista sprawa. - Leśny książę odwzajemnia jego uśmiech, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. - Odpoczywaj. W razie czego wezmę cię na Eme. 

\- Mmm, to też jest jakaś myśl. Obudźcie mnie, jak będzie się coś działo, tak?

\- I tak pewnie sam byś się obudził. - Louis muska delikatnie jeden z jego loków, ziewając. 

Atmosfera jest spokojna i senna, a pogoda ciepła i parna, zupełnie jak tuż przed burzą. 

Gdzieś na przedzie Niall też przysypia na swoim koniu, a skradziona Eme frankfurterka zwisa z jego w połowie otwartych ust. 

Liam usilnie stara się udowodnić, że wie co robi, ale ciągle gubi drogę. Kiedy w końcu jego koń zrzuca go z siodła wystraszony grzmotem, siada obrażony pod drzewem.   
\- Nie jadę dalej!

\- Świetnie. - Tomlinson unosi na niego brwi, asekurując ramieniem pogrążonego we śnie druida. - Możesz tu zostać, ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie trafisz sam do domu? 

\- Jak to? - Liam podchodzi do Eme ze strachem. - To znaczy, że zostaniemy tu już na zawsze?! - pyta, a zaraz potem krzyczy, gdy po okolicy przetacza się kolejny grzmot.   
Harry wyrywa się ze snu, unosząc głowę.   
\- Co się stało?

\- Na litość boską, Liam! - Leśny książę piorunuje go wzrokiem. - Myślisz, że to, że ty strzelasz głupie fochy, spowoduje, że my porzucimy wyprawę? Otóż nie. Ruszymy dalej, a ty tak, zostaniesz tu sam już na zawsze. Więc bardzo cię proszę, weź dupę w troki i pakuj się na konia. To tylko burza, do cholery. - Po czym głaszcze plecy druida. - Nic takiego, przepraszamy. Śpij dalej. 

\- Możemy przestać bawić się w tę farsę? - pyta Horan, ze znudzeniem opierając policzek o głowę swojego rumaka. - Liam, przyznaj, że nie nadajesz się na dowódcę wyprawy i pozwól Louisowi nas poprowadzić. To będzie lepsze dla nas wszystkich. 

Liam zaciska wargi, patrząc na drugiego księcia nieprzychylnie.    
\- Może... mógłby nas prowadzić.

\- Dziękuję! - prycha Louis, przekrzykując ulewę, która się rozpętała. - Ale tak pobłądziłeś, że nawet ja nie wiem, gdzie jesteśmy! Poczekajcie tutaj, a ja pójdę dalej i spróbuję się zorientować! 

Druid ożywia się.   
\- Pójdę z tobą! - oferuje niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie zostawiajcie mnie z nim znowu! - prosi błagalnie Niall, chwytając Stylesa za ramię. 

\- Ktoś musi go pilnować. Nałożę kilka run, odnajdziemy was później za pomocą magii.

\- Sam go pilnuj, ja pójdę z Louisem! - oburza się parabatai księcia. - Ty po prostu chcesz się wymknąć z nim na szybki numerek! 

\- Tym bardziej powinniście nam na to pozwolić! A może chcesz posłuchać i popatrzeć? - Najeża się Harry.

\- Hej, żadnych sprzeczek! - interweniuje Tomlinson, bez efektu ocierając lejącą się po wodzie twarz. - Nie mamy na to czasu! Jadę sam, będę za chwilę! 

Styles łapie go za rękę.    
\- Poczekaj chwilę! - Kreśli na wierzchu jego dłoni dwie szybkie runy i wyciska na jego ustach pocałunek. - Wracaj szybko.

\- Postaram się. - Leśny książę uśmiecha się i zawraca gwałtownie jelenia, ruszając galopem i rozpryskując wodę wokół siebie. 

Druid wzdycha i kreśli kilka run, po czym wypowiada proste zaklęcie, a nad nimi tworzy się baldachim. Spogląda na towarzyszy i siada na mokrej trawie.

 

Louis pędzi między drzewami, starając się wydostać na jakąś otwartą przestrzeń, ale jeśli Książątko jest w czymś dobre, to na pewno jest to beznadziejne zagubienie ich. Kręci głową i zatrzymuje jelenia pod wielką sekwoją. Staje na jego grzbiecie i przeskakuje na drzewo. Wspina się po nim w miarę zwinnie jak na śliską korę drzewa. Kiedy dociera na szczyt korony, podciąga się i uważnie rozgląda po okolicy przed sobą. Mruży oczy, starając się dojrzeć odległe Amorth, aby zorientować się, z której strony weszli do lasów Safiny. Zamiera i strzyże uszami, gdy słyszy ryk Eme. Zapatrzony w horyzont, stracił czujność i ktoś podszedł niepostrzeżenie pod drzewo. Powinien pozostać nieruchomo i przeczekać. Powinien, ale to jest jego zwierzęcy bliźniak, nie zostawi go na pastwę losu. Zeskakuje niesłyszalnie dla ludzkiego ucha na niższą gałąź, a potem kilka kolejnych w dół, starając się wybadać, co dzieje się z jego jeleniem, jednak jeśli napastnik wydaje jakiekolwiek dźwięki, są one niesłyszalne w hałasie burzy. Tomlinson ściąga łuk z pleców, zsuwając się jeszcze niżej i próbując wypatrzyć między gałęziami cokolwiek. Wie, że atak na Eme to zasadzka, ale jest za bardzo przywiązany do zwierzęcia. Przymyka powieki i zeskakuje na najniższą warstwę gałęzi, z zamiarem naprężenia cięciwy, ale zanim zdąża to zrobić, coś ląduje za nim. Leśny książę odwraca się na tyle szybko, by zobaczyć, że to paskudnie uśmiechający się wampir, ale nie na tyle szybko, by powstrzymać go przed nałożeniem mu na szyję metalowej obręczy, która coraz bardziej się zaciska. Charczy i z powodu braku lepszej możliwości wbija mu strzałę w rękę. Wampir cofa się z sykiem, na co Louis też się cofa, tracąc grunt pod nogami. Bliski utraty przytomności z powodu niedotlenienia, nie ma na tyle siły, by jakkolwiek kontrolować swój upadek, przez co wpada prosto w sidła czekających na niego łowców. Kiedy pakują go do klatki, kopiąc i szarpiąc brutalnie, dostrzega jeszcze ranionego jelenia, leżącego bezwładnie pod sekwoją. 

Po policzku księcia spływa łza. 


	7. Rozdział IV

Harry jest w samym środku kłótni z Liamem, kiedy dobiega do nich ryk. Zrywa się z miejsca, strzygąc uszami i marszczy brwi. Wysyła magię do swoich run, ale te nie odpowiadają, jakby coś je blokowało.   
\- Idziemy - decyduje. - Louis jest w niebezpieczeństwie - dodaje, widząc niezrozumiały wzrok pozostałych.    
Odnalezienie rannego Emego pod wielkim drzewem nie zajmuje im długo. Druid ogląda jego rany i szybko nakłada prostą runę uzdrowienia, rozglądając się czujnie wokół, ale deszcz skutecznie rozmył wszelkie ślady. Klnie brzydko, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- I co my mamy teraz niby zrobić? - Niall jest bliski ataku histerii. Boi się o leśnego księcia, boi się także o siebie i towarzyszy, bo przecież polegali głównie na nim. Ma ochotę siąść pod sekwoją i się rozpłakać, gdy słyszy niepozorny szelest na drzewie naprzeciwko. Unosi czujnie głowę i zamiera, widząc wpatrującą się w nich elfkę. Ale nie byle jaką elfkę! Ta ma nienaturalnie długie uszy, poprzebijane niezliczoną ilością kolczyków, oczy pomalowane na czarno w jakimś niezidentyfikowanym wzorze, ubrania raczej skąpe, białe włosy i siedzącego obok niej dziwnego stworka, coś jak mały demon, ze świecącymi na żółto oczami… Horan nabiera głęboko powietrze, zanim zrywa się na nogi i zaczyna uciekać, wrzeszcząc: - DZIKUSKA!!!

\- NIALL! - wrzeszczy za nim Harry. - Liam, sprowadź go tu - poleca, podchodząc do drzewa, na którym stoi obca.

Ta tymczasem zsuwa się swobodnie po pniu z dziwnym stworzeniem tuż za nią. Ląduje przed Stylesem i przygląda mu się uważnie, przekrzywiając głowę. Wciąż nic nie mówi. W końcu wyciąga rękę, na której widnieje splot złożony z tatuaży leśnych zwierząt oraz drzew i dotyka delikatnie wianka na jego lokach. 

\- Nie oddam go - mówi poważnie druid. - Dostałem go od ważnej dla mnie osoby…

\- Leśnego księcia? - Elfka przytakuje, zabierając rękę i zaczynając z ciekawością przyglądać się ładnie splecionemu warkoczowi druida. - Ma talent. Do walki też, ale nie grali uczciwie, zaatakowali jelenia. 

\- Widziałaś co się stało? Kto go zaatakował, dlaczego? Gdzie go zabrali? - zasypuje ją pytaniami.

\- Łowcy - odpowiada ta, oblizując usta z namysłem. - Powinien mieć królewską ochronę, Mroczny Król obiecał za niego niemalże pół skarbca. To była kwestia czasu, zanim go złapią. Kochasz go? 

\- Co? - pyta zaskoczony Harry. Nie wiedział o tym! - Nic nie mówił... kocham go, oczywiście, że kocham!

\- W takim razie pokażę ci, gdzie go zabrali. - Dzika elfka kiwa palcem na stworka, który podrywa się, gotowy do drogi. - I mogę ukryć twoich kłopotliwych towarzyszy, dopóki nie wrócisz z księciem. Ale nie wolno wam nikomu zdradzać mojego miejsca pobytu, ani w ogóle faktu mojego istnienia. 

\- Zrobię wszystko, tylko pomóż mi go odnaleźć!

\- Nie chcę nic od was. - Białowłosa wzrusza ramionami. - Pomogę ci, bo mam taką ochotę. I szkoda księcia, byłby świetnym królem. Limo, przyprowadź tu tych szlachciców. Bardzo są bojaźliwi, nie? 

\- Niestety - wzdycha druid, przywołując gestem swoich towarzyszy. - Jak ci na imię? - pyta kobietę.

\- Niech będzie Fulmala tym razem, na cześć twojego wianka - mamrocze obca w odpowiedzi, wyginając lekko kącik ust, po czym zwraca się do struchlałych Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. - Idźcie z Limo, nic wam nie zrobi, zaprowadzi tylko do miejsca, które nazywam domem. Nie grzebcie w moich rzeczach. 

Liam podejrzliwie patrzy na stworzenie.   
\- I nie gryzie? - upewnia się.   
\- Liam, idź już! - Harry się niecierpliwi.

\- Stawka jest o życie leśnego księcia, dopadli go najbardziej zaciekli łowcy - pociesza ich elfka, wskakując zwinnie na najbliższe drzewo. - Idziemy, druidzie. 

\- Nie traćmy czasu! - popędza ich druid, mniej zgrabnie wspinając się za elfką.

Fulmala przeskakuje z drzewa na kolejne drzewo po gałęziach i lianach, robiąc to zaskakująco szybko, choć i tak odrobinę spowalniając swoje tempo, żeby Styles mógł za nią nadążyć. Po pewnym czasie odwraca się i przykłada palec, zakończony długim, pomalowanym na czarno paznokciem do ust, w uciszającym geście. Muszą niepostrzeżenie dostać się do mającej nieplanowany postój elitarnej grupy łowców. 

\- Nawet trochę mi szkoda twojej królewskiej buźki - szydzi ich przywódca, chwytając zmaltretowanego Louisa twardo za podbródek. - Król Mrocznych Elfów wykorzysta cię jako kartę przetargową, by twoja matka za niego wyszła, a potem zabije. Jesteś najbardziej upierdliwym członkiem tego rodu, mały. 

Styles zaciska pięści, a jego żyły mimowolnie rozjaśniają się. Nikt nie ma prawa mówić tak do Louisa!!

\- Gówno mu się uda. - Tomlinson wypuszcza z siebie charczący śmiech, odwzajemniając jego chłodne spojrzenie. - Moja matka nic nie zrobi, dopóki nie trafię bezpiecznie do Loren, nie da się oszukać tak łatwo. Ale was Malik z pewnością zabije, jak już mnie dostarczycie do Naggaroth, zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę? 

\- Wehsel, ucisz tego przemądrzałego gówniarza - warczy wampir stojący parę metrów dalej. 

\- Z przyjemnością - syczy łowca, zaciskając swoją pięść z kastetem i wymierzając księciu krwawego, prawego sierpowego. Drzwiczki klatki są otwarte, ale leśny elf jest przypięty do prętów metalowymi obręczami, uniemożliwiającymi mu jakikolwiek ruch. 

Zaraz potem rozbłyska zielone światło i łowca pada martwy, a kilku kolejnych zostaje oplecionych zaciskającym się coraz mocniej bluszczem. Harry zeskakuje na ziemię otoczony skrzącą się energią. Wysyła ją w stronę pozostałego wampira, ale ten ją odbija i doskakuje do druida, zwalając go z nóg. Harry przetacza się szybko na bok, unikając ciosu, jednak zostaje przygnieciony przez napastnika. Sięga do kieszeni po garść słonecznego pyłu i sypie mu nim w twarz. Wampir unosi ręce, krzycząc, gdy pyłek w kontakcie z jego skórą zaczyna się palić. Ale Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi, dopadając do klatki, w której uwięziony jest Louis.   
\- Lou, kochanie?

Tomlinson unosi resztkami sił głowę, mrugając powiekami, by zobaczyć zmartwioną i wściekłą jednocześnie twarz jego druida. 

\- Przepraszam - krztusi, wypluwając wciąż zbierającą się krew. 

\- Nie przepraszaj, to nie twoja wina. - Styles chce rzucić szybkie zaklęcie uzdrowienia, ale nie działa. Marszczy brwi i sięga do metalowych obręczy, ale ani drgną. - Fulmala? - jęczy żałośnie, ocierając krew z brody kochanka.

Elfka pojawia się niemalże z eteru u jego boku. Mruży ciemne oczy i wślizguje się do klatki obok księcia. Zaraz też sięga do obręczy na jego lewej nodze, na próbę przymykając powieki, mamrocząc splot obco brzmiących wyrazów pod nosem i kiedy otwiera z powrotem oczy, tym razem zabarwione na czerwono, zgniata metal w swoich palcach, uwalniając nogę Louisa. 

Harry patrzy na nią czujnie. Kiedy Louis jest już wolny, bierze na ręce jego bezwładne ciało.   
\- Co z obrożą? - pyta.

\- Nie ma czasu, to nie jest cała grupa - odpowiada elfka zmienionym głosem i wychodzi z klatki, skłaniając się przed ich parą. - Zajmę się tym w domu elfki, książę, teraz ruszajmy, zanim wrócą ze zwiadów. 

Harry kiwa głową.   
\- Prowadź, ale tym razem po ziemi, nie dam rady skakać po drzewach z Louisem.

Ta tylko przytakuje z szacunkiem i rusza w zarośla, upewniając się, że książęta są za nią. Jej oczy rozświetlają drogę przytłumionym, czerwonym blaskiem. 

Styles podąża za nią bez słowa, upewniając się, że z Louisem wszystko w porządku. Stara się nie spowalniać elfki.   
\- Lou? Jak tylko pozbędziemy się tego paskudztwa z twojej szyi, to cię uzdrowię, niestety, obroża blokuje moją magię.

Leśny książę zaciska tylko lekko palce na jego ramieniu, dając mu znać, że usłyszał i zrozumiał. 

Tymczasem Fulmala, a raczej istota przez nią przemawiająca, wprowadza ich na małą, obrośniętą naokoło roślinnością polanę, urządzoną na mieszkalną modłę, z hamakiem z liści po drugiej stronie, powalonym drzewem w formie kanapy i pniakiem w formie biurka, a przede wszystkim z Elfami Wysokiego Rodu podrywającymi się na ich widok. 

\- Louis! - Liam chce wyprzedzić swojego parabatai, ale potyka się o korzeń i wywraca.   
\- Zdejmij z niego to cholerstwo - prosi Harry, patrząc na elfkę.

\- Połóż go w hamaku, książę - mówi Fulmala, a gdy druid stosuje się do jej zaleceń, dodaje: - Kiepskie warunki jak na książęta, ale nie mamy innych, wybaczcie. 

\- Uhm, Louis jest wędrowcem, a Liam przywyknie... mam nadzieję - tłumaczy Styles. - Zdejmiesz tę obrożę?

\- A co z tobą? - rzuca elfka, pochylając się nad księciem Leśnych Elfów i sprawdzając, jak mocno obroża jest zaciśnięta na jego szyi. Zajmuje jej to tylko moment, w którym opuszki jej palców rozświetlają się wewnętrznym ogniem, a metal zostaje roztopiony. 

\- Ze mną? - dziwi się, ale zaraz porzuca zdziwienie, by zacząć kreślić runy. Po chwili rany Louisa zabliźniają się. - Jak się czujesz? - pyta troskliwie, przeczesując jego zlepione krwią włosy.

\- Podle - mamrocze Tomlinson, odwracając poniżony wzrok. 

\- Leśny książę nie lubi, gdy inni widzą jego słabość - przemawia elfka, przekrzywiając głowę. 

\- Nie zostawię cię - mamrocze Harry. - Przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co, hej. - Leśny książę chwyta druida za dłoń i ściska. - To ja nie powiedziałem wam, że na mnie polują i to ja chciałem iść sam. Dziękuję ci. 

\- Wiedziałeś wcześniej? - pyta zraniony. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej?!

\- Nie chciałem, żebyście się martwili z Niallem - wzdycha Louis, a jego spojrzenie jest przepełnione poczuciem winy - i żeby Liam miał dodatkowy argument, że tylko wam przeszkadzam. 

\- Oh, głupolu... To prędzej ja wam zawadzam. - Przytula go.

\- Żaden z was nie zawadza, jesteście jak dream team - chlipie Niall, siadając przy hamaku i kładąc głowę na nodze leśnego księcia. 

\- Para książęca - zgadza się z nim elfka, obserwując ich, jakby widziała na wskroś. 

\- Uhm, ja nie jestem księciem - mówi Harry.

\- To, że król faerie nie wie jeszcze, że ma potomka, nie oznacza, że nie jesteś księciem. - Fulmala marszczy brwi, kręcąc lekko głową. - Zresztą uważam, że byłby przeszczęśliwy, gdybyś się z nim skontaktował.

\- Harry jest księciem faerie? - Tomlinson unosi gwałtownie głowę, rozszerzając oczy i otwierając usta. 

- C.co? - Harry rozgląda się zaskoczony. - Ja... księciem... fearie?

\- Ale numer - szepcze Horan, również otwierając usta w zdumieniu. - W sumie wiedziałem, że twoja uroda nie jest do końca elfia…

\- Książę jest w połowie elfem, a w połowie faerie - wyjaśnia elfka, zaplatając ramiona pod biustem i przechadzając się po polanie. - Przykro mi to mówić, ale jego matka nie przyznała się przed królem, że nosi jego potomka i najwyraźniej porzuciła go, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Stąd w tobie tak potężna magia - nawet jeśli pochodzisz z królewskiego rodu tylko w połowie, to wciąż magia faerie w tobie dominuje, książę. 

Styles wpatruje się w nią, mrugając ociężale.   
\- Jestem... księciem... fearie? Ale jak to możliwe? To prawda, mam silniejszą magię niż inni elfi druidzi, ale... prawda?

\- Hej, takie dukanie się nie przystoi księciu! Prostuj dumnie tę piękną główkę i przyjmij na barki tytuł! - Louis szturcha go łokciem z uśmiechem, po czym chwyta go za ramię i mruczy mu do ucha: - Wiedziałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy. To ja wypadam przy tobie słabo. 

\- Możliwe, jako że król faerie nigdy nie miał szczęścia w miłości - wzdycha Fulmala. - Jedyna kobieta, jaką obdarzył uczuciem, okazała się go nie warta i była to twoja matka, książę. Jesteś jego jedynym dziedzicem, w dodatku tak zdolnym… Czeka na ciebie królewskie życie, mój drogi. 

\- I jestem jedynym dziedzicem? - pyta słabo.

\- To dokładnie to, co właśnie powiedziałam. - Wargi dzikiej elfki drżą w próbie powstrzymania uśmiechu. 

\- Mogę pomóc ci oficjalnie skontaktować się z królem faerie, jeśli wrócimy do domu. - Leśny książę ściska jego dłoń. 

\- Ale co, pójdę do niego i powiem „królu, jestem twoim synem?” - Styles rozkłada ręce.

\- Przekaż mu, że wysyła cię Amfid. Będzie wiedział, że mówisz prawdę. Jako dusza jednego z przodków faerie potrafię zaglądać w inne dusze. - Fulmala przekrzywia głowę, a jej czerwone oczy pomału tracą blask. 

\- Amfid... - Druid rozszerza oczy, kiedy olśnienie na niego spływa. - Dziękuję za poradę, Wielki Duchu - mówi, skłaniając głowę.

\- Po to jestem, by służyć poradą moim wielkim następcom. To była przyjemność, młody książę. - Amfid również skłania głowę przed druidem, by po chwili przymknąć oczy i wymamrotać kilka słów. Gdy je otwiera, są z powrotem zabarwione ciemnym brązem. 

\- Co się właśnie stało? - pyta oszołomiony Liam.   
Harry kręci tylko głową.    
\- Nic Liam, nic…

\- To tylko Harry dowiadujący się, jak szlachetny ma rodowód. - Louis przeciąga się z uśmiechem i osłabiony schodzi z hamaka.

\- Znowu Amfid rzucał jakimiś górnolotnymi przepowiedniami? - wzdycha ciężko Fulmala, masując swoje skronie. - Pozwalam mu przejmować kontrolę, kiedy potrzebuję jego mocy, ale on nigdy nie oddaje mi jej zaraz po. 

\- Harry? - Liam patrzy na niego zaskoczony. - Nasz Harry?

\-  _ Mój  _ Harry - odpowiada Tomlinson z naciskiem, mrużąc na niego oczy, mimo tego, że musi przytrzymać się ramienia jego parabatai - jest księciem faerie, co stawia go w lepszym rodowodzie niż mnie, jeśli mamy być szczerzy. Co z tobą, byłeś tu cały czas… Słuchałeś w ogóle rozmowy?

\- Twój? Jak to twój?   
\- Cóż, Liam. Kocham Louisa. To z nim chciałbym stworzyć... coś. A teraz... chyba mamy szansę. - Tu Harry zwraca się do Louisa: - Więc masz kolejny powód, by starać się wrócić. - Ściska jego dłoń.

\- Mam. - Wyraz twarzy leśnego księcia łagodnieje, kiedy głaszcze go po policzku kciukiem. - Choć już wcześniej uważałem, że mamy szansę.

\- Hej, to jest genialne! - wrzeszczy Horan do ucha Louisa, na co ten się krzywi. - Jak już Harry zostanie oficjalnie księciem faerie i się pobierzecie, powstanie niesamowicie silny sojusz między królestwem Leśnych Elfów a królestwem faerie! Tommo, nikt już nie odważy się was atakować! 

\- Najpierw muszę oficjalnie nim zostać - mruczy Harry.

\- Zawracamy z trasy! - komenderuje Niall, idąc w stronę, jak mu się wydaje, wyjścia z polany, a leśny książę unosi tylko brwi. - Nie ma żadnego ryzykowania życia, ruszamy do królestwa faerie, król nam pomoże i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie! 

\- Niall. - Louis zatrzymuje go tylko tym jednym, spokojnie wypowiedzianym słowem. - Nawet z faerie życie to nie bajka. Gdybym od razu poprosił króla o pomoc, uznałby, że tylko wykorzystuję Harry’ego, jest podejrzliwy. Niestety, nie zmieniamy planów, po prostu musimy wziąć pod uwagę, że to jedyny dziedzic korony faerie i na niego uważać. 

\- Sam potrafię o siebie zadbać! - oburza się Harry. - Tyle czasu radziłem sobie sam. Fulmalo, masz jakieś wskazówki dla nas? Coś, co może nam pomóc?

\- Oczywiście, że świetnie sobie radziłeś, ale chodzi o to, że teraz już nie musisz robić tego sam - odzywa się Tomlinson, jednocześnie z elfką prychającą: 

\- Nie jestem Amfidem, druidzie. Jestem zwykłą dzikuską, jak to określił blond panicz. Nie jestem godna udzielania rad księciom. 

\- Blond panicz się nie zna - mamrocze Harry. - Jakieś zaklęcia, runy, cokolwiek?

Białowłosa rozszerza oczy, patrząc na niego, jakby miał dwie głowy. 

\- Dowiedziałeś się, że jesteś księciem i od razu ci się coś poprzestawiało, druidzie? Ja  _ nie  _ jestem Amfidem. Nie mam bladego pojęcia o magii. Znam tylko zaklęcie na wypuszczenie jego duszy. Moje metody są bliższe tym leśnego księcia niż twoim. Jeśli potrzebujecie niezauważalnego przemknięcia się, przeprowadzenia przez las, nauki, jak powalić kogoś jednym uściskiem - służę pomocą. W innym przypadku jestem bezużyteczna. 

\- Jak najszybciej i w miarę niepostrzeżenie dostać się do puszczy Kopper? - pyta Styles, zmieniając taktykę.

\- Harry, nie naciskaj na nią - wtrąca Tomlinson, widząc zaciśnięte usta elfki. - Już i tak dużo nam pomogła, a ty zamiast okazać wdzięczność, żądasz od niej więcej i więcej. Chcesz nam pomóc, Fulmalo? 

\- Chcę pomóc tobie, książę - odpowiada ta, łypiąc złowrogo na druida. - Część tych łowców wciąż tu grasuje, a ty jesteś na celowniku. Mogę was wyprowadzić niepostrzeżenie z mojego lasu, ale nie wiem, czy z księciem i paniczem Wysokiego Rodu to będzie możliwe. 

\- Więc... mamy się rozdzielić? - pyta druid, siadając na ziemi i usypując górkę z liści. Jego żyły błyszczą lekkim zielonym odcieniem, kiedy napawa się magią.

\- Żadnego więcej rozdzielania - wzdycha Louis, przyglądając się swojemu kochankowi. - I tak muszą wyjść z lasu, nie możemy ich tu zostawić. Może po prostu przeczekamy tutaj, dopóki łowcy nie opuszczą lasu? 

\- Będą go przeczesywać dopóty cię nie odnajdą, leśny książę - przerywa mu Fulmala. - Mimo wszystko lepiej być w ruchu niż miejscu. 

\- A nie możemy ich po prostu zabić? - pyta druid, już w lepszym humorze. - Skoro nie możemy uniknąć konfrontacji?

\- Chyba będziemy musieli - wzdycha ciężko elfka, poklepując Eme po łbie. - Chociaż nie jestem pewna, czy nie mają maga w swoich szeregach. To będzie trudniejsze niż się wydaje. 

\- My też mamy maga! Też dobrego! - oponuje Liam, wskazując na Harry’ego. - Zdjął klątwę z księżniczki!   
\- Liam. Jestem  _ druidem _ , nie magiem.   
\- Co za różnica?   
\- Moja magia ma inny charakter - wzdycha, gdy ten patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem. - Magia ziemi nie jest magią ofensywną, nie jest nastawiona na destrukcję, jest raczej odwrotnie.

\- Musimy… po prostu musimy omówić strategię i odpocząć, chociaż tę noc - proponuje Tomlinson, burząc swoje włosy palcami. - To miejsce jest jakoś chronione? Nawet jeśli mają maga, to nas nie wykryją, nie? 

\- Tak, mój zakątek i najbliższe tereny są objęte opieką Amfida - przyznaje białowłosa. - Są kompletnie niewykrywalne, ale nie możecie oddalać się poza ten teren, pamiętajcie. 

\- Wskażesz nam później granice. - Leśny elf siada obok druida i opiera głowę o jego ramię. - Dziękujemy, że pozwalasz nam tu odpocząć.

Harry kiwa głową, przesuwając palcami po ramieniu kochanka. Liam patrzy na nich z niezadowoleniem.

Niall na to porusza znacząco brwiami w stronę elfki, ale dostaje jedynie obojętne spojrzenie, więc wzdycha i zaczyna bawić się z jej małym towarzyszem, rzucając mu drobne patyki, które ten rozgryza i rozrzuca naokoło. 

Louis unosi spojrzenie na twarz druida i uśmiecha się lekko do niego. 

Harry wyciąga z kieszeni mapę i rozkłada ją na ziemi. - Fulmalo? - pyta. - Możesz nam wskazać, gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Tutaj. - Białowłosa kuca naprzeciwko nich i dotyka palcem mapy, mimo, że ta jest do niej odwrócona do góry nogami, po czym sunie nim dalej. - I tędy będzie najszybsza droga do wyjścia, nie odważą się zapuścić na rejony wilkołaków. 

\- Wilkołaki też nie będą do nas przyjaźnie nastawione. - Styles marszczy brwi. - Chyba, że masz z nimi jakiś układ?

\- Mogę mieć, a mogę nie mieć - rzuca tajemniczo elfka, spoglądając kątem oka na księcia z Ulthuan - ale wy i tak musicie się przyzwyczaić do takich sytuacji, bo Mroczne Elfy nie są o wiele przyjemniejsze niż wilkołaki. 

\- Nie spoczną, póki nie osiągną celu... - mówi domyślnie druid, obejmując ciaśniej księcia. Nieuważnie całuje go w skroń, rysując palcem po mapie. - Muszą mieć jakiś słaby punkt, musi być bezpieczna droga przez ich tereny.

\- Hm… - Fulmala wyraźnie się zamyśla, stukając zwinnym palcem po brodzie. - U nich nie ma czegoś takiego jak lojalność, są przekupne. Myślę, że dobrze dla was byłoby zwerbować kogoś, kto jest blisko z ich królem, by was wprowadził. 

\- Z drugiej strony nie wiemy, czy ten ktoś nie wykorzysta nas i czy nie wpadniemy w pułapkę… - wzdycha Tomlinson, chowając twarz w szyi druida. 

\- Pokręcimy się trochę w pobliżu ich terenów, może uda nam się kogoś znaleźć. Przyjdzie czas, będzie rada. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech.

\- Poradzicie sobie, o ile ważne elfy przejdą trening i nie będziecie się rzucać w oczy. - Dzika elfka wskazuje głową na Elfy Wysokiego Rodu. - No i oczywiście im bliżej Naggaroth się znajdziecie, tym bardziej będziecie musieli zwrócić uwagę na kamuflaż, upodobnić się do Mrocznych Elfów. 

\- Masz za jasne oczy i włosy. - Niall zwraca się do leśnego księcia, przytakując Fulmali. 

\- Ty masz niewiele ciemniejsze! - oburza się Louis, jednak wzdycha, kiwając głową. - Będziemy musieli coś zrobić z naszymi oczami i włosami, tylko Liam mógłby ujść za jednego z nich… Ale na pewno nie w tych ubraniach i z tą miną. 

\- Mogę spróbować runy ukrycia - proponuje Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. - Ale pochłania dużo energii i jest czasochłonna.

\- Nie, musimy mieć pole manewru do działania, a nie się ukrywać. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - Musimy się dostać między nich i wybadać, co król Malik planuje, może nawet udawać jego dworzan… 

\- To ryzykowne, ale ma największe szanse powodzenia - zgadza się z nim białowłosa, po czym przygryza wargę. - Chyba wiem, kto mógłby wam w tym pomóc…

\- Kto? - Harry patrzy na nią. - Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek stało się Louisowi!

\- Hej, spokojnie… - Nieco zaskoczony książę ściska dłoń druida. - Jeśli w to wejdziemy, to nam wszystkim grozi demaskacja. 

\- Ale to za twoją głowę jest wyznaczona nagroda - przypomina elfka, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc na nich z namysłem. - Hmm… Siostra króla. Jest medyczką, mieszka w Mrocznej Puszczy tuż przed Naggaroth. Nie zgadza się z polityką króla, powinniście próbować u niej. 

\- Pomoże nam? - Druid siada prosto, przekrzywiając głowę i kreśląc szybko kilka run na mapie.

\- Nie wiem. - Fulmala wzrusza ramionami. - Ale jeśli powiecie, że to ja was przysyłam, macie większe szanse. 

\- Wysłałbym do niej dwójkę w delegacji - rzuca Louis. - Wtedy, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i powiadomi króla, pozostała dwójka wciąż ma szanse…

\- Nie wyda was. - Białowłosa kręci głową. - Po prostu nie mogę obiecać, że was wesprze w zamachu na własnego brata, to wszystko. 

\- Ale może podsunie nam jakiś pomysł? - zastanawia się Styles. - Najpierw i tak musimy uporać się z wilkołakami.

\- Mogę mieć pewne amulety… - przyznaje ostrożnie elfka. 

\- Cóż... zadziałają? - pyta spokojnie druid, a Liam otwiera szerzej oczy i pociąga Louisa za szatę.    
\- On żartuje z tym pytaniem, prawda?  _ Muszą _ zadziałać! - Wskazuje palcem na elfkę. -  _ Musisz _ mieć jakieś niepopsute amulety!

Leśny książę zakrywa uśmiech dłonią, podczas gdy Fulmala patrzy na Payne’a jak na coś, co przykleiło jej się do buta. 

\- Proponuję wam swoje własne amulety tylko po to, by pomóc, a ty śmiesz porównywać mnie do jakiejś babki handlującej trefnymi fantami na straganie? Nie są  _ popsute _ , i tak - tu zwraca się do druida - zadziałają, to magia Amfida. 

Horan patrzy na nią z czymś w rodzaju podziwu, chowając jednocześnie niepostrzeżenie do swojej torby kilka ziołowych kulek, które stworzenie dzikiej elfki zajadało ze smakiem.  _ To tak na zapas, jakby Louis znowu robił mu problem z wyznaczaniem porcji żywnościowych _ . 

Harry z szacunkiem skłania głowę, uprzednio mordując księcia Ulthuan spojrzeniem.   
\- Wybacz mu, jest tylko dworzaninem.

\- Tak, to tylko  _ Książątko _ \- przytakuje mu Tomlinson, przygryzając wargę z rozbawieniem. - Przyzwyczajony, że inni chronią jego tyłek. 

\- Wcale nie! - oburza się wyżej wspomniany, zaplatając dłonie na piersi. W tym momencie na polanę wsuwa się Iskra i niepostrzeżenie skrada się do Liama, by w końcu złapać za poły jego płaszcza i pociągnąć go do tyłu.

Jego parabatai zwija się ze śmiechu, gdy ten wrzeszczy wysokim tonem, a Louis wzdycha i ze zrezygnowaniem chowa twarz w dłoniach.

\- Sama widzisz, Fulmalo. - Druid niewinnie wzrusza ramionami. - Jesteśmy ci wdzięczni za każdą pomoc.

\- Rozumiem. - Elfka marszczy brwi, przyglądając się księciu Wysokiego Rodu. - Naprawdę powinien wziąć przykład ze swoich towarzyszy podróży, bo z takim królem Ulthuan daleko nie zajdzie. 

\- Bez ogródek - Niall się krzywi - ale to prawda. 

\- Co prawda jestem tylko druidem i nie znam się na królowaniu, ale myślę, że może stać się idealnym narzędziem w rękach co inteligentniejszych doradców... - wzdycha Harry, przywołując jednorożca, który kładzie się przy nim, trącając go szyją.

\- Ale ma parabatai, który zawsze będzie obok i nie dopuści do niego takich osób, hm? - Louis uśmiecha się do Horana. 

\- Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że przydałby mu się rozsądny małżonek albo małżonka… - wzdycha ciężko Niall. 

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że takiego znajdzie... - wzdycha druid, dotykając uda swojego kochanka.

\- Ty takiego znalazłeś, w dodatku druida i księcia faerie... - Horan kręci głową w niedowierzaniu, spoglądając na ich dwójkę. 

\- Nie zapeszajmy, Niall, dobrze? - Książę nieco się rumieni. - Na szczęście wasz król jeszcze nie zrzeka się korony w przeciwieństwie do mojej matki, nie musimy się aż tak obawiać o wasze królestwo. 

\- Nie wiadomo, czy jestem księciem faerie. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - To... byłoby dużo.

\- Ale sam duch przodka tak powiedział! - upiera się Horan, śmiesznie gestykulując i przy okazji prawie wydłubując dzikiej elfce oko. - On nie może się mylić! 

\- To kwestia tego, czy król faerie uzna go za swojego potomka, a nie tego, czy biologicznie nim jest - zauważa Tomlinson. - Mój ojciec nigdy nie zdradził mojej matki, a przez te wszystkie lata małżeństwa zgłaszali się do niego moi  _ bracia _ \- tu robi znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu - więc tym bardziej król faerie ze swoim bujnym życiem erotycznym musi być przyzwyczajony do samozwańczych dzieci. Pewnie jest nieufny w stosunku do takich rewelacji. 

\- Może nawet nigdy mnie nie uzna? - zastanawia się druid. - Albo przyjmie ten fakt do wiadomości i nic z tym nie zrobi, nie dając mi praw do niczego. Może... może też... - zerka niepewnie na Tomlinsona. - Poddani mogą mnie nie uznać.

\- To jest najbardziej prawdopodobne. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego gorzko. - Choć faerie są… specyficzni.

\- Nigdy nie wiadomo, jak się zachowają - zgadza się z nim Niall, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu. - Te dziwne uśmiechy, powłóczyste spojrzenia, mówienie zagadkami… W ogóle nie da się ich odczytać. 

\- Dobrze, że nie wychowywałem się wśród nich... - mówi Harry, siląc się na radosny uśmiech, ale wychodzi nieco nostalgicznie.

\- Nie mówię, że są gorsi od nas - leśny książę łagodnieje i przyciąga go do swojego boku, owijając wokół niego ramię i pocierając jego plecy - po prostu mają te swoje zagrywki i zagadki, tak jak Niall mówi. Jestem pewien, że odnalazłbyś się wśród nich, zresztą na początku też byłeś tajemniczy, przypominałeś mi właśnie ich zachowanie… 

\- To była raczej ostrożność? - zamyśla się druid. - Nigdy nie czułem przynależności z żadną grupą.   
\- My, w Ulthuan, przyjmiemy cię z otwartymi ramionami! - ożywia się Liam, wygładzając swoją szatę i chwytając jego rękę. - Nikt nie ośmieli się powiedzieć na ciebie złego słowa, zobaczysz, zadbam o to!

Tomlinson piorunuje go wzrokiem, zacieśniając swój uścisk.

\- Pozwólmy może Harry’emu zadecydować? Jestem pewien, że tak, i w twoim i moim królestwie przyjęto by go do wspólnoty, ale może to właśnie królestwo faerie jest tym, czego tak długo szukał? Jego  _ domem _ . 

\- Taak, może nie powiedzą złego słowa, ale ze względu na was, a nie na mnie - mówi melancholijnie Styles, wyrywając rękę. - Nie potrzebuję litości.

\- To nie jest litość! - oburza się Niall, zanim dwójka książąt ma w ogóle szansę się odezwać. - Masz powszechny szacunek wśród elfów ze względu na swoje zdolności i niezależność, to tylko Louis był do ciebie uprzedzony bez powodu! 

\- Na początku, tak - przyznaje Tomlinson z westchnieniem. - Oceniłem cię, zanim w ogóle cię poznałem, przepraszam. Ale widziałeś, że byłem jedynym takim dupkiem, reszta traktowała cię normalnie…  

\- Przywykłem... - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Ludzie boją się tego, czego nie znają, albo nie rozumieją…

\- Żałuję, bo jesteś naprawdę niesamowity - książę leśnego królestwa przygryza wargę - i to ja na ciebie nie zasługuję. 

\- Nie mów tak, Lou. - Druid uśmiecha się pocieszająco.

\- Ale to prawda - wzdycha Louis, bawiąc się źdźbłem trawy i oblizując usta. 

\- Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze.   
\- Dlaczego go bronisz? - pyta obrażony Liam.   
\- Zależy mi na nim. Po prostu.

Jasnowłosy książę uśmiecha się do niego, unosząc wzrok z własnych kolan. Wystawia dłoń w jego stronę.

\- Dziękuję. Pójdziemy poszukać tych ziół, o których wcześniej mówiłeś..? 

\- Dlaczego zawsze wszędzie chodzicie razem? - burczy książę Ulthuan.   
Druid ignoruje go, łapiąc wyciągniętą dłoń i ciągnie go w stronę lasu.  _ Naprawdę potrzebuje tych ziół! _

\- Nie możemy się oddalać zbyt daleko, bo łowcy wciąż tu są… - przypomina mu Tomlinson, uśmiechając się pod nosem - ale przyda się chwila odpoczynku od nich, huh? 

\- Fulmala pokazywała nam obszar chroniony przez Amida, po prostu pozostańmy w jego obszarze - proponuje Styles, schylając się po kwiatek. - Kojarzysz dzierżawkę pospolitą?

Zaskoczony Louis mruga kilkanaście razy pod rząd, stojąc za nim nieruchomo jak słup soli i nie wiedząc, czy powinien się śmiać, czy płakać. Przecież te zielska były tylko wymówką, jest pewien, że nie rozmawiał ze Stylesem na ten temat… 

\- Mogę kojarzyć, ale nie wiedzieć, że to to - przyznaje w końcu ostrożnie, przestępując z nogi na nogę. 

\- To właśnie jej szukamy - podpowiada druid. - W razie czego... - Ściska lekko jego dłoń.

\- Och. - Tomlinson rozumie i uśmiecha się do niego. - Purchawka pospolita, tak, zapamiętam… 

Harry chichocze i przyciąga go do pocałunku. Książę wzdycha w jego usta, stając na palcach i przylegając do niego całym ciałem. Nie zwraca uwagi na widoczne między koronami drzew ciemne chmury. 

\- Lou... - szepcze Styles, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Mhm… - mruczy Louis, przygryzając jego dolną wargę, po czym spogląda na niego nieco wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Wsuwa palce pod jego koszulę i zatacza kciukami kółeczka na jego biodrach. 

\- Mmm, korzystasz z łona natury? - pyta zawadiacko druid, lokując swoje dłonie na jego ramionach. Po chwili przytula się do niego, całym sobą chłonąc jego zapach i ciepło.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - mamrocze Tomlinson, przygryzając leciutko jego obojczyk. - To nie tak, że chodzi mi tylko o jedno, ale teraz będziemy musieli pilnować reszty i może być mało sposobności, o ile w ogóle… 

\- A... możemy chociaż spać razem? - pyta Harry z głową odchyloną w tył.

\- Mhm… - Leśny elf sunie dłońmi w górę pod jego ubraniem, przebiegając palcami po jego żebrach i całując go pod uchem. - Czuję się spokojniej, gdy mam cię obok… 

\- Czemu? - Towarzysz spogląda na niego błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Nie wiem… - Louis przygryza wargę i unosi na niego wzrok. Wodzi palcem po jego żyłach. - Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wtedy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, że z tobą dam radę… Bo ty nigdy nie tracisz opanowania, huh..? Wydaje mi się, że tylko ty jesteś w stanie poskromić mój temperament… 

\- Piękne słowa... - mruczy Styles, przymykając oczy. - Ale po prostu musiałem nauczyć się polegać na sobie. Opanowanie może pomóc w niektórych sytuacjach - wzdycha i wtedy czuje na nosie pierwszą kropelkę. Mruga zaskoczony, czując kolejne na czole i policzku. Unosi wzrok na zachmurzone niebo.

\- Oho… - mruczy Tomlinson pod nosem, oblizując kroplę z ust i mrużąc oczy na wodę kapiącą coraz szybciej z piętrzących się nad nimi chmur. Po chwili uśmiecha się lekko, chwytając druida za dłonie i zwracając jego uwagę na siebie. W niebieskich oczach błyskają niemalże dziecięce i radosne ogniki, kiedy pyta: - Biegałeś kiedyś w deszczu..? Tak po prostu, żeby dać się zmoczyć?..

Harry wyszczerza się i pociąga go za rękę na polanę. Puszcza go, biegnąc na środek z rozłożonymi na boki rękami. Książę leśnego królestwa mimo swoich wszystkich lat, charakteru i problemów, zaśmiewa się beztrosko, biegnąc za nim i naśladując jego gest. Deszcz jest coraz gęstszy, ale ma w sobie coś ładnego, to jeden z tych ożywczych. Druid wystawia twarz w stronę kropel, śmiejąc się. Pozwala by jego włosy nasiąkały, wplatając w nie palce i luzując jeszcze bardziej warkocz. Zerka na księcia spod wpół przymkniętych powiek. Ten zmierza na drugą stronę polany, by wskoczyć na stare, potężne drzewo i ześlizgnąć się następnie po mokrej gałęzi niczym po zjeżdżalni, rozbryzgując wodę naokoło. Szczerzy się do Stylesa, turlając się chwilę po trawie, zanim po prostu kładzie się na niej plecami, pozwalając kroplom deszczu oblewać swoją twarz i zmywać z niej zaschniętą krew. 

Harry podchodzi do niego wolnym krokiem i siada obok na trawie. Dotyka jego policzka, pochylając się jednocześnie w przód. Louis uśmiecha się lekko, lustrując jego niezwykłą twarz wzrokiem pełnym najczystszego szczęścia, zanim przymyka powieki i unosi podbródek, by szybciej złączyć ich usta. Harry wpija się w jego wargi, lokując dłonie na jego karku. Przeszywa go dreszcz, powodując migotliwe iskierki wokół nich. Leśny elf wzdycha cichutko przez pocałunek, poruszając niemal nabożnie swoimi wargami na tych jego i powoli go smakując. Owija ręce wokół jego talii i pociąga go delikatnie na siebie. Ten opada na niego miękko, wzdychając i wpijając się w jego usta.   
\- Lou…

\- Mmm - Tomlinson wypuszcza drżący oddech, wiercąc się nieco pod nim, zanim ponownie kosztuje słodkich ust druida - … tak..? 

\- Jesteś piękny... - mówi Styles, patrząc z zachwytem na okalający go deszcz.

\- Ty piękniejszy - chichocze książę, uśmiechając się promiennie i przesuwając palcem po żyle przebiegającej wzdłuż jego policzka. Jego oczy mrużą się jeszcze bardziej w uśmiechu i błyszczą, odbijając szarość kropli spadających z nieba. - Niesamowity… Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju, Harry, wiesz..? Twoja wyjątkowość czyni cię pięknym.

\- Daj spokój... - Brunet rumieni się, odwracając wzrok. Przesuwa palcami po jego ramieniu.

\- Nie chcę ci dać spokoju - protestuje cicho, ale pewnie leśny elf, łagodnie muskając ustami jego mokrą od deszczu szczękę i pocierając ręką jego plecy - i udawać, że nie jesteś wspaniały, kiedy przecież jesteś. Fascynujesz mnie… od samego początku. 

\- W to nie uwierzę... nienawidziłeś mnie na początku. - Druid śmieje się cicho, wyciągając szyję.

\- Nie  _ nienawidziłem  _ \- spiera się Louis, zasysając leciutkimi pocałunkami wilgotną skórę jego szyi - tylko ci nie ufałem. Irytowało mnie to, że mimo tego mnie fascynowałeś. 

\- Byłeś okropny! - żali się ze śmiechem Styles. - Pozostali też mi nie ufali, ale nie zachowywali się w ten sposób.

\- Bo ja jestem okropny - wzdycha leśny elf, uśmiechając się nieco nieprzytomnie. - Przecież wiesz. 

\- Wiem... - przyznaje Harry, całując go.

\- I mimo wszystko… - dyszy Tomlinson, coraz bardziej zatracając się w mokrym pocałunku - … mimo wszystko wciąż- wciąż mnie chcesz, hmm..? 

\- Chcę... skłamałbym, mówiąc, że mnie do ciebie nie ciągnie. Coś nie pozwala mi o tobie zapomnieć, ciągle szukam twojej obecności... - jęczy cicho Styles. - Jak... dziwne to jest?

\- Równie dziwne, jak my sami - chichocze książę, spijając każdy dźwięk z jego ust i powoli twardniejąc. - To jak… totalne przeciwieństwa, nie..? 

\- Ze wspólnym mianownikiem. - Druid patrzy w jego błyszczące oczy. - Obaj kochamy las…

\- I obaj mamy słabość do atrakcyjnych facetów kochających las - śmieje się Louis, zasysając się na jego dolnej wardze. - Mmm… Uwielbiam cię całować… 

\- Atrakcyjnych? - Brunet patrzy na niego powątpiewająco. - Ty chociaż jesteś księciem, poza tym możesz tak o sobie mówić - przyznaje.

\- Atrakcyjnych - mówi z naciskiem leśny elf, przesuwając językiem po jego ustach i cmokając go krótko. Styka czoło z tym jego. - Jesteś niesamowity; uważałem tak nawet nie znając twojego rodowodu. 

\- Nigdy nie patrzyłem na rodowód - przyznaje Harry. - Byłem druidem, myślałem,że pozostanę wyrzutkiem już zawsze, nie interesowały mnie więc tytuły. - Przesuwa pomiędzy palcami zeschłe liście, kreśląc na nich zawiłe wzory. Migotliwe drobinki wzbijają się w powietrze.

\- I nadal nie muszą cię interesować. - Tomlinson kręci głową. - Nie musisz kontaktować się z królem faerie, jeśli nie tego pragniesz. Ale to nie znaczy, że pozostaniesz wyrzutkiem. Prędzej bohaterem, jeśli ta cała misja nam się uda. 

\- Nie nadaję się na salony, - wzrusza ramionami - ale jeśli... to jedyny sposób by być z tobą... - przełyka, patrząc na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach. - Skontaktuję się z nim, choćby po to, żeby zobaczyć, jaki jest. Skąd się wywodzę... - wzdycha, muskając palcami odkrytą skórę jego ramienia. - Mogę?

\- Ufam ci - przytakuje książę z delikatnym uśmiechem. Mruga, by odgonić coraz szybciej spadające krople deszczu. Harry zamyka oczy, mamrocząc coś cicho pod nosem. Jego żyły rozświetlają się na zielono, a chwilę później zielonkawy blask spływa z jego palców na Louisa, rozgrzewając go i podążając w głąb jego ciała.

\- Och! - Jasnowłosy elf wyraźnie się wzdryga, czując swędzące ciepło przebiegające przez żyły. Patrzy na towarzysza szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Co zrobiłeś?.. 

Druid milczy chwilę i otwiera oczy, spoglądając na pulsujące słabnącym blaskiem żyły kochanka.   
\- Przekazałem ci trochę swojej magii - informuje. - Będzie cię chronić.

\- Ale ty będziesz od tego słabszy - protestuje Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w jego zielone tęczówki. - Ja nawet nie potrafię nic zrobić z magią.

\- Daj spokój - bagatelizuje Styles. - Dałem ci ledwie ułamek, to, co teraz przekazała mi Matka Natura. Od teraz będziesz jeszcze mocniej związany z lasem, będzie cię chronić, a do tego będziesz odporny na pomniejsze uroki. - Przygryza wargę. - Prawdę mówiąc... nie spodziewałem się, że zadziała. Znalazłem to w waszej księdze i po prostu stwierdziłem, że należy ci się chociaż odbite echo elfiej magii.

\- Dziękuję - mówi Louis wyraźnie łagodniejącym tonem i przyciąga go do najbardziej miękkiego pocałunku, jaki kiedykolwiek mieli. Nie wie jeszcze, że to ciepłe uczucie w lewej stronie piersi to nie tylko przekazana mu magia. Harry oddaje pocałunek, oplatając ich magią. Nie ma pojęcia, że zaklęcie zadziałało tylko dzięki sile ich uczucia.

Po dłuższej chwili książę wzdycha w jego usta i cmoka go jeszcze ostatni raz, zanim się nieco odsuwa i opiera czoło o to jego, przymykając powieki i pozwalając swoim długim i gęstym rzęsom rzucić cień w kształcie wachlarza na policzki. Po jego wąskich wargach błądzi szczęśliwy uśmiech. Seks jest świetny, ale takie chwile też uwielbia. Co prawdopodobnie ma więcej wspólnego z niezwykłą osobą druida niż samym faktem czułości, której nigdy nie był fanem. 

 

Wracają kilka godzin później, uśmiechnięci i przemoczeni do suchej nitki.   
\- Harry! Przeziębisz się! - woła natychmiast Liam, wybiegając im na spotkanie.

\- A ja? - oburza się Louis, patrząc, jak drugi książę ciągnie druida za ramię i narzuca na niego swój płaszcz. - To  _ mnie  _ dzisiaj porwali i prawie umarłem, a ty… jezu. - Kręci głową, siadając nadąsany pod drzewem obok Fulmali. Styles szybko wyswobadza się z uścisku księcia Elfów Wysokiego Rodu i siada obok Louisa, dzieląc się z nim jednym płaszczem.

\- Nie możemy rozpalić jakiegoś ogniska? - Tomlinson pyta siedzącej obok dzikiej elfki, zajętej grą w kości z Niallem.

\- Nie - odpowiada ona, kręcąc głową. - Zobaczą dym, nie możemy się zdradzić. 

\- Daj mi rękę - prosi druid, wyciągając swoją dłoń. Leśny elf szczęka zębami, podając mu rękę i przylegając ściślej do jego ramienia w poszukiwaniu ciepła. Ten kreśli szybko jakiś znak na jego nadgarstku i już po chwili ogarnia go przyjemne ciepło.

\- Praktyczna ta twoja magia… - mruczy Louis, chowając nos pod jego pachą i obejmując go w talii. 

\- Jestem podróżnikiem, musi być użyteczna. - Brunet posyła mu uśmiech, nie przyznając się, że utrzymywanie jej kosztuje go energię.

\- To trochę przerażające - przyznaje po chwili leśny elf - podróżować na tak długie dystanse, całkowicie samemu… Musiałeś się nauczyć dawać sobie radę, huh? 

\- Nie znam innego życia. - Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Odkąd pamiętam, byłem sam w głuszy i musiałem sobie dawać radę.

\- Jesteś najsilniejszy z nas wszystkich. - Tomlinson przytakuje, unosząc na niego niebieskie spojrzenie swoich oczu. 

\- Jestem tchórzem, ukrywającym się za magicznymi sztuczkami.

\- Nieprawda. - Książę kręci głową, ściskając dłoń. - Myślałem tak na początku, owszem, ale twoja magia jest naprawdę silna i prawdziwa.

\- Harry jest przecież księciem faerie! - wtrąca Liam z szerokim uśmiechem, wpychając się w ich intymność. Druid kręci głową.   
\- Moja magia pochodzi od samej Ziemi, nie od faerie.   
\- A to jakaś różnica?   
\- I to całkiem spora - mówi z prychnięciem Styles, wtulając się w swojego kochanka i posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  _ Czy on zawsze musi się wpychać między nich? _

\- Oszukujesz! - oburza się tymczasem jego parabatai, patrząc z wyrzutem na białowłosą elfkę. 

\- Nie oszukuję, to ty nie umiesz przegrywać, paniczu - odpowiada ta ze spokojem, strzepując zielony liść z włosów. - Książę, może zechcesz nam posędziować, żeby twój parabatai nie miał do mnie pretensji i nie posądzał o sztuczki? 

Liam spogląda tęsknie w kierunku druida, ale ten jest zajęty śledzeniem palcem linii żył Louisa. Wzdycha i rozgląda się nieco bezradnie.   
\- A gdzie mam usiąść?

\- Na tym pieńku o tu! - Niall unosi się honorem i wskazuje na miejsce, z którego jest dobry widok na miejsce ich gry. 

\- Łamiesz mu serce - szepcze cichutko leśny książę, zerkając na wstającego Elfa Wysokiego Rodu.

\- Nie kocham go... - mówi Styles, obserwując, jak zrezygnowany Liam siada na pieńku i dopytuje jeszcze o szczegóły ich gry, podskakując z podekscytowania. Niestety, pieniek najwyraźniej nie jest tak stabilny, na jaki wygląda i przy kolejnym gwałtownym ruchu przewraca się w tył wraz z Liamem.

\- Ale pewnie dałbyś mu szansę, gdyby… hmm… - Tomlinson przygryza wargę, zastanawiając się, jak to powiedzieć - … gdyby rzeczy między nami nie zmieniły się tamtej nocy..? - Gdy tylko dochodzi do katastrofy z drugim księciem w roli głównej, Louis robi wszystko, by się nie roześmiać, ale polega w pełnej chwale, wybuchając śmiechem razem z Horanem, który trzyma się za brzuch i dosłownie wyje ze śmiechu. Harry również nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać, chichocząc z resztą, gdy Liam gramoli się z ziemi.   
\- Zrobiłeś to celowo! - Wymierza palcem w Nialla.

\- Na pewno, mówiłam mu wcześniej, żeby na tym nie siadał - wtrąca Fulmala z kamienną twarzą. 

\- Ale... było... warto… - wydusza z siebie elf między kolejnymi salwami śmiechu, ocierając łzy rozbawienia z kącika oczu. - Widzieliście jego minę?

Liam zaplata ręce na piersi i unosząc wysoko głowę chce odejść, ale wpada na najbliższy pień, którego nie zauważył w półmroku. Jego parabatai zapowietrza się ze śmiechu i klaszcze w swoje kolana, wyglądając jak niedorozwinięta foka, podczas gdy Louis wydaje z siebie dziwny świst i chowa się pod płaszczem, stłumiając swój i tak oczywisty śmiech. 

\- Jeśli jeszcze miałbyś jakieś wątpliwości co do tej szansy... - szepcze Harry, pochylając się do Louisa.

Leśny elf krztusi się swoim śmiechem, po czym w końcu wysapuje: - Już prawie zapomniałem, jaki on jest niezdarny; po pałacach porusza się lepiej…

\- Pewnie jego służący na bieżąco oczyszczają jego drogę do celu…

Tomlinson kręci tylko głową, chowając nos we włosach druida i nie mając już siły się śmiać. Pociąga nosem, obserwując resztę z uśmiechem. Liam w końcu siada obrażony na skraju polany, ignorując próby kontaktu ze strony reszty.   
\- Kiedy wyruszamy? - zagaja druid Fulmalę.

\- Przed południem - odpowiada pewnie białowłosa, zbierając porzucone kości. - Oni ruszą z samego rana, a lepiej mieć ich przed sobą, niż za plecami. 

\- W porządku. - Kiwa głową, pełny podziwu dla jej myślenia. - Mamy czas, żeby się zdrzemnąć? Musimy wyznaczać warty?

\- Limo jest niezłym wartownikiem, możemy spać spokojnie. - Elfka wskazuje na swojego małego demona, który siedzi na drzewie i przeczesuje las wzrokiem. - Jeśli coś się będzie działo, na pewno mnie obudzi. 

\- Wspominałaś, że polana jest chroniona magią Amfida?

\- Jest niewykrywalna przez zaklęcia i nie da się jej nanosić na mapy, jest także niewidzialna dla niewprawnych oczu, ale gdyby na przykład podłożyli ogień, spłonęlibyśmy żywcem - wyjaśnia spokojnie Fulmala. 

Harry przełyka ślinę.   
\- Zdajemy się na ciebie.

\- W porządku. - Białowłosa poklepuje struchlałego Liama po ramieniu i rozgląda się po polanie. - Mam tylko hamak na jedną osobę, reszta musi zadowolić się spaniem na trawie. 

\- To żaden problem, przywykliśmy - mówi druid i zostaje obdarzony morderczym spojrzeniem Payne’a. - Cóż... nie wszyscy?

\- Książątko może wziąć hamak - proponuje Louis, moszcząc się wygodniej w ramionach druida. - Niech ma za swoje wszystkie krzywdy. 

\- To w porządku? - dopytuje Harry Fulmalę.

\- Tak, pewnie. - Ta macha lekceważąco ręką, po czym odchodzi kawałek dalej i układa się wygodnie na trawie tak, by mieć widok na wejście do polany. Liam niemal truchtem podąża w stronę hamaka, a Harry rozkłada na ziemi swój płaszcz i zapraszająco klepie miejsce obok siebie. Leśny książę uśmiecha się i układa się obok niego, wkładając ramię pod jego kark i pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić. Całuje go lekko w czoło. 

\- Tym razem może naprawdę śpijmy, a nie tak jak ostatnio, że przegadaliśmy całą noc - szepcze, śmiejąc się cichutko. 

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko... - przyznaje druid, kreśląc kilka run wśród źdźbeł wilgotnej trawy. Migotliwa poświata okrywa ich i znika rozproszona przez wiatr. - Teraz nie będzie nam zimno.

\- Dziękuję. - Louis przykłada usta do jego ucha i tak przyciągając go bliżej siebie, i wdychając jego zapach. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak spodoba mu się bliskość drugiej osoby, a teraz chciałby mieć go obok siebie każdej nocy. Harry zaciąga się jego zapachem, wymieszanym z mokrą ziemią. Odpręża się, wsłuchując się w jego oddech i odgłosy wiercenia się Liama.

Po jakimś czasie zza nich dobiega dźwięk chrapania Nialla rozwalonego na plecach w pobliżu Eme, który najwyraźniej daje mu jakieś poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Tomlinson przewraca oczami, zamykając po chwili oczy i starając się zasnąć, ale ciepło drugiego ciała i odgłosy wydawane przez towarzyszy mocno go rozpraszają. Przerzuca jedną nogę przez druida, niemal na niego wchodząc i starając się wtulić w płaszcz tak, by stłumić dźwięki spoza ich własnej bańki. 

\- Nie możesz spać? - Dobiega go z boku ciche pytanie druida.

\- Nie - wzdycha książę, otwierając jedno oko i zerkając na niego. 

\- Możemy przenieść się trochę na bok - proponuje Harry.

\- I tak będę wszystko słyszał. - Louis kręci głową ze zrezygnowaniem. - Moje uszy zawodzą mnie najwyraźniej w najbardziej ważnych momentach, jak przed porwaniem…

\- Nie mów tak, to były w końcu wampiry, a ty byłeś zmęczony, w dodatku poszedłeś sam. - Harry patrzy na niego z małym uśmiechem i kreśli kolejną runę, wyciszającą otoczenie wokół nich. Nawet słowem nie wspomina o tym, ile kosztuje go ich utrzymanie.

\- I właśnie dlatego, że byłem sam, nigdy nie powinienem tracić czujności - upiera się leśny elf, wydymając lekko usta i strzygąc uszami. Kiedy nie słyszy nic poza oddechem druida, przymyka powieki z powrotem i wydaje z siebie zadowolony dźwięk, przyciągając jego głowę do swojej piersi. 

\- Od teraz nie będziesz już sam... - mamrocze Styles, przymykając oczy i podtrzymując runy, dopóki oddech księcia się nie wyrównuje. Czeka jeszcze chwilę, by  upewnić się, że zasnął i dopiero wtedy podąża w jego ślady.

 


	8. Rozdział V

Następnego ranka tym, co budzi Louisa, jest gorący oddech na jego twarzy. Książę uśmiecha się, zanim otwiera oczy, przekonany, że to śliczny brunet śpiący z nim, jednak zmuszony jest zmrużyć gniewnie oczy, widząc przed sobą końskie chrapy. 

\- Spadaj, Iskra - charczy porannym głosem. Jednorożec trąca go jednak dalej, próbując zmusić do wstania.

\- Nie słyszałaś o przestrzeni osobistej? - marudzi Tomlinson, odpychając jej pysk i starając się nie uderzyć śpiącego obok druida łokciem w twarz. Zaraz też do księcia podchodzi Eme, który, sądząc po złorzeczeniu Nialla, musiał go obudzić.

\- Cholera… - jęczy Louis, patrząc ze zrezygnowaniem na dwa pochylone nad nim pyski. - Nudzi wam się, co..? 

\- Czują od ciebie magię ziemi - informuje go wciąż zaspany Harry, opierając policzek na ramionach i patrząc na niego z boku.

\- To to? - dziwi się leśny elf, zerkając na niego i zaraz też przymykając jedno oko, kiedy jeleń zbliża się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko i próbuje go polizać. Styles ziewa, zakrywając usta dłonią.   
\- Mmm, teraz można ją od ciebie wyczuć. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu sprawdzają, z czym mają do czynienia.

\- Hej, zwierzaki, to wciąż ja... - Tomlinson wysuwa rękę, by zwierzęta mogły ją obwąchać. 

Iskra pochyla się nad jego dłonią, wsuwając w nią swój pysk, Eme natomiast trąca jego ramię.   
\- Hej! - burczy obrażony druid.

\- Harry ma więcej mocy, łaście się do niego - śmieje się książę, gładząc drugą ręką chrapy jednorożca. 

\- Mnie już znają - jęczy nieszczęśliwy brunet.

\- Nie bądź zazdrosny - chichocze Louis, podnosząc głowę i stykając razem ich usta, na co Eme natychmiast obchodzi ich i zaczyna skubać warkocze druida. 

\- Chociaż ty! - Harry wyciąga ręce, by pogładzić miękką sierść jelenia. Zaraz też Iskra trąca go swoim pyskiem. - Ha, teraz to spadaj! - oburza się.

\- Hej… - Leśny elf mruży oczy i chwyta go za ramię, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Zauważyłeś to ich dziwne połączenie..? Gdzie Iskra, tam zaraz idzie Eme i w drugą stronę tak samo… 

\- Mmm - przyznaje druid, mimowolnie głaszcząc drugą dłonią jednorożca. - Może oboje wyczuwają, że są wyjątkowe? Eme jest twoim zwierzęcym bliźniakiem, a Iskra... jest jednorożcem. - Wzrusza ramionami.

\- No właśnie, Eme jest moim bliźniakiem i mnie symbolizuje… - Tomlinson zastanawia się na głos. - Myślisz, że z Iskrą masz podobnie..? 

\- Uhm, ja... nie mam pojęcia. - Styles spuszcza wzrok. Z oddali dobiegają ich odgłosy krzątania się reszty. - Naczytałem się mnóstwa podań i legend o jednorożcach, - przeczesuje skrzącą się w słońcu jasną grzywę - ale to nie tak, że coś o nich wiem.

\- Myślę, że cię po prostu wybrała - stwierdza pewnie książę, odwracając się na bok i zaczynając bawić się jego kręconymi włosami. - A jednorożce nie wybierają przypadkowych osób, więc pewnie w jakiś sposób… dzielicie duszę? 

\- Na razie... - wzdycha druid. - Sam mówiłeś, że może odejść w każdej chwili, a ja nie będę mógł nic na to poradzić... - Iskra, jakby rozumiejąc, wsuwa pysk w zagłębienie jego szyi.

\- Myślę, że odejdzie, gdy wypełni swoją misję - przyznaje szczerze Louis, rozplątując jego warkocza i przeczesując splątane loki palcami. - Ale nie wiem, co jest tą misją, więc nie wiem, kiedy odejdzie. 

Jednorożec prycha, gdy włosy druida, szarpane przez wiatr, łaskoczą jej chrapy.   
\- Chciałbym, żeby została... - Harry odgarnia długie pasmo za ucho. - Ale jej nie zmuszę. Będę musiał odebrać swoją klacz Liamowi - mówi z zaszklonymi oczyma.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby cię opuściła przed… - Leśny elf urywa w pół zdania i marszczy brwi w namyśle. - Nie wejdziemy z nią do Naggaroth… Żaden jednorożec tam nie wejdzie, są za dobre. 

\- Wiem. - Druid kiwa głową. - Bałbym się, co Mroczne Elfy byłyby w stanie zrobić z jednorożcem.  - Wzdryga się. - Naggaroth otacza puszcza, po prostu pozwolę jej tam zostać. Może wróci, jeśli będzie chciała…

\- Jestem pewien, że wróci. - Tomlinson posyła mu łagodny uśmiech. - Ja bym wrócił. 

\- Chciałbym, żeby wróciła. I... - Zerka na niego niepewnie. - Chciałbym wrócić z tobą?

Oczy księcia stają się nieco czułe, gdy przesuwa dłoń z jego włosów na szczękę i gładzi ją delikatnie. - Byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybyś to zrobił. 

\- Naprawdę? Nie nadużywam twojej gościnności? - upewnia się Styles, chwytając za jego rękę. Nagle między ich intymność wdziera się krzyk Liama:   
\- Gołąbeczki, czas na nas!

\- Jaskółeczko, goń się! - odkrzykuje zirytowany Louis, wywołując tym śmiech Nialla, po czym przewraca oczami i siada, pochylając się nad druidem i całując czule jego usta, zanim odsuwa się i szepcze: - Absolutnie. Musisz wiedzieć, że ja nawet nie jestem gościnny. A moja mama, królowa, no i siostry cię wielbią. 

\- Dziękuję... - Jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech. - Miło jest... mieć dokąd wrócić - przyznaje, powoli się zbierając.

\- Zawsze możesz na nas liczyć. - Leśny elf odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i przeciągając się, wstaje, by po chwili wyciągnąć w jego kierunku dłoń. Harry chwyta ją zaskakująco pewnie, podciągając się w górę z jego pomocą. Całuje jego policzek i idzie w stronę reszty. Wypadałoby w końcu usłyszeć od Fulmali, jak ma wyglądać ich podróż.

\- Plan jest taki - zaczyna elfka, gdy tylko dołączają do przygotowanej do podróży reszty. - Na przedzie idę ja, za mną książę Leśnych Elfów pomaga mi w wyznaczaniu trasy i pilnowaniu tyłka drugiego Książątka. Panicz Horan i druid pilnują tyłów. Jasne? Ktoś ma jakieś zastrzeżenia? 

\- A ja? - dopytuje Liam, gdy pozostali kręcą przecząco głowami.

\- Trzymasz się Louisa - wyjaśnia jego parabatai, wznosząc oczy w kierunku nieba w geście politowania. 

\- I starasz się nie zawadzać - dopowiada szczerze i bez ogródek Tomlinson. 

\- Ja niby zawadzam? - najeża się Payne. - Lepiej... - W tym momencie Harry łapie go za ramię, ściskając boleśnie.   
\- Lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli nie dokończysz - ostrzega, puszczając go. Struchlały Liam patrzy, jak ten dosiada swojego jednorożca. Leśny książę i Niall unoszą brwi, patrząc w zdumieniu na druida, po czym na siebie, ale nic nie mówią, podczas gdy Fulmala wyciąga ze swojego białego, płóciennego worka kilka amuletów i zaczyna rozdawać je każdemu. 

\- Mam ich trochę na zapas - wyjaśnia - bo wilkołaki często próbują przegryźć rzemyk, gdy znajdą się za blisko. A jak amulet spadnie między te gęste trawy, to zanim się go znajdzie z powrotem, twoje gardło może być już rozszarpane. 

Harry sięga po błyskotkę, przyglądając się misternemu zdobieniu.   
\- Jak działa? - dopytuje.

\- Dopóki masz go na szyi, wilkołaki będzie odpychać bariera ochronna, te pomniejsze będą kulić się na sam twój widok - tłumaczy białowłosa, podnosząc swój wisiorek w górę i wskazując długim palcem na jeden wzorek. - Ale… mają limit czasowy. To tyka tym szybciej, im mniej czasu zostaje. Mi zwykle starcza na moje wyprawy, ale wy chcecie przeprawić się przez cały teren wilkołaków właściwie wzdłuż, więc pod koniec może już zabraknąć magii. 

Druid kiwa głową, zaciskając palce na chłodnym metalu.   
\- Dziękujemy, Fulmalo. Wystarczy je założyć?

\- Musicie je jeszcze uruchomić, ale najlepiej, gdy znajdziemy się tuż przed granicą - mówi elfka, podnosząc znowu amulet i pokazując kolejne zdobienie. - Wciskacie to i przekręcacie kamień. 

\- W porządku - zgadza się druid. - Daj znam znać, gdy będziemy zbliżać się do ich terytorium. Dziękuję, że chcesz nas prowadzić.

Ta tylko kiwa głową, kontynuując: - Absolutnie nie wolno wam się rozdzielać, jasne? Żadnego krzyczenia i uciekania - mówi, patrząc znacząco na Elfy Wysokiego Rodu - bo w pojedynkę będziecie łatwiejszym celem. 

\- Przecież nigdzie nie uciekałem! - burczy obrażony Liam.   
\- Po prostu wykonuj nasze polecenia, tak? - prosi Styles, pocierając nasadę nosa.

\- Ale twój parabatai uciekał nawet przede mną, więc nie wiem, co będzie, gdy zobaczy wilkołaka - prycha Fulmala, zarzucając swój worek na ramię. - W porządku, ja nie mam żadnego wierzchowca, więc będę przemieszczać się drzewami; spokojnie, nadążę i wydaje mi się, że książę leśnych elfów ma wystarczająco dobry wzrok, by was za mną prowadzić. 

\- Tak, Lou sobie poradzi. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech i dosiada Iskry, która niespokojnie drobi w miejscu. Upewnia się, że pozostali siedzą w siodłach i kiwa do Fulmali. - Prowadź.

Ta kiwa tylko palcem na Limo, który natychmiast przysiada na jej drugim ramieniu i wyprowadza całą gromadę z polany między drzewa, zaraz wskakując na jedno z nich i sprawnie przeskakując po gałęziach między kolejnymi koronami liści. Elfka zwinnie niknie w gąszczu liści, ale druid wyczuwa ją swoją magią. Jest pewny, że Lou także, czego nie można powiedzieć o panikującym Liamie.   
\- Zostawiła nas, zginiemy tutaj!    
\- Wszystko w porządku Liam, jest tutaj.

\- Radziłabym być bardziej dyskretnym - mówi białowłosa, nagle zawisając nad gałęzią nad księciem Wysokiego Rodu i mrużąc na niego oczy - i nie używać magii na żadne wyczuwanie, dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne, bo nie wiemy, czy ich mag nie używa zaklęcia, by nas wymierzyć, a zrobi to z łatwością, czując charakterystyczną magię druida. 

\- … od takiego pustelniczego życia naprawdę się mądrzeje, co? - szepcze Niall, będący pod podziwem jej osoby. 

\- Przymknij się - odpowiada Tomlinson, strzegąc czujnie uszami. - Wydaje mi się, że są w tej części puszczy… Musimy dostać się poza nią jak najszybciej i uważać, by na nich nie wpaść… Może zmienimy kierunek..?

\- Zaufajcie mi. - Fulmala znowu zaczyna się przemieszczać do przodu. - Na pewno nie zapuszczą się w rejony wilkołaków, nawet jeżeli teraz są w tej samej części lasu. 

Harry kiwa głową, wplatając palce w grzywę swojego jednorożca i zdaje się na Louisa, chociaż nie lubi być zależny od kogoś.

Reszta drogi mija im w miarę gładko, choć Elfowie Wysokiego Rodu truchleją, kiedy nawet oni mogą usłyszeć gromadę łowców w pobliżu. Z pomocą niewerbalnych gestów ich przewodniczki udaje im się jednak przekroczyć granicę, gdzie uruchamiają swoje amulety, oddychając z lekką ulgą, która kończy się tak szybko, jak słyszą z kolei odległe wycie. 

\- One są wszędzie - mamrocze przerażony Horan, trzęsąc się jak galareta. Druid przełyka ślinę, rozglądając się wokół.   
\- Mamy amulety, spokojnie. Fulmalo, poprowadzisz nas jeszcze dalej, czy nasze drogi rozdzielają się tutaj?

\- Mogę poprowadzić was kawałek i wskazać odpowiedni szlak, ale wkrótce będziemy musieli się rozstać, bo gdybym poprowadziła was aż do granicy, mój amulet by się wyczerpał - przyznaje elfka, zakładając rozwiane pasmo śnieżnobiałych włosów za ucho. - To przewóz w jedną stronę, moi drodzy; wilkołaki nie znają litości, dlatego żaden nigdy nie dał się złapać łowcom. 

Dreszcz przebiega po plecach Harry’ego, ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać.   
\- Trzymajmy się razem, nie powinienem używać na razie magii... - Spina Iskrę, która potrząsa niezadowolona głową, ale posłusznie idzie za Eme.

\- W takim razie idźcie za mną i nie okazujcie strachu; one to wyczuwają - przestrzega Fulmala, puszczając swojego demona przodem, by prowadził ich przez ciemny i ponury las. - Limo jest przystosowany głównie do widzenia nocą, żaden wilkołak się nie schowa przed jego wzrokiem - wyjaśnia, idąc przodem. - Nie mogę przemieszczać się dalej po drzewach - nawet nie chcecie wiedzieć, co się tam kryje; wy też nie możecie galopować, bo kopyta wypłoszą je z ich nór. 

Harry unosi głowę, próbując nie okazywać strachu. Liam przysuwa się do jego boku, gdy słychać kolejne wycie. Louis przeklina swój czuły słuch, kiedy dobiega do niego odległy dźwięk rozszarpywanego mięsa, ale nie drga mu nawet powieka, kiedy rusza naprzód z uniesioną wysoko głową i idącą u jego boku elfką, ufając żółtym ślepiom Limo. Oddycha i próbuje ściągnąć z pleców swój łuk dla przezorności, ale białowłosa go powstrzymuje. 

\- Zabiciem jednego z nich rozsierdzisz wszystkie. A tego nie chcemy. Musimy im pokazać, że nie mamy złych zamiarów. 

Harry zbliża się do nich razem ze struchlałym Liamem i Niallem.   
\- Amulety nas chronią, po prostu... przemknijmy przez te tereny jak najszybciej.

\- I uważajcie na matki z młodymi - kontynuuje Fulmala, kładąc szczupłą dłoń z wytatuowanym kwiatowym motywem na boku jelenia, by pomóc zwierzęciu dostosować do niej tempo. - Nie odpuszczą nawet poza ich terenami. 

\- A ja narzekałem, że Louis chce nas prowadzić przez wzgórze wampirów… - szepcze Niall, niemal szczękając zębami ze strachu. - Tu jest gorzej! 

\- Och, nie - zaprzecza elfka, kręcąc spokojnie głową. - Wilkołaki to wciąż tylko zwierzęta, ludzki pierwiastek zaginął w nich dawno temu, więc są całkiem przewidywalne. Ale wampiry są diabelnie inteligentne, a do tego mają nadludzką siłę, więc nie wiem, czy wszyscy wyjdziecie cało z ich wzgórza. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - pyta cicho Harry po przełknięciu śliny. Spina się, gdy przed nimi majaczy ciemna sylwetka, kryjąc się zaraz w krzakach.

\- Lubią intrygi i są świetnymi manipulatorami - wyjaśnia za nią książę leśnego królestwa, wpatrując się zmrużonymi oczami w te same krzaki. - Niektóre potrafią się także zmieniać w zwierzęta i ciężko je odróżnić od tych zwykłych. 

\- I zbliżają się bezszelestnie - mamrocze elfka, oblizując usta i nie odrywając wzroku od Limo. 

\- Chyba wolę już wilkołaki... - mówi Harry ze wzruszeniem ramion, kiedy kolejny cień przemyka obok nich, ale nikt otwarcie ich nie atakuje.

\- Zawsze to powtarzam. - Fulmala przytakuje głową w zgodzie, zerkając w bok. - Choć to akurat nie są wilkołaki. 

\- O boże, w takim razie co to jest?! - piszczy Liam, łapiąc elfkę za szatę.

\- To są nocnice - odpowiada białowłosa, zerkając pobłażliwie na jego rękę zaciśniętą na materiale jej odzienia. - Zmory. Raczej nie są groźne tak długo, jak nie śpisz. 

\- Nigdy więcej - mamrocze sam do siebie parabatai księcia, trzęsąc się jak osika, gdy dostrzega kształt zaczajonej w pobliżu upiornej istoty. Harry ma wielką ochotę sięgnąć do swojej magii, ale za bardzo boi się wykrycia, więc tylko obserwuje krążące wokół postacie.   
\- Jak one dogadują się z wilkołakami? - pyta Liam, zaciskając palce jeszcze mocniej.   
\- Są półcielesne - informuje go druid.   
\- Co?   
\- Bardziej jak duchy.

\-  _ To _ jest świat poza bramami naszych królestw - rzuca Louis, mierząc się wzrokiem z jedną ze zjaw. - Istnieje na tym świecie wiele rzeczy, które lepiej samemu zobaczyć niż polegać na książkach. Zdążymy wyjechać stąd jeszcze dzisiaj? - zwraca się do ich przewodniczki. - Raczej chciałbym uniknąć noclegu z wilkołakami i zmorami wokół. 

\- Mam nadzieję - odpowiada tylko cicho elfka, sprawiając, że oczy księcia się rozszerzają. 

\- W księdze Lou widziałem runy maskujące - zaczyna niepewnie Harry. - Mógłbym ukryć swoją magię i rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, jeśli rzeczywiście musielibyśmy tu obozować.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to zadziałało na zmory, ale można próbować. - Fulmala wzrusza ramionami. - I stracilibyście swoją ochronę przed wilkołakami, bo obudzilibyście się z już wyczerpanymi amuletami. 

\- W takim razie nie traćmy czasu - decyduje, patrząc na Louisa. Chciałby być bardziej użyteczny ze swoją magią.

\- To jest jakiś koszmar - mamrocze pod nosem Niall, przybliżając się bliżej księcia leśnego królestwa dla bezpieczeństwa. 

\- Po prostu… po prostu starajcie się nie patrzeć w boki, bo domyślam się, że one wyczuwają strach - wzdycha Tomlinson. - Nie musimy być ostrożni, bo przed wilkołakami mamy ochronę, a widma nie zaatakują nas tak długo, jak jesteśmy przytomni, tak? 

\- Dopóki nie wejdziecie między korony drzew - tak, nic was nie powinno zaatakować - odpowiada tylko elfka, oblizując usta. 

\- Więc nie pozostaje nam nic innego. - Louis prostuje swoją sylwetkę i prowadzi ich dalej naprzód, ignorując złowieszcze dźwięki dobiegające jego uszu. 

Dwie godziny później Fulmala i Limo się z nimi rozstają i zostają skazani sami na siebie.  Druid patrzy za ich sylwetkami, póki nie nikną w leśnej gęstwinie. Wzdycha.   
\- Wolałbym tutaj nie zostawać - przyznaje.   
\- Ja też. - Wzdryga się Liam.

\- Dlatego przyspieszymy tempo - decyduje książę leśnych elfów, a widząc, że usta Nialla otwierają się, by zaprotestować, szybko dodaje: - Wiem, że to ryzykowne, bo Fulmala nas ostrzegała, że tętent kopyt może wypłoszyć wilkołaki z ich kryjówek, ale mamy amulety, tak? Nic nam nie zrobią, a my będziemy mieć większe szanse, by opuścić to przeklęte miejsce jeszcze dzisiaj. 

\- W razie czego złożę kilka run. Wciąż macie druida w swoich szeregach. - Harry posyła im uspokajający uśmiech i kiwa głową Louisowi. - Prowadź, Książę.

Ten przytakuje i klepie Eme po szyi, by pogalopował do przodu. Zwierzę wypełnia jego polecenie, a reszta towarzyszy spina swoje rumaki i podąża jego śladami, mknąc naprzód wśród mroku, odległego, mrożącego krew w żyłach wilczego wycia i krążących wokół nich nocnic. Druid rozgląda się czujnie wokół, nie sięga jednak do magii, pamiętając ostrzeżenie Fulmali. Zatapia się w myślach, pozwalając prowadzić się Iskrze. Leśny elf stara się być godnym przywódcą, przeczesując wzrokiem otoczenie i uspokajając swoich towarzyszy z Ulthuan, jednak przez to nie ma czasu na choć krótką rozmowę z Harrym. Ten obserwuje go ukradkiem, podziwiając skupienie na jego twarzy i opanowanie. Jest doskonałym przywódcą… Zimne opanowanie nie znika z postawy jasnowłosego księcia nawet wtedy, gdy kilka metrów za nimi pojawia się wilkołak, który chwilę węszy, ale nie zbliża się, jednak podąża ich śladem przez dłuższy czas. 

\- Czeka, aż amulety przestaną działać - stwierdza, przygryzając wargę. 

\- Wiadomo, ile czasu nam jeszcze zostało? - pyta Harry, zrównując swojego jednorożca z Eme.

\- Przypuszczam, że jakieś cztery godziny - wzdycha Tomlinson. - Ale nie jestem pewien, bo w tym lesie cały czas jest ciemno i nie wiem, jak dużo czasu minęło. 

\- Wolałbym nie używać magii, dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne... - mówi przepraszająco Styles.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej - zgadza się z nim leśny elf, odrzucając grzywkę ruchem głowy i mrużąc oczy. - Przyspieszamy, panowie! 

Styles zostaje lekko w tyle, by zamykać kolumnę i pilnować, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Wierzy, że Louis nie potrzebuje asysty. Książę leśnego królestwa wyprowadza ich bezpiecznie z puszczy w przeciągu trzech następnych godzin, orientując się, że są poza granicą, kiedy wilkołak przestaje ich śledzić, a nocnice pozostają kilkanaście metrów za nimi między krzewami i jedynie wpatrują się w nich upiornymi ślepiami. Oddycha z ulgą, wiedząc, że było blisko, bo stworzenia zbliżały się już niebezpiecznie blisko Nialla, wyczuwając jego strach, więc amulety musiały słabnąć. 

\- Udało się! - wzdycha szczęśliwy Harry, na wszelki wypadek trzymając się blisko Nialla.

\- Jak będziemy wracać, to nie róbmy tego tą samą trasą, błagam - jęczy Horan, chowając twarz w płaszczu druida i uspokajając oddech. 

\- Przykro mi, Niall, ale będziemy przejeżdżać jeszcze przez gorsze miejsca - Louis patrzy na niego przepraszająco - choć i tak najniebezpieczniej będzie w Naggaroth, Mroczne Elfy są okrutne, więc jeśli nas zdemaskują, nie mamy szans. 

Liam przygryza wargę.   
\- A jakbyśmy... wysłali tam kogoś zamiast nas?   
\- Liam! - Harry patrzy na niego ze zgrozą. - Chcesz się teraz wycofać?!

\- Ma prawo - odzywa się książę leśnych elfów po dłuższej chwili, w której Payne przygryza wargę i spuszcza głowę, przeszywając go chłodnym spojrzeniem swoich bladoniebieskich tęczówek. - Może zatrzymać się przed Naggaroth u tej elfki, o której mówiła nam Fulmala. A ty, Niall? - Przenosi wzrok na parabatai księcia, który wypuszcza drżący oddech, zanim przeczesuje włosy palcami i odpowiada:

\- Ja idę do końca. Nawet jeśli mam umrzeć po drodze ze strachu… nie zrezygnuję, chodzi o dobro wszystkich, nie tylko elfów. 

\- To jest prawdziwa odwaga - mówi Tomlinson, wracając wzrokiem do Liama. - Bać się i mimo wszystko pokonywać ten strach. Nie musisz być nieustraszony, Liam. Strach sprawia, że jesteśmy czujniejsi, a to jest dobre. Nie gwarantuję, że nic się wam nie stanie, to prawda. Nie gwarantuję także, że mi nic się nie stanie. Ale warto spróbować; nie sądzę, że znaleźliśmy się tu w czwórkę bez powodu. 

Styles oblizuje wargi, patrząc na niego z podziwem. Będzie wspaniałym królem... Wzdycha i spuszcza wzrok na swoje palce wplątanie w migoczącą drobnymi iskierkami grzywę swojego wierzchowca. Nawet jeśli nawiązałby kontakt z królem fearie i ten uznałby go za swojego syna, nigdy nie będzie godny stać u boku Tomlinsona. Przenosi wzrok na drugiego księcia. Może więc Liam?... W końcu sam go pragnął?   
Zdenerwowana tym Iskra podrzuca głowę, a Harry klepie bok jej szyi, spoglądając na profil swojego kochanka i milcząc.

\- Żartujemy sobie czasem z ciebie, ale nie jesteś zawadą, Liam - mówi dalej Louis. - Jesteś tu po to, by nauczyć się życia w trasie. Masz swojego parabatai, masz mnie, masz niesamowitego druida. Strachu najemy się co nie miara, ale wierzę, że damy radę osiągnąć nasz cel. Razem przeciwko Naggaroth, huh? 

Styles przysuwa się do boku księcia Ulthuan i ściska jego rękę, uśmiechając się pocieszająco.

Książę leśnego królestwa przygląda się ich wymienionym uśmiechom z nieodgadnioną miną, jedynie samemu wiedząc, że coś go przez to zakłuło w piersi. Odwraca wzrok i kiwa głową do Nialla, wyciągając ze swojej torby manierkę i podając mu ją. 

\- Na rozgrzanie i dodanie otuchy. - Mruga do niego, nie dając po sobie poznać zepsutego humoru. Coś w sposobie, w jaki druid przysunął się do Liama, wzbudza w nim niepokój. Parabatai księcia przechyla manierkę z ochotą, odrywając się od niej po chwili ze zdecydowanie bardziej czerwoną twarzą i zamglonym spojrzeniem. Harry ze ściśniętym sercem spogląda na nagle napięte plecy księcia. Zrani go, ale wmawia sobie, że tak będzie lepiej. On zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze, a co może mu dać zwykły druid bez żadnego rodowodu?

\- Ruszamy dalej, lepiej zrobić nocleg w większej odległości od rejonów wilkołaków i zmór - zarządza Tomlinson, chowając manierkę i ruszając do przodu bez czekania na resztę.  Milczący druid zamyka pochód. Atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta, a jego jednorożec nagle zdaje się nie być zadowolony z towarzystwa.

Godzinę później docierają do polany, gdzie czeka już na nich leśny elf, nie podnosząc nawet głowy na ich widok, zajęty ostrzeniem grotów swoich strzał. Horan zerka po towarzyszach, ale ostatecznie schodzi z konia i zaczyna rozbijać obóz kawałek dalej. 

\- Możemy rozpalić ognisko? - pyta niepewnie jasnowłosego księcia, na co ten przytakuje niemo. - W porządku, kto chętny, by pójść po jakieś suche gałęzie pod rozpałkę? - Zwraca się do swojego parabatai i druida. 

\- Ja pójdę - mówi słabo Harry, splatając nerwowo dłonie, gdy Iskra niemal zrzuca go z siebie i galopuje gdzieś w leśną gęstwinę.

\- Sam? - upewnia się Niall, zerkając na leśnego księcia, który zaczyna gwałtowniej ostrzyć grota, ale wciąż nie podnosi wzroku, w przeciwieństwie do jego jelenia, który patrzy na Stylesa niemal z wyrzutem ze swojej pozycji, w której leży na trawie, a jego towarzysz opiera się o niego plecami. 

\- Ja pójdę z nim! - oferuje Liam, sięgając do dłoni Harry’ego. Ten tylko kręci przecząco głową i kieruje się do lasu.   
\- Co to było? - pyta zdezorientowany książę Ulthuan.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, atmosfera między nimi jest jakaś napięta - mamrocze pod nosem jego parabatai, uważając, by drugi książę nic nie usłyszał. 

\- A ten jednorożec? Wyglądało to tak, jakby zrzucił go z siebie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Horan ponownie kręci głową, przeglądając ich zapasy w poszukiwaniu produktów, z których mogliby przygotować coś ciepłego. - Ale trzymał się z jeleniem Louisa, a ten też patrzył na Harry’ego, jakby coś zrobił… Powinniśmy coś upolować..? Przydałoby się jakieś mięso… - wzdycha ciężko. 

\- Lou? - pyta, ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Nialla. - Coś się stało?

\- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć - prycha Tomlinson, zarzucając łuk z kołczanem na ramię i wstając. - Pójdę coś wam upolować.

\- Pokłóciliście się? - docieka Liam.

\- Właśnie nie - wzdycha książę, znikając z polany. Zdezorientowany Liam spogląda w kierunku swojego parabatai, ale ten tylko wzrusza ramionami. Pozostaje im czekać.

Harry pojawia się jakiś czas później, bez gałęzi. Zbywa pytania towarzyszy i używa run do rozpalenia magicznego światła. Zaraz po tym ponownie znika w lesie. Liam patrzy za druidem, wzruszając ramionami. Nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje.

 

Louis tymczasem zamiast polować, siedzi między gałęziami oddalonego od ich obozu drzewa i wpatruje się pusto w przestrzeń. Ma wiele do przemyślenia.

Jakiś czas później książę leśnego królestwa wzdycha i widząc w oddali dzika, kuca i ściąga z pleców łuk. Napina cięciwę i wypuszcza strzałę, idealnie przeszywając jego gardło. Zeskakuje z drzewa i podchodzi do zwierzęcia, czekając, aż to wyda z siebie ostatnie dźwięki. 

Tomlinson wraca z martwym dzikiem przerzuconym przez ramię kilkanaście minut później. Zrzuca go między Elfami Wysokiego Rodu i marszczy brwi. 

\- Harry nie przyniósł gałęzi? - pyta. 

\- Nie, wrócił bez i zaraz poszedł - wzdycha Niall. 

\- Wszystko muszę robić sam. - Jasnowłosy książę przewraca oczami i ponownie znika w lesie. 

 

Druid wcale nie jest daleko, siedząc jednak poza kręgiem światła i kreśląc runy.

Louis zbiera bez większego zainteresowania chrust na podpałkę, okrążając las naokoło polany. W pewnym momencie nieświadomie zbliża się do kryjówki bruneta. Orientuje się dopiero, gdy czuje potężny przepływ magii niedaleko i zaraz po tym ciche przekleństwo.

\- Zdradzasz się ze swoimi kryjówkami - rzuca przez ramię, dorzucając kolejne gałęzie do trzymanej przez niego sterty. - I tak bym pewnie cię zaraz wyczuł, bo dałeś mi kawałek swojej magii, ale to nie umknęło by niczyjej uwadze. 

Harry unosi wzrok, odgarniając potargane włosy.   
\- Wybacz, Książę. - Z szacunkiem skłania głowę.

\- Po prostu uważaj na przyszłość. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, w końcu odwracając się i przeszywając go swoim spojrzeniem. - Czyli wracamy do tego, co było na początku, tak? - Potrząsa głową, wykrzywiając usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu, ale kiedy spogląda na sposób, w jaki nocny wiatr rozwiewa brązowe loki i w te czyste, zielone oczy, pozory grymasu znikają, i przygryza dolną wargę, a w jego tęczówkach mieni się żywy ból. - Dlaczego, Harry? 

\- To nie wyjdzie, Lou... - mówi z bólem druid. - To... jesteś księciem, na litość Stwórcy! - jęczy bezradnie. - Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze.

\- Liam też jest księciem! - kłóci się z nim przyszły władca leśnego królestwa. - A ty nawet go nie kochasz, więc dlaczego chcesz mnie zostawić dla niego?! To, co mówisz, nie ma w ogóle sensu! - Sfrustrowany potrząsa głową, nie opuszczając z niego zranionego wzroku i dodając cicho: - I jeśli zasługuję na wszystko, co najlepsze… dlaczego odbierasz mi siebie, Harry? - Jego oczy wilgotnieją, więc kręci głową jeszcze raz, po czym odwraca się i rusza powoli z powrotem w stronę obozowiska. 

\- Nie jestem najlepszy! - Styles zrywa się z miejsca, by złapać go za rękę i przy okazji rozrzucić zebrany przez niego chrust. Wzdycha. - Nie jestem ciebie godny.

\- Bo co? - parska Louis, ocierając niechciane łzy drugą, tym razem wolną, dłonią. - Kto ma prawo decydować o tym, kto jest kogo godzien, a kto nie? Najważniejsze jest to, co my czujemy, do cholery! 

\- Jesteś urodzonym władcą! Ludzie za tobą pójdą, widziałem, jak zareagował Liam i jego parabatai! A ja? Nawet moja magia nie jest użyteczna! Zginęlibyśmy tam, gdyby nie Fulmala i twoje przewodnictwo!

\- Co to ma do rzeczy?! - krzyczy jasnowłosy elf, przenosząc dłoń na jego policzek i stając na palcach tak, by móc patrzeć mu prosto w oczy. - Byłem dobrym przywódcą tylko dlatego, że miałem twoje plecy! To ty mnie uspokajasz, Harry, to ty dajesz mi pewność i opanowanie, to dzięki tobie osiągam swoją najlepszą postawę! Widziałeś, jaki byłem na początku - rozkapryszony książę, będący dobrym strategiem, ale na pewno nie władcą! Twoja magia jest niesamowicie użyteczna, nie możesz jej używać tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach i rozumiem, że musisz czuć się sfrustrowany, ale nie powinieneś, bo wciąż masz na mnie dobry wpływ, dlatego, że jesteś cudowną osobą i że cię kocham, ty ośle! 

Druid zamiera, wpatrując się w niego tępo.   
\- Ty... co?

\- Doskonale słyszałeś! Jak możesz zmuszać mnie do powiedzenia tego jeszcze raz, kiedy nawet mnie nie chcesz i traktujesz mnie gadką  _ zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego _ ?! - wścieka się dalej Tomlinson, odpychając go od siebie i zaczynając zbierać porozrzucane drewno pod podpałkę na tyle godnie, na ile może z łzami wciąż kłującymi go w oczy. - Jeśli uważasz, że mam paskudny charakter i lepiej będzie ci z Liamem, to proszę bardzo; kocham cię, ale nie zamierzam żebrać o miłość, życzę ci wszystkiego najlepszego, ale nigdy więcej nie porzucaj nikogo bez słowa, bo to cholernie boli, wiesz?! Wolałbym prawdę niż kłamstwa i milczenie! 

\- Lou. - Harry znowu łapie go za rękę. Kuca obok, zmuszając go, żeby na niego spojrzał. - Też cię kocham.

\- Ale? - Książę patrzy na niego z goryczą odbijającą ton jego głosu. 

\- Nie ma żadnego  _ ale _ . Kocham cię i... jeśli tylko ty mnie chcesz...?

\- A czy zrobiłem coś, co pozwoliło ci myśleć, że nie? - Louis wciąż patrzy na niego twardo. 

\- Nie... to moja wina.

\- Więc przestań wmawiać sobie coś, co nie jest prawdą, tak? - wzdycha leśny elf, ściskając jego rękę. - Jesteś naprawdę wart więcej, niż ci się wydaje. Nie mogę obiecać ci, że gdy udamy się w jakąś delegację, nie będzie plotek o tym, że książę Leśnego Królestwa jest z druidem, ale mogę ci obiecać, że nikt w naszym dworze nie będzie cię oceniał za nic więcej, niż twoje czyny. A mógłbyś być tam bardzo potrzebny - w końcu rozszyfrowałeś księgę z naszą magią. 

\- Czy Rada będzie w stanie to zaakceptować? Czy inne królestwa nie będą traktować was protekcjonalnie?

\- Rada to nawet odetchnie z ulgą, gdy zobaczy u mojego boku kogoś poważniejszego - Tomlinson przewraca oczami - a co do innych… nie wiem, Harry. Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Myślę, że będą potrzebowali czasu, by to zaakceptować - przyznaje. 

\- Nie chcę, by przeze mnie ucierpiała twoja reputacja albo, co gorsza, twoje królestwo.

\- Na co mi reputacja i królestwo, jeśli nie będę miał tego, na czym zależy mi najbardziej? - Leśny elf kręci głową, chwytając jego twarz w swoje dłonie. 

\- Czyli czego? - Brunet patrzy mu w oczy, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.

\- Ciebie - szepcze Louis, zamykając dystans między nimi i całując go delikatnie. 

\- Też ciebie pragnę... - wyznaje Styles, zanim nachyla się, by go pocałować. Chrust znowu idzie w zapomnienie, kiedy książę siada i przyciąga druida na swoje kolana, nie przerywając pocałunku. Harry obejmuje go ramionami, niemal jęcząc z zachwytu nad tym, jak miękkie są jego usta. Tomlinson spija każdy z jego jęków, przytrzymując mocno jego biodra i napawając się jego zapachem.  _ Druid jest jego. _

\- Przepraszam... - dyszy Harry między pocałunkami. - Już nigdy w nas nie zwątpię.

\- Mam nadzieję - mamrocze książę, stykając razem ich czoła i przymykając powieki. 

 

Wracają do ich prowizorycznego obozu jakiś czas później z naręczem chrustu, z uśmiechami i zaczerwienionymi policzkami, trzymając się za ręce. Niall uśmiecha się na ich widok, kończąc oprawiać mięso z dzika. Wraz z Louisem szybko wzniecają ognisko i zaczynają opiekać jedzenie. Druid odmawia jednak mięsa, siedząc niedaleko i studiując księgę, którą dostał od matki Louisa. Wszystko powraca do względnej normy, Tomlinson śmieje się z Niallem przy ognisku oraz sprzecza się o dalszą strategię z księciem Elfów Wysokiego Rodu, a kiedy zbliża się pora snu, podchodzi do Harry’ego i układa się na wznak, kładąc głowę na kolanach bruneta. Ten nieuważnie wplata palce w jego włosy i pochyla się, by ucałować czoło, wciąż studiując runy w księdze. Chce być przydatny. Książę Leśnego Królestwa uśmiecha się na ten gest słodko. Uwielbia, kiedy Harry poświęca mu całkowitą uwagę, ale lubi też, kiedy ten jest tak skupiony jak teraz, mimo wszystko nie dając mu się czuć zapomnianym. Odwraca twarz w kierunku jego brzucha i zaczyna bawić się rąbkiem jego tuniki jedynie po to, by się czymś zająć, a nie zasypać go pytaniami. Styles momentalnie się odpręża, a lekki uśmiech wpływa na jego twarz. Nie jest nawet świadomy tego, jak działa na niego sama obecność kochanka. Louis milczy, kontynuując ruchy swoich palców i z pewną ulgą słuchając wzajemnych docinek Elfów Wysokiego Rodu. Już prawie zapomniał, jak Athel Loren  _ \- jego królestwo -  _ się nazywa, bo to właśnie w podróży ze swoimi towarzyszami czuł się jak w domu i życzył sobie móc pozostać tak na zawsze. 

\- Lou? - pyta nagle Harry. - Wciąż macie stanowisko Nadwornego Maga?

\- Nie. - Leśny elf kręci głową, unosząc na niego spojrzenie. - Moja mama mówiła ci, że nasza magia została już dawno zapomniana, prawda? Ostatni nasz mag o potężnej sile zmarł długo przed tym, zanim się urodziłem. Jego następcy nie potrafili nawet rozszyfrować zaklęć z tej księgi. 

Harry oblizuje usta, wahając się przed kolejnym pytaniem. Szybko kalkuluje wszystkie za i przeciw.   
\- A czy twoja mama byłaby skłonna... przywrócić to stanowisko, jeśli ktoś potrafiłby posługiwać się tymi runami?

\- Zrobiłaby to z chęcią, bardzo ufa magii. - Tomlinson przytakuje, pocierając policzkiem o jego udo i mrużąc oczy w namyśle. - Zaraz… Ty potrafisz, prawda..?

\- Ta księga jest bardzo gruba - mówi wymijająco Harry. - Ale... odkąd przekazałem ci cząstkę swojej magii, by cię chroniła... - wzdycha. - Czuję silniejszą więź z waszą magią.

\- Wierzę, że byłbyś naszym najlepszym Nadwornym Magiem w historii. - Książę uśmiecha się, wyciągając rękę w górę i wodząc palcem po jego policzku. Przygryza wargę. - Jednak… to tego pragniesz..? Mam na myśli; tak, chcę być z tobą, ale nie chcę cię unieszczęśliwiać i przywiązywać do jednego miejsca… dlatego chciałbym, byś był pewien swojej decyzji. 

\- Mawiają, że dom jest tam, gdzie serce twoje. - Brunet uśmiecha się do niego. - Nie wiem, czy udam się do króla fearie. Niby jak miałbym udowodnić, że jestem jego synem? - Krzywi wargi.

\- Masz całą podróż na przemyślenie tego. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Nawet lata, jeśli chcesz, to twoje życie i twoja decyzja. Ale faerie są… bardzo intuicyjnym ludem. Myślę, że nie będziesz musiał tego udowadniać, bo król i tak będzie to wiedział; będzie czuł, że jesteś z jego krwi. Ale wiesz, chodzi mi także o to, że zanim ogarnę całe królestwo po mojej koronacji… upłynie wiele czasu. Nie będę mógł wiele podróżować, przynajmniej nie tak, jedynie w sprawach dyplomatycznych. I chciałbym, żebyś po prostu wiedział, że nie musisz trwać cały czas u mojego boku, nie chcę odbierać ci wolności. Nawet jeśli obejmiesz to stanowisko, wciąż możesz podróżować, bo wiem, że zawsze do mnie wrócisz, tak? 

\- Zawsze wrócę - obiecuje Harry. - Po prostu świadomość, że jednak mam miejsce, dokąd  _ mogę _ wrócić, sprawia, że czuję ciepło na sercu. Nigdy nie miałem takiego miejsca. Poza tym, wy też odnieślibyście korzyści z zagranicznych wizytatorów.

\- Na pewno - zgadza się z nim leśny elf, zakładając mu za ucho kosmyk włosów. - Ale pamiętaj, że nie jestem z tobą dla korzyści, jestem z tobą dla  _ ciebie _ . 

\- Wiem. Chyba odczuwam potrzebę zapewnienia cię, że nie będziesz żałować.

\- I czucia się potrzebnym? - Książę się uśmiecha, ściskając jego dłoń. - Jesteś. Gdyby nie ty, byłbym teraz wleczony do Naggaroth w klatce. 

\- Nigdy bym na to nie pozwolił - mówi druid, chwytając jego dłoń i całując knykcie. - Nawet, jeśli miałbym mierzyć się z całą cholerną armią Malika.

\- Poniekąd mnie to przeraża, ale i zachwyca - śmieje się cicho Louis, podnosząc głowę i całując go w kącik ust. - Może i ja jestem przywódcą, ale ty jesteś podporą tej przeprawy. 

\- Jedynie magicznym zapleczem i cichym wsparciem - mówi Styles, przyciskając jego wciąż trzymaną dłoń do swojej piersi.

\- To wiele - protestuje Tomlinson. - Bez tego wiele rzeczy już by się posypało. 

\- Właściwie... nie miałem jeszcze okazji użyć swojej magii. Kreśliłem tylko runy, które potrafi każdy, z tym, że moje są silniejsze, bo jestem druidem.

\- A jak rozwaliłeś łowców, ratując mnie? 

\- Nic specjalnego. - Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- W takim razie boję się, co jeszcze potrafisz zrobić. - Książę unosi brwi. 

\- Potrafię wiele rzeczy... - mruczybrunet, sięgając do jego krocza.

\- Harry, oni jeszcze nie śpią - chichocze Louis, kiwając głową na ich towarzyszy. 

\- Więc musisz być cicho, tak? - Schyla się, by zacząć skubać jego szyję

\- Chyba tak… - wzdycha książę, wplątując palce w jego loki i rozpływając się pomału pod wpływem jego ust. Druid wsuwa dłoń w jego spodnie, ściskając półtwardego już penisa.

Tomlinson sapie cichutko i ciągnie go nieco za loki, pragnąc go pocałować. Styles ucieka ustami, drocząc się z nim i szybciej poruszając dłonią. Muska opuszkami jądra.

\- Hazz… - jęczy sfrustrowany Tomlinson, dalej próbując go przyciągnąć i odpowiadając na jego ruchy szybkim wypychaniem bioder. Druid w końcu wpija się w jego wargi, zaciskając mocniej dłoń. Książę aż przygryza jego dolną wargę, wyginając ciało do jego dotyku. Po kilku minutach intensywnych pocałunków, Harry sięga palcem do jego wejścia. Louis sapie, zasysając się na jego języku. 

\- Mogę? - pyta Styles, okrążając dziurkę palcem. Elf kiwa gorliwie głową, ciągnąc go za włosy. Harry wzdycha i wpija się w jego usta, wsuwając w niego palec. Tomlinson zaciska się na nim, ale po chwili przyjmuje go głębiej i wypycha biodra w górę.

\- Jesteś taki ciasny! - szepcze z zachwytem druid, poruszając palcem. Po kilku chwilach dodaje drugi, zaczynając go rozciągać.

\- Nie robiłem tego nigdy w… ach, ten sposób… - dyszy książę, zaczynając poruszać się w rytm jego palców. 

\- Więc jestem twoim pierwszym? - pyta zachwycony brunet, dokładając trzeciego palca.

\- Mhm… - sapie Louis, zaczynając całować go po szyi i tłumiąc wydawane przez siebie dźwięki. Druid żałuje, że nie są gdzieś w odosobnionym miejscu, bo z chęcią posłuchałby jęków kochanka. Rozciąga go dalej, krzyżując palce w środku. Kiedy trafia w jego prostatę, książę przygryza jego skórę i zaciska się na nim, głucho jęcząc. 

\- Oh, taam? - pyta drażniąco, muskając to samo miejsce.

\- Harry… - jęczy Tomlinson, ciągnąc go za włosy. - Nngh… Chodź już..!

\- Jesteś pewny? - pyta, czując jak ciasny jest książę.

\- Tego, że nie mogę czekać, tak - dyszy książę, przenosząc dłonie na jego plecy i przyciągając go do siebie. Harry kiwa głową i pluje na swoją dłoń, by nawilżyć penisa, którego zaraz też przystawia do jego wejścia.   
\- Gotowy? - pyta, a po otrzymaniu kiwnięcia, wsuwa się w niego, wpijając w jego usta. Louis sapie z bólu, spinając mięśnie na rozpychającym go członku bruneta i zaciskając powieki, ale po chwili rozluźnia się pod wpływem jego żarliwych pocałunków i zarzuca mu ręce na szyję, zbyt uparty i pochłonięty pulsowaniem penisa wewnątrz niego, by przejmować się bólem. Druid na szybko kreśli w piasku kilka run, pomagających Louisowi się odprężyć. Kiedy to czuje, zaczyna się w nim poruszać, samemu posapując z rozkoszy.

\- Nghh…  _ na wszystkich bogów  _ \- jęczy książę, czując się niesamowicie i przygryzając jego ramię. Czuje się oszołomiony unoszącym się nad nim Stylesem, rześkim zapachem jego długich loków i tym, jak go dominuje, więc próbuje przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej siebie. 

\- Ciii, nie chcesz chyba przyciągnąć niczyjej uwagi, prawda? - mamrocze brunet, wbijając się w niego szybciej, goniąc własne spełnienie.

\- Ale to czuć tak dobrze… - Tomlinson niemal chlipie, samemu zaczynając unosić swoje biodra w niechlujnym tempie i oplatając go nogami w pasie, żeby poczuć go jeszcze głębiej. 

\- Wiem... - Harry przygryza płatek jego ucha, poruszając dłonią po jego penisie. Książę cichutko kwili, a chwilę później wywraca oczami w tył czaszki, dochodząc między ich brzuchy, gdy zamiera w połowie oddechu. Harry spuszcza się zaraz po nim, czując zaciskające się ścianki jego wnętrza. Jego żyły rozświetlają się zielonym blaskiem, a wokół nich unosi się migoczący pył. Louis nie rejestruje nic poza przyjemnością przepływającą przez jego ciało, sączącym się w niego ciepłym nasieniem kochanka i ciężarem jego ciała opartym na tym jego; nie istnieje dla niego w tej chwili nic poza Stylesem, który właśnie próbuje złapać oddech przy jego uchu. 

\- Kocham cię... - słyszy. Uśmiecha się tylko na to wciąż nieprzytomnie i zaczyna masować czule jego plecy, z zaskoczeniem czując wypukłe ślady zadrapań, które najwyraźniej zrobił mu w amoku. Odwraca głowę i całuje go w skroń z miłością. 

\- Wiesz, że ja ciebie też… - chrypi, rozpływając się od nadmiaru uczuć. - Dla ciebie też… też było czuć to dobrze? 

\- Było idealnie, Lou. - Druid całuje go w czoło czułym gestem. Przesuwa się, układając wygodniej. - Czułem nasze magiczne połączenie, wiesz?

\- Ja skupiłem się głównie na twoim penisie - śmieje się książę, bawiąc się jego spoconymi lokami. - Nie sądziłem, że to może być takie niesamowite… ale chyba uwielbiam, jak mnie dominujesz. Mam na myśli; jesteśmy dość uniwersalni w tej kwestii, nie? Czasem to ja jestem tym twardszym, czasem ty, więc to też możemy dzielić… 

\- Po prostu... uzupełniamy się wzajemnie. - Styles posyła mu zmęczony uśmiech.

\- Też tak myślę - wzdycha Louis, całując go w skroń i coraz bardziej się relaksując. 

\- To niesamowite - wzdycha druid z emfazą, obejmując się jego ramieniem.

\- Mhm, cieszę się, że cię mam. - Książę uśmiecha się do niego czule.

\- Jesteś pierwszą dobrą rzeczą, która mnie spotkała... - mówi Harry, wpatrując się w horyzont i powoli przymyka oczy.

\- Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej - stwierdza po prostu Tomlinson, czule pocierając jego plecy. Dla niego jedyną rzeczą w tym momencie jest leżący na nim brunet, od którego nie odrywa wzroku. - Jednak cieszę się, że to mnie wybrałeś i postaram się, o ile tylko będę mógł, żeby w twoim życiu było więcej dobrych rzeczy. 

\- Jestem pewny, że z tobą niczego mi nie zabraknie. - Kreśli kilka run, po czym chwyta garść piasku. Inkantuje cicho zaklęcie i dmucha w dłoń, tak, by pył się rozprzestrzenił. - Powinniśmy być teraz bezpieczni.

\- Jesteś poważny? - dziwi się książę, zerkając na drobinki unoszone przez wiatr. - I już? To tak zadziałało? 

\- Mmm. To magiczna bariera i kamuflaż. Pozwoliłem sobie zaczerpnąć trochę magii od ciebie, bo będę trzymać zaklęcie przez całą noc.

\- Niesamowite… - Louis unosi brwi w zdumieniu. - Liam i Niall też nas nie zauważą..? 

\- Bariera obejmuje też ich. Te runy są silne, ale działają tylko na krótkich dystansach - tłumaczy.

\- Ach… Nigdy nie zapominasz o przyjaciołach, co? - Książę się uśmiecha i nieco przesuwa, przez co czuje, jak wylewa się z niego odrobina spermy. Jest to dla niego nowe uczucie, ale zdecydowanie nie jest ono niedogodne, raczej uwielbia fakt czucia takiej bliskości z druidem. Skubie leciutko jego szpiczaste ucho, przymykając powieki i uśmiechając się, będąc po prostu szczęśliwym. - Kiedy jesteś obok, mam wrażenie, że wszystko inne jest nieistotne… - szepcze prawie niedosłyszalnie, wsuwając nos w jego splątane loki. 

\- W końcu podróżujemy razem, tak? - mamrocze cicho brunet. - Nie mógłbym ich narażać, szczególnie, że nie znają się specjalnie na walce - wzdycha. - Zatracasz się, książę! - chichocze. - Ale ja też zatracam się przy tobie.

\- Zawsze się będę w tobie zatracał, jesteś zbyt niezwykły na ten świat - odpowiada prosto Tomlinson, gubiąc się gdzieś w jego oczach. 

\- Oh, Lou... - jęczy zachwycony Harry, wtulając się w jego szyję. - Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - chichocze rozczulony książę, wciąż wpatrując się w niego z kompletną adoracją i trącając jego skroń nosem. - A także to, że potrafimy przegadać całą noc… 

\- No właśnie, powinniśmy iść spać - sugeruje druid. - Obaj musimy zregenerować siły.

\- I tak jutro nie usiądę na tyłku - śmieje się Louis, jednak zamyka posłusznie oczy, przytulając go ciaśniej. 

\- Znam kilka użytecznych run - szepcze mu do ucha Styles. - Dobranoc! - mówi stanowczo.

\- Dobranoc, panie druidzie. - Książę przewraca wewnętrznie oczami, jednak zasypia chwilę później, wykończony trasą i ich stosunkiem. Harry upewnia się jeszcze, czy z barierą wszystko w porządku i dopiero pozwala sobie na sen. 

  
  



	9. Rozdział VI

Rano budzi się jako pierwszy, wysuwając z objęć kochanka i zaczynając krzątać się wokół.

Wkrótce dołączają do niego Iskra i Eme, chodząc za nim krok w krok niczym wierni i ciekawscy towarzysze, a jakiś czas później obok niego pojawia się także zaspany Niall, pocierając oko pięścią. Harry z uśmiechem podaje mu manierkę z wodą i dorodne jabłko. Poklepuje go szyi swojego jednorożca, ciekawie zaglądającego mu do torby.   
\- Dostałaś już jedno! I ty też! - Wskazuje palcem na Emego, który podchodzi do niego z drugiej strony, trącając go pyskiem. Pokonany druid kręci głową i wyjmuje z sakwy po marchewce dla każdego z wierzchowców. Szczęśliwy Niall odchodzi na bok i przysiada pod drzewem, z przyjemnością wypisaną na twarzy wgryzając się w jabłko, kiedy ze strony, w której śpi książę Leśnego Królestwa dobiega ich kichnięcie, a po chwili potargana głowa z jasnymi włosami pojawia się w zasięgu ich wzroku, pociągając nosem. 

\- Witaj, Lou! - Uśmiecha się druid, z troską dotykając jego czoła. - W porządku?

\- Dzień dobry. Tak. - Louis odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i przeciąga się. - To tylko jakieś pyłki. 

\- Jesteś pewny? - dopytuje. - Mogę ci zaparzyć ziół. - Podaje mu dorodne, czerwone jabłko ze swojej torby.

\- Właściwie to możesz - zgadza się książę, całując go w policzek i mrugając do niego. Druid rozpromienia się, sięgając do juków, by znaleźć odpowiednie składniki. Kilkanaście minut później podaje mu ciepły napój, znad którego unosi się migotliwa mgiełka.   
\- Uśmierzy ból - szepcze cicho, by nikt inny ich nie usłyszał.

\- Dziękuję. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego i dmucha w napar, przyglądając się drobinkom. - Znasz sposób na wszystko, huh? 

\- Dotychczas musiałem radzić sobie sam. - Wzrusza ramionami. - A twoja księga bardzo pomaga. Wasi magowie byli najpotężniejsi…

\- No właśnie,  _ byli  _ \- odpowiada książę z naciskiem, kręcąc głową. - Ale już dawno stracili swoją moc… 

\- Można to zmienić! - rozpromienia się druid. - Znowu będziecie magiczną potęgą... - mówi, ściskając jego dłoń, uważając, by nie rozlać naparu.

\- Dzięki tobie? - Louis upija łyk ziół. 

\- Nie. - Harry wygląda na zmieszanego. - Dzięki waszej księdze. Po prostu potrzebujecie kogoś, kto nauczy was znowu z niej korzystać.

\- Nie wątpię, kochanie - mówi książę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że użył pieszczotliwego określenia - ale ja bym na razie nie robił dalekosiężnych planów i skupił się na Naggaroth, bo jesteśmy coraz bliżej. 

\- Mmm. Przejście przez tereny wilkołaków dało nam niesamowitą przewagę - dodaje zamyślony Harry. - Musimy być teraz ostrożni.

\- Dokładnie - zgadza się z nim Tomlinson. - Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na więcej błędów. 

\- Musimy obmyśleć jakiś plan... Nie możemy tak po prostu iść do króla i zażądać audiencji.

\- Zmiótłby nas. - Książę kręci głową. - Musimy się tam dostać podstępem, skrycie. Ale nie wiem, czy to się uda, w końcu wysłał za mną list gończy… Jak ktokolwiek mnie rozpozna, od razu naślą na mnie straże. 

\- Znam runy i zaklęcia maskujące... ale obawiam się, że rzucenie ich na cztery osoby kosztowałoby mnie zbyt dużo energii. A ukrywanie nimi tylko ciebie nie miałoby większego sensu, na pewno wiedzą, że podróżujemy z tobą... - wzdycha Styles, zagryzając wargi.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że ta siostra króla faktycznie nam pomoże… - Louis unosi brwi. - U nich samodzielne skradanie się kanałami nie miałoby szans powodzenia, mają potężnych czarnoksiężników, a oni dosłownie wszystko widzą. 

\- Najpierw musimy ją znaleźć... - Harry kręci głową, po czym patrzy w niebo. - Powinniśmy ruszać.

\- To niech ktoś obudzi Książątko - wzdycha Tomlinson, spoglądając w stronę Elfa Wysokiego Rodu i patrząc znacząco na jego parabatai. 

\- Jła jłem, sam se go błudź - mówi Niall z pełnymi ustami, siedząc opartemu o drzewo z nogami wyciągniętymi na trawie. 

\- Ja to zrobię - wzdycha Harry. Jakiś czas później są już gotowi do drogi, mimo wciąż złorzeczącego Liama.

\- Jak się zaraz nie przymkniesz, to jak jedzenie kocham, przywalę ci konarem w potylicę niczym ten troll - stwierdza poważnie jego parabatai, patrząc na niego z irytacją, na co książę Athel Loren chichocze. Harry uśmiecha się, głaszcząc swoją klacz po szyi. Naprawdę obawiał się, że stracił swojego jednorożca. Posyła Louisowi uśmiech, ignorując przekomarzania Elfów Wysokiego Rodu.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść z Kopper jeszcze przed zmrokiem - mówi Louis, odwzajemniając lekko uśmiech bruneta - i będziemy mogli odbić się na północ do Mossidge, krainy krasnoludów. Będziemy mogli uzupełnić zapasy i zdobyć nową mapę, odkąd Liam zapodział poprzednią. Była tam zaznaczona nasza trasa, więc musimy ją zmodyfikować na wypadek, gdyby ludzie Malika ją mieli. Ach, i od teraz nie zwracamy się do siebie publicznie imionami ani tytułami. Jesteśmy zwykłymi, bezimiennymi Scoia’tael, jasne? Możemy najwyżej wymyślić przydomki, jakby ktoś nas pytał. 

\- Sądzisz, że to dobry pomysł? - Druid marszczy brwi. - Krasnoludy mogą być już pod wpływem Mrocznych Elfów.

\- Mam tam paru zaufanych ludzi, spokojnie. - Blondyn kręci głową. - Ale im dalej na północ, tym będzie o to trudniej. 

\- Po prostu... - Harry wzdycha, dotykając jego dłoni. - Bądźmy ostrożni, tak?

\- Teraz to nasz priorytet. - Przytakuje Louis. 

\- Naszym priorytetem jest cię nie stracić - akcentuje Styles.

\- Damy radę, nie mamy wyjścia - wzdycha książę. 

\- Musimy. - Druid uśmiecha się i spina Iskrę, by wysunęła się lekko na przód.

 

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami puszczę opuszczają jeszcze przed zmrokiem, wjeżdżając do Mossidge bocznymi traktami. Cała czwórka ma kaptury nasunięte na głowę, co upodabnia ich do Wiewiórek. Zajeżdżają do całkiem przytulnej karczmy, gdzie, jak się okazuje, książę Athel Loren zna właściciela i bez problemu daje im niezwykłym wierzchowcom boksy w stajni, a im przydziela odosobnione pokoje. 

\- Możemy mu ufać, naprawdę - przyrzeka Tomlinson, idąc po schodach i machając kluczami do ich sypialni. - Zresztą i tak wie, że ja jestem księciem, was nie zna. - Zatrzymuje się i rzuca po jednym kluczu Elfom Wysokiego Rodu. - Jutro idziemy na targ uzupełnić zapasy, właściwie myślę, że wystarczy dwójka z nas, ja muszę załatwić nam jeszcze jakieś sztylety, mapę i ustalić nową trasę, może zaczerpnąć trochę wieści. Pasuje? 

Wszyscy kiwają głowami, godząc się na plan Louisa.   
\- Nie działajcie sami - przestrzega druid. - Rzucę runy śledzące, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Posyła im uśmiech, podążając za księciem.

\- Pewnie będziesz musiał z nimi iść - uprzedza książę, grzebiąc przy zamku ich pokoju, umieszczonym na samym końcu korytarza. - Wysłałbym ich samych na ten targ, ale jeszcze nie są na tyle wyszkoleni… Nie chcę też ich rozdzielać, bo jednak są parabatai. 

\- Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś szedł sam - mówi stanowczo Harry. - Wiemy już, co może się stać.

\- Daj spokój - wzdycha Tomlinson, rozglądając się po korytarzu, zanim wciąga druida za nadgarstek do środka sypialni. Zamyka drzwi na klucz i spogląda w górę, w jego oczy. - Wiem, gdzie dyskretnie pytać, samemu zajmie mi to tylko jedno popołudnie. Nie możesz iść ze mną, bo nie ufam im na tyle, by zostawić ich samych wśród krasnoludów. Mam zabrać ze sobą Nialla, żeby cię uszczęśliwić? 

\- Tak. - Brunet chwyta go za rękę. - Nie próbuję cię ograniczyć, czy coś. Ja naprawdę się o ciebie martwię.

\- Wiem. - Książę uśmiecha się łagodnie, stając na palcach i gładząc jego policzek kciukiem. - Może tak faktycznie będzie bezpieczniej na wypadek, gdyby ktoś mnie rozpoznał… 

Druid sięga po szybki, słodki pocałunek.   
\- I to są właśnie kompromisy! - chichocze, ciągnąc go za rękę w stronę łoża. - Celowo wziąłeś taki pokój?

\- Cóż, to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek spaliśmy razem w łóżku - odpowiada Louis, przysiadając na pościeli i ściągając buty. Uśmiecha się do niego i porusza śmiesznie brwiami. - A skoro chciałbyś wrócić ze mną do Athel Loren, musimy przyzwyczaić się do spania w łożu, a nie trawie. 

\- Miałbym robić za twoją nałożnicę? - prycha Styles, udając obrażenie.

\- Nie za nałożnicę - mruczy książę, zrzucając z siebie płaszcz i popychając go pod siebie. Pochyla się nad nim i skubie lekko jego ucho. - Nałożnica nie mogłaby zrobić mi tego, co ty zeszłej nocy… 

\- Oh, więc podobało ci się bycie pode mną? - Harry wsuwa dłonie pod jego koszulę, rozkoszując się miękkością i gładkością skóry. - Zawsze mnie to zadziwia... - mruczy.

\- Bardzo - szepcze Tomlinson, całując jego szyję i patrząc na niego błyszczącymi oczami. - Co cię zadziwia? 

\- To, jak miękki i delikatny jesteś, mimo trudów podróży… - wyjaśnia druid, całując jego szczękę.

\- Dobre geny - śmieje się książę, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy i wzdychając. - Mm… Lubię też być nad tobą, wiesz… Chyba po prostu podoba mi się bycie z  _ tobą.  _

\- Doskonałe... - zgadza się z nim brunet. - Jesteś wyjątkowy, kocham być z tobą w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Tu tak samo. - Louis spogląda na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, przygryzając dolną wargę. Pochyla się do jego ust i całuje go czułym gestem, odgarniając grzywkę z jego czoła. - Jesteś jak lekarstwo, potrzebuję kolejnych dawek ciebie, bo inaczej jestem chory. 

\- Brzmi bardziej, jak uzależnienie... - dyszy Styles, zanim przyciąga go do mocnego, głębokiego pocałunku.

\- Bo jesteś uzależniający - mamrocze w jego usta książę, ale szybko rezygnuje z jakichkolwiek prób rozmowy, wczuwając się w pocałunek i wiercąc się na nim. Harry chce jeszcze coś odpowiedzieć, ale zatraca się w smaku jego ust. Tej nocy pozwala sobie wyłączyć myślenie i przestać się martwić, skupiając się tylko na swoim kochanku. 

  
  


Poranek wita ich promieniami słońca zaglądającymi przez niezasłonięte okna.

Louis mruga kilka razy, po czym wzdycha i siada, przeciągając się i spoglądając z małym uśmiechem na nagą sylwetkę śpiącego bruneta. Pochyla się nad nim i całuje go delikatnie w skroń, odsuwając najpierw stamtąd rozburzone po wczorajszej nocy loki. 

\- Hazz - szepcze, pocierając jego plecy. - Obudź się, skarbie… 

Ten mamrocze coś pod nosem, pociągając na siebie pościel. Książę wypuszcza z siebie cichy chichot, rozczulając się jego zaspaniem, jednak nie odpuszcza, nurkując pod kołdrą i cmokając go w nos. Drapie go za uchem, mówiąc nieco głośniej: - Hazz, wstajemy. Musisz iść z Liamem uzupełnić nasze zapasy. 

\- Uh, muszę? - jęczy Styles desperacko, pocierając oczy.

\- Nie puszczę go samego - śmieje się Tomlinson, skubiąc jego usta i przytulając się do większego ciała, splątując z nim nogi, by skraść jeszcze odrobinę ciepła. - Mogę wysłać z nim Nialla, a ja pójdę sam. 

Harry wydaje się natychmiast rozbudzić.   
\- Nie ma mowy. Daj mi chwilę - prosi, niezgrabnie zsuwając się z łóżka, krzywiąc się przy tym nieco.

Książę podpiera się na łokciu i przygląda mu z uśmiechem. - Pięknie wyglądasz - komplementuje, bezwstydnie zauważając ślady, które pozostawił na jego biodrach. 

\- Ty też - wzdycha druid, uśmiechając się łagodnie. Podziwia grę jego mięśni. Louis ostatecznie też gramoli się z łóżka, schylając się po swoje spodnie. Przeciąga się, aż coś strzyka w jego plecach, po czym przeczesuje jasną czuprynę szczupłymi palcami. 

\- Pójdę ich obudzić - decyduje, przekręcając klucz w zamku. - Widzimy się za dziesięć minut na śniadaniu? 

Ten kiwa nieuważnie głową, przeszukując swoje tobołki. Książę zamyka za sobą drzwi i przemierza korytarz, stanowczo pukając do drzwi Liama, skąd po chwili dobiega go głośny łomot, a po kolejnej chwili zaspany, półnagi i poczochrany elf się w nich pojawia, mrugając tępo. 

\- Już ruszamy? - pyta, ziewając potężnie i drapiąc się po brzuchu.

\- Jemy śniadanie, a potem ty idziesz z Harrym uzupełnić zapasy, a ja znikam z Niallem na zwiady - informuje go Tomlinson, już zwracając się w kierunku drzwi naprzeciwko. 

\- Z Harrym? - powtarza wciąż nieprzytomnie.

\- Tak, z Harrym. - Jasnowłosy książę przewraca oczami. - Nie powinieneś się cieszyć..? 

\- No tak... - Marszczy brwi. - Co jest między wami?

\- Ehm… - odchrząkuje Louis, wydymając usta w zastanowieniu, po czym wzrusza ramionami. - Myślę, że jesteśmy razem..? 

\- Jesteście... razem? - powtarza za nim Liam, mrugając tępo. - Jak to?

\- Cóż, on jest… - książę Athel Loren mruczy oczy, zastanawiając się, jak ująć to w słowa - … niesamowity, i ja po prostu… zmieniłem zdanie..? 

\- Zmieniłeś zdanie? - burczy, krzyżując ręce. - Jesteś w stanie poświęcić dla niego koronę?

\- Nie mogę zrezygnować z korony; przynajmniej nie, dopóki któraś z moich sióstr nie znajdzie godnego korony męża. - Tomlinson kręci głową, łypiąc na niego złowrogo. - Ale Harry o tym wie i na pewno dojdziemy do jakichś kompromisów. 

\- Więc on ma się poświęcać dla ciebie, nie dostając nic w zamian? - prycha ten. - Może jeszcze macie się ukrywać, bo Rada Starszyzny tego nie zaakceptuje? Jesteś samolubnym i egoistycznym dupkiem. Nie zasługujesz na Harry'ego.

Louis wie, że nie powinien pozwalać, by słowa Payne’a go dotknęły, bo on jest wciąż tylko niedojrzałym księciem, który nie wie nic o życiu, ale jednak nie poradzi nic na to, że coś go na nie kłuje w oczach. 

\- Wiem o tym - mruczy cicho, pociągając nosem i odwracając się szybko do drzwi Nialla, w które zaczyna dziarsko pukać. Liam zatrzaskuje drzwi z większą siłą, niż powinien, wywabiając tym samym już ubranego druida na korytarz.    
\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta, obracając w dłoniach woreczek z, zapewne, ziołami.

\- Powiedziałem Liamowi, że jesteśmy razem. - Książę wzrusza ramionami, a gdy zza drzwi Horana wciąż dobiega go chrapanie, łomocze w drzwi głośniej. - Uznał, że na ciebie nie zasługuję. 

Harry nakrywa jego dłoń swoją, gdy książę znowu chce zacząć walić w drzwi.   
\- Kocham cię - mówi po prostu. - Nie zapominaj o tym, dobrze?

Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego, ale zanim zdąża się odezwać, drzwi się otwierają, ukazując ziewającego Nialla owiniętego jedynie w pasie w prześcieradło.

\- Co, gołąbki? - mlaska, drapiąc się po głowie.

\- Idziemy na śniadanie, potem towarzyszysz mi na przeszpiegach. - Książę klepie go po nagim ramieniu, po czym chwyta Stylesa za dłoń i ciągnie go po schodach na dół. Druid jeszcze chichocze, widząc minę Nialla.   
\- Myślisz, że dostanę trochę wrzątku, by zagotować moje zioła? - pyta.

\- Pewnie, załatwię to. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego i prowadzi go do stolika w rogu, po czym podchodzi do właściciela i składa zamówienie. Wraca po kilku minutach ze średniej wielkości imbryczkiem z wrzątkiem oraz kubkami. Styles szybko przygotowuje wywar i podaje mu jeden z kubków, samemu od razu upijając z niego łyk. Po chwili dołączają do nich Elfowie Wysokiego Rodu, w sam raz na czas, gdy na stół trafia jajecznica z grubymi pajdami chleba, do której Horan natychmiast dopada. Harry odmawia jedzenia, skupiając się na parującym napoju.

\- Musicie kupić długoterminowy prowiant i najlepiej jak najbardziej sycący. - Tomlinson usiłuje wytłumaczyć drugiemu księciu, nakładając trochę jajek na pieczywo i pogryzając je. - Taki, który zapcha blondasia na dłużej.

\- Hej! - oburza się Niall, plując jajecznicą na około, wymierzając palcem w druida. - Potrafię się ograniczyć, zresztą kiedy widzieliście ostatnio, żeby on coś jadł? To chyba trochę niebezpieczne być niedożywionym, cały czas będąc w trasie, co? 

\- W głównej mierze żywię się energią ziemi - wyjaśnia ze wzruszeniem ramion Harry. - Jestem druidem, nie zapominaj.

\- Ale że tak… - Horan otwiera usta w szoku, a i książęta patrzą na towarzysza ze zdumieniem - … kompletnie nie musisz jeść..? Wystarczy ci samo przebywanie w lesie, naprawdę? 

\- Technicznie tak, ale jeśli zużywam swoje rezerwy na stawianie skomplikowanych run, czy zaklęcia, muszę uzupełnić energię w dodatkowy sposób. Co? - Marszczy brwi, widząc ich spojrzenia. - Nie mówcie, że o tym nie wiedzieliście.

\- To znaczy - odchrząkuje po chwili Louis, owijając swój parujący kubek dłońmi i prostując się - wiedziałem o energii ziemi, tak. Ale po prostu sądziłem, że to ona jest twoim dodatkowym źródłem energii. Przynajmniej było tak u wszystkich druidów, z jakimi miałem do tej pory styczność. 

\- Ale to znaczy... - Liam aż się zapowietrza. - Że władasz pierwotną magią! To  _ niemożliwe _ ! - zaznacza stanowczo.   
\- Dlaczego?   
\- Bo to zbyt niebezpieczne! Zdajesz sobie w ogóle z tego sprawę, jak niebezpieczna i destrukcyjna może to być magia?!   
\- Liam, to nie tak, że używam jej od wczoraj.   
\- Ale wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy!

\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś potężnym druidem, ale to… - Niall kręci głową w niedowierzaniu, z wrażenia aż zapominając jeść - zdecydowanie przerosło moje oczekiwania. Wiesz, że jeśli wpadniesz w sidła jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika, to będą chcieli wyssać cię z mocy co do cna? 

\- Nie sądziłem, że moja magia to aż tak wielki problem... - Druid krzywi się nieznacznie. - Przepraszam.

\- To nie jest problem, to skarb - mówi natychmiast Tomlinson, ściskając pocieszająco jego kolano pod stołem. - Po prostu to niesamowicie rzadkie w tych czasach. Hazza, Athel Loren nie ma Nadwornego Maga, bo nasza magia zawsze była pierwotna, a teraz osób jak ty trzeba szukać ze świecą w ręku. Myślę, że aktualnie osoby posługujące się pierwotną magią można policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, prawda, chłopaki? 

Liam gorliwie kiwa głową.   
\- Jako następca tronu Ulthuan, oferuję ci stanowisko Nadwornego Maga! - mówi uroczyście. - Z twoimi umiejętnościami i  _ naszymi _ kontaktami, nie musiałbyś być brudnym sekretem - oznajmia, posyłając Louisowi trudne do odczytania spojrzenie.   
\- Dziękuję za propozycję, to bardzo hojne z twojej strony, ale nie chcę się afiszować ze swoją potęgą.

\- Zamknij się - syczy Louis, kopiąc Payne'a pod stołem i rozglądając się na boki. Gdy nie widzi nic podejrzanego, wlepia w niego rozzłoszczone spojrzenie. - Jesteśmy tu incognito, debilu, oszczędź sobie tego patosu. Zresztą z tego, co pamiętam, to u was związki między mężczyznami nawet nie są legalne, więc nie wiem, jak możesz sugerować, że to ze mną go to czeka. 

\- Nigdy nie dasz mu tego, czego on chce!    
\- Liam, skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, czego pragnę? - pyta cicho Harry, a książę kilkukrotnie otwiera i zamyka usta, szukając odpowiedzi.   
\- Tego, co wszyscy? Władzy, bogactwa, respektu? - wymienia.   
\- Nie, Liam. Pragnę zjednoczenia z naturą u boku tego, którego kocham. - Posyła lekki uśmiech Louisowi. Ten uśmiecha się i odgarnia delikatnym gestem włosy z jego czoła. 

\- Nie martw się, Li, nie będę go ukrywał. - Jasnowłosy książę splata dłoń z druidem. - Nasze królestwo naprawdę daje dużo swobody, a mnie średnio obchodzi, co pomyślą inni. 

Przy ich stole zapada cisza. Liam nie ma więcej argumentów, więc tylko bezczynnie grzebie w swoim śniadaniu.

\- Też kogoś jeszcze znajdziesz. - Niall pociesza swojego parabatai, bezpardonowo wracając do jedzenia. 

\- Tobie do szczęścia wystarczy tylko jedzenie! - warczy Liam, ale zaraz wzdycha, widząc jego zranione spojrzenie. - Przepraszam, Nini.

\- Jedzenie przynajmniej nigdy nie da mi kosza z powodu innego księcia - prycha blondyn, zgarniając talerz bliżej swojej piersi i zajadając się w najlepsze. 

\- To nie tak, że to planowałem! - mówi desperacko Harry, ale nikt nie wraca już do tematu.

W końcu wszyscy kończą posiłek i stają przed karczmą, rozdzielając się. 

\- Myślę, że wrócimy za kilka godzin - mówi Louis, poprawiając worek na swoich ramionach. - Czekajcie na nas, najlepiej razem w jednym pokoju. 

\- Poczekaj! - woła druid, łapiąc elfa za rękę. Szybko kreśli na jego nadgarstku runę. - W porządku, teraz możecie iść.

\- Do zobaczenia. - Książę uśmiecha się i całuje go jeszcze krótko w usta, zanim wtapia się wraz z Niallem w tłum przejezdnych, a po chwili znika w jednej z bocznych uliczek. Harry patrzy za nim, dopóki obaj nie znikają mu z oczu. Wzdycha, sięgając do ich połączenia, by upewnić się, że go wyczuwa. Dopiero wtedy odwraca się do Liama.   
\- Nie traćmy czasu.

 

Blondyni najpierw zdobywają nową mapę, a potem decydują się sprawić sobie po jednym, ostrym sztylecie, które chowają w swoich wysokich, skórzanych butach. Następnie książę Athel Loren prowadzi ich do szemranej knajpy, zdobyć trochę wieści. 

\- Jesteśmy tylko bezimiennymi Scoia’tael - przypomina mu Tomlinson, popychając drzwi do środka, stąd dobiega ich gwar prymitywnych rozmów i opary ziela. Louis wsuwa się na stołek przy barze, a Horan podąża jego śladami. Zamawiają od krasnoluda z blizną ciągnącą się przez całą twarz pitny miód, po czym sączą go powoli, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby rozmawiali o kolejnej nadwyżce strażników przy granicach królestw, podczas gdy tak naprawdę strzygą uszami i przysłuchują się rozmowom naokoło. W pewnym momencie na stołek obok księcia wsuwa się rudy krasnolud z kuflem piwa. Pije go, wymieniając kilka słów z barmanem, po czym zwraca się do nich kącikiem ust: 

\- Pod przykrywką, hę? 

Louis zwraca na niego wzrok, rozpoznając krasnoluda, którego uratowali z łap łowców. - Jesteś rozeznany? - odpowiada w podobny sposób, nie odrywając wzroku od grubego szkła swojej szklanki z trunkiem. - Myślisz, że możesz nam pomóc?

\- Myślę, że mogę wiedzieć co nieco. - Krasnolud przytakuje głową, po czym zsuwa się z krzesła i wskazuje im stolik w kącie sali, pomiędzy dwoma szczerbatymi i już pijanymi rodakami a grupą goblinów pogrążonych w kłótni na temat wzajemnych, zaległych długów. - Tylko schylajcie głowy, jakby kufle zaczęły latać. 

Książę wyciąga mapę i pióro, przytakując głową na słowa Eda, jak przedstawił im się krasnolud, a Niall pilnuje otoczenia i kryje mapę przed niepożądanym wzrokiem. Zajmuje im to zdecydowanie dłużej, niż myśleli, a Horanowi atmosfera tego miejsca i spiskowania podoba się o wiele bardziej, niż myślał, że będzie. 

 

Harry i Liam uzupełniają w tym czasie ich zapasy. Atmosfera jest niezręczna, ale mimo wszystko nie rozdzielają się. Wracają, gdy zaczyna się ściemniać i zaszywają w pokoju druida, czekając na resztę.   
\- Dlaczego on? - pyta w pewnym momencie książę.   
Harry spogląda na niego i wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Co chcesz usłyszeć, Liam? Po prostu.   
\- Po prostu... - prycha i odwraca wzrok.

Ich towarzysze podróży wracają po zmroku, rozmawiając cicho w korytarzu. Louis wchodzi do zajmowanej przez siebie sypialni, uśmiechając się, gdy widzi tam resztę, więc przytrzymuje drzwi także dla Nialla. 

\- Stary, żałuj, że nie poszedłeś! - ekscytuje się Horan, opadając na podłodze obok swojego parabatai. - Było ekstra, zwłaszcza, jak Louis prawie dostał od tego zmiennokształtnego, ale...

Druid zostawia ich samych sobie, podchodząc do Louisa i chwytając jego twarz w dłonie. Całuje go krótko.   
\- Macie wszystko?

\- Tak, spotkaliśmy tego krasnoluda, którego uwolniliśmy z klatki łowców i postanowił nam się zrewanżować - odpowiada szatyn, uśmiechając się i ściskając jego dłonie w geście otuchy. - Dzięki jego informacjom wyznaczyłem nową trasę. Było trochę gorąco, jak to w takich miejscach bywa, ale Niall przynajmniej zobaczył, jak to jest. 

\- Chyba jest zachwycony - śmieje się Harry, patrząc, jak ten z ożywieniem opowiada coś Liamowi.

\- Wiesz, pierwszy raz był w takim miejscu, poza dworem, czując się jak zwyczajny elf. - Tomlinson spogląda na blondyna i uśmiecha się po bratersku. - A Niall chyba woli zwyczajnych obywateli niż arystokrację. Przysięgam, że musiałem go wyciągać stamtąd siłą, bo chciał już pić z krasnoludami. 

\- Mogłeś mu pozwolić, a nóż dowiedziałby się dla nas czegoś więcej... - Druid patrzy na książątka z rozczulonym uśmiechem.

\- Znam Nialla od dziecka i wiem, że po alkoholu to on opowiedziałby im wszystko. - Louis przewraca oczami, wyciągając sztylet zza cholewki butów i opadając z nim na łóżko, by obejrzeć jeszcze raz jego ostrze pod lampką. - Co prawda to były zwykłe pijaczyny, ale w knajpie uszy są wszędzie. 

\- Może jak to wszystko się już skończy, będzie miał okazję wypić to piwo z krasnoludem…

\- Mam nadzieję. - Książę uśmiecha się pod nosem, czyszcząc sztylet i odkładając go na szafkę. Spogląda na druida i szepta dyskretnie: - Uwierzysz, że  _ ani razu  _ nie wspomniał o jedzeniu..? 

Zdziwiony Harry otwiera usta.   
\- Niemożliwe!

\- A jednak - chichocze Louis, kręcąc głową. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, jakby się tu przeprowadził. Pasuje do krasnoludów. 

\- Dobrze byłoby mieć łącznika wśród krasnoludów, to niegłupi pomysł! - chichocze Styles. - Okej, co ustaliliście? - pyta, poważniejąc.

\- Wiemy, odkąd zaczynają rozplatać się zasięgi Malika - przyznaje książę, zerkając na niego. - A samo Naggaroth prawdopodobnie jest w pełnym stanie gotowości. 

\- Więc jeszcze trudniej będzie się tam dostać - wzdycha zmartwiony.

\- Tak, dlatego mam nadzieję, że faktycznie ta siostra króla nam pomoże. - Książę kładzie się na plecach i zakłada ręce za głowę. 

\- A wiadomo, jak ją odszukać? - pyta niepocieszony druid, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze mogą zrobić.

\- Jest medyczką - przypomina sobie Tomlinson. - Powinniśmy ją znaleźć bez problemu. 

\- Gorzej, jeśli nie będzie chciała zdradzić brata. - Brunet odchyla się na siedzeniu, kręcąc głową. Sięga po mapę.

\- Trzeba wymyślić plan B - zgadza się z nim książę. Druid przygląda się mapie w skupieniu.   
\- Moglibyśmy spróbować od tyłu - sugeruje.

\- Albo podziemiami, mają niemalże zakamarki pod całym królestwem - mówi Louis. 

\- I właśnie dlatego obawiam się, że są już obstawione…

\- Te, o których wie każdy - tak - przyznaje książę. 

\- Te bezpośrednio połączone z zamkiem na pewno - wzdycha Styles, rysując palcem po mapie.

\- Ale są takie ciemne, w które nie zapuszcza się nikt, nawet ludzie Malika. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do Nialla nagle zainteresowanego ich rozmową. 

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? - pyta z zainteresowaniem Liam.

\- Znam paru typków spod naprawdę ciemnej gwiazdy. - Książę Athel Loren wzrusza ramionami. 

\- I jako arystokrata się z nimi zadajesz? - Wytrzeszcza na niego oczy.

\- Nie bądź głupi, oni nie wiedzą, że jestem arystokratą. - Louis przewraca oczami. - Myślą, że jestem niewiele lepszy i zdobywam potrzebne informacje. 

Stylesa po raz kolejny uderza różnica pomiędzy dwoma księciami. Louis potrafi się wtopić w tłum i wyciągnąć potrzebne informacje, do tego jest obeznany w dworskich intrygach oraz polityce. Liam jest typowym arystokratą, którym łatwo można sterować.

\- Nauczysz mnie? - ożywia się Niall, wpatrując się w drugiego blondyna jak w obrazek. 

\- Będę musiał nauczyć was obu, przyda nam się to jeszcze w tej trasie. - Tomlinson klepie go po głowie, po czym spogląda na naścienny zegar. - Późno już… Zejdźcie na dół coś zjeść, jeśli potrzebujecie i idźcie spać, z rana musimy wyruszać dalej. I minie naprawdę długo, zanim zatrzymamy się w jakiejś gospodzie, więc nacieszcie się łóżkami, dopóki możecie. 

Liam mamrocze coś pod nosem, wstając z miejsca zaraz za Niallem, który wyraźnie ożywia się na wieść o jedzeniu.   
\- A ty, Lou?

\- Przekąszę coś rano - mówi ten nieuważnie, studiując szczegółowo mapę Północy. 

\- Lou. - Druid szturcha jego ramię. - Nie żywisz się energią, tak jak ja…

\- Uch… - Louis mierzy się z nim groźnym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu odpuszcza i przenosi wzrok na Elfy Wysokiego Rodu. - Przyniosę sobie jakąś zupę albo coś, jak mniemam…? 

\- Możemy po prostu przynieść ci coś - oferuje Liam. - O ile Niall wszystkiego nie zje. - Spogląda na swojego parabatai.

\- Uważaj, żebym nie zjadł ciebie - dąsa się Horan, wykopując go lekko na zewnątrz. 

\- Byłbym wdzięczny! - woła za nimi książę Athel Loren, po czym chichocze i ściąga buty, przykrywając się kołdrą. 

\- Zmęczony? - Harry siada za nim, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Odrobinę - przyznaje Tomlinson, odprężając się pod jego dotykiem i pochylając ku niemu. Druid zaczyna ugniatać lekko jego ramiona, robiąc mu masaż. Kreśli przy okazji runę odprężenia. Louis wzdycha i polega na nim, a po kilkunastu minutach do pokoju puka Niall, zostawiając miskę parującej potrawy i wychodzi, życząc im dobrej nocy. Harry kończy masaż, gdy mięśnie księcia są całkowicie rozluźnione.   
\- Zjesz teraz? - dopytuje.

\- Mhm - zgadza się książę, chwytając za miskę. - Chcesz trochę? 

\- Wiesz, że nie potrzebuję - mruczy druid, ściskając jego kolano.

\- Ale może chcesz. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami, wsuwając sobie łyżkę w usta. Styles uśmiecha się i zabiera mu łyżkę, by spróbować zupy.    
\- Mmm, naprawdę niezła. Musiałeś znać tę knajpę wcześniej.

\- Znam właściciela, jak wspominałem; był znajomym mojego ojca - przyznaje książę, pozwalając mu zjeść tyle, na ile ma ochotę. 

\- Będziesz naprawdę dobrym królem, masz uszy dookoła głowy.

\- Tak myślisz? - Louis spogląda na niego, odbierając od niego łyżkę i wracając do jedzenia. - Moim zdaniem jestem bardziej materiałem na dowódcę, stratega, niż króla. 

\- A król właśnie powinien być najlepszym strategiem i dowódcą. Musi poprowadzić swoich ludzi. Pokochają cię. - Harry posyła mu uśmiech. - Tak jak ja…

\- Lepiej mieć przyjaznych ci poddanych - przyznaje książę, uśmiechając się do niego i całując go w kącik ust. - Ale to nie jest dla mnie tak ważne, jak ty. Chcę zostać królem tylko dlatego, że zależy mi na Athel Loren, a nie ma lepszego kandydata. 

\- Muszą czuć się bezpiecznie pod twoimi rządami. I rzeczywiście nie ma lepszego kandydata... a ja... poczekam na ciebie.

\- To nie tak, że się ciebie wstydzę - mówi natychmiast Tomlinson, ściskając jego dłoń. - Mogę uczynić nasz związek oficjalnym, jeśli chcesz. Tylko… wiązałoby się z tym małżeństwo i korona, a tego chyba nie chcesz, co..? 

\- Rada Starszyzny nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła... - Styles splata z nim dłoń. - Ale dziękuję. Wiem, że ci na mnie zależy.

\- Nie mówię o tym, czy by się zgodzili czy nie, tylko o tym, czego chcesz ty. - Książę marszczy brwi i odkłada miskę, zaglądając w jego oczy. - Chciałbyś stać u mojego boku oficjalnie? Z… koroną i tym wszystkim? 

Styles wzdycha.   
\- Nigdy nie chciałem władzy. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Ale jeśli miałbym stać u twojego boku?... Jeśli twoi poddani zaakceptują twój wybór i mnie?

\- Kocham cię - szepcze Louis, wplątując palce w jego loki i przyciągając go do namiętnego pocałunku. Gdy po chwili się od niego odrywa i opiera o siebie ich czoła, mówi: - To będzie zaszczyt mieć cię u swojego boku. Nie chcę cię ukrywać. 

Druid wtula się w jego klatkę piersiową.   
\- Nie chcę być sekretem. Chciałbym, żebyś mógł być ze mnie dumny…

\- Będę, Hazz - mamrocze łagodnie, pocierając jego plecy i całując go czule w skroń. - Przepraszam, jeśli sądziłeś, że chcę cię ukrywać; nie, po prostu sądziłem, że nie chcesz rezygnować dla mnie ze swojego dotychczasowego życia.

\- To nie tak, że jestem do niego specjalnie przywiązany. Po prostu... nie znam innego i trochę się boję?

\- Rozumiem. - Książę przytakuje, pozwalając mu umościć się wygodniej między swoimi nogami i przytulając go bliżej. - Wiem, że to musi być trochę przerażające, perspektywa nagłego wejścia na salony, ale obiecuję, że będę tam dla ciebie i gdy tylko będziemy mieć czas, będziemy znikać w lesie, w porządku? Sprawię, że poczujesz się jak w domu i pamiętaj, że nie chcę cię zmieniać; uwielbiam cię takiego, jakim jesteś. 

\- Więc... nie obchodzi cię to, że mogę być księciem faerie? - pyta brunet, kiedy już rozkłada się na nim wygodnie.

\- Hm, nie ująłbym tak tego… - Louis opiera podbródek na jego głowie. - Chciałbym, żebyś znał swoje pochodzenie dla samego siebie, żebyś nie czuł się nikim i pozostawionym sobie, a jestem pewien, czy ślubne czy nie, król faerie zająłby się swoim dzieckiem. I żebyś nie czuł się kimś gorszym ode mnie, bo nawet bez żadnych tytułów tak nie jest. 

\- Uhm... mógłbyś... towarzyszyć mi przy rozmowie z królem faerie? - pyta zarumieniony Harry. - To... naprawdę niezwykłe, że chcesz mnie nawet bez królewskiego rodowodu.

\- Mogę towarzyszyć ci nawet wszędzie, jeśli tego chcesz. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i głaszcze go po policzku. - To nie jest niezwykłe; każdy, kto cię pozna, cię chce. Bo ty jesteś niesamowity sam w sobie. 

\- Lou... - Harry uśmiecha się nieco pobłażliwie. - Sam wiesz, jak ważny dla niektórych jest rodowód…

\- Wiem - przyznaje książę, kładąc kciuk na jego dolnej wardze. - Ale nie dla ludzi, którzy poznają cię bliżej. 

\- Nie wszyscy chcą... dla wielu jestem po prostu druidem, który ma wykonać zlecenie…

\- Sam tak uważałem na początku… - wzdycha Louis, odgarniając grzywkę z jego czoła. - Wstyd mi za to, ale powinieneś znać swoją wartość mimo tego, że inni nie widzą prawdziwego ciebie pod fasadą druida… 

\- Nigdy nie było mi to potrzebne do szczęścia. - Styles wzrusza ramionami. - Miałem swoją Matkę Naturę. - Uśmiech wpływa na jego wargi. - A teraz... mam też ciebie.

Książę odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. - Tak, masz. Jestem pewien, że masz także Nialla i Liama, i że takich osób będzie coraz więcej. 

\- Dziękuję... - Harry patrzy na niego zaszklonymi oczyma. - Wiesz? Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że potrzebowałem... przyjaciół?

\- Nie znałeś takiego życia… - przyznaje ostrożnie Tomlinson, pocierając jego ramiona i przytulając go mocniej. - Przyzwyczaiłeś się być zdany sam na siebie, ale myślę, że każdy potrzebuje chociaż jednej osoby, którą może nazwać przyjacielem i po prostu spędzić z nim czas bez powodu. Tak bardzo, jak narzekam na Liama, tak samo znam go niemal od urodzenia i naprawdę nie zamieniłbym go na nikogo innego, chociaż mnie wkurza i najchętniej by cię mi podebrał. Myślę, że z moją rodziną też się dogadasz. Zresztą moja mama i Lottie i tak są twoimi fankami; ucieszą się, jak im cię przywiozę z powrotem… 

\- Twoje siostry są cudowne! - ożywia się natychmiast Harry. - Będę mógł nauczyć je pleść wianki?

\- Będą zachwycone, że ktoś będzie chciał to z nimi robić - odpowiada ze śmiechem książę, przeczesując palcami jego loki. - Jestem pewien, że moja rodzina cię pokocha; że staniesz się kolejnym członkiem rodziny, wiesz? Łatwo mi jest wyobrazić sobie ciebie wpasowującego się w rodzinne obrazki… 

\- Chciałbym do niej należeć... - wyznaje Styles, oblizując usta. - Wydawaliście się tacy... zżyci. To, jak martwiłeś się o swoją siostrę... to było niesamowite, Lou. Wtedy też zatęskniłem za posiadaniem rodziny…

\- Jesteśmy ze sobą blisko - przyznaje Louis. - Tęsknię za nimi i pewnie one wszystkie też się niepokoją, nie wiedząc nawet, czy jestem cały i zdrów… I uważam, że to przykre, że nigdy nie miałeś własnej rodziny, ale obiecuję, że stworzymy naszą własną, w porządku? - Odgarnia jeden z loków za jego ucho. 

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko z nimi w porządku i one też wiedzą, że jesteś bezpieczny. - Druid łapie jego dłoń i całuje ją. - Dziękuję…

Książę uśmiecha się szeroko, tak, że jego oczy marszczą się w kącikach. - Nie ma za co, skarbie. To ja dziękuję, bo też nie sądziłem wcześniej, że potrzebuję kogoś w romantyczny sposób… Pod wieloma aspektami mnie uratowałeś. 

\- Mówią o mnie cudotwórca... - chichocze Harry, wzbijając w powietrze drobinki kurzu, które zaczynają wokół nich wirować.

\- I niewątpliwie nim jesteś - śmieje się Tomlinson, oplatając go nogami, by czuć go bliżej siebie. - A w moim życiu także i samym cudem. 

Druid kręci tylko głową rozczulony.   
\- Dobranoc, Lou... - mamrocze, całując jego włosy.

\- Dobranoc - wzdycha szczęśliwie książę, sięgając, by zgasić lampkę. Owija go szczelniej ramionami i przymyka powieki, wdychając jego słodką woń, a po kilku chwilach jego oddech staje się miarowy. 

 


	10. Rozdział VII

Budzi go delikatny dotyk na policzku i subtelna kwiatowa woń.

\- Mmm… - mamrocze, a po chwili ziewa szeroko, mrugając ociężale oczami i widząc wpatrujące się w niego błyszczące, zielone tęczówki. Na jego twarzy rozciąga się leniwy uśmiech. - Dzień dobry, piękny… 

\- Teraz już tak. - Styles uśmiecha się. - Niedługo będzie świtać.

\- Mhm, trzeba przygotować się na dalszą podróż i obudzić naszych parabatai… - wzdycha książę, ale mimo swoich słów wtula się bardziej w ciepłą pierś druida, chowając twarz w jego miękkiej szyi. 

\- Mamy jeszcze chwilę czasu... - sugeruje brunet, wodząc palcem po jego torsie.

\- Taaak..? - przeciąga książę, otwierając jedno oko i spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem błądzacym na ustach. - I jak możemy ją wykorzystać..? 

\- Cóż, jakkolwiek chcesz... możesz wrócić do spania, możemy porozmawiać... albo możemy porobić... coś innego…

\- A co to jest to coś innego..? - chichocze Louis, skubiąc jego szyję ustami. 

\- Cóż... możesz wybrać - zezwala Harry łaskawym tonem.

\- Możemy się trochę poobmacywać - decyduje podobnym tonem książę, wdrapując się na niego okrakiem i pochylając się do pocałunku. Harry wzdycha odrobinę zaskoczony i kładzie dłonie na jego udach. Niemal natychmiast oddaje pocałunek. Tomlinson wplata szczupłe dłonie w jego loki i pogłębia pocałunek, poruszając się lekko. Styles pojękuje, szybko twardniejąc. Książę uśmiecha się kącikiem ust i zsuwa jedną dłoń w dół jego ciała, pocierając jego problem przez spodnie. 

\- Lou! - jęczy nagląco. Louis chichocze łobuzersko, chwytając jego dolną wargę w zęby i wsuwając dłoń w jego spodnie, by owinąć wokół niego zwinne palce. Druid jęczy, automatycznie wypychając biodra.   
\- W.więcej…

Szatyn głaszcze go kciukiem po szczelinie, po czym zaczyna obciągać mu mocnymi pociągnięciami, spijając wszystkie jego sapnięcia i jęki. Harry nie potrzebuje wiele czasu, by dojść w rękę księcia, jęcząc jego imię. Tomlinson wzdycha w jego usta, pocierając jego wrażliwego penisa, dopóki nie jest to już dla niego zbyt wiele do zniesienia i wypuszcza go delikatnie, uśmiechając się uroczo. Spogląda na niego nieco zamglonymi oczami. 

\- Powinienem robić ci takie pobudki - mamrocze, całując go jeszcze raz, po czym kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu. Druid daje sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu i pochyla się do jego penisa. Zsuwa z niego spodnie, przez chwilę po prostu go podziwiając, zanim pochyla się, by wziąć go do ust. Książę sapie zaskoczony, chwytając go za włosy i przygryzając wargę. Harry zaciska usta, poruszając głową. Sięga do jego jąder, by musnąć je palcami. Louis spogląda na niego w dół spod rzęs i jęczy cicho, widząc, w jak obsceniczny sposób jego różowe usta są owinięte wokół jego długości. Szarpie lekko za jego loki, gdy ten dotyka jego jąder. Druid połyka go głębiej, a potem wypuszcza, zostawiając sam czubeczek. Im bardziej gorąco mu się robi, tym bardziej blondyn cichutko kwili. W końcu dochodzi, gdy Harry wbija mocniej palce w jego uda i owija go językiem szczególnie dobrze. Rozlewa się w jego ustach niemal parzącym strumieniem, gubiąc oddech. Brunet upewnia się, że przełknął wszystko i oblizuje usta. Tomlinson leży niemal bezwładnie, ciężko oddychając. Harry chichocze, przesuwając palcem po jego odkrytym brzuchu. Książę uśmiecha się do niego leniwym gestem, czując się niezwykle rozluźnionym i po chwili przyciąga go za ramię do pocałunku, oplatając go nogami i kładąc dłonie na jego policzkach. Styles wzdycha szczęśliwy, pozwalając mu się przytulać.   
\- Musimy się zbierać.

\- Jeszcze chwilkę - marudzi Louis, zaplatając ręce na jego karku i chowając nos w jego lokach. 

\- Kochanie... - jęczy mało przekonywująco. - Nie chcesz chyba, żeby nasi parabatai ruszyli bez nas? Albo zrobili jeszcze coś gorszego?

\- Najpierw musieliby wstać sami z siebie - prycha blondyn, cmokając go jeszcze w kącik ust przed westchnięciem i niechętnym puszczeniem go. Wydyma usta w geście niezadowolenia, podciągając spodnie i gramoląc się z łóżka. Jego jasne kosmyki są rozczochrane we wszystkie strony. 

\- No właśnie! A jeśli ich nie obudzimy, to będziemy mieć opóźnienie. Na pewno. A wolałbym nie przeprawiać się wśród wampirów w nocy, kiedy są najsilniejsze.

\- To idź im to powiedzieć, na pewno wstaną w podskokach, jak usłyszą o wampirach. - Tomlinson ziewa i przeciąga się, zaczynając pakować mapę i kilka innych rzeczy do swojej torby. 

\- Muszę? - jęczy druid, zwlekając się z łóżka i zaczyna szykować się do drogi.

\- Ktoś musi, a ja budziłem ich wczoraj - śmieje się książę. 

\- Właśnie, więc masz już wprawę w budzeniu ich! - sugeruje zadowolony Styles. - Nie? - Patrzy na jego uniesione brwi. - Oh, w porządku! - Unosi ręce do góry w pokonanym geście i idzie obudzić towarzyszy. 

  
Piętnaście minut później, wszyscy są już w pokoju księcia i dogadują ostatnie szczegóły.

\- Wszystko jasne? - pyta Louis, zwijając mapę i chowając ją za kieszeń swoich spodni. Chwyta też sztylet ze stolika nocnego i wsuwa go za cholewkę buta, po czym kręci na palcu kompasem. Wciąż oszołomiony i zaspany Liam kręci nieuważnie głową. Zdaje się, że wszyscy zaczynają czuć przytłaczający ciężar ich zadania.

\- W porządku; nie mamy czasu na śniadanie, więc jeśli chcecie coś na ciepło, weźcie jakieś grzanki na przekąszenie po drodze - komenderuje książę, zarzucając kołczan na ramię i ruszając w stronę drzwi. - Ja pójdę uregulować rachunek.

Ożywiony na wieść o grzankach Niall leci za nim. Liam snuje się za nimi skuszony jedzeniem, a druid idzie w tym czasie przygotować ich wierzchowce. Iskra wydaje się szczęśliwa, że go widzi, rżąc cicho i pocierając pyskiem jego ramię. 

Jakiś czas później wszystkie rumaki są wyprowadzone z boksów, a entuzjastyczny ryk Eme przebierającego kopytami w miejscu anonsuje mu nadejście reszty. Tomlinson klepie po szyi każde ze zwierząt, zanim podchodzi do swojego jelenia i wita się z nim jak z bratem. Elfy Wysokiego Rodu pochrupują grzankami, ale bez zbędnego marudzenia wyprowadzają swoje konie ze stajni i ich dosiadają. Harry podąża na końcu, zamykając ich pochód, ale kiedy wyjeżdżają z miasta, przysuwa się do Louisa, zostawiając resztę z tyłu. Książę przenosi na niego wzrok i uśmiecha się do niego. Cieszy się, że tak bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie w ostatnim czasie i wiedzą już, na czym stoją z ich relacją. Druid sięga do jego juków, by wyjąć z nich mapę, którą uważnie studiuje.   
\- Jeśli teraz trochę przyspieszymy, to za dwie godziny możemy zrobić postój przed dotarciem na wampirze wzgórze.

\- Mhm, pasowałoby - zgadza się Tomlinson, spoglądając na niego z uznaniem. - Bo musimy się przedostać potem przez nie jak najszybciej. 

\- To by znaczyło kilka godzin nieustannego galopu, ale byłoby dla nas bezpieczniejsze. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejny dzień zwłoki, to zwiększa szanse wykrycia nas. Rzucę kilka run.

\- Ale myślę, że oni już są trochę poważniejsi i nie będą robić problemów. - Książę kiwa głową na ich towarzyszy. 

\- Mam nadzieję... - mówi Styles, zerkając przez ramię. Obaj żartowali, ale wciąż wydawali się czujni.

\- Najwyższa pora - prycha Louis żartobliwym tonem. 

\- Nie bądź złośliwy, Lou! - śmieje się.

\- To silniejsze ode mnie - chichocze blondyn, wzruszając ramionami. Harry kręci głową i odwraca się do towarzyszy.   
\- Chłopaki! Musimy teraz przyspieszyć, dacie radę?   
\- Oczywiście! - prycha Liam. - Ale nikt nas nie śledzi, prawda?   
\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale za dwie godziny zrobimy postój przed terenami wampirów.

\- Starajcie się być raczej dyskretni - dodaje Tomlinson, poprawiając się na swoim jeleniu i strzygąc uszami w próbie wyłapania potencjalnego zagrożenia. - Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na bycie zaskoczonymi przez niepożądanych wrogów. 

Liam kiwa głową i spina konia, by podążyć za resztą.   
\- Słyszysz coś? - pyta nagle druid po około godzinie ciszy, gdy odbiera lekkie zakłócenia swojej magii.

\- Tak, to prawdopodobnie około piętnastoosobowa grupa - mamrocze książę, przekrzywiając głowę i nasłuchując dalej. - Wydaje mi się, że to prawdziwi Scoia'tael. Często mają w swoich szeregach czarodziejki, więc to prawdopodobnie przez nią wyczuwasz zakłócenia. Odbijmy na wschód, są zbyt podejrzliwi, by przejść koło nich bez problemu. 

\- Plus nienawidzą arystokracji, więc jakby odkryli, kim naprawdę jesteśmy, mogliby nieźle się z nami zabawić przed poderżnięciem nam gardeł. - Nialla wyraźnie przechodzą dreszcze, ale skręca za resztą, nie uciekając w panice. 

\- Wzmocnię nasze bariery - mówi druid, pozwalając Iskrze podążać za Eme.

\- Przyda się, to niezłe bandy. - Tomlinson przytakuje, dyskretnie prowadząc ich nową drogą i zbaczając trochę z kursu. Harry ma nadzieję, że pozostaną niewykryci i kiedy mija sporo czasu, a nikt ich nie niepokoi, może odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Coś za dobrze idzie - stwierdza Niall, rozglądając się wokół i marszcząc brwi. 

\- To dobrze - mówi Harry, w przerwie pomiędzy inkantowaniem zaklęć. - Lepiej, że udaje nam się uniknąć niebezpieczeństw, tak?

\- On ma na myśli, że to podejrzane - książę Athel Loren oblizuje usta - i żebyśmy lepiej zachowali wzmożoną czujność, mimo tego, że jest dobrze. 

\- Tak, tak, wiem... - wzdycha druid, spinając konia. Nadrabiają trochę drogi, ale w końcu zatrzymują się na krótki postój. Horan jest szczęśliwy, gdy dostaje swoją rację żywnościową, a Louis wyjaśnia coś na mapie drugiemu księciu. Styles na szybko stawia bariery i z westchnieniem opada na trawę.

\- Zmęczony? - zagaduje blondyn, unosząc wzrok znad mapy. 

\- Może trochę? - zerka na niego, wyciągając doń ręce, by usiadł obok. Sięga po kwiat kończyny ukryty w trawie, by wpleść go w swój warkocz.

\- Odpocznij - prosi Tomlinson, siadając po turecku obok niego i pomagając mu z kwiatem. Uśmiecha się do niego lekko. - Te runy muszą zużywać sporo twojej energii, huh? 

\- Tu nie chodzi o energię, bo momentalnie ją regeneruję z Ziemi. - Posyła mu wdzięczny uśmiech. - Raczej... zmęczenie ciągłym napięciem.

\- Jesteśmy już bliżej niż dalej - pociesza go książę, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić. Całuje go w skroń i pociera jego plecy. - I rozumiem, tak długa trasa, i to jeszcze misja, nie jest łatwa. 

\- Wiem, Lou, wiem. Po prostu... ciągle jestem spięty, bo chcę się na coś przydać.

\- Widzę - wzdycha Louis. - Ale nie wątp w to, że jesteś nam potrzebny, w porządku? 

\- Doskonale poradzilibyście sobie beze mnie. - Styles uśmiecha się nieco nostalgicznie.

\- Wcale nie. - Szatyn kręci głową. - Jak wpadłem w sidła łowców? Oni nie daliby sobie rady sami, a ja pewnie byłbym teraz w lochach w Naggaroth. 

\- Byłeś po prostu nieuważny. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Na pewno beze mnie rozpraszającego cię w pobliżu, nie wpadłbyś w pułapkę.

\- Hazz, nie mów tak… - Tomlinson rozszerza oczy i przytula go mocniej. - Jesteś dla mnie niesamowitym oparciem podczas tej podróży i gdyby nie ty, pewnie sam bym ich po prostu już dawno zostawił. 

\- Hej! Słyszeliśmy! - wtrąca Liam, a Harry wybucha śmiechem, przyciągając towarzyszy do uścisku.

\- Przykro mi, ale byliście całkiem upierdliwi, a ja kompletnie nie miałem cierpliwości. - Książę Loren szczerzy się.

\- Dobrze, że nabrałeś wprawy - chichocze brunet, wyciągając swój warkocz spod ramienia Nialla. - Twoi poddani nie będą wcale mniej upierdliwi.

\- Może nie mniej upierdliwi niż Nialler, ale co do Książątka to bym polemizował. - Louis wydyma usta, a Horan parska śmiechem. 

\- Hej! - burczy Liam. - Ja  _ też _ mam poddanych!

\- Ja nie będę się ciebie słuchał - uprzedza jego parabatai. 

\- Heej! Jesteś moim parabatai! Powinieneś być po mojej stronie! - skarży się.   
\- Nie martw się. - Harry klepie go po ramieniu. - Ja też nie mam zamiaru. - Puszcza mu oczko, a Liam wznosi oczy ku niebu, kiedy pozostali się śmieją. I to jest dobre. Tomlinson opiera głowę o tę druida, a nogi kładzie na kolanach Horana, uśmiechając się szczerze. Jasne, zna Elfy Wysokiego Rodu od dziecka, a Harry’ego pokochał, jednak zżył się z nimi wszystkimi niesamowicie podczas tej trasy. Nie zmienił by tu ani jednej rzeczy. Brunet rysuje coś w piasku, a po chwili wszyscy czują odprężenie.

Odpoczywają w ten sposób następną godzinę, dopóki nie muszą ruszać dalej w trasę. 

\- W porządku - mówi druid, kiedy zbliżają się do terenów wampirów. Wytwarza kulę magicznego światła, która unosi się nad nimi, imitując słońce. - Musimy dotrzeć na drugą stronę przed zapadnięciem zmroku.

\- Spinamy konie? - upewnia się Niall, a po uzyskaniu kiwnięcia głową przyspiesza, tak samo jak reszta, z Louisem na czele. Styles zostaje na końcu ich kolumny, pilnując, by utrzymywać słoneczną kulę nad ich głowami. Kiedy tylko wpadają głębiej w las, ogarnia ich półmrok, a zza drzew wyglądają postacie o bladych, wykrzywionych twarzach.   
\- Nie zatrzymujcie się! Przed siebie! - Druid spina Iskrę, która potrząsa łbem. Nie chce im na razie mówić, że im bliżej nocy, tym odważniejsze i silniejsze wampiry mogą ich atakować. Jeleń leśnego księcia rży i sam rusza szybko do przodu, wyczuwając zagrożenie. Horan przełyka głośno ślinę, ale trzyma się blisko swojego parabatai, już nie szukając ochrony ani u druida, ani u Louisa. Szło im zbyt łatwo. Nagle jeden z wampirów rzuca się w przód, płosząc konia Liama, który rzuca się w bok. Harry klnie pod nosem.   
\- Nie zatrzymujcie się! - krzyczy przez ramię, zanim kieruje Iskrę w tamtą stronę.

Louis przygryza wargę, oglądając się na niego, ale postanawia mu zaufać mimo serca głośno walącego ze strachu. Kiwa głową na Nialla, który także jest wyraźnie zmartwiony z powodu ich towarzyszy, ale galopują dalej, uciekając przed wampirem. Mija sporo czasu, podczas którego Louis i Niall niemal odchodzą od zmysłów, gdy z mroku wyłania się Liam i dołącza do nich.

\- Gdzie Harry?! - pyta natychmiast Louis. 

\- Odciąga wampiry - mówi z poczuciem winy Liam. - Kazał mi wracać, a sam ściągnął na nich swoją uwagę…

Książę Loren przeklina soczyście, rozglądając się po towarzyszach z paniką.

\- Nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać, ale nie zostawię go samego! Nie mogę! 

\- Harry wie, co robi, opanuj się! Nie możesz ryzykować misji, co, jak cię złapią, Lou?!

\- A co, jak złapią jego?! - drze się Tomlinson. - Mnie pewnie zawloką do Naggaroth dla nagrody, jego rozszarpią na miejscu! 

\- Ma magię! Nie wątp w niego, Louis! Podobno się połączyliście w jakiś cudowny sposób, wiedziałbyś, jeśli coś by się stało! - próbuje Liam, jadąc przy jego boku, by uniemożliwić mu skręt.

\- Wiem, że ty dbasz tylko o własny tyłek, ale mnie to nie obchodzi, jeśli w perspektywie mam utratę go! - wrzeszczy leśny elf, a łzy złości wzbierają się w kącikach jego oczu.  

\- Louis, proszę. Jeśli nie będzie na nas czekać przy granicy lasu, przysięgam, że będę zaraz za tobą, by go znaleźć - obiecuje.

\- A jeśli wtedy będzie za późno? - syczy roztrzęsiony Louis, ignorując Nialla, który ściska uspokajająco jego dłoń.

\- Wierzę w niego - mówi ten, kręcąc głową. - Potrafi o siebie zadbać, sam mówiłeś, że jest najtwardszy z nas. Jest przyzwyczajony do liczenia tylko na siebie i włada  _ pierwotną  _ magią. Poza tym… ma motywację, żeby wrócić.  _ Ciebie _ , Lou. 

Liam uśmiecha się wdzięcznie do swojego parabatai, widząc, jak Louis spina Emego, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się za linią drzew wyznaczającą granicę terenów krwiopijców. Podążają za nim, modląc się, by z Harrym rzeczywiście było wszystko w porządku. Książę Athel Loren dociera na skraj wzgórza w przeciągu kilku minut, zostawiając kompanów w tyle, a także zdążając przestrzelić niebijące serca kilku wampirów majaczących w krzakach. Jest zdesperowany, by upewnić się, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku. Wzgórze jest opustoszałe, a ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca kładą długie cienie na mroczny las, z którego właśnie wypadają Elfy Wysokiego Rodu. Tomlinson rozgląda się rozgorączkowany wokół, strzygąc uszami, ale po druidzie nie ma żadnych śladów. Po chwili oszołomienia tym odkryciem nie potrafi nic poradzić na łzy spływające w dół jego policzków. Przyciska pięść do ust i zaczyna krzyczeć; ze strachu, ze złości, z rozpaczy - wszystko naraz. Rzuca towarzyszom jedno, oskarżające spojrzenie, zanim spina jelenia i galopuje z powrotem w kierunku mrocznych zarośli, w których kryje się masa wampirów. 

Nie jest nawet w połowie drogi, gdy gęste zarośla niemal rozstępują się i wyłania się z nich Iskra. Jej sierść lśni migotliwie, a żyły siedzącego na niej druida świecą na zielono. - Lou? - pyta zaskoczony.

\- Harry! - Leśny elf oddycha z ulgą i rzuca się w jego ramiona, mocząc odrobinę jego ramię i ściskając go kurczowo. Widocznie się trzęsie i przełyka wielką gulę w gardle. - Bałem się o ciebie… Co ty sobie myślałeś, żeby tak ryzykować?!

Druid przytula go do siebie, wciągając na swojego jednorożca.    
\- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem zostawić Liama na pastwę losu, a wiedziałem, że ty sobie poradzisz.

\- Były na to inne sposoby! - szlocha Louis, zaciskając pięści na jego koszuli. Unosi na niego załzawione spojrzenie. - Nie mogę cię stracić, rozumiesz? 

\- Jakie? - pyta łagodnie. - Wiesz, że to był jedyny sposób... - Przesuwa palcami w jego jasnych włosach. - Kocham cię, nigdy cię nie zostawię.

\- Mogłeś jechać z nim, a nie je odciągać! - syczy książę, odrywając od niego jedną pięść, by potrzeć nią oko, co nadaje mu chłopięcego wyglądu. - Z własnej woli może nie, ale co, jeśli pewnego razu zginiesz? 

Druid przytula go, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. To nie tak, że szuka sposobu, by się uśmiercić… 

Tomlinson wzdycha sfrustrowany i przyciąga go do potrzebującego pocałunku. Naprawdę nie dba o to, że odstawia scenkę na oczach reszty. Pokochał druida całym sercem i nie zamierza pozwolić mu zginąć tak młodo. Harry odwzajemnia pocałunek, jeżdżąc dłońmi po jego plecach. Ciało jasnowłosego rozluźnia się pod jego dotykiem, aż nagle cisza zostaje zakłócona oburzonym parsknięciem Liama.   
\- A mi nie chciała się nawet dać pogłaskać, to niesprawiedliwe!

Książę Athel Loren chichocze, odrywając się od pocałunku i opierając czoło o pierś druida. Głaszcze Iskrę wdzięcznie po boku. 

\- On ma rękę do zwierząt - dobiega ich odpowiedź parabatai drugiego księcia - a ty sprawiłeś, że nawet złote rybki pozdychały. 

\- Ale to  _ jednorożec _ ! - niemal piszczy.   
\- Nie wierz w te bajki o dziewicach, Liam. - Harry figlarnie puszcza mu oczko, a Iskra parska i potrząsa łbem.

\- Ona po prostu wie, jak jest. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się i wtulając w Harry’ego. - Ma instynkty lepsze niż my. 

\- Tak... - Rozczulony druid klepie ją po boku i zaraz też zsuwa się z jej grzbietu. - Równie dobrze możemy tu przenocować.

\- Ale odjedźmy trochę dalej - prosi Niall, oglądając się w tył. 

\- Nie odważą się - mówi pewnie Harry. - Poza tym roślinność nie pozwoli im przejść.

\- Ale i tak wolałbym dalej - upiera się Horan, przełykając głośno ślinę. 

\- Lou? - pyta Styles, zerkając na niego.

\- Tak, możemy trochę się stąd oddalić - zgadza się ten, zsuwając się zgrabnie z Iskry i całując go przelotnie w policzek. Ponownie dosiada Eme i czeka na resztę. Niall wyraźnie wzdycha z ulgą.   
\- Nie ufacie mi? - pyta Harry, wydymając usta.

\- Ufamy, tylko nie jesteśmy tak odważni, a Tommo się o ciebie boi - odpowiada natychmiast Horan, jadąc za śmiejącym się Louisem. 

\- Niepotrzebnie - burczy druid, chociaż wewnątrz niego rozlewa się ciepło. Książę naprawdę się o niego martwi! Uśmiecha się, idąc obok swojej klaczy i chłonąc magię z ziemi.

 

Rozbijają obóz pół godziny drogi dalej; Niall zwija się na kupce liści pod drzewem obok Eme i odmawia wykonywania jakiejkolwiek czynności, odkąd Tomlinson ofiarował mu jedynie wodę i lembasa, zasłaniając się tym, że nie wiadomo, jak będzie w Naggaroth - Horan i tak wie swoje. Pewnie zjadają ich zapasy z druidem po kryjomu, zmęczeni swoimi nocnymi igraszkami. 

Styles opiera się o bok Iskry, z uśmiechem obserwując obu księciów debatujących nad rozłożoną mapą.

\- Liam… Liam. - W pewnym momencie leśny elf chwyta drugiego za ramiona, zmuszając go do zaprzestania słowotoku i spojrzenia mu w oczy. - Mapa jest  _ płaska.  _ A świat jest  _ okrągły _ .

\- I? - pyta Liam, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, a Harry parska śmiechem, zakrywając usta.

\-  _ To _ , że Naggaroth nie jest daleko od Beauclair, tylko tuż  _ nad  _ nim! - prycha Louis, przewracając oczami. 

\- Ale jak może być  _ nad _ nim? - marszczy brwi, w kompletnym niezrozumieniu.

\- Liam! - fuka drugi książę z irytacją, po czym zgina mapę we względną kulę i prawie wtyka mu ją w twarz. - Widzisz teraz?  _ Tak  _ wygląda nasz świat!

\- Oh... - Książę bierze ją z jego rąk i ogląda. - Więc czemu wszystkie mapy są płaskie?

\- Bo kuli nie schowasz w kieszeni - wzdycha zrezygnowany Tomlinson, machając ręką na mapę i kładąc się na plecach oraz przysłaniając oczy ramionami. 

\- Hm... ma sens. - Dobiega go z boku, gdy Liam w końcu przyznaje mu rację. Leśny elf tylko burczy pod nosem, a spod drzewa dobiega ich chichot parabatai księcia Payne’a. Harry uśmiecha się z rozczuleniem, przywołując w myślach obraz mapy. Kilkanaście kilometrów na północ rozciąga się już mroczne Naggaroth, a oni nie mają pomysłu, co teraz zrobić. Wzdycha, wstając i składa pocałunek na pysku Iskry. Przywołuje Louisa, wskazując głową w stronę lasu. Ten unosi brwi, ale wstaje, otrzepując ściółkę z tyłka, po czym do niego podchodzi. Druid powoli kieruje się wzdłuż lini drzew, pozostając w kręgu światła.   
\- Co teraz?

\- Teraz musimy znaleźć siostrę króla - książę kręci głową - ale nie wiemy nawet, jak się nazywa. 

\- Nie wiemy nawet gdzie szukać... - Harry kręci głową na swoją głupotę. - Wiemy tylko, że jest medyczką…

\- Normalnie proponowałbym, żeby któryś symulował i popytalibyśmy wieśniaków o drogę do niej, ale w tych czasach, kiedy Naggaroth jest w stanie gotowości do rozpoczęcia wojny… Na pewno są wyczuleni i nam nie powiedzą. 

\- Poza tym wszędzie mogą mieć swoich szpiegów. - Druid przeczesuje ręką loki. - Magią też jej nie wykryje.

\- Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że na nią wpadniemy albo ona na nas, to głupie - prycha Tomlinson. 

\- Jeśli będziemy się zbyt długo kręcić po Naggaroth, to możemy wpaść nawet na jej brata.

\- A masz lepszy pomysł? - Sfrustrowany książę wyrzuca ręce w górę i przysiada na kamieniu. 

\- Żadnego - przyznaje pokonany Harry, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach, zanim kuca za nim i wtula się w niego od tyłu.

\- Nie ma jakiegoś zaklęcia na pomysł cudownie spływający z góry? - wzdycha Louis, odchylając głowę na jego ramię i spoglądając na niego w górę jasnoniebieskimi, zmęczonymi oczami. 

\- Cóż... - Druid niepewnie oblizuje wargi. - Może jest pewien sposób, ale wymaga dywersji, ogromnych nakładów energii i cóż, nie wiem, czy poradziłbym sobie z taką ilością magii.

\- Rozumiem. - Książę kiwa głową, wydymając śmiesznie usta, po czym marszczy brwi. - Hmm… Harry..? Przecież… przecież jednorożce są magicznymi przewodnikami… Myślisz, że gdybyś poprosił Iskrę, by poprowadziła nas do znajomej Fulmali, dałaby radę..? 

\- Oh... - Harry spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi. - Nie pomyślałem o tym, ale to mogłoby się udać? Możemy spróbować... - Chwyta jego dłoń i zaciska palce.

\- Na pewno poprowadzi nas lepiej niż Książątko - prycha Tomlinson, wstając i mrugając do niego złośliwie. - Chodźmy, wymyślimy po drodze, co powiemy tej całej siostrze…

Kiedy pojawiają się w zasięgu wzroku ich towarzyszy, otrzymują zaskoczone spojrzenia.   
\- Myśleliśmy, że to zajmie wam dłużej - sugeruje Liam.   
\- Obmyślaliśmy plan! - oburza się natychmiast Harry, podchodząc do Iskry.  Ignorując głupie, pobłażliwe uśmieszki, zaczyna jej wyjaśniać sytuację, czując się naprawdę głupio, ale ta zdaje się rozumieć. Potrząsa łbem, gdy druid kończy i podnosi się z trawy, przestępując z nogi na nogę. - Lou? Chyba zadziałało.

\- W takim razie idziemy za Harrym i Iskrą. - Książę zwraca się do towarzyszy, zdzielając uprzednio Nialla po łbie. Dosiada swojego jelenia, odrzucając ich poważnym spojrzeniem. - No dalej, mamy coraz mniej czasu, a jesteśmy już blisko Naggaroth. Musimy wymyślić jeszcze, jak przeciągnąć siostrę Malika na naszą stronę. 

\- Hmm… a- mógłbym dostać coś do jedzenia..? - próbuje Horan, jednak widząc spojrzenia reszty, wzdycha ciężko i gdy nikt nie patrzy, wsuwa w usta jedną z ziołowych kulek zarekwirowanych niegdyś od Limo, zaczynając ją dyskretnie żuć.  _ Hmm… nie jest takie złe. _

Zadowolona z uwagi i funkcji Iskra wyciąga kopyta, zgrabnym galopem lawirując między drzewami. Omijają najbliższą wioskę szerokim łukiem, kierując się do malutkiej osady przycupniętej przy samym Naggaroth. Do tego czasu blondyn zdąża już pochłonąć wszystkie kulki i zacząć czuć się dziwnie, podczas gdy reszta nie wpada do tej pory na żaden pomysł. 

Jednorożec jednak zdaje się doskonale wiedzieć, dokąd zmierza, przebiegając główną drogą.

Nialla coraz bardziej boli brzuch i to bynajmniej nie z głodu, bo zioła były całkiem sycące. Zaczyna też się pocić i robi mu się coraz słabiej. Kilkanaście minut później mroczki przed oczami niemal uniemożliwiają mu widzenie, a on czuje, jakby wokół jego mózgu coś się zaciskało, jednak nie ma kompletnie siły, by cokolwiek powiedzieć i osuwa się ze swojej białej klaczy. 

\- Horan! - Louisowi udaje się przytrzymać go jedną ręką i wraz z Eme zatrzymują się z tyłu, sprawdzając, co z nieprzytomnym już elfem. Harry spina konia, słysząc zamieszanie z tyłu. Po chwili dopada do nich, w biegu zeskakując z wierzchowca, który staje dęba, rżąc głośno.   
\- Co z nim?!

\- Nie wiem, nagle zemdlał! - krzyczy Louis, klepiąc drugiego blondyna po policzku, ale bez efektów. - Teraz to naprawdę musimy ją znaleźć, jest medyczką!

Iskra niespokojnie trąca Harry’ego, wskazując pyskiem jakiś kierunek. Druid marszczy brwi.   
\- Lou, weź go ze sobą na Eme, Iskra chyba naprawdę wie, gdzie ona jest - mówi z nadzieją, pomagając kochankowi unieść nieprzytomnego elfa.

\- Liam, przypilnuj jego klaczy! - prosi jasnowłosy książę, sadowiąc nieprzytomnego elfa między swoimi ramionami i ruszając do przodu. Harry ledwo zdąża dosiąść jednorożca, który natychmiast zrywa się do galopu, wpadając między drzewa. Ogląda się niespokojnie na bladego towarzysza, gdy z oddali dobiega ich ostrzegawcze szczekanie psów, zmieniające się w głośny warkot, w miarę zbliżania się do nich. Zatrzymują się na skraju polany. W oddali widać niewielki domek z przylegającą do niego dobudówką, przed którym stoi kobieta w jasnej sukience.   



	11. Rozdział VIII

\- Potrzebujemy pomocy! - woła desperacko brunet, zsuwając się z grzbietu swojego wierzchowca. Dziewczyna przesuwa po nich spojrzeniem, odwołując swoje wilki i podchodzi bliżej.   
\- Co się stało?

\- Nie mamy pojęcia, nagle stracił przytomność i prawie spadł z konia - mówi Louis ze zmartwieniem, zsuwając się z jelenia i biorąc ostrożnie Horana na ręce. 

\- Rozumiem... - Dziewczyna otwiera drzwi do budynku. - Połóżcie go gdzieś tutaj. - Wskazuje rozłożone na ziemi koce. Książę Athel Loren wraz z pomocą drugiego księcia układa blondyna w bezpiecznej pozycji i sprawdza jego czoło. 

\- Nie powiedział nam, że ma gorączkę - rzuca przez ramię. 

\- Pewnie sam nie wiedział... - wzdycha medyczka, odgarniając włosy z jego czoła i zaczyna sprawdzać odruchy. Trzy wielkie wilki tłoczą się w wejściu, łypiąc nieprzychylnie na przybyszów.

\- Powinniśmy wyjść? - Tomlinson zerka kątem oka na zwierzęta. - Twoje wilki wydają się nas tu nie chcieć… 

\- Najpierw powiedzcie mi coś więcej - prosi. - Zachowywał się dziwnie, narzekał na ból, może zauważyliście coś nietypowego? - dopytuje, uciskając brzuch poszkodowanego, który jęczy boleśnie.

\- Hmm… - Leśny elf skubie palcem wargę w zastanowieniu, po czym marszczy brwi. - Właściwie to… byliśmy w trasie kilka dobre godzin, a on nie marudził o jedzenie… zwykle robi to co pięć minut. 

\- Uh, ból w okolicy brzucha wskazuje na to, że prawdopodobnie zjadł coś, co mu zaszkodziło, ale nie wyjaśnia ani gorączki ani utraty przytomności. - Przygryza wargi. - Możecie... dać mi trochę przestrzeni...?

Louis wraz z resztą rzucają sobie nieme spojrzenia, a książę Payne nie do końca wydaje się ufać kobiecie na tyle, by pozostawić z nią swojego parabatai sam na sam, jednak daje się pociągnąć druidowi za rękę. Omijają wrogo nastawione wilki i wracają pomału do swoich wierzchowców. 

\- Nie wygląda jak Mroczna Elfka - rzuca jasnowłosy, opierając policzek o bok Eme i spoglądając na towarzyszy. - Nie sądzę, żeby to był przypadek, że mieszka tak bardzo na uboczu i nie wygląda jak oni. Może można jej zaufać… 

\- Fulmala mówiła, że możemy jej ufać. - Harry wzrusza bezradnie ramionami, obserwując otaczające ich zwierzęta. Sam nie wie, co o tym myśleć.   
\- Sporo ryzykujemy - wtrąca Liam. - Nie wiemy, co tam robi... A jak zawiadomi swojego brata?

\- Hmm… Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę - przyznaje Tomlinson, po czym spogląda na jelenia i popycha go lekko w stronę chatki. - Eme jej przypilnuje. Ona nie wie, że to niezwykły jeleń, więc nie zdziwi jej, że zagląda przez okno. Przypilnuje jej. 

Czas mija, a drzwi wciąż pozostają zamknięte. Druid opiera się o drzewo z głową Louisa na swoich kolanach, a Liam nerwowo krąży wokół, podskakując na każdy odległy tętent kopyt.   
\- Li, usiądź - mówi w końcu Harry, uwalniając swoje palce wplątane w blond kosmyki.   
\- Jak możesz być tak spokojny? - wybucha ten. - Ona może w tym momencie robić tam  _ wszystko _ , a wy jesteście tacy spokojni?! - wywrzaskuje. - I nawet nie możemy się tam zbliżyć, bo te cholerne wilki wszystkiego pilnują i... - Nagle drzwi się otwierają, ukazując nieco pobladłą dziewczynę z rękami umazanymi krwią. - Ty... - syczy książę Ulthuan, rzucając się w przód, by owinąć dłonie wokół jej gardła, ale wyrasta przed nim szary wilk ze zjeżoną sierścią, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiając.   
\- Jeszcze się nie ocknął, ale możecie do niego zajrzeć - informuje medyczka, ocierając czoło łokciem. Liam natychmiast przepycha się obok niej, by upewnić się, że z jego parabatai wszystko w porządku. Tomlinson spogląda po sobie z druidem, ale wstają, idąc niespiesznie w stronę izby. Księciu należy się czas sam na sam z jego parabatai. Kiedy zaglądają do pomieszczenia, widzą Liama pochylającego się nad Niallem i trzymającego jego dłoń.   
\- Oddycha... - mówi cicho na ich widok.   
\- Oczywiście, że oddycha! - Słyszą prychnięcie. Ta sama dziewczyna stoi z tyłu, trzymając miseczkę z parującą cieczą i buteleczkę. Na szczęście zmyła krew z rąk.

\- Dziękujemy ci… nawet nie znamy twojego imienia - orientuje się książę Athel Loren, pocierając swój gładki policzek. Ta wzrusza ramionami.    
\- Nazywają mnie różnie - mówi wymijająco, wyraźnie nie chcąc przyznawać się do swojego rodowodu. Siada przy poszkodowanym i zaczyna przemywać naparem jego rany, przez co krzywi się boleśnie.   
\- Co robisz? - warczy Liam, łapiąc ją za dłoń.   
\- Upewniam się, że nie wda się zakażenie.   
\- Uh, wybacz... - mówi skruszony, otrzymując w zamian kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

\- Więc jak my mamy cię nazywać? - nalega Tomlinson, przekrzywiając głowę. 

\- Możecie na mnie mówić Sam - mówi w końcu, smarując rany dziwnym, intensywnie pachnącym olejkiem. - Powinien się obudzić w przeciągu godziny. Wołajcie, jeśli coś będzie się działo... Uhm, jesteście głodni?

Louis spogląda pytająco na Liama, ale ten nie wydaje się być chętny, by zjeść coś od elfki, której nie ufa. Wzdycha, wracając do niej spojrzeniem i posyłając jej uśmiech. 

\- Nie, dziękujemy. Weźmiemy tylko trochę wody ze studni dla naszych wierzchowców, jeśli to nie problem. Ale jak ten tutaj odzyska przytomność, na pewno będzie głodny. 

\- Jasne. Zawołajcie mnie proszę, jak się ocknie. Może majaczyć. - Zabiera swoje rzeczy i wychodzi, zostawiając ich samych.   
\- Nie wydaje się współpracować z Malikiem... - mówi Harry z zastanowieniem.

\- Wygląda mi na zwykłą medyczkę - wzdycha Tomlinson, siadając na podłodze po drugiej stronie Nialla i odgarniając jasną grzywkę z jego oczu. - Teraz najważniejsze, żeby jej zabiegi faktycznie mu pomogły, ale daje nam to kilka dni na zastanowienie się, jak przeciągnąć ją na naszą stronę. Mi wygląda na mocno neutralną; skoro nie pomaga bratu, ale tu po prostu mieszka, oznacza to, że nie jest też przeciwko niemu… Nie zdradzi go dla nas. 

\- Musimy... spróbować ją jakoś przekonać - zastanawia się Harry. - Może moglibyśmy jej po prostu zdradzić kilka szczegółów i...   
\- Nie mam zamiaru z nią współpracować! - warczy Liam.   
\- Nie mamy zbyt dużego wyboru - parska rozeźlony Harry.

\- Bez jakiejkolwiek wtyczki to misja samobójcza. - Louis chowa twarz w roztrzęsionych dłoniach, poddając się już całkowicie. - Nialla zabiją na miejscu, Harry’ego wykorzystają dla jego magii, a z nami publicznie się zabawią, bo jesteśmy następcami tronów dwóch potężnych królestw Nowego Świata. Już po dziesięciu minutach pożałujemy, że nie byliśmy na miejscu Nialla. W dodatku cała nasza wyprawa to będzie stracony czas, w którym twój ojciec mógł po prostu poprowadzić wasze wojsko wraz z naszą armią i wypowiedzieć mu otwartą wojnę. 

\- Ale jak nas zdradzi, skończy się dokładnie tak samo! - próbuje jeszcze Liam.   
\- Więc co za różnica? Masz jakiś inny pomysł? - Harry patrzy na niego wyczekująco. - Właśnie. Poza tym, mogłaby zabić Nialla już teraz, ale jednak mu pomogła, tak? - Liam kiwa głową. - Skoro mieszka w odosobnieniu, może nawet nie wie, co dzieje się w pałacu?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby była zła. - Louis marszczy brwi, unosząc na nich wzrok. - W końcu przyprowadził nas do niej jednorożec… 

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc, poprowadził nas tam, gdzie chcieliśmy, ale Lou ma rację - Druid marszczy brwi. - Nie pokazałaby się komuś złemu.

\- Teraz to możemy już tylko mieć nadzieję - śmieje się bez humoru leśny książę. Harry pocieszająco ściska jego dłoń.    
\- Jesteśmy w tym razem. Na razie ważniejszy jest Niall.

\- Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby mu się coś stało tuż pod Naggaroth - wzdycha Tomlinson, opierając głowę o jego ramię i spoglądając na blondyna. - Hmm… Ewentualnie możemy jej powiedzieć, że chcemy się dostać do Naggaroth, bo trzymają w lochach kogoś nam bliskiego… 

\- Nic mu się nie stanie - obiecuje Harry. - Mogę wyczuć, że jest z nim w porządku, jego ciało odpowiada na moją magię. Nie musimy jej mówić prawdy, ale z lochów trudniej będzie dostać się do królewskich sal.

\- Ale to zawsze coś - mamrocze Louis, chowając twarz w jego szyi i przytulając się do niego. 

\- Spróbujemy - potwierdza. - Jak Niall się ocknie, to ustalimy plan działania.

\- Już nie będę mu żałował jedzenia - obiecuje jasnowłosy książę, smętnie dotykając ręki poszkodowanego. 

\- Na pewno? - Harry szturcha go z uśmiechem. - Przemyśl to dwa razy! - chichocze nieco złośliwie.

\- Nie będę! - przyrzeka Tomlinson, uśmiechając się lekko. - Inaczej zjada nie wiadomo co. Ewentualnie poprosimy Sam, żeby przy okazji zmniejszyła mu ten żołądek… 

\- Nie wiem, czy to jest możliwe, medycyna chyba nie zaszła jeszcze  _ aż tak _ daleko... - wzdycha druid, otrzymując szturchnięcie od oburzonego Liama.

\- Chyba nie możemy od teraz tykać jego parabatai - śmieje się książę Athel Loren. 

\- Przestańcie sobie żartować, omal nie zginął! - syczy zdenerwowany Liam.

\- Li, spokojnie - mówi Louis, unosząc obronnie ręce do góry. - Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Ale żarty to jedyne, co pozwala nam jakoś zrzucić to całe napięcie, przepraszamy. 

Ten smętnie kiwa głową.   
\- Wiem. Po prostu... jesteśmy już tak blisko celu!

\- Dużo się przez ten czas wydarzyło, huh? - Książę uśmiecha się krzywo. - Wydaje się, jakbyśmy ledwo wczoraj wyruszali z Athel Loren… 

Brunet uśmiecha się tylko, przyciągając kochanka bliżej.   
\- Już niedługo będziemy mogli wrócić do domów…

\- Mmm, i zjeść pyszny gulasz z naszej pałacowej kuchni… - dobiega ich cichy głos rozmarzonego Nialla, który po chwili otwiera oczy i marszczy brwi. - Ale dziczyzny to ja już w życiu nie dotknę, mam dość. 

\- Niall! - Jego parabatai rzuca mu się na szyję. - Jak się czujesz, boli cię coś?

\- Śmierdzisz, Liam. - Horan krzywi się z ramion drugiego Elfa Wysokiego Rodu i odsuwa się nieco. - Głodny jestem…

\- Mam jednocześnie ochotę go uściskać i walnąć - stwierdza Tomlinson przez uśmiech, kręcąc głową. 

\- Przypilnujcie go - prosi Harry, wstając. - Zawołam Sam i sprawdzę, co z naszymi wierzchowcami. Cieszę się, że już ci lepiej, Ni.

\- Co ty w ogóle zjadłeś? - interesuje się Louis, odprowadzając druida wzrokiem. 

\- Erm… - Niall oblizuje usta i ucieka spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. - Uhm… pamiętacie te takie… ziołowe kuleczki, które jadł Limo..? Demon Fulmali..? 

\- Ty… nie. - Książę Loren otwiera szeroko oczy i patrzy na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

\- Byłem głodny! - broni się Elf Wysokiego Rodu. 

\- Każdy popełnia błędy! - broni go natychmiast Liam. - Zresztą, sam wiesz, jaki jest. - Chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale przerywa mu skrzypnięcie drzwi.   
\- Obudziłeś się, dzięki Bogu! - mówi cicho elfka, wsunąwszy się do pomieszczenia. Trzyma w dłoniach coś, co przypomina miskę zupy.

\- Och… niech bogowie ci w dzieciach wynagrodzą, dobra kobieto - dziękuje dobrodusznie Horan, siadając przy pomocy towarzyszy i odbierając jedzenie z jej rąk. Louis chowa twarz w dłoniach, nie wiedząc czy śmiać się, czy płakać. 

\- Uh, lepiej nie. - Medyczka uśmiecha się łagodnie, podając mu kromkę chleba.   
\- Naprawdę zamierzasz... - zaczyna Liam, ale kiedy blondyn pakuje sobie do ust pełną łyżkę, mrucząc z zadowolenia, wzdycha i kręci głową.

\- Bałdzło dobła ta supa, chłesz tłochę? - mówi z buzią wypchaną chlebem, podsuwając miskę pod nos swojego parabatai, a zaraz potem ją zabierając. - Tło słobie ugłotuj. 

Tomlinson naprawdę nie uważa, żeby można było go winić za to głośne parsknięcie śmiechem - mina drugiego księcia nie pozostawiła wyboru. Naprawdę ich kocha. 

\- Eee... jeśli chcecie, jest więcej. - Dziewczyna opiera ramię o framugę, popatrując na pozostałych.

\- Dziękujemy, ale nie chcemy nadużywać twojej gościnności - mityguje się Louis, wstając i otrzepując dłonie o spodnie. - Wystarczy, że robi to ten tutaj. I… - Przygryza wargę, ale decyduje się zaryzykować. - Podobno zjadł takie ziołowe kulki, którymi żywi się demon dzikiej elfki, którą spotkaliśmy po drodze… Nie mamy pojęcia, co to były za zioła. 

Brwi elfki unoszą się.   
\- Spotkaliście Fulmalę? - pyta podejrzliwie.

\- Bardzo nam pomogła - przytakuje książę, nie odwracając wzroku. - Mieliśmy trochę problemów z… łowcami. 

\- Łowcami? Przecież nie interesują ich zwykli podróżni?

\- Ale magiczne stworzenia już tak. A my mamy jednorożca - wymiguje się Tomlinson - i jelenia, który zachowuje się niczym najlepszy rumak. W dodatku Harry jest druidem. 

\- Oh, rozumiem. Wybacz tę podejrzliwość, dawno nie byłam w tamtych stronach - mówi z wyczuwalną nostalgią.

\- Nie wiem, jak długo tamte strony pozostaną takie, jakie są - wypala Niall, zatrzymując na chwilę łyżkę. - Naggaroth jest w stanie pełnej gotowości do najazdu…

\- Niall! - warczy karcąco Liam.   
\- Co?! - woła w tym samym momencie dziewczyna, patrząc na niego zaszokowana, po czym przenosi spojrzenie na resztę, oczekując rozwinięcia tematu.

\- Erm… - Louis oblizuje usta, zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej ująć to w słowa. - Król… Malik chce zaatakować Athel Loren i Ulthuan, z których pochodzimy, a tym samym cały Nowy Świat… Wykupuje od łowców magiczne stworzenia i robi z nich swoją armię za pomocą czarnomagicznych run. Wydał także oficjalny list gończy za… księciem Loren… 

\- To niemożliwe - mówi sama do siebie. - Zawsze był żądny władzy, ale to? - Kręci głową. - Mam nadzieję, że wasze królestwa budują obronę? A książę Athel Loren jest dobrze chroniony? Jeśli Zayn dostanie to, czego chce…

\- Erkhm… - Tomlinson spogląda niepewnie na Liama, nie wiedząc, jak z tego wybrnąć.

\- Oba królestwa zdają sobie sprawę z wiszącej nad nimi groźby, ale mają nadzieję na powstrzymanie całej tej wojny. Dlatego wysłali nas, żebyśmy dostali się do obozu wroga i zdusili to wszystko w zarodku. Harry włada pierwotną magią, więc mamy spore szanse, ale musimy najpierw dostać się niezauważenie do pałacu. Jesteś stamtąd, prawda? Pomożesz nam? - pyta prosto Horan, spoglądając w górę na elfkę swoimi szczerymi, niebieskimi oczami. 

\- O Boże... - Ta przykłada dłoń do ust, będąc zbyt oszołomiona, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.   
\- Niall! - jęczy załamany Liam. Stojący w wejściu druid popatruje niepewnie na Louisa. Nici z ich misternego planu. Powinni najpierw ustalić szczegóły z Niallem!

\- Wiemy, że to misja samobójcza - wzdycha Louis, wiedząc, że i tak blondyn powiedział już wszystko, co było do powiedzenia. Dobrze chociaż, że nie wspomniał, że to on jest księciem Loren, a Liam księciem Ulthuan. - I potrzebujemy tylko, żeby ktoś pomógł nam się tam ukradkiem dostać, nie wymagamy nic więcej. Jesteś w stanie nam pomóc? 

\- Wiecie, że jeśli... bym wam pomogła, nie będę mogła tutaj zostać, prawda?

\- Tylko jeśli wiedzieliby, że to  _ ty _ nam pomogłaś - podchwytuje Tomlinson. - Jeśli wszyscy udalibyśmy się tam incognito, mogłoby być inaczej. Potrzebujemy tylko ubrań, farby i soczewek. 

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. - Kręci głową. - Do pałacu  _ nie da _ się wejść niepostrzeżenie. Jeśli... jeśli ktoś się tam dostanie... będą wiedzieć, że to ja.

\- Och. - Wyraz twarzy Louisa opada, tak samo jego ramiona. - Ta, cóż… W każdym razie dziękujemy za pomoc Niallowi i za gościnę, dalej… poradzimy sobie jakoś sami. 

Elfka przygryza wargę, widocznie rozdarta.    
\- Możecie zostać tak długo, jak chcecie. By się przygotować, czy coś - informuje ich, zanim niemal przepycha się obok Harry'ego, by wyjść. Druid spogląda za nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
\- Dzięki, Niall! - warczy Liam. - Teraz zna nasze plany!

\- Przecież nie poleci do Naggaroth im powiedzieć - mówi jego parabatai z pewnością, której wcale nie ma. 

\- Ale oni mogą tu teraz przyjść! - warczy. - Co robimy? - Patrzy niespokojnie na Louisa.

\- Przecież jej nie zabijemy - wzdycha Tomlinson, podchodząc do Harry’ego i wtulając się w niego. - Spróbujemy dostać się tymi kanałami, nie mamy innego wyjścia. Zresztą musimy zostawić tu Eme i Iskrę, wzbudzają za dużo zainteresowania. Przebranie się i udawanie jakichś kupców nie przejdzie, jeśli są w stanie gotowości. 

Druid zaczyna przeczesywać jego włosy, myśląc intensywnie.   
\- Mogę... spróbować zakamuflować nas magią, ale nie zdołam ukryć nią aż czterech osób. Musielibyśmy się rozdzielić. A i tak nie byłbym wtedy w stanie wyśledzić króla - mówi nieco bezradnie.

\- W takim razie idziemy na żywioł - mamrocze książę Athel Loren, przymykając powieki. - Nie mamy innego wyboru, nie wycofamy się teraz. 

\- Lou, nie możemy się narażać - przypomina Harry. - Nie teraz. Poczekajmy, aż Niall dojdzie do siebie i coś wymyślimy.

\- Po prostu… po prostu zaczyna brakować mi już sił do tego wszystkiego - przyznaje książę, oblizując usta i zwieszając głowę. Harry przytula go do swojej piersi, próbując okazać mu wsparcie.   
\- Nie powiedziała nie - sugeruje. - Może... może uda nam się ją przekonać?

\- Myślisz, że zaryzykuje wszystko dla nas..? - powątpiewa Louis. 

\- Nie wydaje się szczególnie zżyta z tym miejscem. Znaczy... - wzdycha, próbując ułożyć swoje myśli. - Jest siostrą króla, tak? - Otrzymując kiwnięcie głową, kontynuuje. - A nawet nie wiedziała, co dzieje się w pałacu, co znaczy, że tam nie bywa i możliwe, że nie utrzymuje z nimi kontaktu? Co daje nam  _ jakieś _ pole manewru…

\- Tak, i wyraźnie nie podobał jej się pomysł wojny, co nie zmienia faktu, że Malik to jej brat i nie sądzę, żeby chciała wprowadzić królobójców do jego komnat - mamrocze Louis. 

\- Może nie bezpośrednio? - pyta z nadzieją. - Może powie nam coś, co nam pomoże?

\- W porządku, po prostu dajcie mi na razie odsapnąć - prosi Tomlinson, odrywając się od druida i wychodząc na zewnątrz. - Pójdę zapalić fajkę. 

Brunet puszcza go ze zmartwioną miną.   
\- Wracaj szybko - prosi, całując go przelotnie w policzek.

\- Mhm - mruczy pod nosem książę, odchodząc posępnym krokiem. Na zewnątrz niemal natychmiast pojawia się przy nim Eme, pocierając o niego pyskiem. Louis obejmuje jego potężną szyję ramionami i po prostu się do niego przytula, pozwalając wyciec z siebie całemu stresu. Po dłuższej chwili wyciąga z torby zioło i fajkę, i wraz ze swoim zwierzęcym bliźniakiem oddala się w stronę lasu. Niemal wpada na elfkę, niosącą naręcze ziół.   
\- Wybacz. Jest niesamowity. - Wskazuje na Emego. - Masz go od dawna?

\- Od małego dziecka - przyznaje Tomlinson. - Praktycznie wychowywaliśmy się razem. 

\- Jesteście ze sobą bardzo zżyci. - Kiwa głową. Wybiera ze swoich ziół gałązkę z owocami balissy i wyciąga w stronę jelenia.

\- Jestem leśnym elfem, mam silny związek z naturą - wyjaśnia jasnowłosy, wskazując na swoje ramię, gdzie widnieje tatuaż jelenia. 

\- Wiem - mówi, podając przysmak Eme i spogląda na jego tatuaż. - Na... uhm, wasz książę też ma taki tatuaż, inspiracja? - Uśmiecha się miło.

\- Tak, tak, inspiracja. - Louis kiwa gorliwie głową, wyciągając fajkę, żeby ukryć zaróżowione policzki. - Słyszałaś coś o… księciu Louisie..? Jaką ma opinię wśród przyjezdnych? 

\- Cóż, teraz mieszkańcy są raczej powściągliwi z wyrażaniem swoich opinii, dopóki faktycznie nie zacznie rządzić, ale byli naprawdę entuzjastyczni - wzdycha smutno. - I to jest chyba powód, przez który Zayn go nienawidzi.

\- Jego ludzie się obawiają… - Książę kiwa głową, odpalając fajkę. - Myślisz, że… wyczuwa w nim jakieś zagrożenie..? Obawia się, że ludzcy władcy będą zwracać się z sojuszami do Tomlinsona, a nie do niego..? 

\- Nie myślę, ja to  _ wiem _ . - Siada na ziemi, trzymając na kolanach swoje zioła. - Wielu z naszych jest przeciwnych wojnie, a Zayn mimo to... - Kręci głową.

\- Mówisz o nim po imieniu - zauważa Tomlinson, zaciągnąwszy się zielem. - Znasz go osobiście..? 

\- Ja... Cóż, tak, znam go - mówi zrezygnowanym tonem, bawiąc się gałązką. - Po co ta cała farsa, skoro na pewno wiesz.

\- Nie jesteś taka jak oni - stwierdza prosto Louis, przyglądając się jej bystrymi oczami. - Od dawna mieszkasz poza pałacem..? 

\- Nie jestem. Nie trudno zauważyć, trochę się różnię od Mrocznego Elfa - prycha. - Od dawna nie mieszkam w pałacu, dusiłam się tam.

\- Nie brakuje ci go? - pyta szczerze zainteresowany książę. 

\- Kogo? Pałacu, złotej klatki, czy Zayna?

\- Zayna - mówi ostrożnie Tomlinson, pykając fajkę. Elfka śmieje się.   
\- Dlaczego by miało? Dla niego równie dobrze mogłabym nie istnieć.

\- Jesteście rodzeństwem… - Jasnowłosy elf marszczy brwi skonsternowany. - Nawet, jeśli tylko przyrodnim… wciąż wychowaliście się razem… racja..? 

\- Naprawdę wierzycie w Athel Loren w te bzdury? - Kręci głową. - Wychowywaliśmy się w tym samym  _ miejscu _ , nie  _ razem _ .

\- Rozumiem… - Louis przygryza wargę, kiwając pomału głową. - To… dlatego, że… Zayn… jest, jaki jest czy po prostu w Naggaroth stawiacie przede wszystkim na więzy krwi..? 

\- Myślę, że obie te rzeczy. W naszym świecie liczy się rodowód i więzy krwi, więc rozumiem, że przez to Zayn był, jaki był, ale... nie wiem, to spowodowało, że nie czuję się do niego przywiązana. Jest dla mnie kimś niemal obcym.

\- To smutne - stwierdza książę, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie. - U nas rodzina jest fundamentem… Wiesz, że Harry nie miał wcale rodziny..? Po prostu odkąd pamięta, był skazany sam na siebie… Przeraża mnie to, że tak traktuje się dzieci… Chciałbym, by było inaczej. 

\- Kim jest Harry? - pyta. - Wiem, że pewnie jednym z twoich towarzyszy, ale którym? Wiesz, mówi się, że książę Louis chce zmienić to prawo... To całkiem przyjemna myśl, nie musieć się martwić o swoje pochodzenie…

\- Nasz druid, ten w lokach - wyjaśnia Tomlinson, po czym uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. - Tak, uważa, że to nie jest takie istotne i nie określa człowieka. Poza tym jest też wiele elfów, którzy bardzo by chcieli, a nie mogą mieć dzieci, więc ma ten swój projekt, żeby porzucone dzieciaki jak Harry zbierać w pałacu, a potem znajdować im prawdziwy, troskliwy dom. 

\- Brzmi dobrze... - Uśmiecha się. - Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście uda mu się dojść do władzy.

\- Louis! - dobiega ich nagle głos Horana z tyłu, na co książę rozszerza oczy, wiedząc, że elfka musiałaby być idiotką, żeby nie dodać dwa do dwóch. - Wiem, że mieliśmy dać ci odsapnąć, ale jednak musimy wymyślić ten plan i… 

\- Zostawię was samych - informuje głosem wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji, podnosząc się i zbierając zioła. - Książę. - Skłania głowę z szacunkiem, chociaż jej ton jest zimny.

\- Powiedziałeś jej, że jesteś księciem? - dziwi się Niall, na co Louis nie może nic poradzić, chociaż wie, że nie powinien, ale uderza go dość mocno w potylicę. 

\- Nie - prycha, gasząc fajkę i obrzucając go morderczym spojrzeniem. - Ale ty to dla mnie spaliłeś, nazywając mnie po imieniu, dziękuję bardzo. 

\- Nie chciałem… - mamrocze blondyn z Ulthuan, masując obolałe miejsce i idąc za nim posępnie do chatki. 

\- Lou? - Harry unosi wzrok, gdy książę przekracza próg. Marszczy brwi. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Dzięki Niallerowi nasza medyczka już wie, że to  _ ja  _ jestem księciem Loren - oznajmia im z żachnięciem. 

\- No nie chciałem! - jęczy Horan, wyginając usta w podkówkę. 

\- Oh... - Harry marszczy brwi. - W końcu musiała się kiedyś dowiedzieć, jeśli zamierzaliśmy ją prosić o pomoc, tak?   
\- Ale nie możemy jej przecież ufać! - woła Liam. - Dlaczego narażacie naszą misję?!

\- W każdym razie - Louis jeszcze raz piorunuje Nialla wzrokiem - dowiedziałem się, że nie jest przywiązana do Malika, jest dla niej kimś niemal obcym. Doniesienie na nas mogłoby jej przynieść jedynie korzyści materialne, a nie sądzę, żeby jej na tym zależało. 

\- Chociaż o tyle dobrze - prycha książę Ulthuan.   
\- Myślisz, że byłaby skłonna nam pomóc? - Druid marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu.

\- Nie wydaje mi się - przyznaje szczerze Tomlinson. - Nie zna nas, teraz czuje się oszukana, że rozmawiałem z nią o księciu, tak naprawdę nim będąc, poza tym uważa, że powinienem być teraz dobrze chroniony, bo moje rządy mogłyby zmienić wiele rzeczy na lepsze, a tymczasem ja pakuję się prosto w paszczę smoka.

\- Więc musimy improwizować - mówi bez przekonania, sięgając po księgę, którą dostał. - Gdzieś tu musi być zaklęcie, które mogłoby nam pomóc...   
Nachmurzony Liam siada obok swojego parabatai, rozmawiając z nim przyciszonym głosem. Książę kręci głową i siada obok druida, sceptycznie obserwując jego poszukiwania. 

\- No co? - wybucha w końcu. - Próbuję znaleźć rozwiązanie, bo chcę, żebyś do mnie wrócił, kochanie…

\- Nic nie mówię. - Louis uśmiecha się blado i unosi głowę, żeby pocałować go w policzek i ścisnąć pocieszająco jego dłoń. - Po prostu jestem tym wszystkim już zmęczony i przytłacza mnie ta odpowiedzialność, przepraszam. 

\- Nie przepraszaj, jest jak jest. Znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie, nie jesteś sam, pamiętaj. - Opiera głowę o jego ramię, wertując księgę. Otacza ich przyjemna cisza, kiedy siedzą tak kilka godzin, w skupieniu. - Nic tu nie ma... - mówi nagle bezradnie Harry, pocierając zmęczonym gestem oczy.

\- To nic, starałeś się - pociesza go książę Loren, uśmiechając się smętnie, obejmując go jednym ramieniem i przytulając go. Całuje go lekko w skroń. 

\- Musi być jakieś wyjście! - upiera się. - Chłopaki? Macie jakiś pomysł? - pyta z nadzieją, ale obaj milczą. Harry kiwa głową. - W porządku... próbowaliśmy... - wzdycha, przytulając się do Louisa.

\- To była niesamowita przygoda. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się niemrawo, pocierając plecy druida dla dodania mu otuchy. - Dzięki wam za wszystko… i przepraszam, że was w to wciągnąłem.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Lou. Jesteśmy w tym razem, tak?

\- Właśnie to mnie dodatkowo dobija - mamrocze książę, chowając twarz w jego lokach. - Gdybym to tylko ja ryzykował własnym życiem, byłoby mi łatwiej… 

\- Wiedzieliśmy, na co się piszemy. Wiedzieliśmy, że... może nam się nie udać…

\- Ale jednak wszyscy obstawialiśmy optymistyczne zakończenie, nie okłamujmy się - prycha Louis. 

\- Chłopaki, zaraz wracam, dobra? - mówi cicho Niall i wstaje, miętoląc w rękach jakiś pergamin. Druid nie odpowiada, po prostu przytulając księcia. Nie ma tu nic więcej do dodania. Tomlinson kręci głową, wzdychając ciężko. 


	12. Rozdział IX

Tymczasem blondyn z Ulthuan szuka elfki, która go wyleczyła, przygryzając dolną wargę. 

Nie zajmuje mu wiele czasu, by zobaczyć nad strumieniem wraz z dwoma wilkami. Jeden z nich unosi głowę, warcząc cicho.   
\- Oh, potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Mhm, tak, znaczy; to tylko prośba - wyjaśnia Horan, podchodząc do niej niemrawo i wyciągając w jej stronę nieco wymęczoną kartkę. - Uhm, to jest… list do moich rodziców. Nie sądzę, że któryś z nas wróci z Naggaroth, a nie chcę zostawiać ich tak bez słowa, więc… Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciała to wysłać, jak będziesz w najbliższym czasie w mieście… 

Elfka przygryza wargę, patrząc na pomięty kawałek papieru w jego dłoniach. Przełyka ślinę.   
\- Jeśli wam pomogę... królewska straż będzie o tym wiedzieć. - Potrząsa głową. - Nie będę mogła tu zostać. Sam wiesz, jak ważne jest pochodzenie i rodowód, dokąd pójdę? - pyta ze ściśniętym sercem.

\- Sama już wiesz, że Louis jest księciem Athel Loren, z pewnością ugości cię w swoim królestwie - przyrzeka solennie Niall, wlepiając w nią szczere spojrzenie swoich blado-niebieskich oczu. - A Liam, mój parabatai… jest księciem Ulthuan, ja... też mieszkam w pałacu. Możemy przygotować ci nowy dom gdzieś na uboczu, jeśli to jest to, czego pragniesz. Tobie i twoim wilkom. To nie jest dla żadnego z nas jakikolwiek problem. Harry, nasz druid, też nie miał nikogo, a teraz naprawdę chce wrócić wraz z Louisem do Loren i zacząć tam z nim nowe życie. I… wiesz, że w tym momencie już nawet nie mówię o sobie? Byłoby mi cholernie przykro, gdyby któremuś z tej dwójki coś się teraz stało; teraz, kiedy planowali już życie razem… Rozumiemy, że wiele ryzykujesz, ale nie łudźmy się: my ryzykujemy jeszcze więcej, bo żaden z nas nie jest rozeznany wewnątrz Naggaroth i bez pomocy nam się nie uda. Zrobią z nami straszne rzeczy - zwłaszcza z Louisem, król Malik nie bez powodu wyznaczył za niego nagrodę. Nie chcę, żeby coś stało się jemu i innym. A poszkodowanych będzie jeszcze więcej, jeśli nie powstrzymamy wojny, Sam. Myślisz, że uda ci się żyć tutaj spokojnie, jeśli wszędzie wokół będzie krwawa jatka..? 

Kilka łez spływa po jej policzkach. Zaskoczona, unosi rękę, by zetrzeć je z twarzy. Sięga do dłoni Nialla, by zamknąć ją wokół kartki.   
\- Nie będzie ci potrzebna. - Uśmiecha się przez łzy. - Spraw, żebym tego nie żałowała.   
  
Drzwi otwierają się gwałtownie, podrywając Harry'ego z miejsca. Instynktownie zasłania sobą drzemiącego księcia, ale uspokaja się na widok dziewczyny. Ta siada przed nimi, rozkładając na ziemi arkusz papieru i szybko coś na nim szkicując.   
\- Zarówno cały pałac, jak i tereny do niego przynależące są strzeżone, do tego obwarowane magią. Pomyślcie tylko o jakimś zaklęciu, a Zayn będzie o tym wiedział. Jedyna droga prowadzi przez królewskie ogrody.

\- Jak się tam dostaniemy? - pyta zachrypniętym głosem wybudzony z drzemki Tomlinson, pocierając zaspanym gestem oczy i opierając podbródek o ramię kochanka. Elfka milczy, wciąż bijąc się z myślami. Niall kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu.   
\- Przez moje studnię - mówi w końcu, posyłając lekki uśmiech w jego stronę.   
\- Przez... twoją studnię? Jak? - pyta Liam ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
\- W tym miejscu musiał być kiedyś jakiś ważny budynek. Miasto zaopatruje woda z rzeki, ale studnia tutaj, studnia w letniej rezydencji i w pałacu czerpią z tego samego źródła i są ze sobą połączone. Nie mówię, że to całkowicie bezpieczne, ale to jedyna droga do wnętrza.

\- Czy ktoś patroluje królewski ogród? - pyta Louis, unosząc brew. - Powinienem szykować swój łuk..? 

\- Z zewnątrz tak, od wewnątrz... może kilku strażników. Ogrody są praktycznie labiryntem, jeśli nie wiesz, jak się po nich poruszać.

\- Ale idziesz z nami? - upewnia się Tomlinson, ożywiając się nieco. 

\- Idę. Zgubicie się tam bez przewodnika. Nawet ty,  _ książę _ \- akcentuje z przekąsem. Louis ma na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby skrzywić się z poczuciem winy, a Horan udaje, że patrzy w sufit, mając wyrzuty sumienia za wypaplanie wszystkiego. 

\- Cieszę się, że się jednak zgodziłaś - mówi jasnowłosy książę, ściskając dłoń Stylesa. - Wynagrodzimy ci to, jeśli wszystko się uda. 

\- O ile tak naprawdę z nimi nie współpracuje - mruczy Liam, wciąż nieprzekonany.   
\- Możesz tu zostać, jeśli się boisz. W obu przypadkach zginiecie, więc tak naprawdę co za różnica?

\- Właśnie, Li, daj spokój - prosi Niall, broniąc elfki. - Zwykle to ty masz złe wyczucie co do tego, komu ufać, a komu nie. A jeśli nic nie zrobimy i wybuchnie wojna, zginie o wiele więcej osób niż tylko my. 

\- Ja nie chcę umierać! - jęczy Liam, nagle wyglądając na bardzo zmęczonego.   
\- Nie umrzecie, tak? - mówi elfka, zaglądając w jego oczy. - Po prostu... po prostu mi zaufajcie, tak?

\- Zrobimy wszystko, żeby każde z nas wróciło całe i zdrowe, zwłaszcza wy, w porządku? - obiecuje Tomlinson, chwytając go za kolano. - Nie poddawaj się teraz, Liam, jesteśmy prawie u celu. 

Ten milczy, ale w końcu kiwa głową.   
\- Dobrze... możemy tak zrobić.   
Elfka uśmiecha się i wyjaśnia im szczegóły swojego planu.   
\- Właściwie to... powinniśmy już ruszać. Najlepiej będzie zaatakować o zmierzchu.

\- W porządku - zgadza się Louis, spoglądając na swojego kochanka. - Ile czasu potrzebujesz na złożenie run? 

\- Żadnych run! - ostrzega dziewczyna. - Runy ukrycia są szczególnie rezonujące magią.   
\- Nie czuję się bezpiecznie bez moich run...   
\- Chcesz wyjść z tego cało? Więc mi zaufaj. - Kiedy ten kiwa głową, zwraca się do Louisa. - Książę? W ile sekund jesteś w stanie napiąć łuk i wystrzelić?

\- Nie potrzebuję ani jednej, to kwestia ułamków sekund - mówi pewnie Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi. - Czyli… musimy po prostu zabić króla..? 

\- Albo wy... zabijecie jego, albo on zabije was. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Mam plan, jednak dość ryzykowny.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch - zgadza się Louis, nieruchomiejąc. 

\- Mogę was wprowadzić do jego prywatnych komnat jako więźniów, ale miałbyś zaledwie sekundę, może dwie, na zdjęcie łuku, wyjęcie strzały i zabicie go. - Przygryza wargę.

\- Zrobi to,  _ nigdy  _ nie pudłuje - zapewnia ją Niall w imieniu samego księcia Loren. 

\- Jeśli mamy tylko jedną szansę, zrobię co w mojej mocy. - Tomlinson przytakuje powoli głową. 

\- W porządku... - wzdycha. - Będzie trzeba uwiarygodnić trochę tę opowieść, jak... nie będę wiązać wam rąk, ale będziecie musieli trzymać je z tyłu.

\- W porządku, książęca duma chyba ten jeden raz nie ucierpi, co, Li? - Louis mruga do drugiego księcia, stając w progu chatki. - Naostrzę strzały. Chcę być perfekcyjnie przygotowany. 

\- Ja naostrzę sztylet i miecz! - ożywia się Horan, a widząc spojrzenia reszty, dodaje: - Erm… cóż, Tommo musi skupić się na samym królu, a jest jeszcze jego straż… 

\- Macie ze sobą druida! - oburza się Harry.   
\- I cały zamek chroniony aurą antymagiczną - prycha dziewczyna. - Możesz wtedy rzucić na nas jakieś runy, by udało nam się wyjść z tego cało - sugeruje, widząc minę Stylesa. Ten od razu się rozjaśnia, biorąc księgę i wysuwając się za kochankiem. Ten przewraca czule oczami, wyciągając ze swoich toreb ostrzałkę i wraz z Niallem siadając obok Eme, by naostrzyć swoją broń. Panuje między nimi cicha atmosfera gotowości do działania i wzrastająca adrenalina. Harry uważnie studiuje księgę, zapamiętując jak najwięcej run może.   
Długi czas siedzą w ciszy, gdy nagle przerywa im elfka.   
\- Powinniśmy ruszać. Jesteście gotowi? - Ma na sobie zbroję Mrocznych Elfów. - Dzięki temu będziemy mogli wejść do komnat Zayna - mówi, widząc ich spojrzenia.

\- Ma rację - przyznaje jej Tomlinson, chowając ostatnią strzałę do kołczanu, przewieszając go sobie przez plecy i wstając. - Wszyscy gotowi i maksymalnie skupieni? Jakieś ostatnie życzenia, słowa..? 

Nikt się nie kwapi, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, więc dziewczyna podchodzi do studni.   
\- Pójdę pierwsza - informuje, chwytając linę i ostrożnie spuszcza się w dół. - Następny! - krzyczy, kiedy jest już na dole.   
\- Kto teraz? - pyta Liam.

\- Ja - oferuje natychmiast książę Loren, wiedząc, że dobry przywódca sam powinien najpierw sprawdzić, czy jego ludziom nie grozi zasadzka. Zbliża się do studni i ze zdeterminowaną miną chwyta sznur. 

\- Będę tuż za tobą - obiecuje Harry, składając miękki pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Nie, najpierw oni - prosi jego kochanek, wczepiając palce w jego loki i całując go, dopóki ich dwójce nie brakuje oddechu. Z tym spuszcza się w dół na linie. 

\- Uważaj - mówi elfka, gdy pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku. - Wody jest po pas.

Louis przytakuje, zeskakując zgrabnie do wody i puszczając linę z powrotem do góry. 

\- Dajcie teraz Liama! - komenderuje. Po dłuższej chwili i kilku przekleństwach, Liam jest już na dole.   
\- Ciszej, błagam... - prosi elfka, strzygąc uszami.

\- Niall! - ponagla pospiesznie książę Loren, znowu puszczając sznur do góry. 

\- Spokojnie... - Dziewczyna dotyka ramienia Louisa. - Po prostu nie chcę przyciągać uwagi.

\- Rozumiem, jednak wolę mieć już ich wszystkich tu na dole - wyjaśnia cicho Tomlinson, asekurując odbijającego się właśnie od ściany Elfa Wysokiego Rodu. 

\- Harry nad nimi czuwa. Jest druidem, tak? Poza tym moje wilki pilnują okolicy - zapewnia.

\- Nie lubię tracić ich z oczu. - Louis odkrywa ze zdziwieniem, przyglądając się, jak Horan całkiem sprawnie sobie radzi. - Czułem… czułem się za nich odpowiedzialny podczas całej naszej podróży… 

\- Prawdziwy książę... - Uśmiecha się. - Naprawdę chcesz zmienić prawo? - pyta nagle.

\- Tak. - Książę spogląda na nią, pomagając Niallowi puścić linę ostatni raz do góry. - Chciałem to zrobić, zanim w ogóle poznałem Harry’ego i ciebie. Wasze historie mnie jeszcze tylko bardziej w tym utwierdziły. 

\- Dlaczego? Nie boisz się, że zaraz całe królestwo zaroi się od uchodźców?

\- Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? - Tomlinson marszczy brwi. - Każdy zasługuje na szansę, niezależnie od rodowodu czy jego braku. Jeśli traktujesz ludzi dobrze, odwdzięczą ci się tym samym. 

W końcu na dole pojawia się Harry, od razu wpadając w ramiona księcia.   
\- Zostawcie linę - prosi elfka, zanim odsuwa się, dając im chwilę.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta Louis tak, by tylko druid go słyszał. Obejmuje go i odgarnia loki z jego czoła, spoglądając troskliwie w jego oczy. - Nie pytałem cię, jak ty się z tym wszystkim czujesz…

\- Wszystko w porządku. - Posyła mu nieco blady uśmiech. - Trochę się stresuję, ale ufam tej dziewczynie.

\- Rozmawiałem z nią wcześniej… - Książę głaszcze jego szczękę kciukami. - Ona po prostu chce żyć spokojnie, w lepszym świecie. Wydaje mi się, że jest zwolenniczką mojej polityki i wierzy w moje przyszłe rządy - i samo to już jest dla niej powodem, by nas nie zdradzać. Będzie dobrze, Hazz. Jeszcze będziemy potrzebowali twojej magii.

\- Trzeba przywrócić Athel Loren jego magię - zgadza się. Całuje go i pociąga za rękę, kiwając do elfki. Ta wzdycha i skręca w lewy korytarz, pewnie prowadząc ich przez podziemne tunele. W końcu stają w ślepej uliczce. Liam dobywa sztylet, ale dziewczyna przesuwa ukrytą dźwignię, otwierając przejście.   
\- Chyba nie sądziliście, że będzie niezabezpieczone? - prycha. Książę Ulthuan chowa broń zawstydzony. Po kolejnej godzinie przemierzania krętych korytarzy, docierają do studni.   
\- Pójdę pierwsza - mówi dziewczyn, wspinając się po linie. - Droga wolna - mówi cicho, gdy upewnia się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Louis kiwa głową do druida i chwyta za opuszczony sznur, wchodząc po nim na górę jako pierwszy. 

\- Zostawmy tę samą kolejność - rzuca przez ramię. 

Kiedy Louis wyłania się na powierzchnię, elfka nakazuje mu zostać przy ziemi i być cicho. Spuszcza linę dla kolejnego z ich towarzyszy. Sylwetka Tomlinsona staje się czujna, wyostrza maksymalnie swój wzrok i słuch, uważając na wszelkie oznaki zagrożenia. Tymczasem po dłuższej chwili dołącza do nich Liam. Wszyscy są cicho, atmosfera jest napięta.   
\- Idźcie dokładnie po moich śladach - szepcze dziewczyna. - Trzymajcie się blisko ziemi.   
Przemykają pomiędzy różanymi krzewami i labiryntem z bukszpanu. W końcu podchodzą aż pod mury zamku, ale ich przewodniczka prowadzi ich do niskich drzwiczek. Nakazuje im zostać, wsuwając się do środka, a po krótkiej chwili otwiera drzwi dla reszty.   
\- Nie mamy dużo czasu - ostrzega. - Bądźcie czujni - prosi i wsuwa się na schody. Zatrzymuje ich w ciemnym korytarzu, czekając aż ciężkozbrojny patrol przejdzie obok.

Przechodzą wzdłuż ścian, uważając, by ich nie dotknąć, aż w końcu docierają do ogromnych drzwi, pilnowanych przez dwóch strażników.    
\- To wejście do skrzydła królewskiego - szepcze do nich i rzuca monetą w najbliższy arras. Zaalarmowani strażnicy podchodzą do niego, a wtedy oni mają szansę, by niepostrzeżenie wsunąć się za drzwi. Elfka czujnie rozgląda się wokół i szybkim krokiem prowadzi ich długim korytarzem.    
\- Będziemy musieli wejść tam sami - informuje Tomlinsona, gdy są mniej więcej w połowie drogi do drzwi. - Kiedy usłyszycie gwizd, wchodzicie. To powinno rozproszyć na chwilę Zayna, dając ci moment na... jedna szansa.

\- Jedna szansa - powtarza po niej książę, przytakując uważnie. - Chłopaki, czekajcie na znak.    
Towarzysze natychmiast kiwają głowami, zachowując jak największą czujność.

\- Prawdopodobnie jego śmierć aktywuje jakiś alarm. Za mną i nie oglądajcie się za siebie, tak? - upewnia się jeszcze, zanim prowadzi Louisa za ramię pod wielkie drzwi. - Udawaj lekko zamroczonego - szepcze mu do ucha, zanim puka do drzwi komnaty i uchyla je.   
\- Zaynie? Mam dla ciebie prezent - mówi, wsuwając się do środka i ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.   
Oczy Malika rozszerzają się, a on sam podnosi się z tronu, odrzucając tren na bok.   
\- Książę Athel Loren... - mówi cicho, wpatrując się w niego niczym jastrząb. - Skąd go wytrzasnęłaś? Nawet moi łowcy nie byli w stanie go wytropić.   
\- Sam przywlókł się do mnie. Ranny. Podałam mu odrobinę soku z owoców berberki - mówi pewnie, ale książę może poczuć, jak ręka, którą go trzyma, drży.   
\- Mądra dziewczynka... - chwali Zayn, uśmiechając się paskudnie. Elfka ściska jego ramię, zanim odsuwa się i gwiżdże. 

Harry i dwaj parabatai z Ulthuan natychmiast wpadają do środka, atakując przyboczną straż Zayna, podczas gdy Tomlinson w ułamku sekundy się prostuje, ściąga łuk z pleców i napina cięciwę, mówiąc jedynie: - Nici z twoich plugawych planów, Malik - zanim wypuszcza dwie strzały, które jedna za drugą perfekcyjnie przeszywają serce i gardło króla Naggaroth. 

\- Zaraz zaroi się tu od straży! - krzyczy elfka, rzucając się w stronę schodów do sali tronowej.   
Harry’emu udaje się nakreślić szybko kilka run utrudniających pościg.

\- O babciu kochana! - piszczy Niall, unosząc wysoko kolana i uciekając na samym przodzie, dość komicznie siekając po drodze nadwornych strażników swoim krasnoludzkim sztyletem. Jego śladem podąża jego parabatai, a Louis czeka na druida, wypuszczając z miejsca kilkanaście kolejnych strzał.

\- Do studni! - krzyczy dziewczyna, wypadając na dwór, nieomal nadziewając się na pikę jednego ze strażników. Harry sięga do swojej magii. Jego żyły rozświetlają się na zielono, a zaraz potem potężna fala uderzeniowa wstrząsa posadami zamku, zdmuchując biegnącą w ich stronę gwardię. Daje im to wystarczająco czasu, by dopaść do studni. Tym razem gorączkowo zjeżdżają w dół po linie, a druid upewnia się, że przejście zostaje zawalone.

\- Czy to już koniec? - dyszy niedowierzająco Horan, brodząc w wodzie za elfką. - Czy będą nas ścigać? 

\- Oczywiście, że będą nas ścigać! - warczy ta. - Musimy uciekać, i to jak najszybciej, zanim wypuszczą swoje piekielne ogary... - mamrocze. - Może uda nam się przebić przez tereny wilkołaków...   
\- Wilkołaków?! Niby jak chcesz to zrobić?! - pyta Liam.   
\- Nie zapominaj, że mam ze sobą wilki. I to nie tylko te trzy, które widzieliście - prycha.

\- Co to w ogóle był za plan?! - narzeka parabatai księcia Ulthuan. - Jak będą nas ścigać, to tak czy siak ściągniemy ich do Ulthuan albo Loren! 

\- Chcieliście zabić Malika i dałam wam sposobność, dlaczego masz do mnie pretensje?! - krzyczy bliska histerii. - Boże, pozwoliłam zabić własnego brata!   
Druid przyciąga ją do uścisku.   
\- Nie naruszą granic, nie teraz, bez głowy całej operacji - mówi spokojnie. - Poza tym, byliśmy na to przygotowani, prawda?

\- Nialler, przestań panikować i to na nią zwalać, bo sam cię zaraz walnę jakimś konarem, jak tylko jakiś znajdę - syczy Louis, kręcąc wściekle głową i podchodząc do drugiego księcia, żeby otrzeć krew z jego wargi, którą rozwalił mu jeden z królewskich strażników. - Też nie wydaje mi się, żeby nas ścigali aż do Nowego Świata. Powinni odpuścić, jak tylko wrócimy do Mossidge.  

\- Dokładnie. Krasnoludy jawnie opowiadają się za rządami Louisa - dodaje Liam.   
\- Ruszajmy - prosi Harry, przejmując dowodzenie. Prowadzi ich, okazjonalnie dopytując o drogę. W końcu docierają do wyjścia. - Jest bezpiecznie?   
\- Moje wilki są spokojne, więc sądzę, że tak. - Wzrusza ramionami. - Pójdę pierwsza.    
\- Zostań. Ja pójdę - decyduje Harry, chwytając linę. Tomlinson odprowadza go uważnie wzrokiem, po czym spogląda na towarzyszy. Paradoksalnie tym razem to Payne wydaje się być spokojny, podczas gdy jego parabatai wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. 

\- Nieprzyzwyczajony do zabijania innych, co? - Uśmiecha się krzywo, spoglądając na drugiego blondyna.

\- Dźwięk ostrza wbijającego się we wnętrzności będzie mi się śnił po nocach do końca życia - odpowiada śmiertelnie poważnie Niall, wzdrygając się. - Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będę musiał nikogo zabijać. 

\- Jeśli Louis zostanie królem, jest na to spora szansa - mówi cicho elfka, pocierając ramiona. Liam posyła jej niepewny uśmiech.   
\- Przepraszam, że byłem taki nieufny i dziękuję, że nam pomogłaś.    
\- Drobiazg - mówi, zanim odzywa się z góry druid.   
\- Droga wolna, pospieszcie się!

\- Idź pierwsza, potem Niall i Liam - zarządza natychmiast książę Loren, chwytając opuszczony przez Stylesa sznur. Elfka kiwa głową, wspinając się na górę. Zaraz za nią podąża reszta. Niemal natychmiast przy Louisie pojawia się Eme.

\- W porządku, bracie - zapewnia go łagodnie książę, głaszcząc jego zmartwiony pysk i przytulając się do niego. - Pilnowałeś Iskry i naszych koni, hm? 

Jeleń potrząsa głową, pocierając nosem po jego ramieniu.   
\- To chyba znaczy tak - mówi uśmiechnięty Harry, przeczesując grzywę Iskry.

\- Świetnie się spisałeś, Eme - chwali go Tomlinson, uśmiechając się, gdy zwierzę liże go po policzku. - Już, spokojnie, jestem cały i zdrowy. Też nie lubisz spuszczać mnie z oczu, co..? 

\- Ruszajmy - przerywa im elfka, prowadząc za uzdę czarnego jak noc wierzchowca. Obok niej idzie szary wilk, jeżąc sierść. - Pozostałe cztery będą gdzieś w okolicy, dadzą nam znać, jeśli pojawią się wojska Malika - mówi, dosiadając konia. Niall wzdycha z ulgą, dosiadając swojej białej klaczy. Chce już zostawić Naggaroth w tyle. Reszta towarzyszy szybko idzie w jego ślady, wsiadając na swoje mniej lub bardziej niezwykłe wierzchowce. 

\-  _ Książę _ ? - pyta Sam, wskazując na drogę. Louis przytakuje i wysuwa się naprzód, zaczynając ich prowadzić. Nie potrzebuje mapy, i tak pamięta doskonale całą trasę. 

\- Jedź na tereny wilkołaków - sugeruje pochylona nad siodłem elfka. - Spróbuję dogadać się z ich przywódcą.

\- Prosto na tereny wilkołaków? - Książę marszczy brwi. - To ponad dwie doby trasy… Nie zatrzymujemy się po drodze w Mossidge? 

\- To zależy od ciebie. Przyda nam się porządny odpoczynek, chociaż krasnoludy nie przepadają za wilkami... - wzdycha, spoglądając na zwierzę przy swoim boku.

\- Mamy zaprzyjaźnioną gospodę; znam karczmarza, więc myślę, że będziesz mogła go zabrać do swojego pokoju - uspokaja ją Tomlinson. 

\- Pozostała czwórka jest gdzieś w okolicy - wzdycha.

\- Zabierz je. - Louis marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu. - Postaramy się wybrać szlaki na uboczu, bo i tak jednorożec i jeleń wzbudzają już za dużo zainteresowania. 

\- Nawet bym nie mogła, podążyłyby za mną. Wychowywałam je od szczeniaka, gdy Zayn... - urywa. - Nieważne. To moja jedyna rodzina…

\- Rozumiem. - Książę posyła jej uśmiech. - To naturalne. Jestem pewien, że będą dodatkową ochroną, a nie zawadą. 

\- Wiem, że krasnoludy są dość... gwałtowne i najpierw robią, a później myślą i po prostu się boję. - W oddali słychać pojedyncze wycie i kilka szczeknięć. - Oh... Naggaroth wysłało egzekutora…

\- Ze mną jesteście bezpieczni - zapewnia Tomlinson, strzygąc uszami i automatycznie zwiększając tempo ich ucieczki. 

\-  _ Egzekutora..?  _ \- pyta blady Niall, prostując się na swoim koniu. 

\- Tylko trzy osoby wiedziały o tunelach łączących studnie. Wiedzą, że to ja ich zdradziłam i chcą dokonać zemsty - wzdycha. - Teraz rozumiecie, co miałam na myśli, mówiąc, że nie będę mogła zostać?

\- Macie  _ egzekutorów _ ..? - Horan mruga tępo, nie potrafiąc w to uwierzyć.

\- Niall, to  _ Mroczne _ Elfy; oczywiście, że mają katów - prycha Louis, popędzając Eme. - Przykro nam, że cię teraz ścigają, ale to zło konieczne, Sam. Ugoszczę cię w swoim królestwie, nie znajdą cię tam. 

\- Nie... wiem, że nie, ale mają prawo mnie zabić, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze przekroczę granicę Naggaroth - śmieje się nieco bezradnie. - Dziękuję, książę.

\- To my dziękujemy - wzdycha Tomlinson, zaciskając szczękę. - To niesprawiedliwe, że straciłaś swoją przystań i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że poczujesz się w Loren jak w domu. Chciałbym zmienić zasady panujące w Naggaroth… ale nie mam do tego prawa. Nie wiem nawet, kto przejmie teraz tron… król miał jakąś rodzinę oprócz ciebie? 

\- Hm... nie jestem pewna. Mógł mieć jakieś nieślubne dziecko, ale nie sądzę, żeby uzyskało prawo do tronu. Jedynym rozsądnym kandydatem wydaje się jego prawa ręka - Mihai.

\- Taki sam dupek? - mamrocze pod nosem Niall.

\- Jeszcze gorszy, ale jego uwaga jest skupiona na terenach zamorskich. Próbował przekonać Zayna do skolonizowania przylądka Gwynnelt, ale nie był tym zainteresowany. W każdym razie nie sądzę, żeby Mihai podzielał politykę Zayna wobec Nowego Świata.

\- Nie będzie miał takiego poszanowania nawet wśród Mrocznych Elfów, bo nie pochodzi z królewskiego rodu. - Louis marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu i kręci głową. - Ludzie nie pójdą za nim tak, jak za Zaynem, ale najemnicy na pewno dadzą mu się zatrudnić… Jednak naszym priorytetem jest Nowy Świat i brak potencjalnej wojny. 

\- Może uda się wynegocjować jakiś pakt, kiedy będzie już zmęczony i sfrustrowany, a królewski skarbiec pusty.

\- I myślę, że właśnie o to się postaram. - Tomlinson kiwa głową. - Chciałbym, by pokój trwał jak najdłużej. 

\- I chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy też. Życie jest radośniejsze bez widma śmierci nad głową.

\- Chciałbym skupić się po prostu na reformach - przytakuje książę Loren, oblizując usta z namysłem. - Uwielbiam być strategiem, ale wolałbym stanąć na czele armii w ostateczności. 

\- Przyznaj, że po prostu nie możesz zostawić lasu za sobą! - chichocze Harry. Im dalej od Naggaroth, bym bardziej spływa z nich napięcie.

Louis uśmiecha się kącikiem ust. - Nie będę ukrywał, że las i wszystko, co jest jego częścią, czyli tym samym zwłaszcza ty i Eme, jest czymś, bez czego ciężko mi się obejść. 

\- Nie będziesz musiał... - mówi łagodnie, zrównując się z nim i chwytając jego dłoń.

\- I jestem wielkim szczęściarzem. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego z adoracją, a gdzieś z tyłu Niall udaje, że wymiotuje i prawie wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być. 

 

Po ponownej wariackiej przeprawie przez Wzgórze Leochita zamieszkałe przez wampiry, kompania dociera już po zmroku do Mossidge. Louis każe im zaczekać, udając się wraz z Horanem (którego krasnoludy zaskakująco lubią) do prywatnych pokoi Lamneya, właściciela oberży i prosząc go o już ostatnią przysługę dania im i ich zwierzętom dyskretnego schronienia. Stary krasnolud schodzi za nimi na dół w swojej koszuli nocnej i z świecą, kręcąc głową na wilki. 

\- Nie wiem, co nabroiłeś, Louis, i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, łobuzie - mówi tylko, zanim pozwala im wprowadzić wierzchowce do rogu ciepłej stajni, po czym szykuje im pokoje na uboczu. Tym razem parabatai z Ulthuan dostają jeden z dwoma łóżkami, ale za to Samantha ma wystarczająco dużo miejsca na swoje wilki. 

Harry splata dłoń z tą Louisa, gdy w samej bieliźnie wsuwa się do łóżka, wzdychając z ulgą.   
\- Zrobiłeś to, kochanie.

\- Zrobiliśmy - poprawia go książę, uśmiechając się blado i obejmując go ramieniem, żeby pocałować go w czoło. Całe zmęczenie związane z wyprawą jest wypisane na jego twarzy. 

\- Twoja strzała przeszyła jego gardło. Nie czuję już jego magii. Zginął. Athel Loren nic już nie grozi!

\- Poczekamy, zobaczymy - mówi rzeczowo Tomlinson, wsuwając nos w jego umyte loki. - Ale aktualne największe zagrożenie zostało wyeliminowane. 

\- Jestem ciekawy, co z dziewczynkami - zastanawia się Harry. - Będziesz je wprowadzał w swoją politykę?

\- Charlotte w ogóle się tym nie interesuje - wzdycha Louis - ale Felicite już tak. Nie wiem jeszcze, co z Phoebe i Daisy, na razie są za małe. Nie zamierzam ich odsuwać od tych spraw dlatego, że są dziewczynami, jeśli o to pytasz. Czułbym się pewniej, wiedząc, że któraś z nich zna się na polityce, a nie jesteśmy zdani jedynie na jej potencjalnego męża. 

\- Cóż... mam na myśli: zostawisz politykę którejś z nich, a sam zostaniesz zwierzchnikiem armii?

\- Tak sądzę… - książę marszczy brwi w zastanowieniu, odruchowo gładząc jego nagie plecy. - O ile całkowicie nie odsunę się od jakiejkolwiek funkcji, zobaczymy. 

\- Ustronna chatka w lesie? Potężny, druidzki mag i zdziwaczałe książątko?

\- Ja ci dam  _ zdziwaczałe książątko _ ! - oburza się szczerze Tomlinson, wywołując tym śmiech kochanka. 

\- Zwariujesz bez bycia dowódcą, za bardzo się rządzisz! - Szturcha go.

\- W takim razie mogę nauczać dzieciaki bez rodzin sztuki strategii - decyduje Louis, pokazując mu język. 

\- To jest dobra myśl... uczyć wszystkie dzieciaki, bez względu na urodzenie. Wszystkim zapewnić równy start. - Spogląda na księcia. - Myślisz, że to się uda?

\- Zadbam o to - obiecuje Tomlinson, uśmiechając się czule i delikatnie zgarniając loki za jego ucho. - Zadbam o to, by czuły, że mają swoje miejsce na ziemi, wiesz? Żeby nie czuły się gorsze i miały chociaż mentorów, jeśli nie mogą mieć rodziców. 

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś niesamowity, Lou... już po samym fakcie, jak traktowałeś swoje siostry…

\- Przesadzasz. - Książę uśmiecha się, pochylając się do przodu i całując go lekko. - Z naszej dwójki to nie ja jestem niesamowity, skarbie. 

\- Nie. - Ściska jego dłoń. - Ja mam magię, ty masz niesamowicie wielkie serce.

\- I zrobimy z nich pożytek, żyjąc razem spokojnie? - nalega Louis, wpatrując się w jego oczy.  

\- Tak. To wszystko, czego pragnę.

\- Kocham cię. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się i całuje go. 

\- Ja ciebie też. - Obejmuje go ramionami, by zaraz później zasnąć splecionym z nim w uścisku.

Książę nie śpi jeszcze długo tej nocy, zdając sobie sprawę, że trzyma w ramionach to, co jest mu najbliższe i myśląc nad wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, a także nad tym, co się dopiero wydarzy. Ma dużo na głowie, a niezwykły brunet jest jego prywatną oazą spokoju i nie mógłby być za to bardziej wdzięcznym, będąc szczerym. Zasypia dopiero nad ranem, uśpiony miarowym oddechem Harry’ego i równomiernym biciem jego piersi przy tej jego. 


	13. Rozdział X

Śniadanie przebiega im w przyjaznej, leniwej atmosferze. Co prawda słyszą o ruchach gwardii z egzekutorem na czele przy granicy, ale ci nie odważają się złamać paktu.   
\- Udało nam się. - Szczęśliwy druid dmucha w swój napar. - To już koniec, naprawdę!

\- W końcu możemy odetchnąć z ulgą - wzdycha Niall, grzebiąc w swojej owsiance. - Jakie macie plany na teraz..? 

\- Cóż, wrócić do domu i zacząć żyć razem? - Harry splata dłoń z księciem. - Lou musi wrócić do swoich obowiązków,  ja chcę rozszyfrować księgę... A co z wami?

\- Chcę zostać ambasadorem Ulthuan - mówi pewnie Horan, spoglądając na swojego parabatai. - Negocjować sojusze i pilnować, żeby więcej nie było takich sytuacji. Jak myślisz, Li, król zgodzi się na taką funkcję..? 

\- Myślę, że będzie zachwycony. Sam wiesz, że próbował cię przekonać do polityki.

\- W takim razie to są moje plany. - Blondyn kiwa głową, spoglądając na cichą elfkę. - A ty, Sam? Wracasz z Louisem i Harrym do Loren czy z nami na Ulthuan..? 

Ta wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Gdziekolwiek, gdzie moje wilki nie będą problemem.

\- Myślę, że w lasach Loren czułyby się swobodniej… - Louis zastanawia się na głos. - Z drugiej strony mamy miejscową populację wilków, więc mogłyby poczuć się zagrożone i walczyć z tymi twoimi… 

\- Sama nie wiem. Co z Ulthuan? - Patrzy na Liama.

\- Hm... mamy las, ale nie żyją w nim wilki. Nasze królestwo to wyspa.   
\- I... znalazłoby się dla mnie tam miejsce?

\- Jesteś medyczką, tak naprawdę brakuje nam takich ludzi, to raczej domena Leśnych Elfów - przyznaje Niall, z namysłem oblizując łyżkę. - Twoje wilki mogłyby swobodnie zadomowić się w naszym lesie, tam żyją raczej tylko ptaki, owady, trochę nimf i pixie… 

\- Nie są agresywne - zapewnia Samantha. - Raczej... unikają konfliktów.    
\- Myślę, że mogłabyś dostać domek gdzieś na uboczu, gdzie mogłabyś nadal być medyczką, jeśli chcesz? - Liam drapie się po brodzie.   
\- Byłoby cudownie. - Uśmiecha się. - Dziękuję, Liam!   
\- Więc... wszyscy mamy jakiś cel - mówi ucieszony Harry.

\- Może być już tylko lepiej - wzdycha Louis, posyłając im uśmiechy. 

 

Po śniadaniu wyruszają w końcu w dalszą drogę. Spokojni, zrelaksowani, żartując ze sobą i śmiejąc się.

Po długim czasie docierają na tereny wilkołaków. Książę Loren zatrzymuje ich, widząc w oddali majaczące sylwetki nocnic. - Spróbuję to załatwić, poczekajcie tutaj - mówi elfka, przywołując swoje wilki. Bez obaw wchodzi do lasu.   
\- Myślicie, że jej się uda?

\- Wychowała się w Naggaroth… - Horan marszczy brwi, patrząc za nią. - Myślę, że nie takie rzeczy jej nie straszne. 

\- Pewnie masz rację... - Liam wzrusza ramionami - Nie chciałbym znowu przeprawiać się przez ten las galopem... - Wyraźnie się wzdryga.

\- Przebrnęliśmy dwa razy przez wampiry, to i z wilkołakami nam się uda. - Louis posyła mu słaby uśmiech. - Nie chciałbym musieć je wszystkie zabić. 

Po pewnym czasie pojawia się z towarzyszącym jej mężczyzną.   
\- Który z was jest księciem? - pyta chrapliwym głosem. Tomlinson spogląda na struchlałego Liama, który nie wydaje się zbyt chętny do konfrontacji, więc sam unosi dumnie głowę i wysuwa się na przód. 

\- To ja. 

\- Chcemy paktu - kontynuuje mężczyzna. - Nie dążymy do wojny.

\- My również. - Książę kiwa głową, zsuwając się zgrabnie z jelenia i podchodząc do mężczyzny. - Nie chcieliśmy zakłócać waszego spokoju i wtargnąć na wasze tereny, po prostu próbujemy wrócić do naszych domów. 

\- Nie, nie rozumiesz. Chcemy przymierza - tłumaczy. - To nasza ziemia, a wszyscy po prostu na nią wchodzą kiedy i jak chcą, uważając nas za bestie. Chcemy chronić naszą ziemię.

\- Och… - Louis rozszerza oczy, przyglądając się mężczyźnie z poczuciem winy. - Macie rację… Oczywiście zgadzam się na przymierze, ale oficjalne warunki będziemy musieli ustalić już na spokojnie, w Loren. Zapraszamy niedługo, po mojej koronacji. 

\- A czy później twoi strażnicy nasz wpuszczą? - prycha, szczerząc kły. - Wielu obiecywało. Nikt nie dotrzymał słowa!

Tomlinson unosi wysoko jedną brew, po czym bez słowa odwraca się i wyciąga z torby pergamin z królewską pieczęcią, pożyczając pióro od Nialla i zaczynając wypisywać oficjalne pismo zezwalające na królewską audiencję. 

\- Twoja godność? - pyta tylko. 

\- Toreg Maiko - mówi zadowolony, wpatrując się w papier, który wypisuje książę. - Nie chcemy utrudniać życia podróżnym. Chcemy tylko, żeby szanowali naszą ziemię, ziemię naszych przodków.

\- Rozumiem. - Książę kiwa głową, podpisując się zgrabnie na piśmie i rolując papier, by podać go wilkołakowi. - Myślę, że najlepiej będzie wyznaczyć jedną ścieżkę dla podróżnych, żeby nie przeszkadzali wam w codziennym życiu. Możemy też postawić strażników przy granicach, macie prawo pobierać cła. 

\- Chcemy tylko szacunku dla naszej ziemi.- Chowa uważnie pergamin. - Ktoś z moich ludzi was poprowadzi, będziecie za nim podążać?

\- Tak, dziękujemy. - Louis ściska stanowczo jego silną dłoń, po czym wraca na swojego wierzchowca. Liam unosi brwi z czymś na kształt podziwu.   
\- Mówiłam, że to załatwię. - Uśmiecha się dziewczyna. Mija chwila, zanim Toreg pojawia się, prowadząc ze sobą ogromnego wilka.   
\- On was poprowadzi.

\- W porządku. - Tomlinson kiwa głową w podziękowaniu, prostując sylwetkę. - Do zobaczenia w Loren, Toreg. 

Ten kiwa mu głową, zanim znika w gęstwinie. Wilk patrzy na nich wyczekująco ogromnymi ślepiami.

\- Prowadź - prosi książę, niespodziewanie i ku zaskoczeniu towarzyszy przerzucając się na język zwierząt. 

\- Jest coś, czego nie potrafisz? - chichocze Harry, gdy już ruszają.

\- Jeszcze nie nauczyłem się żonglować. - Jego kochanek puszcza mu oczko. 

\- Cóż, masz dużo czasu na naukę. - Schyla się pod gałęzią.

\- Co robi król Athel Loren w wolnym czasie? - dogryza złośliwie Niall. - Uczy się żonglować w sali tronowej. 

\- Żonglerka słowami byłaby wskazana przy jego profesji.

\- To już potrafi - prycha Horan pod nosem. 

\- Zawsze może być lepszy. Chociaż nie wiem, czy się da.   
\- Oh, błagam! - jęczy z tyłu Sam. - Przestańcie być tacy zakochani!

\- Chciałabyś! - śmieje się Tomlinson, rzucając jej spojrzenie przez ramię. 

\- Oczywiście! Chyba każdy marzy o znalezieniu takiej miłości, jaką macie wy…

Na to książę uśmiecha się już pod nosem, zerkając na Stylesa. 

\- Na początku to będzie cię kosztować sporo wysiłku, ale warto - mówi z lekką chrypką w głosie. 

\- Wiem... - wzdycha, patrząc na nich z rozczuleniem. Niall za to zagapia się na jej długie włosy rozwiewane przez wiatr, przez co prawie wpada w grubą gałąź i zarabia uniesienie brwi od swojego parabatai.

\- A wy? - Przenosi swoje zainteresowanie na Elfy Wysokiego Rodu. - Ktoś na was czeka?

\- Tylko rodzice - wzdycha Horan, spuszczając smętnie wzrok na grzywę swojej klaczy. 

\- Na mnie też - wzdycha Liam.   
\- Skoro mieszkacie na dworze, to jesteście z arystokracji, tak? - upewnia się. - Nie macie aranżowanych małżeństw?

\- Liam jest  _ księciem  _ Ulthuan - poprawia ją Niall. - To ja jestem tylko arystokratą, chociaż jako jego parabatai mam o wiele więcej przywilejów. Aranżowane małżeństwa czy małżeństwa polityczne to przeszłość. To jest nasza decyzja, z kim i kiedy się ożenimy. 

\- Naprawdę? - Patrzy po nich zaskoczona. - Już wiem, dlaczego to Nowy Świat... - wzdycha, kręcąc głową.   
\- Zaraz - wtrąca Liam. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że w Naggaroth wciąż to praktykują? - śmieje się, ale jego śmiech zamiera, gdy dziewczyna nie zaprzecza.    
\- Dlatego nie mieszkałam w pałacu.

\- Zayn oddałby twoją rękę komukolwiek ze względów politycznych. - Louis kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. - Nie musisz się o to tutaj martwić. Nawet nie musisz ujawniać, skąd pochodzisz, jeśli nie chcesz. Potraktuj to jak nowy start, w  _ Nowym  _ Świecie, wśród nowego otoczenia i innych elfów. 

\- Z jednej strony chciał mnie wykorzystać, by umocnić swoją pozycję, a z drugiej mnie nienawidził. Jakkolwiek głupio to brzmi. - Krzywi się. - Mam nadzieję, że tu naprawdę nikt nie przejmuje się pochodzeniem…

\- Tutaj bardziej przemawiają za ciebie twoje czyny. - Horan kręci głową i uśmiecha się do niej, kiedy ta zwraca na niego wzrok. - Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się ruszyć na tę misję. Żeby udowodnić sobie i innym, ze nie jesteśmy tylko wychuchanymi arystokratami, że naprawdę mogą na nas liczyć. 

\- To... naprawdę wspaniałe. - Uśmiecha się szczerze. - Że poddani  _ naprawdę _ mogą na was liczyć...

\- Chcemy sprawić, żeby to było normalne. - Tomlinson wzrusza ramionami. - Od tego powinni być prawdziwi władcy. 

\- Niestety nie wszyscy tak uważają... Cóż, czas zostawić przeszłość za sobą, tak?

\- To czas zmian - książę Loren spogląda po towarzyszach - ale zmian na lepsze. 

 

Wkrótce potem docierają do puszczy Fulmali. Bładząc po lesie orientują się, że dziką elfkę nie tak łatwo znaleźć, jeśli ta nie ma ochoty być znaleziona. Po kilku godzinach, kiedy w końcu robią sobie postój, w głowę Liama uderza szyszka. 

\- Hej! - oburza się ten, drapiąc się po tyle głowy. Z drzewa, pod którym stoi, dobiega go nieco złośliwy chichot, a po chwili białowłosa zeskakuje z niego zwinnie, klepiąc go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Witam, kompanio - mruczy, przyglądając się każdemu z nich swoimi ciemnymi oczami. - Rozumiem, że wasza misja się udała..? 

\- Fulmala! - cieszy się Harry. - Dziękujemy za twoją pomoc, bez ciebie by nam się nie udało, ale Niall zabrał jedzenie Limo i nieomal go straciliśmy! - papla. Elfka uśmiecha się mimowolnie na jego entuzjazm i przytula go serdecznie na powitanie, po czym mruży oczy na Nialla.

\- Zjadłeś karmę z  _ tojadu _ ..? Straciłeś rozum?

\- Na swoją obronę powiem, że nie wiedziałem, co to jest, Louis oszczędzał zapasy i nie chciał mi dać nic do jedzenia, a te ziółka były całkiem dobre - kontruje natychmiast Horan z ciężkim akcentem.

\- Oczywiście - prycha Sam. - Wymagałeś tylko natychmiastowego czyszczenia żołądka, inaczej tojad spaliłby twoje wnętrzności, dziękuję bardzo.

Niall przybiera nieszczęśliwie skruszoną minę, a Tomlinson nie może nic poradzić na to, że kąciki jego ust drgają. 

\- Nigdy nie zjadaj, nie pij ani nawet nie dotykaj żadnych ziół, jeśli nie wiesz, co to za zioła - mówi poważnie Fulmala, kręcąc głową i patrząc po ich zmęczonych twarzach. - Chodźmy na polanę, pewnie chcecie wypocząć. 

Wszyscy przyjmują ten pomysł z uśmiechem. Harry kręci się wokół Fulmali niczym szczeniak, paplając radośnie.   
\- Hej. - Sam kładzie dłoń na ramieniu wyraźnie przybitego Nialla. - Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, tak? I owszem, to było dla mnie wyzwanie, ale dzięki temu zyskałam szansę. Nie martw się.

\- Ale co ze mnie będzie za ambasador, jeśli jestem taki lekkomyślny? - Sfrustrowany blondyn łamie w dłoniach przypadkową gałązkę, po czym odrzuca ją gdzieś w bok. - Jak mam być prawą ręką Liama, gdy obejmie już tron i go pilnować, skoro sam jestem gorszy niż on? 

\- Najlepszy. - Uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. - Potraktuj to jako lekcję. Myślisz, że ja od razu wszystko wiedziałam? Wiesz, ilu ludziom nie zdołałam pomóc? I spójrz, gdzie teraz jestem. Każdy gdzieś zaczyna.

\- Musisz być silna, będąc medyczką... - Horan spogląda na nią z podziwem. 

\- To tylko pozory. - Uśmiecha się, trącając jego ramię.

\- Jedni wybierają samotność - Niall marszczy brwi, wpatrując się w plecy Fulmali gawedzącej z druidem - a inni są na nią skazani… Ciężko ci było bez niczyjego wsparcia, co?  

\- Chyba każdemu by było, hm? - Zerka na niego i przenosi wzrok na Liama. - Miałam tylko swoje wilki. Nie mam rodziny, a większość okolicznych mieszkańców przychodziła do mnie już w ostateczności. Byłam odmieńcem, jedynym Leśnym Elfem wśród Mrocznych... Dziwię się, że w ogóle pozwolili mi zostać. Widocznie Zayn miał co do mnie jakieś plany.

\- Bycie innym nie musi być złe - mówi blondyn, z namysłem przyglądając się dobrze dogadującym się Harry’emu i dzikiej elfce. - Można zrobić z tego atut i przyciągać tym innych do siebie. Jak dla mnie nie jesteś inna, ta dwójka tutaj to większe oryginały. Dziwię się, że wytrzymałaś tak długo z Mrocznymi… Nie wiedzą, co to zwyczajna sympatia. A twoje wilki są niesamowite. Traktują cię jak swoją alfę; widać, że wychowałaś je od szczeniaka… 

\- Może u was, w Nowym Świecie. W Naggaroth odmienność zawsze była czymś nie do przyjęcia. - Pochyla głowę. - Co innego miałam zrobić? Zayn... Byliśmy dziećmi, szwędaliśmy się po lesie, trafiając na leż ich matki. Nie była agresywna, a on... On tak po prostu ją zabił. Dla zabawy... - Przygryza wargę. - Wróciłam tam później. Pięć osesków tuliło się do stygnącego ciała wilczycy, kwiląc żałośnie... Nie mogłam przestać płakać.

\- Och… - Horan spogląda na nią, przygryzając wargę, po czym obejmuje ją pocieszająco jednym ramieniem i przyciąga do swojego boku. - To okrutne. Teraz rozumiem, czemu jesteś z nimi tak związana i czemu są dla ciebie jak rodzina… 

\- Jedyna, jaką kiedykolwiek miałam... - wzdycha, opierając głowę na jego piersi. - Nie mogłabym ich zostawić.

\- To dobrze o tobie świadczy. - Horan całuje ją delikatnie w czubek głowy, pocierając jej plecy drugą ręką. - Będzie dobrze, Sam. Ty i twoje wilki możecie zakładać teraz swoje nowe rodziny, powiększyć tę waszą. 

\- Liam mówił, że w Ulthuan nie ma wilków! - Przesuwa palcami po jego przedramieniu.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie można ich tam sprowadzić - mówi blondyn, wplatając palce w jej ciemne włosy. 

\- Ściągniecie dla mnie wilki do Ulthuan? - Unosi brwi. - Chyba ma pan w tym dodatkowy cel, panie Horan.

\- Oczywiście. - Niall uśmiecha się pod nosem. - Uszczęśliwienie pięknej elfki, która wiele przeszła i zasługuje na o wiele więcej. 

Ta parska, odsuwając się nieco.   
\- Musi się pan bardziej postarać, panie Horan. Ponoć w Nowym Świecie nie praktykuje się już aranżowanych małżeństw.

\- Jeśli to sami zainteresowani je aranżują, to nie liczy się jako aranżowane małżeństwo. - Horan wystawia język w jej stronę, po czym uśmiecha się i kręci głową, puszczając ją i chwytając za rękę, żeby poprowadzić ją za resztą, która zniknęła już między drzewami. - W każdym razie mam czas na postaranie się, spokojnie. 

\- Więc naprawdę chcesz się starać, huh? - pyta nieco zdziwiona, gdy doganiają resztę.

\- A dlaczego nie? - Blondyn odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie, przenosząc na nią wzrok. - Wiem, że nie jestem kimś, za kim panny się oglądają i pewnie mogłabyś znaleźć sobie lepszego adoratora, ale… ale ja też potrzebuję czuć się kochanym w ten sposób. Chcę móc się o kogoś starać. Chcę chociaż  _ spróbować _ . 

\- Nie, nie to miałam na myśli, przepraszam! - Ściska jego dłoń, zupełnie jak kilka metrów przed nimi Harry dłoń Louisa, gdy z ożywieniem opowiada coś blondwłosej elfce, wymachując drugą ręką. - Po prostu... nie przywykłam do zainteresowania.

\- A powinnaś - mówi tylko Niall, badając jej twarz swoimi niebieskimi oczami i zgarniając delikatnie jeden z jej kosmyków za ucho. Uśmiecha się lekko. - Jestem nienormalny. Zamiast starać się o którąś z dworzanek, musiałem udać się aż do samego Naggaroth i znaleźć jedyną żyjącą tam Leśną Elfkę, po drodze prawie umierając… 

\- Co ja ci na to poradzę, że znalazłeś szaloną elfkę, która rzuca wszystko, by udać się z nieznajomym, którego uratowała?

\- Dziękuję za to. - Horan uśmiecha się do niej, splatając razem ich palce. - Widocznie uratowałaś mnie nie po to, żebym zaraz z powrotem ginął. 

\- Nawet się nie waż! - ostrzega.

\- Postaram się. - Blondyn puszcza jej oczko. - Ale to takie typowe dla mnie… Podczas naszej wyprawy było tyle zagrożeń, a ja prawie zginąłem nie od obrażeń, a przez zjedzenie niewłaściwych ziół - kpi sam z siebie. 

\- Każdy ma jakąś słabość - chichocze. - Ty po prostu musisz się upewnić, że to, co jesz na pewno jest bezpieczne.

\- Ta, łakomstwo nie zawsze popłaca - wzdycha Niall. 

\- Zawsze mogę zmniejszyć ci żołądek, jak sugerował Harry - chichocze, patrząc jak ten opowiada coś kochankowi z rumianymi policzkami. Liam rozmawia z Fulmalą i zdają się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na otoczenie.

\- O nie, nie - protestuje Horan, uśmiechając się uroczo. - Muszę gdzieś mieścić pałacowe posiłki, są bardzo obfite. 

\- Chyba będę musiała porozmawiać z pałacowym kucharzem.

\- Nie rób tego - prosi żałośnie blondyn, dźgając ją palcem w bok. - To mój najlepszy kolega! 

\- Najlepszy, bo dla was gotuje? - drażni się.   
\- Hej, gołąbeczki! - przerywa im druid, szczerząc się radośnie. - Jesteśmy na miejscu! Trzeba pomóc z ogniskiem i takie tam!

\- To idźcie po drewno. - Niall pokazuje mu język, podczas kiedy Fulmala wzdycha, szturchając ramieniem księcia Ulthuan. 

\- Mówię ci, będą sobie w czwórkę gruchać, a my zostaniemy sami jak palec. 

\- My też możemy sobie pogruchać! - obrusza się książę Ulthuan. - Dlaczego mamy być gorsi?

\- A chcesz? - śmieje się elfka, siadając i drapiąc się po wytatuowanym ramieniu. Kręci głową. - Przecież lubisz Harry'ego. 

\- Fascynuje mnie jego potęga - tłumaczy, śledząc wzrokiem wzory na jej ciele. - Mają jakieś znaczenie? - pyta, wskazując je ręką.

\- Mój związek z naturą - mówi odruchowo białowłosa, spoglądając na swoje tatuaże. - Wybrałam naturę i samotność, lepiej się w tym odnajduję niż wśród społeczności. 

\- Oh, rozumiem... - mówi, smutniejąc.  _ Nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry _ . - A Limo? Masz z nim jakiś tatuaż?

\- Tutaj. - Fulmala odwraca się i podnosi nieco swoją bluzkę, żeby odkryć podobiznę demona w dole jej pleców. Zerka na niego przez ramię. - A ty myślałeś o jakimś? 

Liam zagapia się na jej plecy.   
\- Jestem następcą tronu, nie mogę.

\- Louis też jest, a ma. - Elfka wzrusza ramionami, siadając z powrotem obok niego i przekrzywiając głowę. - Nie powinieneś przejmować się konwenansami, życie jest na to za krótkie. 

\- Louis jest księciem Leśnych Elfów, ja Wysokiego Rodu, u nas panują trochę inne zasady - wzdycha. - I to nie tak, że boję się konsekwencji, to raczej... nie mam dla kogo się narażać.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem - przyznaje łagodnie białowłosa, sięgając do przodu, by pogłaskać Limo i przypadkowo ocierając się o ramię księcia. - Jak tylko dorosłam, po prostu zostawiłam wszystko za sobą i zamieszkałam w lesie na odludziu. Nie dla kogoś, dla samej siebie. I moim zdaniem to jest najważniejsze - żyć w zgodzie ze samym sobą. Jeśli chcesz tatuaż, chrzań Radę i go po prostu zrób, zresztą może być w niewidocznym miejscu, prawda? 

\- Jeśli Rada się dowie, mogę stracić koronę. - Wzrusza ramionami i chwyta ją za rękę. - Nie chcę samotnego życia, a nie mam dla kogo ryzykować tronu, rozumiesz?

\- Chyba tak. - Fulmala posyła mu niepewny uśmiech, odwzajemniając jego uścisk. - Tron to jedyne, co masz… ale nie jesteś do końca szczęśliwy, prawda? 

\- Nie jestem. - Kręci przecząco głową. - Nienawidziłem Louisa w pewnym momencie, wiesz? Wydawało mi się, że Harry jest mną zainteresowany, a Lou... po prostu mi go zabrał.

\- Wiesz, oni byli dla siebie stworzeni - mówi ostrożnie elfka, zerkając na niego. - Tak myślę. Ale rozumiem, że cię to boli. 

\- Wiem - mówi zrezygnowany. - Po prostu...  Nie zależy mi na tronie aż tak bardzo, mógłbym się go zrzec. Ale to jedyne co mam.

\- A chcesz się go zrzec? - Białowłosa patrzy na niego uważnie. - Czujesz, że władza to dla ciebie za dużo? 

Liam wzrusza ramionami.   
\- Nigdy nie pragnąłem władzy, ale jeśli muszę, to zrobię to. Całe życie byłem do tego przygotowywany. Poza tym nie mam innego celu. Małżeństwa między rasami są u nas zakazane, szczególnie w rodzinie królewskiej, ale dla tej jedynej albo jedynego?...

\- Rozumiem. - Fulmala kiwa głową i owija się własnymi ramionami. - Zaskakujesz mnie, wiesz? Jak zostawiałam was z wilkołakami, ty i Niall byliście jeszcze inni… 

\- Wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. - Uśmiecha się, zerkając na pozostałe pary.

\- I to w mgnieniu oka... - Elfka nie może się nadziwić. - Żyjąc nawet nie na uboczu, a w kompletnej puszczy takie rzeczy mi umykają. Ja nie mam jak się zmieniać. Tu wszystko zostaje takie, jakim było, dopóki ludzie się nie wtrącają. 

\- Czasem zmiany są dobre…

\- Widzę… - Białowłosa uśmiecha się do niego znacząco. - Harry wydaje się być szczęśliwszy… Wie, że już ma dokąd wracać. I do kogo. 

\- Ma dom, którego zawsze pragnął... - Odwraca wzrok, zabierając rękę.

\- Przepraszam. - Fulmala krzywi się, ściskając jego kolano. - To ty chciałeś dać mu dom, powinnam trzymać język za zębami. 

\- Nie szkodzi. - Posyła jej uspokajający uśmiech. - Po prostu... Zawsze jestem tym drugim wyborem. Nawet jako władca.

\- Nie doceniają cię. - Elfka kiwa głową i wzdycha, opierając głowę o jego ramię. 

\- Albo jestem niewystarczający - sugeruje, spoglądając na nią z uśmiechem.

\- Jesteś, daj spokój. Każdy zasługuje na szansę, na bycie dla kogoś właśnie tym, czego ta osoba potrzebuje albo po prostu chce - protestuje białowłosa. 

\- Harry mnie nie chciał - mówi z bólem.

\- To nie to, że cię nie chciał - mówi natychmiast Fulmala. - Po prostu zakochał się w Louisie. Nie dobijaj się tym, może tak miało być. 

\- Cóż, mam koronę, tak? - Wymusza uśmiech. - Może po prostu mam być władcą?

\- Albo dopiero masz spotkać tę właściwą osobę. - Białowłosa zerka na niego w górę. - W każdym razie zawsze jesteś tutaj mile widziany. Przepraszam za tę szyszkę. 

\- Może... Dziękuję, Fulmalo, ale nie sądzę, że sam znajdę to miejsce - chichocze.

\- Może potrzebujesz nawigatora - podsuwa elfka, zaczynając machać bosymi stopami. - Kogoś, kto na stałe zajmie funkcję twojego przewodnika. Kto się dobrze orientuje w lesie i całym terenie Nowego Świata, a każde napotkane drzewo nie wygląda dla niego tak samo. 

\- Potrzebuję kogoś, kto będzie moimi uszami i oczami. - Liam patrzy na nią uważnie. - Ale to by znaczyło, że musiałabyś zostawić swój las i samotność…

\- Chcesz  _ mnie  _ na tę funkcję? - dziwi się Fulmala, unosząc brwi. - Dziką, opętaną elfkę z Safiny? Która nie rozstaje się ze swoim demonem? Co  _ na to  _ powie Rada..? 

\- Dlaczego nie? Kto nadawałby się do tego lepiej? Rada może się pieprzyć - warczy. - Jeśli tylko ty chcesz?...

\- Ale musisz sprawić, że będę chciała zostać i nie zniknę po jakimś czasie. - Białowłosa uśmiecha się do niego, odrzucając zbłądzony kosmyk ruchem głowy. - Zwykle nie przywiązuję się do miejsc ani ludzi. 

Liam chwyta jej dłoń, składając na wierzchu pocałunek. - Będziesz mogła znikać w swoim lesie. Po prostu obiecaj, że do mnie wrócisz.

Elfka obserwuje jego gest ze zdumieniem. - Ja… nikt mnie nigdy tak nie traktował, książę. Ale wrócę. Albo wrócę po ciebie. Nauczę cię cieszyć się drobnymi rzeczami, czuć się dobrze z samym sobą. 

Książę pochyla się i składa na jej ustach pocałunek.   
\- Niech to będzie moja obietnica. - Uśmiecha się, a widząc wpatrującego się w niego Limo, przełyka. Wyciąga jednak do niego rękę. Zaskoczona Fulmala dotyka swoich ust, obserwując, jak Payne zapoznaje się z jej demonicznym towarzyszem. Kątem oka spostrzega wpatrującego się w nich Louisa, który przyłapany prawie upuszcza kiełbaskę do ogniska i szybko odwraca wzrok, udając, że nic nie widział. Białowłosa mimowolnie uśmiecha się lekko.  _ Zabawni są ci książęta.  _ Splata nogi z tymi Liama, sięgając po pitny miód i śmiejąc się z miny elfa, gdy stworek wskakuje mu na kolana. Payne nieco niepewnie głaszcze go po głowie, a ten zaczyna go lizać po twarzy. Książę wybucha śmiechem, przyciągając uwagę reszty.   
\- Wszystko się układa, hm? - szepcze Harry, całując swojego księcia.

\- Tak jak powinno. - Tomlinson uśmiecha się do niego, przerzucając nogi przez jego uda. - Zasługujemy na trochę spokoju. 

\- Tak... - zgadza się z nim druid, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Rozmawiają przyciszonymi głosami, dopóki cały obóz nie pogrąża się w ciszy.

 

Następnego dnia szykują się do drogi wciąż w dobrych humorach. Niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane. Liam przygląda się dłoni swojego parabatai splecionej z Sam i przenosi wzrok na jasnowłosą elfkę.   
\- A ty, Fulmalo? Idziesz z nami? Ze  _ mną _ ?

Ta przywołuje demona, żeby przysiadł na jej barku, po czym wraca spojrzeniem do księcia i uśmiecha się. 

\- Gotowa. Tylko nie mam wierzchowca… 

Liam pochyla się, by ją pocałować.   
\- Pojedziesz ze mną.

Elfka wzdycha w jego usta i posyła mu nieśmiały uśmiech, gdy ten się od niej odsuwa. 

\- W porządku. Dziękuję. 

Liam niezgrabnie wdrapuje się na konia, podając dziewczynie dłoń i pomagając jej wsiąść.   
\- Gotowi? - pyta, jakby to on dowodził wyprawą.

\- Raczej tak - chichocze Louis, mrugając do druida i Horana. 

\- Próbuje jej zaimponować - szepcze Niall na boku, uśmiechając się szczęśliwy z powodu swojego parabatai. 

\- Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu się uśmiecha - stwierdza Harry, kiwając Louisowi, że wszyscy są już gotowi.

Ruszają w dalszą trasę, zatrzymując się w międzyczasie na postój. Elfowie Wysokiego Rodu już nie narzekają na trudy trasy, zajęci swoimi towarzyszkami. Harry i Louis mogą już uśmiechać się bez żadnego poczucia winy, bo wszystko zmierza ku lepszemu. Docierają do Brionne bez większych przeszkód i zatrzymują się w gospodzie. Fulmala, odzwyczajona od cywilizowanego życia, czuje się niepewnie, ale ze wsparciem księcia Ulthuan stara się jakoś odnaleźć. 

\- Możemy zostać w pokoju, jeśli nie czujesz się tu komfortowo - sugeruje Liam.

\- Powinnam się przyzwyczajać. - Fulmala uśmiecha się do niego uspokajająco, przejmując kufel pitnego miodu od wracającego z ich zamówieniem Nialla i opierając się głową o ramię towarzysza. 

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie - mruczy, przesuwając dłonią po jej udzie. - Ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko udaniu się na górę wcześniej…

\- Szybki jesteś, nie? - chichocze białowłosa, ale unosi głowę i skubie jego dolną wargę, po czym bierze od Louisa bucha fajki i wstaje wraz z kuflem, wyciągając rękę do księcia Ulthuan. 

\- Widzimy się jutro! - Książę wyszczerza się i machając do pozostałych, idzie na górę za elfką. Harry tłumi chichot w szyi Louisa.

\- Kto by pomyślał. - Tomlinson porusza do niego znacząco brwiami, zaciągając się zielem. 

\- Wydają się szczęśliwi... Nawet jeśli to dziwne, to najwyraźniej działa.

\- Ta misja była udana w wielu dziedzinach - mówi książę, unosząc kufel w geście toastu do znajomego wiedźmina przechodzącego obok. 

\- Szczególnie w jednej - chichocze druid, obserwując parę po drugiej stronie stołu. - Hej, nacieszycie się sobą później! - Robi smutną minę.

\- Właśnie, to ostatnia nasza szansa na taką wyprawę, zanim będę królem - wzdycha Louis, upijając łyk swojego trunku. 

\- Dostanę jakąś karę za nie nazywanie cię “ _ Wasza Wysokość” _ ? - martwi się nagle Niall. 

\- Ta, oddamy cię za to centaurom. - Tomlinson przewraca kpiąco oczami. 

\- Jestem pewien, że będziemy się wymykać do lasu... - Harry dotyka jego ramienia. - I nie martw się Niall, jesteś naszym przyjacielem, centaurom rzucimy kilku Mrocznych.

\- Mamy też smoki. - Książę uśmiecha się słodko do nagle pobladłego Horana. 

\- Cóż, dobrze więc, że zmierzamy do Ulthuan, a nie Loren, prawda? - Uśmiecha się Sam.

\- W Ulthuan są te wszystkie wodne stwory, nie? - Louis wciąż uśmiecha się miło do drugiego blondyna.

\- Tak, ale są w  _ wodzie  _ \- akcentuje Niall.

\- Ale Ulthuan to wyspa, jak się na nią dostajesz? - Tomlinson naprawdę nie może nic poradzić na swoją złośliwość. 

\- Nie wspominałeś o żadnych potworach morskich! - piszczy Sam, uderzając jego ramię. - Nigdzie nie jadę!

\- Ale one nie zagrażają nikomu, jeśli mieszkasz z dala od brzegu, zresztą nie atakują bez powodu! - protestuje natychmiast Elf Wysokiego Rodu. 

\- Ale jakoś musimy się tam dostać, skoro Ulthuan jest wyspą, tak? - Patrzy na niego spode łba. - Lou? Znajdzie się dla mnie miejsce w Loren?

\- Nasze statki są przed nimi zabezpieczone zaklęciami. - Niall się obraża. 

\- Ale moja wyobraźnia nie!   
\- Mogę to zmienić! - oferuje z uśmiechem Harry, który zaraz zamiera. Marszczy brwi. - No co?   
\- Trzymaj się od mojej głowy z daleka.

\- Taka magia jest w ogóle bezpieczna? - Zaintrygowany Louis wodzi wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. 

\- Uhm, teoretycznie tak - wzdycha, widząc ich miny. - Zablokowanie kilku nieprzyjemnych, mało znaczących wspomnień nie jest niebezpieczne - wyjaśnia. - Ale jak wiadomo wspomnienia są ze sobą połączone i na przykład usunięcie ogromnej części twojego życia albo osoby, z którą byłeś bardzo związany, która dostała się pod twoją skórę zbyt głęboko, mogłoby wywołać jakieś nieprzewidziane skutki. Nie wiem, nigdy tego nie próbowałem i nie chciałbym wchodzić w czyjś umysł zbyt głęboko, ale tak, potrafię to zrobić.

Niall i książę Loran spoglądają po sobie z małą trwogą i podziwem. 

\- Twoja magia jest potężniejsza, niż zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę… - przyznaje ostrożnie Tomlinson.

\- A skoro on zgłębia dodatkowo magię Leśnych Elfów, będzie jeszcze potężniejszy… - Drugi blondyn kręci głową z niedowierzaniem. 

\- To nie tak, że w wolnym czasie zaglądam innym do głów! - oburza się. - Żeby odczytać czyjeś wspomnienia, muszę mieć jego świadomą zgodę, dlatego na przykład nie mogę użyć magii na swoim wrogu, żeby go zmienić, czy coś takiego. Na dłuższą metę to niezbyt przydatna umiejętność.

\- Ale wiele elfów, ludzi, krasnoludów czy innych ras zmaga się z takimi problemami od lat i gdybyś mógł im w tym pomóc.. - Louis kręci głową i ściska jego dłoń. 

\- Lou,  _ nie wiem _ , czy będę w stanie im pomóc. Usunięcie niektórych wspomnień może spowodować nieodwracalne zmiany w mózgu, który będzie starał się uzupełnić jakoś tę lukę.

\- Jestem pewien, że wielu wolałoby, żebyś eksperymentował na ich umyśle, jeśli oznaczałoby to chociaż cień szansy, że pozbędą się dręczących ich wspomnień czy lęków - mówi poważnie Niall. 

\- Co nie oznacza, że wymagamy tego od ciebie, to po prostu dziedzina magii warta zagłębienia. - Louis wzrusza ramionami. Harry opiera podbródek na jego ramieniu, dmuchając gorącym oddechem w jego ucho.   
\- Jako nadworny mag, mógłbym chyba zająć się czymś takim, hm?

\- Pewnie. - Książę uśmiecha się do niego. - Zresztą w ogóle możesz podpasować całą tę funkcję pod siebie, wznieść naszego Nadwornego Maga na całkiem inny poziom. 

\- To... warte przemyślenia. - Uśmiecha się, kiwając głową.

\- Wszystko dopiero się przed nami rysuje. - Tomlinson odwzajemnia jego uśmiech i gasi fajkę, przeciągając się, by rozprostować nieprzyzwyczajone do siedzenia kości. 

\- Tak. Musimy dobrze wykorzystać dany nam czas - potwierdza.   
Siedzą do późna nad kuflami wypełnionymi pitnym miodem, dopóki nie zostają niemal ostatnimi gośćmi na sali. Dopiero wtedy udają się do swoich pokoi.

  
Następnego dnia ruszają dopiero około południa, wciąż w doskonałych humorach, jednak im bliżej granicy, tym stają się one gorsze.   
\- Cóż - zaczyna Liam na rozstaju dróg. By dostać się do portu, muszą się tu rozdzielić. - To był zaszczyt podróżować z tobą,  _ książę _ . - Pochyla z szacunkiem głowę. - Mogliśmy się od siebie nawzajem uczyć i mam nadzieję, że nasza przyjaźń będzie trwała po twojej koronacji.

\- Chryste, Li, nie bądź takim sztywniakiem! - Jego parabatai wywraca oczami i klepie jowialnie chichoczącego księcia Loren po plecach. - Dzięki za wszystko, Lou. Znamy się od dziecka, więc nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby nasza przyjaźń miała się skończyć albo zmienić po twojej koronacji. No i masz jeszcze Harry’ego, więc spodziewaj się częstych wizyt. 

\- W ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza. - Tomlinson kręci głową z rozbawieniem. - I oczywiście, że między nami dalej będzie tak samo, a moja mama zawsze z chęcią ugości was w naszym zamku jak własnych synów. Jestem pewien, że z Sam i Fulmalą będzie tak samo. Dzięki za to, że mimo tego, że to było niesamowicie ryzykowne, a wy nieprzyzwyczajeni do trudów podróży bez królewskiej obstawy, wyruszyliście ze mną. Myślę, że każdy z nas był ważnym elementem układanki i bez chociażby jednego brakującego puzzla, wszystko by się rozsypało. 

\- Tak, do zobaczenia! - Uśmiecha się, machając Louisowi i razem ze swoim parabatai odjeżdżają w stronę portu. Harry wzdycha.   
\- Więc teraz ku naszemu nowemu życiu, hm?

\- Tak, razem. - Książę uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę, by spleść z nim dłoń. Niespiesznie wracają w ten sposób do Athel Loren. Nic ich już nie goni, nic nad nimi nie ciąży. Zmierzają ku lepszemu.

 


	14. Epilog

Królowa Johannah i wszystkie siostry Louisa przyjmują wieść o związku księcia ze Stylesem z uśmiechami na twarzach. Jego urodziny i koronacja zbliżają się w zastraszającym tempie, a druid wdraża się w królewskie obyczaje, nosząc na serdecznym palcu zaręczynowy pierścień z szmaragdem. Rada nie protestuje temu, by wyszedł za Tomlinsona, zadowolona, że mają tak potężnego i jeszcze młodego Nadwornego Maga. Ślub ma się odbyć jednocześnie z koronacją i cały lud Loren jest podekscytowany tym nadchodzącymi wydarzeniami, dzięki którym w Nowym Świecie zaczyna panować atmosfera potęgi i bezpieczeństwa. 

 

Harry wzdycha, przeglądając się w ogromnym lustrze i poprawiając swoją lśniącą tunikę. Przetykany srebrną nitką materiał jest miękki i przyjemny w dotyku, a podbity futrem płaszcz z kapturem podkreśla podniosłość wydarzenia.   
\- Jak wyglądam? - pyta stojących obok Liama i Fulmalę, poprawiając spleciony z białych kwiatków wieniec na głowie.   
\- Wyglądasz olśniewająco. - Książę Ulthuan kiwa głową. - Nie martw się, Lou cię kocha, Rada zaakceptowała wasz związek, a królowa cię uwielbia, wszystko będzie dobrze.   
\- Tak... masz rację. - Uśmiecha się i wychodzi ze swojej komnaty, by udać się za służącym do pałacowych ogrodów, przybranych kwiatami i szyszkami. Niemal traci oddech, gdy widzi stojącego w altanie Louisa. Ten ubrany jest według tradycji Athel Loren, w długą, zwiewną, zieloną szatę obszytą diamencikami, a na to narzucony ma zgrabny, lekki srebrny płaszcz we wzory wijących się liści. Jego głowę przyozdabia jeszcze książęcy diadem ze srebra, wysadzany diamentami i również na kształt wijących się liści. U jego boku stoi kapłan oraz królowa, uśmiechająca się do Harry’ego zachęcająco. Oczy Louisa wyraźnie błyszczą się na widok narzeczonego, podczas gdy wszystkie księżniczki ustawiają się za Stylesem, mając odprowadzić go do ołtarza. Druid przełyka ślinę i powoli podchodzi do księcia, krocząc bosymi stopami po rozrzuconych płatkach kwiatów. Gdy się zbliża, Tomlinson wyciąga w jego stronę rękę, mrugając do niego ku rozbawieniu ludu. Brunet splata z nim dłonie, odwracając się w stronę kapłana, który rozpoczyna ceremonię. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, a przyszłemu królowi powieka nawet nie drga przy składaniu sakramentalnego  _ tak _ . W momencie, gdy Harry też powtarza te słowa, Tomlinson czuje tylko wielki spokój na sercu i wszechogarniające go szczęście. Od razu po ślubie następuje koronacja Louisa i jego już małżonka. 

\- Drogie Athel Loren i wszyscy przedstawiciele każdego innego królestwa Nowego Świata - zaczyna Louis, gdy obyczaju staje się zadość, a na głowach jego i jego męża tkwią już złote korony delikatnie zdobione roślinnymi ornamentami oraz odpowiednio diamentami i szmaragdami, a Johannah teraz już tylko w tiarze, ociera łzy wzruszenia, stojąc w cieniu swojego pierworodnego syna. - Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie i bycie świadkami najważniejszego dnia mojego życia; dnia, w którym stałem się nie tylko waszym królem, ale i mężem tego cudownego elfa stojącego u mojego boku. Nie będę rzucał górnolotnymi obietnicami. Mam plany; plany zreformowania zasad i obyczajów panujących w Loren oraz całym Nowym Świecie. Mam cele; celem moich rządów jest to, żeby nikt nie czuł się gorszy, żebyśmy wszyscy byli sobie równi. Chcę zawrzeć wiele sojuszów, założyć akademię dla porzuconych dzieci wszelkich ras i znaleźć im kochające domy, nie zamykać bram swojego królestwa przed tymi, którzy są niemile widziani gdzieś indziej - a także wiele innych rzeczy. I wszystkie te plany będę wprowadzał życie w mniejszym lub większym tempie. Wysłucham każdego. Każdemu dam szansę. Chcę, żebyście wy, jako lud, mieli we mnie nie tylko władcę, ale i po prostu jednego z was; kogoś, kto was zrozumie, a nie jedynie okaże litość czy współczucie. Wierzę, że to wszystko może się powieść, jeśli wy także dacie mi szansę i zaufacie mi. - Po tym przemówieniu nowego króla rozlegają się klaski i wiwaty, a miejsce jasnowłosego zajmuje Harry. 

\- Mieszkańcy Athel Loren, moja nowa  _ rodzino _ \- zaczyna ze wzruszeniem Harry. - Nie wiem, co mogę dodać, poza tym, że będę wspierać Louisa w dążeniu do celów, które wyznaczył. Chcemy, by każdy mógł znaleźć tutaj bezpieczną przystań i  _ dom _ , tak jak ja. Chciałbym również... - Bierze głęboki oddech. - Jak wiecie, jestem druidem. Władam potężną magią i... - urywa, nie wiedząc jak wyjaśnić to, co chce powiedzieć. - Potrafię... zmieniać wspomnienia. Nie wszystkie i nie zawsze, ale jeśli ktoś boryka się z trudnymi przejściami czy lękami... nie bójcie się do mnie przyjść, spróbuję pomóc każdemu. Chciałbym, żebyście traktowali mnie jak swojego przyjaciela. Jesteśmy tu dla was. - Łapie swojego  _ męża _ za rękę i wybuchają jeszcze głośniejsze oklaski.

Louis całuje z umiłowaniem jego dłoń, a potem przyciąga go za talię do właściwego pocałunku.  _ To tak smakuje jego szczęście.  _

**_KONIEC._ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne także na Tumblr i Wattpad, rozdziały będą pojawiać się w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę. 
> 
> Tumblr Fenrissy: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/post/177208441386/northwind-masterpost  
> Wattpad Galway Girl: https://www.wattpad.com/story/159533615-northwind


End file.
